The Blood Angel
by Dragon Legend of Drake
Summary: Naruto's 16 and he learns of the two bloodlines flowing in him. Namikaze the Doujutsu Shintengan. Uzumaki The power to command the seas, but when Red Feathers start showing up, and a great threat rises, he's the only one that can stop it NaruxHarem
1. Red Feathers And a Legacy Revealed

_**THE BLOOD ANGEL**_

**_CHAPTER 1: RED FEATHERS; AND A LEGACY REVEALED_**

**_

* * *

_**

NOTE: Okay, bring on your spears, I can pretty much guarantee some of my fans are gonna read this, and be thinking _'ANOTHER ONE?!?!?_' yeah, well I always have the same reaction so... anyways this Fic is really just an idea my friend gave me, by saying I should add an OC 'villain'(for lack of better word) from one of my Original Stories, to the Naru-verse. This will probably be pretty violent and sexual at times so viewer digression is not advised

The Harem is NarutoxSakuraxHinataxInoxTemari

PS, this would probably take place during or after Shippuuden

* * *

NOON AT KONOHA-- 

It was October tenth, a special day in particular, it was Uzumaki Naruto's 16th birthday, and him and Sakura were walking out of Ichiraku Ramen, after a nice lunch, Tsunade had given Naruto the day off from missions, and he asked Sakura if she had wanted to join, she didn't want to say no to him on his birthday, so she went along

"Later" Naruto waved to Teuchi, and his daughter Ayame as they exted the ramen stand

"Happy birthday Naruto" Ayame said

"thanks" Naruto replied, before turning back around and walking with Sakura again

"So... Naruto... why did you only eat one bowl this time? Don't you usually scarf like four or five" Sakura giggled

"Hey, it's two or three maybe four... and besides, there's that festival tonight anyways, so I'm saving room for the food then" Naruto said patting his stomach "... and I didn't want to look like pig in front of you"

"Really?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, you either yell or hit me for it, so it means you don't like it" Naruto chuckled scratching the back of his head

"true..." Sakura said holding her arms behind her back and she continued forward "so birthday boy, what do you want to do next?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked at Sakura and she stopped and turned around "what?" she asked

"Did you seriously just basically say you want to stay?" Naruto asked

Sakura blushed and looked away before frowning "pfft... it's not like a date or anything"

"It's not that... it's the fact you usually want to get away from me as fast as possible..." Naruto said getting quieter as he said it

"Well... you've gotten more mature... to a level I can tolerate... I guess" Sakura said

"good... because I'm only trying to be nice to ya" Naruto said perking back up

"Well... it is the thought that counts but you need to work on your actions" Sakura said

"Well, if it'll get you to like me more then I'll do it" Naruto grinned

They continued down the street a little when Naruto saw some thing red float to the ground, in front of him, and he walked up to it and noticed it was red feather

"What's this?" Naruto asked, picking up the feather

"It's a feather... but I've never seen or heard of bird with a shade of red like that before" Sakura said

"must be a novlty thingy... here" Naruto said sliding the feather over her left ear and under her hair "It looks good on you" he said

Sakura blushed and ran her fingers around it "thanks..." she said "it is pretty isn't it?"

"Ah that's so precious, you're bonding finally" Kakashi said as he appeared next to them out of no where

"Aahh" Sakura shrieked "Kakashi-sensei, what's wrong with you?!"

"sorry, did I scare you?" Kakashi chuckled

"You startled me, can't you walk up like a normal person?" Sakura huffed

"Ohh you're just embarrassed because I caught you two in a moment" Kakashi said "But enough joke's I'm here to give Naruto his Present... or take him to it as it would be"

"REALLY?!" Naruto beamed

"WHATCHA GET ME SENSEI?!?!" Naruto grabbed Kakashi's jacket

"ooohhh calm down now" Kakashi said

"Are you gonna teach me the Chidori?!?!" Naruto asked

Kakashi: um... no-

Naruto: Did you get me a pact of my own summoning dogs??

Kakashi: no...

Naruto: are you gonna bump me up to chunin rank finally????

Kakashi: no...

"Aaahh then I don't wanna go..." Naruto huffed

"Naruto... this is one of those thing's I hate about you" Sakura said

"oh... Then let's go" Naruto said with new interest

"that's better" Sakura said

"good... because I hate it when he whines too" Kakashi chuckled "and you two bonding actually works into this, so you should come too Sakura"

"Me? why?" Sakura asked

"You'll see" Kakashi said putting his hands on their shoulders and they vanished in a cloud of smoke, but just as they did another red feather drifted down and landed on the ground where they once stood

---

Kakashi appeared in Tsunade's office with his two students

Jiraiya was leaning against the wall next to the window "Hey there boy" he said

"Ero-sennin, what're you doing here?" Naruto asked

"Happy birthday Naruto" Tsunade said

"Hey... so granny why am I here? a mission?" Naruto asked

"No.. it's not a mission... but a major step in your life" Tsunade said

Jiraiya pulled out three scrolls two fairly big ones and a smaller one. He tossed the smallest one to Naruto "I was supposed to give you that on your 16th birthday, in other words; today" he said

"What is it?" Naruto asked

"Something your mother and father wrote for you" Jiraiya said

"Read it Naruto" Sakura said

Naruto un raveled the scroll and read it's contents out loud

'Naruto... you are the sun of the fourth Hokage, and have been chosen to seal the Kyuubi. We can only hope you are regarded as the hero your father asked. In your blood flows the Kekkei Genkai of both The Namikaze, and the Uzumaki heritage's are yours... These powers are as such; Namikaze, the Doujutsu, Shintengan, the Eye's of Heaven and Hell, which can see souls and spirits, both holy and demonic, and command them. Uzumaki: the ability to control the oceans themselves. We hope that with the other scrolls you'll learn how to control these abilities and become a fine ninja'

"Naruto has two bloodlines?! And Kyuubi??" Sakura asked

"yes..." Jiraiya said

"How come my doujutsu never activated or something like that?" Naruto asked

"It's not like the Sharingan which is brought on by stress and trauma of battle, you need to know how to use it before it will even appear" Jiraiya said "that's what this is for" he said tossing Naruto one of the bigger scrolls

Naruto put the letter from his parents down and unraveled the larger scroll, seeing a drawing of what the Doujutsu looks like. It made the irises dark blue, and the pupils were diamonds, with four smaller diamonds around them pointing inwards

"So now what exactly can this do?" Naruto asked

"All you have to do is read a little but I'll explain it anyways" Jiraiya said "The Shintengan allows you to see the souls of the departed, demons ect, and use their energy for various abilities. It can also command the spirits, bring them to the physical plain to fight along side you. You can communicate with them and if you reach the highest level of skill with it you may even be able to rip the soul out of a living being... your father never was able to master that technique before he died, which is why he relied on Shinigami... another ability he was able to devise due to the Shintengan"

"wow..." Naruto and Sakura said

"And the Uzumaki bloodline from your mother allows you to control the sea's and manipulate them, it's more straight forward then your other one but just as complex to learn" Jiraiya said

"So basically I'm like the god of the sea, right?" Naruto asked

"... if you want to put it like that yes... your mother said 'one with the sea'" Jiraiya explained

"And now on to you Sakura" Kakashi said "In all aspects Naruto can have four wives, because if there's one member left of a clan he can have two brides to rebuild it, and Naruto has two clans in him"

Sakura's jaw dropped "You want me to politically marry him?" She asked

"Well it's totally optional Sakura" Tsunade said "it's not like we're forcing it on you"

Naruto was blushing and fantasizing what it would be like to marry Sakura

"But Sakura if you would it could bring back an entire clan" Tsunade said

"You make it seem like I'm willing to pop out babies for Naruto" Sakura crossed her arms

"You know you love him" Tsunade chuckled, and Sakura blushed

"I doubt she'd ever want to, don't pester her about it" Naruto said

"I don't..." Sakura said

_"YET anyways_" Inner-Sakura said

"Well we have things to set up for you Naruto, so you two may go until we call you back later" Tsunade said

"Okay" Naruto said rolling up the Shintengan scroll and grabbing the other big one, Sakura grabbed the smaller one for him, seeing how his hands were full now, and they exited the office

"Sorry if that made you feel awkward Sakura-chan" Naruto said

"It did... but it's not your fault" Sakura said

"I just can't believe I have TWO bloodlines" Naruto said

"I can't believe you can have four wives" Sakura said

"_Cuz I want you all for myself!"_ Inner-Sakura blurted out

---

Back in the office

"oh by the way... I found something that's pretty interesting on my way here today" Jiraiya said

"What's that?" Tsunade asked

"This..." Jiraiya said pulling out a red feather from his jacket an putting it on Tsunade's desk

"A red feather... I've never heard of a red bird other then the Phoenix of legends, and Phoenix's aren't real" Tsunade said picking up the feather "I think I saw Sakura with on of these in her hair"

"I saw that too... so it leads me to believe it's some sort of novelty item from one of the stands from the festival that got lost or something" Jiraiya shrugged

"but it doesn't feel fake... hhm, I'll have Shizune look into it, see if there's a stand that sells these, and go from there... something's odd about this though" Tsunade said staring at the feather

"But onto Naruto's situation for now" Jiraiya said

"The representative from Suna is coming and will be here by night, as for the other's I need you Kakashi, to go get them" Tsunade said handing him a paper "That lists all the possible candidates, go find them and tell them to meet me here by 19;00 hours"

"Yes ma'am" Kakashi said before vanishing in a cloud of smoke

"Well.. I wonder if this will really be best for Naruto... he is stupid you know" Jiraiya said

"Not very optimistic of your student are you?" Tsunade said

"Nope... kid couldn't find his was out of a wet paper house in a hurricane" Jiraiya shrugged "It absolutely baffles me as to how Naruto is the son of the greatest ninja the leaf's even seen, and yet it probably the worst it's seen"

"He's better then you give him credit for... he's creative, and never says die... and for him that's all that matters" Tsunade said

"he's the only person I know that can survive simply because of that" Jiraiya said

"what about Shikamaru for creativity?" Tsunade asked

"Never actually seen him do anything but sit there and complain" Jiraiya chuckled

"mhmhmhm" Tsunade chuckled "that's right, you're never around for his stuff"

---

A few hour's later Shizune walked into Tsunade's office as she was doing some of the dreaded paper work "Tsunade-sama? I'm back from talking to all the festival stand owner's and none of them have seen anything like this red feather" she said putting the feather back on the desk

"None of them know anything about this?" Tsunade asked

"except for those who found some laying on the ground them selves" Shizune said pulling out a bag and emptying eleven feathers out

"What the hell are these...?" Tsunade pondered out loud picking up a couple of them and examining them "Have the scientists and doctors examine these thoroughly, and ell them to find ANYTHING they can about these" the Hokage ordered

"Hai" Shizune bowed before putting all the feathers back into the bag and exiting the office

Tsunade stared at the original feather "Something strange is going on... I have a feeling something bad may happen... I hope I'm wrong"

---

It was about time for the festival, the shops were getting finished setting up, and everyone was in a hustle n' bustle state

Naruto was in his apartment reading over his scrolls vigorously, re-reading every little word, and diagram, to understand his bloodlines

His study was interrupted by a knock at the door, and he shot his head "who is it man? I'm busy" he said standing up and walking over to the front door and opening it, seeing on the other side Sakura in a pink and red Kimono with red roses and cherry blossoms on it, she had the feather he gave her in the same place Naruto put it, and he could see her long shiny right leg through an opening in the outfit

Naruto's eye's widened and he stared at Sakura with a red face

"Stop staring, it's for the festival" Sakura said "I'm here to tell you Tsunade-sama wants to see you again"

"Granny wants to talk again?? but I'm a little busy at the moment learning my bloodlines" Naruto said

"you'll have time later, c'mon" Sakura said

"Alright" Naruto said slipping on his shoes and exiting his house

Naruto kept peeking over at Sakura and looking her over, and Sakura ignored it for a while but after about four glances she turned to him "What?" she asked

"S-sorry... you're just... really b-beautiful" Naruto stammered looking away with a blush

Sakura blushed and turned forward "T-Thanks"

They didn't talk the rest of the way to the central tower, and when they got there they walked to the top floor and up to the office door

Sakura knocked "Tsunade-Shishou, we're here" she said

"good come in..." Tsunade said

Naruto opened the door for Sakura "Ladies first" he grinned

Sakura smiled "that's right..." she joked before going in and Naruto followed her

The second they walked in they saw Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Temari, Yamanaka Ino, and Hyuuga Hinata(who had a fierce blush mind you)

"Hey, what's up everyone... why so many people here Granny?" Naruto asked

"Well Ino, Temari and Hinata are here for the sake of the revival of both your clans, that is if they choose to" Tsunade said

"WHAT?!?!" Sakura snapped, before cupping her hands over her mouth

"What's wrong Sakura? jealous or something?" Ino joked

"Shut-it pig! why would I be jealous of you? and why would you even want to do something like this with Naruto anyway?" Sakura said

"Never said I did" Ino said

"And what's the case with Temari?" Sakura asked

"I'm here for diplomatic purposes, if I marry Naruto, Suna and Konoha's relation grows stronger" Temari explained "I'm doing it for Gaara, he asked me to at least give it a try"

"Yes and as of now you all are ordered to spend one week together in the same house, which we will supply to you, and work on your relationships, if you can make it work and are wanting too, you may marry Naruto" Tsunade said

"don't I get a say in this?!?!" Naruto asked

"Nope kid, so just shut up and watch" Jiraiya said

"Not one of you has an option for this, after the week if you decide to want to stay with him and visa versa you'll get married, but those who feel it wont work can just leave after the week's up" Kakashi said

"So we all have to live together in one house for a week to see if we want to marry Naruto?" Sakura asked

"Yep" Tsunade nodded "because we don't want to merry you to someone you can't stand now do we? we'll call this operation match-making"

Ino turned to Hinata who was pushing her fingers together and blushing while looking at the floor "Why haven't you said anything Hinata? what are your feelings on this?" she asked

Hinata snapped up and looked at Ino and then to Naruto "me?... ono... uhhh w-well... I can t-try it" she stammered with a small smile

"Of course you will, you're the one that loves him right?" Ino said

Hinata's eye's widened and her entire head went a deep shade of red

"You do?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head "Seriously?"

"Naruto you baka how could you have never noticed it?' Sakura said

"Yeah the girl's like totally in love with you, right Hinata" Ino teased poking Hinata in the arm, the problem is, Hinata fainted right then and there before falling over with the force of the poke and hitting the ground

"Hinata!!" Naruto said going over to her and lifting her upper body up

"See, how do you not notice when a girl likes you, especially when she blushes, faints and hides behind things from her shyness when she sees you?" Ino said

"Ino!" Sakura said "don't be like that... remember; Naruto's an idiot"

"Wow you guy's are just GREAT people, Hinata collapses and you just stand there talking" Naruto said

"This happens every time she comes within three feet of you... it's just this time it happened when we were talking about her feelings for you, it's obvious she digs you... though I don't know why" Ino said

Hinata fluttered her eye's open slowly and the first thing she saw was Naruto "Are you okay Hinata?" he asked

Hinata just fainted again

"oh come on!" Naruto said

"Why don't you carry her to your new house for now, Kakashi will show you the way" Tsunade said

"Okay" Naruto said

"So why are there only three girls if there's the possibility one or more wont want to stay with him?" Sakura said "Counting me there's four and that's the amount you want to achieve right?"

"yes, I was trying to keep them as close to his age as possible, and the ones he would know the best, I wanted Tenten here too, but she was out of town with her family on a vacation" Tsunade shrugged

"Come on you guy's I'll show you, the way to the house" Kakashi said

Naruto picked Hinata's unconscious form up bridal style, with that the birthday boy and the girls exited the room behind Kakashi

He led them to the north west part of town, through about five streets until he came to a large wood and brick two story house

"wow... nice... I wont mind spending some un-supervised time here" Ino said

"hmm... party girl huh?" Temari asked "I like you already"

"you know it" Ino said

They saw the front door open and four chunin walked out of the house

"Hey what are they doing there?" Naruto asked

"Their moving all of your stuff here Naruto, and a few thing's from each of the girls' homes" Kakashi explained

"So our parents are aware of this?" Sakura asked

"of course, why wouldn't they be informed if their daughters were being set up for a possible marriage?" Kakashi asked

"good point" Sakura said "was wondering where my mom was, guess she was being given the run down on this"

"let's go in already, I can carry Hinata for much longer you know" Naruto said

"right" Kakashi said before leading them inside the house

As they walked towards and into the house another red feather floated to the ground behind them...

---

Tsunade walking into a lab like room where there were two doctors and three scientist, one was examining the feather with a microscope, and other were writing down things

"so what have you found out so far?" Tsunade asked

"well we haven't had enough time to get extensive with our search, but as of now we can't tell that their anything but a red feather, and the color's not paint or artificial pigment of any kind" the man at the microscope said

"there's something strange about these feather and I want to know what, don't stop studying them and inform me of anything new you find" Tsunade said

"Yes ma'am" they said

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

So there is the first chapter of The Blood Angel, I hope you enjoyed and are intrigued enough to wanna keep reading it, I may not update this as fast as my current one(s) but I will update at least once a week, thank you and good night

-Later


	2. Operation MatchMaking, Day 1

_**THE BLOOD ANGEL**_

_**CHAPTER 2: OPERATION MATCH-MAKING, DAY 1**_

_**

* * *

**_

NOTE: Always feel the need to post the second chapter soon, after the first, and after I've seen its potential in popularity, so this is were relationships, lust and other goodness start to unfold, WOOOOOT

I'm also trying something new, it's kind of like going into POV's for the characters but different. I actually try to make it seem like you would when you think to yourself, but with out referring to them as I or Me, ect. Example; you know how everyone has thoughts that come to them whether they want it or not, like flashes of the person you love/admire but then processing it your thoughts... it's really hard to explain so just read XP

* * *

Naruto fluttered his eye's open in bed as light shined through the window of his new room, he yawned and stretched his arms, and in doing so bumped somebody to his right, and he turned to see Sakura laying there next to him, that bump woke her up and he turned her head to him

Naruto's eye's snapped wide open "aahhh" he yelped, quickly cupping his hands over his mouth

"What's wrong with you baka?" Sakura asked

"Whatdidwedolastnight?" Naruto yammered

"we didn't DO anything you idiot, I don't have a bed yet and I'm not sleeping on the couch or the floor" Sakura said "I just slept IN the same bed as you... not with you"

"We didn't get crazy drunk and have rough sex?" Naruto asked

Sakura blushed ever so slightly but her eye twitched and she back handed him in face "no, how could you forget something that happened last night, we didn't have any alcohol either" she said getting out of bed and she was still wearing her kimono

"Oh that's right... and we didn't end up going to the festival" the blond boy said "so.. .we didn't have sex right?"

"NO you idiot! Just be quiet or you'll wake them up" Sakura rolled her eyes and pointed her thumb behind herself, bring to Naruto's attention the living room which was right out of Naruto's door had Temari sleeping on a couch slumped over on the armrest. They saw Hinata laying on the ground with a rag on her head, and Ino who was sitting on the floor but leaning up against the couch Temari was on... all dead asleep

"right" Naruto said before gesturing to zip his lips

-SAKURA'S THOUGHTS- Sakura turned and walked out of the bedroom into the living room and walked into the bathroom, she closed and locked the door before walking up to the mirror, she looked for a brush and saw one on a shelf, which she used to straighten her hair she kept think about how Naruto thought they had sex, how do you forget something like that if your not drunk??

Then the curiosity gremlin in her kicked in, and she wondered what it would be like to have sex with him, was he big and pleasure filled? maybe. Was he small and laughable? hope not. Would she enjoy sucking on it? NOOO! would she enjoy having it slid inside of her, filling her entire womanhood? ye-nooo... Would his juices be flavorful and rich? who knows dammit!?!? Would it be sour? Sweet? maybe milky? milky is nic-STOP!!

All of these thoughts were making her heat up between her legs

"_What's Wrong_?" Inner-sakura blurted out "_He's been your friend for so long, he's done more for you then Sasuke ever did, he can make you happy if you give him a chance, he'll even rock your sexual world_"

_"I thought you were dead and gone by now_!!" Sakura said in her head

_"I'll never be completely gone, I'm your subconscious..."_ Inner-sakura said _"but you know your curiosity and your pussy make you want to try, right?"_ "_I don't know... It's Naruto... he's an Idiot, take this morning for example"_ Sakura thought

"_now your just making excuses..."_ Inner-sakura went silent "_He's a lovable idiot_"

Wild and random thoughts of Naruto sliding his manhood into her, to licking her neck nipples, and clit, to him ramming her hard from behind with everything he had

She felt a drip of moisture slide down her inner right thigh and she put the brush down and gave in, she slid her kimono off of her back and slid her hand under her panties and started rubbing circles around her clit and she let out a slight moan

"_Why... Why am I doing this?"_ Sakura thought, as images of Naruto coming up from behind her and rubbing her hot clit for her came to mind, and she grew even more heated

"Naruto.." she moaned in a whisper, her face turning red, and she grabbed the counter of the sink with her free hand for leverage, due to her legs getting weaker with pleasure

She parted her clit as best she could with her ring finger and her index finger before rubbing up and down the insides with her middle finger "N-Naruto..." she moaned a little louder

her juices were dripping and falling down her leg, as her panties grew saturated in them, and she then thought of him continuing to rub her clit as he slid his erection in to her pussy from behind, and he started pumping while licking her neck

This thought pushed her to dive her middle finger deep into her pussy and she began to finger herself

"Naruto... Narutooo" she moaned, growing slightly louder each time "it feels so good aahh-aahh Naruto... yes"

she messaged her clit with her palm as she used its motions from fingering her self and she let go of the sink and started rubbing her left breast and pinching the nipple slightly

"Naruto-Naruto... ahh Naruto!" she said loudly as her pussy released it's tingling sensation filling her body with pleasure

"What?!" Naruto called from the other room

"uh... uh there's no toilet paper, can you get me some please?" She lied

"sure" she heard

The pink haired Kunoichi pulled her finger out of her dripping sex and from her panties

She looked at her cum soaked fingers and sucked them clean "_I've never looked at Naruto that way before... why did I do that...? it's kind of embarrassing"_

Naruto knocked on the door "Sakura-chan, I have the toilet paper" he said

Sakura opened the door only enough to grab the roll and closed the door

"Thanks" she said

"no problem" Naruto said walking away

---

Temari, and Ino were awake and talking at the kitchen table while Sakura was cooking breakfast, and Naruto knelt down next to Hinata and shook her "Hinata... wake up" he said

she grumbled and stirred but didn't awaken "I can't believe she's been un conscious this whole time" Naruto said

"Well she was probably tired and it was kind of late when she fainted" Temari said

Naruto lightly slapped her cheek "Hinata, wake up please" he said, and her eye's fluttered open

-HINATA'S THOUGHTS- Hinata stared into Naruto deep sky blue eye's, she could say it was the worst thing to wake up to, they were peaceful, calm and kind, she blushed and tensed up

"Are you okay Hinata?" Naruto asked

"uh-huh" Hinata nodded, sitting up and she rose to her feet before biting her right hands index finger, on the knuckle "ono..."

"Hey Hinata I'm sorry if we made you feel un-comfortable" Ino said

"Yeah... but you do need to work on that shyness" Sakura said "if you wanna be Naruto's wife at least" she shrugged

"N-Naruto-kun's...(gulp)... wife?" Hinata stammered

"Yeah, wouldn't you want that?" Ino asked

"I... well... it's just" Hinata couldn't find the right thing to say

"Be honest with yourself, that's what this week is supposed to be like" Temari said

"I-It... would be... nice... b-but only if he wants to marry me, it s-seems like he's being... forced into this" Hinata said

Naruto opened his mouth to talk but Ino spoke first "pfft what man wouldn't want four women to eternally satisfy him...? it's like their ultimate dream"

Naruto: but I don't care about se-

Ino: I mean a guy with four willing women is not only like finding an oasis in the desert but once you find it you're a kid in candy land

Naruto: I only want a serious relatio-

Temari: and plus it's not like there's any good men left on this planet

Naruto:... um-

Hinata: I care about love

Ino: So Hinata, are you gonna do it?

"Will you PLEASE stop interrupting me?!" Naruto said

"oh sorry cutie, what is it?" Temari asked

Naruto blushed "I don't want just sex in a relationship...I only care about making a girl that accepts me happy" he said

"aaawww that's so sweeeet" Ino teased "but seriously all you guy's care about is getting some of this stuff right here" she said spreading her legs and rubbing her crotch through her clothes, and groping her breast

Naruto felt a slight bulge go through his manhood, before looking away "If you'd give m a chance I could make you happy..." he said

Hinata stared at him, and smiled with a blush, she was really considering the marriage thing, not only would she be married to the guy of her dreams, but she could raise a family with him, she felt excitement grow in her chest and she got a little giddy

But the young Hyuuga heir couldn't expect her father to accept it, he hate's Naruto for being the Jinchuuriki, a concept she didn't know at a young age. Not to mention she would probably have a heart attack if he actually asked her to marry him

Hell she was using all her will power to keep from fainting again "_No, don't faint... I have to be stronger... I've decided... I want to be with him, and I'll do what I can to get him to feel the same"_ she thought, before taking a slow deep breath and exhaling it out

She instantly felt a little better, she just had to stay calm, and think about how to react in a less shy way to him

"Okay breakfast is ready" Sakura said

"Right on, I'm starving" Ino said

"o-okay" Hinata said

Naruto walked up to Hinata's side and put his hand on her shoulder, she blushed and looked at him "Remember Hinata... it's your choice... if you want I'll be happy to marry you" he smiled

Hinata's heart skipped beat, before it began beating erratically, could he really want to marry her? she hoped so. She wanted to make him happy. She never was able to think of a way to express her feeling because she couldn't eve think of a way to not faint around him, it was embarrassing

Naruto continued to the table, and sat down, Hinata followed suit with a smile on her face and she sat down

---

Tsunade walked into the research lab and up to one of the scientists "Please tell me you found SOMETHING out about these things" she said

"Other then they're just feathers, we have nothing" the scientist said "there is nothing that indicates these are more then that, the worst case scenario I can think of is it was some endangered or are species of bird a smuggler was trying to sneak through Konoha, but got free"

Tsunade massaged her temples "everything about me says there's something strange about these feathers"

"What about the books and documents, did you find anything there?" Tsunade asked

"we've had our interns working all night, reading and searching through the books and scrolls and found nothing" the scientist explained "we know it's not a Phoenix because those are fictionally impossible, you can't come back to life after dying, under your own power"

"This is not a Phoenix those are reborn from ashes not feathers,.. we are not dealing with a mythical bird here" Tsunade said

"ma'am with all due respect, we can't keep wasting research time and money, studying red feathers that have no indication of being anymore then just that.. .red feathers, not just on your hunch" he said

Tsunade sighed in defeat "Fine... never mind, do what ever with them" she said walking out of the lab

"I apologize Tsunade-sama" he bowed

Tsunade walked down the halls and up the stairs "what are these feathers, I know nothing about them and can't learn anything about them, and it's kind of scaring me" she said to her self as she reached the top floor and went to her office

---

"So... what do we do now?" Ino asked twiddling with her hair in boredom, they finished breakfast, but now they were all bored

"Well I had something planed, don't know about you guys" Temari said

"what were you gonna do?" Sakura asked

"I'm going to spend a little one-on-one time Naruto..." Temari said

"So you're like totally willing for all of this?" Ino asked

"Well I promised Gaara I'd give it a try, and if I decide I like him enough I'll marry him" Temari explained taking the last sip of her tea

Naruto walked out of the hot spring bath dressed and refreshed with a grin on his face "wow, bathes sure do feel great" he said plopping down on the couch next to Hinata who smiled and blushed slightly "So, what do you ladies want to do?" he asked staring off into space

"ooooo I know!" Ino squealed

"What is it pig?" Sakura asked

"let's get some alcohol!!" the blond girl cheered "there's no parental supervision, so why not?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow and shrugged "sure I guess"

"That sound fun, but aren't you girls a bit to young to drink?" Temari teased

"and you aren't?" Ino asked

"nope..." Temari said "that's what makes it fun" she grinned

"So Temari's in, what about you two, Hinata? Naruto?" Ino said

"B-But wont we get into trouble?" Hinata asked

"No, who's gonna catch us, this is OUR house for the week" Ino said

"I don't know..." Naruto said crossing his arms

"How would you even get it?" Hinata asked poking her fingers together

"that's easy, my dad has alcohol up the wazzoo, but he doesn't touch the stuff anymore so I can dig into his stash without him ever knowing" Ino said

"Oh and I guess now's as good a time as any to point out this..." Sakura said digging in the cabinet and pulling out a bottle of Sake "I think the people who lived here last had left it here"

"How old is it?" Ino asked

"Well I can guarantee they haven't been gone for more then three weeks, this is still good" Sakura said

"Well Naruto? Hinata? Are you gonna join us?" Temari asked

Naruto looked at Hinata and back to them "I can try a little..." he said

"I'll h-have one...but that's it" Hinata said

"suit yourself, Sakura, Hinata, Temari, who wants to come with me to get the stuff from my house?" Ino asked

"I'll go" Sakura said

"you wanna come Hinata?" Ino asked "we could use an extra pair of arms"

"um... okay" Hinata nodded before standing up "b-bye, Naruto-kun" she said

"see you" Naruto said

"you wanna come too Temari?" Sakura asked

"No... I'll pass on carrying things for now" she smirked

"suit yourself" Ino said, and her and the other two girls exited the house

"Well I think I'll get to studying those scrolls a little more" Naruto said, standing up and walking towards the bedroom

-TEMARI'S THOUGHTS- Temari watched him go in, and she grabbed the bottle of sake Sakura left there an filled up her tea cup with it before downing it. She stood up and walked into the kitchen and looked around for a small snack, an old curse of hers, she always had munchies for a small snack after breakfast

She opened a cabinet and saw nearly nothing, but caned and preserved foods "Man..." she sighed "there isn't anything here, we need to go shopping" she said to herself

The blond Suna no Kunoichi was more then willing to try and make this work, but something about the other girls twinged her and she didn't know what. Could she be jealous? but for what reason he can have four wives, not to mention she doesn't know him as well Shikamaru for example... that relationship was going nowhere fast... lazy bum

Naruto at least seemed willing and somewhat enthused about it, she couldn't say he wasn't cute and she knew he always meant well

Was it just sharing such a good guy annoying her though? If those others want to marry him they have the right too... but Ino doesn't seem to care, but Sakura and Hinata seem to want in on it... Sakura thinks no one heard her in the bathroom this morning

Temari decided it was time for that one-on-one bonding time with Naruto, and she walked into his room

Naruto sat on the bed looking over the Uzumaki bloodline scroll, she sat next to him and looked at the scroll "So is that one of your bloodlines?" Temari asked

"Yep... to control the oceans like some sort of omnipotent god" Naruto chuckled

Temari chuckled "you wish you were a god" she said

"... not really... humans shouldn't have that much power... when they do only bad things come of it" Naruto said seriously

"so... you don't care for almighty power?" Temari said

"no... the only power I want is what it takes to become Hokage and protect this village and those I love" Naruto said enthusiatically

"Who do you love Naruto? I know you can't have feelings for all of us, maybe not even any of us for all I know. We've technically just become close friends at best" Temari said

Naruto blushed and he looked at the ceiling "I've always had a special place in my heart for Sakura-chan..." he said

"would be happy if she decided to b one of your brides?" Temari asked

"Really happy" Naruto nodded

"Would you be happy to be with Hinata?" Temari asked

"Yeah, she's a nice girl when she's not fainting, I used to think she was creepy when I was younger, but now I know she just liked me and was shy... I'm such an idiot" he chuckled "she always kind of seemed sad too"

"Well... maybe she was just a little lonely" Temari said

"That's what I thought, and I wanted her to be happy... because I know what's it's like to feel true sadness, so I went to go invite her to lunch with me one time and she fainted, so I took her to the hospital thinking she was sick and when her father got there he yelled at me, hit me and told me never to come near his daughter again, he said it was my fault she collapsed, he said I was evil" Naruto said

"I know evil... Gaara was unyielding hatred for all things, that's evil... but then he met you... the boy with the power to change people... I wonder if you'll pass that down to our kids" Temari winked

"Wait, are you saying you want to marry me?" Naruto asked

"Maybe" Temari teased sexily, crossing her sleek and slender yet tone legs, before grabbing his hand and putting it on her breast, and moving it for him with a sexy smirk

"T-Temari-chan...?" Naruto said

"What's wrong, don't you want too?" she asked

Naruto gripped her breast and began moving under his own power and she let go "hhhmmm" she moaned her face turning a light shade of red

Temari reached her hand over and between his legs and start rubbing his crotch through his pants, and he was already getting hard "mm Naughty boy" she winked

"Are you sure you want to be doing this already?" Naruto asked

Temari smirked "I'm just trying to bond with you on a physical level" she said getting up and standing in front of him and pushing him to his back and pushing the scroll aside on the ground and she un zipped his pants and pulled out his erecting, and stroked it softly it grew rock hard, and was at least 6 inches long, she was impressed

Temari smiled as Naruto moaned slightly to her touch, and she licked the tip teasingly two times, and he flexed his manhood in reaction, she then licked the tip again, before licking up the entire length

"aaahhh... T-Temari-chan" Naruto moaned, he wanted to resist but her hands were so soft and her tongue was so warm, god if he hadn't been trained by the worlds biggest pervert, he would have been able to resist this

Just as Temari was about to take his dick all the way into her mouth, the front door to the house opened and Sakura, Ino and Hinata walked in and had a straight view into the room

Temari turned around and saw then "aw darn" she cursed with a smirk

Naruto's eye's widened and he covered himself up and blushed furiously, before zipping his pants back up

Sakura's face was filled with surprise and a twinge of anger

Ino's jaw dropped

Hinata had a saddened face yet one of shock still

"Jeeze, it's only the first day and we haven't even gotten drunk yet Temari" Ino said "and you were already giving him head?"

"Well actually I had one cup of Sake, and I was just testing to see if we could enjoy each other physically" Temari shrugged nonchalantly

"Sure! Whatever you say" Sakura growled, before kicking off her shoes and carrying the bag of bottles into the kitchen and putting them on the counter not to gently

Hinata turned away "I'm sorry for looking!" she bowed

"So Temari did you enjoy him?" Ino teased

"Actually, what little of him I got, yes" the sand Kunoichi said, turning back to Naruto and winking

Naruto blushed harder

"What about you Naruto?" Ino asked "Does Temari make you feel goooooood?" she teased

Naruto looked at Temari and then at Ino "I'm afraid to say anything, no matter what I can think to say, it ends in one or more of you hating me, hitting me and screaming at me in my head"

"I-I could never d-do something like that" Hinata said, blushing "not to y-you..."

"H-Hinata..." Naruto said

"Well we have no right to hit you or get angry... because you can have four wives!!" Sakura growled, obviously trying to play like she was okay with it

"Well enough talk of sex, let's get drunk!" Temari cheered

---

The rest of the day was a simple party of getting drunk, laughing, talking, sharing thoughts(nothing on relationships of course) arguing who the better Kunoichi is

-INO'S THOUGHTS-It was getting dark outside by the time they took notice to the time of the day, and Ino was a little buzzed, she paced herself as to not get plastered and left 'vulnerable'

Though she wanted to be vulnerable at time's, she took the time spent with the others in the house to think about how she wanted someone to cuddle with at night in bed, and how she wanted to be loved, and to love back

But was Naruto even the right one for her? along with three other wives? She was willing to experiment with the girls, but Naruto was once originally a target of her anger, or more so her parents and friends' anger

But on the bright side he was a nice guy at heart, who couldn't care about his own well being as long as others are happy and safe. He could be really sweet, yet ignorant and idiotic. But it's so kawaii!!(1) She'd never tell anyone that though... YET anyways

She would every few minutes glance over at him and watch the motions he made, and listen to the stories he told, which actually were kind of comical because most of them ended with Jiraiya in some sort of pain from his 'research'

Ino thought about what that boy's done for the village, he's battled off Gaara's giant beast, and won, he been a major asset in defeating Akatsuki up until this point, and he's saved the sand villages Kage, which thus made the economic and allied friendship between the two nations stronger

"So Ino you've been quiet the last few hours" Temari said

"oh.. .yeah... sorry, I was just thinking" Ino said

"About what? You wanna bang Naruto?" Temari chuckled before taking a sip of her sake

Ino blushed "shut up..." she huffed "I'm thinking about the possibility of marrying him..."

Naruto blushed "I'm flattered Ino" he said

"It seems the only one left in denial of trying it is Sakura" Ino said

"pfft... don't drag me into your relationship games" Sakura said taking a sip of her sake

"Hey Sakura" Temari said "You know Naruto love's you, right?"

Sakura blushed and her eye's widened slightly "Well... it is kind of obvious he has a crush on me" She said

Naruto looked at Sakura "It's not just a crush..." he said

Sakura's interest seemed to get perked "We'll talk about this later... I'm tired" she said putting her cup down and she got up and walked into Naruto's room and got into bed

Naruto looked at the floor, Temari turned to him "Don't worry, she feels the same whether she'll admit it or not" she said

"Well I guess I'm going to go to sleep too" Ino yawned "good night mina(2)" Ino said, walking over to the couch and sprawling out on it

Naruto turned to Hinata who was laying on the floor curled into a ball asleep. and he smiled, before getting up and going into the room and grabbing a blanket and pillow for her

Temari smiled "you really are a sweet guy huh?" she asked

Naruto smiled "sweet is judged like beauty, in the eye's of the beholder... do you think I'm sweet?" Naruto asked

"Yes" Temari nodded "but I'm hope you have a naughty side too... just for fun" Temari winked

"S-So I take it you made your decision?" Naruto asked

"Maybe..." She teased again before standing up and grabbing his chin and kissing his cheek "I'm still thinking about it... bee patient, you have a week" she said before walking over to another couch and laying down on it

Naruto dug in the closet for two more blankets which he draped over Ino and Temari, before he went into the bedroom where Sakura was, and he got into bed and drifted to sleep

---

Tsunade was on top of the central building staring into the starry night sky, and she sighed "at a time I should be happy for Naruto, these feathers just ruin it... my gut never lies, and it's telling me something is up..." she said to herself

Just then a certain something floated down in front of her face and her eye's widened and she snatched it before looking at it... "Another red feather..." she said coldly

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

(1) Kawaii; it means cute, some of you know that one though

(2) mina; If you watched dubbed anime's allot you'll know that this means 'everyone'

Okay there's yer tiny Japanese lesson, and for those of you whom it may concern; this fic will take a pretty insane yet comical and seriously dark twists and turns, so stay with me. This is already pretty popular(much to my utter glee) :D

-Later


	3. Operation MatchMaking, Day 2

_**THE BLOOD ANGEL**_

**_CHAPTER 3: OPERATION MATCH-MAKING, DAY 2_**

**_

* * *

_**

NOTE: Okay I hit writers block in my other Fic so, I'm gonna update this instead for now, seeing how ppl seem to really like it so far

* * *

Naruto, opened his eye's in bed and yawned as day light broke through the window and into his room. The first thing he noticed was pressure on his chest like the weight of something and he looked over to see Sakura with her head on his chest, cuddled up next to him tightly, with their legs intertwined 

He blushed, before smiling "she's really cute..." he said to himself "and beautiful.." before combing his fingers gently through her hair, causing a smile to cross her face

"..Naruto..." Sakura said in her sleep, nuzzling her head into his chest

Naruto smiled again, before he kissed her on the forehead, something he never saw a problem with, unlike most people who claimed it was too big

Sakura's eye fluttered open and she looked to see she was on Naruto, and she gasped and shot up "What are you doing to me?!" she asked angrily

"I-I didn't do anything, I woke up and you were laying on me" Naruto said, before looking down "I wouldn't make you do something you didn't want too"

Great, now Sakura felt bad for some reason "I'm sorry... I did over-react"

"It's okay, everyone's a bit grumpy when they first wake up" Naruto said, before hopping out of bed "well bathroom time..." he said before exiting the room

He walked into the living room, where the other three girls were still fast asleep and he went into the bathroom and closed the door

Sakura got out of bed and walked out into the living room and looking over the three passed out girls "We really need beds in here today" she said "okay ladies wake up!" she said loudly

Ino opened her eye's and lazily lifted her head to look at Sakura "Why do we have to get up?" she asked annoyed

"Because you're to lazy as it is, and we need to get some sort of beds in here today along with our other thing's, we've already spent two nights and a day here and we don't have our stuff here yet" Sakura explained

Hinata sat up "so... loud" she said groggily

"Seriously" Temari said sitting up "can't a woman get her beauty sleep here?" she yawned

"Temari-chan, you're beautiful enough" Sakura said with a smile and a mock kind voice "Now get up already" she said seriously before walking towards the Kitchen

"Well look at her, she's already exerting her motherly authority" Temari chuckled and Sakura stopped half way through her step and her eye twitched, as she blushed

Ino sneered at the reaction from her pink haired friend "oh yeah, she's getting ready to take care of Naruto's baby, taking the motherly figure" she added

Hinata blushed and looked away and Sakura snapped her head to Ino

"Yeah, it's only a matter of time before she's laid out on a bed spreading her legs for Naruto to give her their child" Temari said with a huge smile

Sakura's blush grew deeper "Shut up" she said

"oh is it embarrassing talking about the time within the next week you'll be fucking him?" Temari asked "or are you just angry at us because we're competition?"

"competition for what!? Naruto!? pfft please... That idiot? you can have him, I don't want him!" Sakura said, turning around only to see Naruto standing there in the bathroom door with a blank face, hurt apparent in his eye's

Her heart sank when she saw him and her eye's widened "N-Naruto..."

"don't worry about it... It's okay" Naruto said solemnly, walking past her into his room closing the door

"Wow Sakura, that was pretty fucked up" Ino said

"How could you Sakura?" Hinata said standing up and walking up to the door, and opening it to walk in, before closing it

"Seriously... you do realize he love's YOU right...?" Temari said crossing her arms "Why'd you have to be such a stubborn bitch about it, when you know you feel the same?"

"Right, we were only teasing you" Ino said

"I know you feel the same, I can tell by the way you look at him" Temari added

"B-But he's and idiot..." Sakura said looking away

"You're just using that as an excuse" Ino said "All he wants is to make you happy, can't you give him a freaking chance?"

"Well it's too late now" Temari said "he thinks you don't want to marry him at all now"

"Who are you two to say anything? You don't want to marry him either" Sakura said

"when the hell did we say that?" Temari asked "we are at least giving him a chance"

"Yeah, even I'm considering it, sure he's a bit of an idiot, and we hated him as kids, but that's for a stupid beyond belief reason, which we've put behind us now, but you should know better then anyone that he's sweet, kind and not to mention a pretty good shinobi, despite the common notion" Ino said

"What are you afraid of?" Temari asked

"if you're waiting for Sasuke to come back you're wasting your life, he's never coming back" Ino said

"I-It's not that..." Sakura said

"so what then Sakura? what driving force make's you so stubborn as to not even give him the time of the day to do anything for you?" Temari asked

"when have you ever seen him do anything for himself directly?" Ino asked

"His dream to become Hokage, that's all he wants" Sakura said, not to strongly either

"I said 'for himself directly' Sakura, he wants to become Hokage to protect the people he love's, like you... which by the way; He must really love you if he still feels that way after tolerating your treatment of him for so long" Ino said

Sakura started tearing up slightly "stop making it seem like I'm the bad guy... it's my choice if I don't want to be with him" she said

"Yes you DO want to be with him!" Temari said "but you either are just lying to us about it or your afraid of something"

Sakura sniffled and her tears built up more and she tried to hold them back "S-Stop.." she said

"NO Sakura! why don't you admit you love him? your denying it is going to ruin any chance you have of being truly happy" Ino said

"Sakura I heard you masturbating moaning his name in the bathroom yesterday morning" Temari said "And if you don't at the very least TRY being with him you'll be left doing that the rest of your life"

"Really? you heard her masturbati-" Ino was cut off when Temari held her hand up signaling to shut up and now's not the time

Sakura dropped to her knee's, and tear's poured down her cheeks "I do love him... B-But I'm afraid he'll just leave me like Sasuke" she cried "I'd rather have a false and seemingly strained relationship with him rather then none at all"

Ino walked over and knelt down next to Sakura and hugged her tightly. Sakura cried into her shoulder "Sakura... he wouldn't do something like that to you, or any of us..."

---

Minute's earlier

Hinata, walked into the bedroom where Naruto was sitting cross legged on the bed reading a scroll, she gulped "N-Naruto..." she said walking over "Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah... I'm fine" he said, he wasn't fine, Hinata already could deduct that "If that's the way she feel's, it's okay... as long as she's happy"

"I'm sorry Naruto... I know how you feel about her..." Hinata said "and I feel the same about you, but I'd rather see you happy with Sakura then with me"

"thanks Hinata... you're sweet" he said "but if she doesn't want to marry me, that's fine... there are always others right? like Temari, and Ino... and, You" Naruto said

Hinata blushed "Do you even r-really want four w-wive's?" she asked

"it's not my original intention no, but for you girls I'll do it" he grinned "Can't say I would complain about it" he chuckled

"N-Naruto-kun... (gulp)... I really... l-love you, I always have since we were young, and I always will..." her heart started beating at higher speeds then Gai and Lee could run for their lives, she couldn't believe she just told him that, she started breathing heavily yet quietly

"I'm sorry for being so stupid as to not notice your feelings sooner" Naruto said

"It's okay... I'd of died saying that any time earlier in my life anyways" Hinata said

Naruto chuckled

"But Naruto... don't be mad at Sakura-chan, she feels the same about you as you do towards her" Hinata said "I was mad she hurt your feelings but, she must have her reasons"

"I'm not mad at her, don't worry" Naruto said

"that's good" Hinata said "let's go back out and you can talk to her"

"okay" Naruto nodded, rolling up the scroll and putting it down before standing up and Helping Hinata

"T-Thank you" Hinata said

"No problem"

They walked up to the door and they heard Temari, Ino and Sakura talking, and Naruto opened the door a little and looked out side to the living room and he saw Sakura drop to her knee's crying

"I do love him... B-But I'm afraid he'll just leave me like Sasuke" she cried "I'd rather have a false and seemingly strained relationship with him rather then none at all"

Naruto's eye's widened "She was afraid I'd leave her?" he said to himself

Ino walked over and knelt down next to Sakura and hugged her tightly. Sakura cried into her shoulder "Sakura... he wouldn't do something like that to you, or any of us..."

"Sakura go apologize to him and tell him how you feel" Temari said

"But he probably hate's me now" Sakura said

Naruto opened the door all the way and walked out "I don't hate you Sakura-chan... I was just disappointed" he said

Sakura pulled her head out from Ino's shoulder and looked at him "I'm so sorry Naruto...for everything" she said "you never deserved any of it..." she said, standing up and hugging him tightly "I love you so much, please forgive me"

Naruto hugged her back "It's okay, I forgave you already anyways, I can't stay negative with you"

"thank you..." she said

---

Tsunade was walking through the street's of Konoha on her way towards Naruto's new house, and as she walked there was of course one thing stuck in her head, the feather's

She was irritated and she couldn't believe it either, I mean aren't they just stupid fucking feathers? Sure their red but what's the harm in that? well that's what the fuck Tsunade would like know

Why was she so damn uneasy about them, but the next thing to happen only made it worse as she walked past a booth and stopped in her tracks to see four red feathers hanging on display

"where did you get those?" Tsunade asked the merchant

"The feather's? I found them on the ground, beautiful aren't they? Would you like one miss Hokage?" he asked

"no... no thanks I'll pass... I have something to being doing right now" Tsunade said before walking down the street as she did a customer came up and purchased one of the feathers

---

Naruto and Sakura were sitting on one of the couches, holding hands, while Hinata, Temari and Ino sat in a chair or on the other couch

"SO why don't you two kiss already?" Ino asked

"Yeah, she just admitted her feelings for you, so take advantage of the opportunity to kiss her" Temari said

Sakura blushed and looked at Naruto who shrugged "it's your call..." he said

"No-no-no, there is no allowing, you just do it" Ino said

Sakura turned back to Naruto, and started moving their faces closer slowly, Naruto did the same

Naruto just thought 'fuck it' and pressed his lips to hers, and started sucking on her upper lip, while she sucked on his lower lip

Sakura moaned slightly into the kiss

Hinata looked on, oh how she wanted to kiss him like that

They pulled apart

"DING-DING-DING! It FINALLY happened" Ino said "and it only took four years, not counting the time in the academy"

"Well did you enjoy it?' Temari asked

"Did it feel perfect?" Ino asked

"Yes..." Sakura said with a blush and a smile, looking down

"you're a really good kisser Sakura" "Naruto said "and your lips are soft too"

"Thanks" Sakura said

Just then someone knocked at the door

"I'll get it" Hinata said standing up and walking over to the front door and opening it

"Hey there Hinata" Tsunade greeted "Can I come in?"

"Hello. Of course, come on in" Hinata said stepping out of the way, and Tsunade walked in and kicked off her shoes, while Hinata closed the door

They walked from the foyer into the living room

"I'll get some tea" Hinata said going into the kitchen

"Oh hey Granny" Naruto greeted

"You really gotta stop calling me that" Tsunade said

"Why? You may look young but you're old... like ooooold" Naruto said

Tsunade's eye twitched

Sakura slapped her hands over Naruto's mouth "He was just kidding Shisho(1)" she grinned

"He'd better be" Tsunade said, before sitting down on a pillow at the circular table in the middle of the living room "So how is Operation Match-Making coming along?"

"Well Sakura and Naruto are together now" Hinata said as the tea became ready and she poured a cup for everyone and carried them on platter into the living room before putting it down on the table

"Yep, in fact they kissed for the first time not five minutes ago" Temari added

"Oh really? Was wondering when that was gonna happen" Tsunade said "oh and by the way, Tenten will be back tomorrow and will be joining you"

"I don't think she'll want to stay, she has feeling for my cousin" Hinata said handing Tsunade a cup

"Thank you, that's what I figured, which is why I wasn't to concerned about her not being here" Tsunade said "You should consider marrying Hinata... she'd make a good wife and mother"

Hinata blushed furiously as she handed the cups to everyone

"So what did you want master?" Sakura asked

"Well just to check how the relationships were coming along so far, and to tell you about Tenten and that I'm making it mandatory for Naruto to spend one-on-one time with each girl"

"Mandatory?" Hinata asked

"Yeah, you need to get more on a personal level" Tsunade said "how's that going?"

"Well We're all considering it" Ino said

"Um, not to change the subject, but you don't seem like yourself, is something wrong?" Sakura asked

"it's probably nothing" the Hokage said

"Then tell us" Temari said

Tsunade looked over the chunin and genin(poor Naruto), one jonin and decided she might as well tell them, so she dug in side the collar of her shirt and pulled out the red feather "These..."

"Oh, I found one of those on the ground and gave it to Sakura" Naruto said

"Yeah, I noticed it when she was wearing it, I don't know what, I don't know how, but there's something up with these things" Tsunade said

"but there just feathers" Sakura said "What's so bad about feathers?"

"Sakura, have you ever seen a bird that even came close to this color before? Honestly?" Tsunade said "and the researchers found nothing"

"Well I can have some people at Sand look into it see if they can find anything out" Temari said

"Well if it's not to much trouble for a simple feather..." Tsunade said

"It's okay, Gaara assigned me and Kankuro assistants" Temari said "I'll have them look into it, I'll send the message now" she said getting up "Oh I'll need the feather so they can have an idea of what their looking information up for" Temari said

"Right, here you go" Tsunade said handing her the feather

Temari slipped on her shoes, and exited the house

---

A couple of hours later Naruto was in the back yard of the house with Hinata

The blond teen laid the Shintengan scroll out on the ground, before forming the Tiger hand sign... and following the scrolls instructions which were clearing his mind of all distractions, and focusing high amounts chakra into your pupils, while focusing lesser amounts of chakra in a spinning pattern around his eye's

He closed his eye's and focused his chakra to his pupils and spun chakra around his eye's

He opened his eye's and they instantly turned a dark blue, and his pupils turned into diamonds, and four more diamonds appeared in a box pattern around the pupils while point in towards them

"Whoa..." Naruto said, everything he saw was dulled out, and the colors were brought almost to the point of black and white, and he looked over to Hinata and she was covered in a blue aura, to where there was no other color present on her, and Naruto noticed she had a blue outline, not only that it was shaking and vibrating slightly

"Well, what's it like?" Hinata asked

"I don't know... it's hard to explain... I can see your soul, at least... I think that's your soul, it's like a blue field of light surrounding you" he said, before looking over himself, and his hands. he saw he had both a blue aura and a red aura. But they didn't mix into a purple like you'd think. He had an outline too, actually he had two, one red and one blue, both vibrating and shaking, slightly more then Hinata's outline

"I wonder why I have blue AND red... is it the Kyuubi's? Maybe that's his soul and mine emitting from me" Naruto said

"possibly" Hinata said

Naruto turned to his left and when he did someone was inches from his face, their blue light scaring him "AAhh" she yelped and jumped back "yo lady, don't sneak up on me like that" he said to the elderly woman, then realized she didn't have an outline

"Oh I apologize" The woman said with a chuckle

"Naruto...?" Hinata asked with concern in her voice

"Yeah, what it is Hinata?" Naruto turned to her

"why did you scream and who are you talking to?" Hinata asked

"what are you talking about, the old lady here, she scared the crap outta me" Naruto said

"Naruto... there's no body there..." Hinata said

"Bu I'm looking right at her" Naruto said, he was in fact staring RIGHT at the elderly lady, but the thing is, only he saw her

"um lad... you're friend can't see me" she said "but you can for some reason"

"oh wait... I get it you're a ghost" Naruto said

"Yes... but we prefer to be called spirits" the lady said

"oh sorry..." Naruto said

"it's quite alright" The lady said

"Um one question... why don't you have an outline?" Naruto asked

"An outline?" The lady asked "I don't know what your taking about, I've been like this since I died three weeks ago"

Hinata knew now what was going on and knowing she was out of her league she stayed quiet

Naruto knelt down and looked over the scroll about the fine details of the Shintengan and the significance of what he's seeing

"Here we go..." Naruto said finding what he was looking for before reading out loud "The features of a living soul are different then that of a deceased soul, the outline, known as the soul seal, one will see while looking at someone or some animal that is alive is the spectral judge of how close the person/animal is to death at that current time. The calmer the Soul Seal and the less it shakes the farther you are from death. The more violent reacting seals will indicate a person/animal that is near death. When death ensues the outline shatters and the soul is no longer bound to the body by it, thus is the reason wandering 'Free Spirits' have no Soul Seal"

"just who are you boy? I didn't know the living could see us dead folk" the lady asked

"Well I found out about these" Naruto said pointing to his eye's "I have a Kekkei Genkai called the Shintengan it let's me see and communicate with Spirits"

"I think I've heard of that some where but I can't say for sure" The woman said

"Naruto! Hinata! Lunch time" Sakura called from the window

"hhm food" Naruto said "Well um if you'll excuse us" he said

"Well it's okay, because I wander the house and it's property, I'm a Spirit it's all I do" she chuckled

"Wait a minute, were you the person that lived here before us?" Naruto asked

"Yes... this was once my home, I don't mind you living here... you have allot of girl's after you though my boy..." The lady said

"by the way what's your name?" Naruto asked "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and that's Hyuuga Hinata"

"My name is Miriyuu, pleasure to meet you" she said

---

Later that night, after everyone moved the proper stuff into the house, Ino was sitting on the back porch looking at the starry sky, when she heard the back door slide open, and she turned to see Naruto walk out

"hey, why you out here by yourself Ino?" He asked sitting down next to her

"Oh I was just enjoying the night, getting some fresh air" Ino answered

"Hey Ino... when we were moving the stuff back into the house I stopped by your flower shop and bought some seed's to plant in the back yard, I know you like tending for them... at least that's what your mom told me"

"Yeah, I like working at the flower shop here and there, it's a way to make moeny when there's no missions going around" she said

"Well here" Naruto said pulling out a couple of bag's "plant them where ever you want tomorrow, and I'll if you teach me I'll help you take care of them"

"Thanks. Okay, you got a deal, me and you can take care of the garden" Ino said with smile, before hugging him, and he hugged her back

"Hey Naruto, now that I got my own room in the house, would you stay with me to night? I know you and Sakura have been sharing a bed, but I want to spend so time with you too" she whispered

Naruto blushed "O-Okay... if you want me too" he said

"Thanks, I wanna cuddle with you..." Ino said

"Well let's go inside for now" Naruto said

"Okay" Ino said and they got up and walked inside where Sakura and Temari where drinking some Sake

"where'd Hinata go?" Naruto asked

"she went to bed so she could get up early for training" Sakura said

"Oh okay" Naruto said

"okay Sakura one more round" Temari said "It's 3 to 3, once we break this tie i'm hitting the sack"

"alright" Sakura said pouring one more full cup of Sake and two cups totaly not ment for Sake but tea, which they both clanked together in a toasting fashion before dowin the beverages

They guzzled it until Temari finished and put it down "aaahhh I win" she said

Sakura finished hers "Damn..." she said putting the cup down

"Well ladies and gentleman, I'm going to bed, g'night" Temari said standing up and walking to the stairs and going up them halfway before stopping and looking down to Naruto "Tomorrow me and you and spending some time together okay?" she said

"heh heh Okay" Naruto chuckled

"Well, then c'mon Naruto let's go to bed now" Ino said tugging on Naruto's arm slightly

"what about bed??" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow

"Stop being jealous Sakura, we have a right to see if we will marry him" Ino said "I'm not going to fuck him so don't worry"

"It's not that... it's just the first night me and Naruto are officially a couple I wanted to cuddle up with him tonight" Sakura said

"You can come with us" Ino said "I don't mind that, my futon's big enough"

"If Ino's okay with it come on Sakura... we can all spent the night together" Naruto said

"O-Okay" Sakura nodded, and they headed up stairs into the room Ino chose and they got under the cover's of her bed with Naruto in between them

Sakura had her head laying on his left shoulder and pressed tightly up against his side, while Ino had her arm around him with her leg intertwined with his, and she rested her head on his arm which was around her shoulders

Ino kissed Naruto on the neck and then on the cheek before once on the lips "night" she said tiredly

"good night" Naruto said before turning to Sakura, who pressed her lips to his

"see you tomorrow" the pink haired girl said

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Well okay there it is and my finger's are numb, so I hope you liked it

(1) Shisho; it means master

-Later


	4. Operation MatchMaking, Day 3

_**THE BLOOD ANGEL**_

**_CHAPTER 4: OPERATION MATCH-MAKING, DAY 3_**

**_

* * *

_**

NOTE: Still can think of what to do next in my other fic so I'll just update this again... I need to send a message to that fics fans or something man lol

WARNING this is where you see the more violent and darker side of my imagination, be advised.

PS; There is Yuri(girlxgirl) in this chapter, near the end so don't watch it if you don't want to see Naruto excluded from it, but if you know me, you know I gotta have some Yuri

* * *

Naruto was laying in bed early in the morning, it was still dark outside, when all of a sudden he was forced awake when his eye's shot open and the Shintengan activated by itself

Naruto sat up silently, as to not wake up Ino and Sakura who were still asleep

The blond boy looked around the room "Why the hell did this thing activate on it's own...? In the middle of the night, no less" he said, just then his eye's burned with pain and cupped his hands over them and hissed silently "damn... what the hell?" he said trying to stay quiet still

He opened his eye's again, still with the Shintengan activated and when he did he saw a small red light, but the thing is, he pat his hand on the ground and felt nothing and the light was still shining "What in the...?" he said standing up and walking out of the room into the hall and he looked back at the say area, he could still see the light through the wall

He went down stairs still looking at the direction of the red light, it was like it was being shined through the walls and floors, and as he went down the stairs he noticed it seemed to be at his level now, so he walked towards it and realized it was in his room

He walked in and saw the red feather he gave Sakura lying on his desk, IT was emitting the eerie red light "The feather...?" he said and he grabbed it and picked it up but the second he did, the light faded. He scratched the back of his head

"weird..." he said "_was that some sort of residual energy from the birds soul?"_

"Naruto-kun?" He heard Ino and he turned to see the blond girl standing in the living room "what are you doing?" she asked tiredly

"oh... I'm sorry Ino... I uh, just kind of woke up and decided to get a glass of water... but then I remember the feather thing" He lied "here... let's go back to bed" Naruto said putting the feather down and walking into the living room then the kitchen, before getting a glass of water

"Ready...?" Ino asked

"yeah, let's go..." Naruto said, and the two of them made their way back up to the bedroom

But within the visual spectrum of the Shintengan, the feather lit up once again with it's red light

In the normal spectrum, the feather turned into a red liquid, yet still retained it's feather shape, before it floated up off the desk and flew into the glass of the window, and the red liquid broke apart and seeped through the cracks pf the window, before reforming back into a feather of the liquid, and flying high into the air out of sight from anyone who could have seen it and headed due west from Konoha

All over Konoha, and other villages out side of Konoha, the red feathers turned to blood, still retaining their shape, floated up and headed west as well

Within the wind country smaller villages near the eastern border of river and even a couple feathers rose from where they sat, turned to the red liquid and flew out of the villages, heading north. In other smaller villages throughout the continent, the feathers rose and swarmed to the same spot

Elsewhere, the hundreds of Feathers swarmed a tall and sheer rocky mountain peek, where about three fourths the way to the tip, they all flew into a cave at rippling speeds, like a swarm of locusts

The feather's snaked their way through the cave and came to a large internal chasm which seemed to be like an ancient shrine, with a tall stone pedestal in the center of four cylinder rock columns that had old seal markings on them

The pedestal itself had multiple eccentric seal marking's all over it, and the feathers flew around the pedestal like a tornado consuming the rock completely

Red electricity started piercing past the feathers and hit the walls and columns lighting the seals on them up with a red light, before the tornado of feathers became more dense as it compacted around the center pedestal and in a flash of red light, th efeathers stopped spinning around and most of them were gone... well actually they were now positioned above the pedestal almost in a sphere, as some remaining feathers flipped around in the air and floated to the ground slowly around the figure

The sphere opened revealing it was not a sphere but a man, with two huge, red angel wing's, but here's the catch, they were still liquid

The man had long spiky red hair with three bangs hanging in front of his face. He wore all black, a long black jacket with silver trim that went half way down his calves, black boot's, black pants, and a black under shit, he also had a coin on a chain hanging from his neck

The man opened his eye's revealing blood red irises with slit's for pupils going through them, but they weren't vertical, they were going horizontally

He looked around and then looked at his hands, which he had tight black gloves on, and he clinched his fists before looking forward "I've awoken finally... the ritual... is complete" he said to himself, before lowering himself to the ground in front of the pedestal, and he turned back to it and smirked

"So No one will be able to do it ever again..." he said before slamming his fist into the rock pedestal, smashing it into hundreds of pieces, and he smiled before turning around and walking through the cave, as he did so he scratched his left shoulder "I still don't know enough about this modern world... my feathers didn't gather as much information as I had hoped..." he said

He extended his wing's of red liquid feathers and flipped them once lifting him off the ground, and he moved out over the ledge a little and looked down, it was to dark and to high to see anything. He got another itch in the same spot on top of his shoulder and scratched it again

"Well... I wonder how much of my power's diminished over these last 1015 years of hibernation..." he said before, swiping his right arm behind him with out looking, and a mountain top to his 5 o'clock, looked like someone slashed a horizontal line through it with a sword, and it slid off of the top a little before it shined with red energy and electricity before being disintegrated

The man looked at his hand "Yep... I'm weak..." he said

He stopped flapping his wings and let himself plummet down to the bottom of the mountain, the cold air smashing against him, and as he fell he took a deep breath and exhaled "aahhh It's GOOD to be awake again" he said "I've forgotten what the sensations of life feel like"

As he fell from the sky and approached the bottom he flapped his wings one more time slowing him self inches above the ground and he landed being forced into a crouch, he stretched his wing's out in front of himself and looked them over "hhmm seems I have to re-learn how to use these... that landing wasn't so great..." he said before folding his wings behind his back and walking forward through the brush

"I need to get my energy and power back... and there's only one way to do that..." he said then he saw a few lights in the distance through the brush, and he walked towards them eventually he got behind a tree and looked to see a merchants caravan camped out for the night, on a path, with four Rain ninja awake and on guard of it

The man grinned evilly revealing four fang like teeth on the sides of his jaw, two on the top and bottom "How convenient... god must have forsaken the world in the time I slept heheheheh" he chuckled silently to himself before stepping way from the tree and his wing's broke from their wing shape and the red liquid pulled back into two vertical slit's on his shoulder blades and he stepped forward through the brush with his hands in his jacket pockets

The four Rain ninja on guard shot to their feet as he came from the brush and walked towards the caravan, the ninja ran to intercept "Hey you, state your business here or die" one of the ninja said

The man smiled and kept walking forward, the four Rain shinobi surrounded him drawing there Kunai and he frowned "What? a guy can't pass through the road?" he said

"Regardless, get lost or you're gonna die" a female ninja said

"I'll give you until the count of three to step out of my way, or YOU are the one's that are going to die..." the man said nonchalantly with a smile

The Rain ninja scoffed and readied himself "You dare threaten me?!" he said, before swiping his kunai at the man who grinned and jabbed his hand through his chest, and out his back holding his still beating heart, the shinobi stopped halfway through his attack

The Rain ninja stopped and looked down at the mans arm before the man crushed his heart like a tomato, and he pulled his arm out, letting the ninja fall dead on the ground

"Y-You bastard" the female ninja said pulling out an umbrella on her back and she opened it, and got ready to throw it into the air, but just then the mans left wing blasted out, and took shape, and in doing so impaling her through the body

she dropped her umbrella and hacked up blood

"W-W-What the hell?" another rain ninja said "a w-wing of... b-blood?!?" he stammered backing away

The female ninja the started to wither to skin and bones, and the wing seemed like it was pumping something out of her

"aahhh... heheheh... blood... the source of power and life..." the man said before pulling his wign free from the withered and dead Kunoichi who dropped to the ground

the other two remaining Rain ninja turned around and screamed as they ran away, the man whipped his head to them "oh-no-no-no-no-no, there is no picking a fight with The Blood Angel and running away" he said before holding out his fist towards them and whipping open his finger's and in doing so both men's arms and leg's were severed from their bodies, blood flying out as they screamed in agony

Then before the men could hit the ground the black garbed man quickly clinched his fist and the men's bodies were sliced to dozens of pieces

People ran out of their tent's and from the wagons of the caravan and saw the rain ninja hired to protect them, dead and slaughtered

"Oh my god!" A woman screamed "He killed them! NIGETO(1)!!"

Every one screamed and started scrambling

The man grinned evilly "yes... that's right... my presence creates fear, that fear creates chaos and panic, and in chaos... I thrive" he said evilly before flapping his wings and launching himself out at one of the merchants from behind, and grabbing hi head slamming him to the ground, and the man screamed as he started to twitch and wither like the Kunoichi

The merchant ceased his movement and twitching, the black garbed murderer rose up before dashing at his next victim

---

Naruto was awoken when Sakura shook him, and he turned to see her out of bed on her knee's "come on time to get up" she said

"oh okay..." Naruto yawned, sitting up "where's Ino?"

"She's already taking a bath, breakfast is almost ready so get up" Sakura said

"What time is it?" Naruto asked as he stood up

"Almost seven-ten in the morning" Sakura said as they exited the room

They entered the hall and Sakura leaned over and kissed him on the lips

Temari was sitting at the table in the living room drinking some tea while Hinata was cooking breakfast, humming happily to herself she enjoyed cooking, and now that she had a possible husband... and wives to do it for she enjoyed even more

Sakura and Naruto walked into the living room and sat down on the couch "Good morning ladies" Naruto greeted

"Morning" Temari greeted, and Hinata blushed slightly "good morning, did you two sleep well?" she asked

"Like a log" Sakura chuckled

"yeah, same here..." Naruto lied, he didn't want to worry them about anything, he didn't even think to much of it himself, he didn't even fully understand the Shintengan anyways

"So Naruto, did you have a threesome last night?" Temari asked with a smirk

Naruto and Sakura blushed "N-No..." they stuttered in unison

"I wish we had a threesome" they heard, and Ino walked into the living room dressed and clean, plopping down on the couch on the other side of Naruto

"Y-you do?" Naruto and Sakura asked

"wow you guy's are stuttering at the same time... that's great" Ino chuckled "and I don't know, maybe I'm serious, maybe not"

"Tease..." Naruto said

"I know..." Ino grinned

"So Naruto, what do you want to do today?" Temari asked

"I don't know, what ever you're up for I guess" Naruto shrugged

"Don't give her THAT much leeway" Sakura said

Temari grinned "Afraid I'll fuck him before you?" she asked

Sakura narrowed her eye's at Temari

"Okay breakfast is ready!" Hinata announced carrying out a platter of food which she put on the table

---

Back with the merchant caravan, the red haired man held a merchant up by his face while he kicked and flailed to get free, gripping the mans arm, as he withered more and more "s-Stop... p-plaese" the man begged, and seconds later he went limp, and was dropped to the ground

Around the entire caravan, lay a sloth of dead bodies, women, men, children, and blood panted the sides of the wagons, the horses ran off and only one man remained

The surviving man was sitting on the ground, with his back to a wagons side, shaking with fear

The attacker walked over to him and grabbed his neck before picking him up off the ground "now, listen well... In exchange for you life, tell me; What is the greatest millitary power you know of?" he asked

"Gaghugh" the man choked

"What?" the black garbed man asked in confusion

"urghargh" the man choked holding his attackers arm

"What the fuck are you trying to say mortal?" the man asked

The choking man gurgled and pointed to his throat which the man had a tight grip on "OH-shit!" the man said letting go of his throat and instantly grabbing the collar of his shirt still holding him in the air "Now speak!"

The merchant gasped for breath "K-Konoha..." he coughed

"What?"

"Konoha... Konohagakure no Sato... of Hi no Kuni" the merchant coked

The black garbed man raised an eyebrow "If the language structure is the same as it was one thousand years ago, did you just say the hidden leaf village of the fire country?" he asked

"Yes..." the merchant panted

"Who the FUCK names the greatest military power the Hidden Leaf Village... what connection to power does a LEAF have?" The man talked to himself, before scratching the annoying itch on his left shoulder again

"I don't know, but that's the strongest military power in the world..." The merchant panted

"hhmmm... where is it?" The Red haired man asked

"From here it's almost exactly due east... about a three day travel from here" the merchant said

"not when you have wings, my friend" the man replied, before once again scratching an itch on his shoulder and her growled "rrrrr" he ripped a chuck of his shoulder's flesh clean off and whipped his wrist flicking away the flesh, but held a pink strand of hair in his fingers

The merchants jaw dropped when he saw this

The man dropped the merchant and looked at the hair with one eye as to focus on it "A pink hair...?" he asked himself, then a look of realization ht his face "Oh... right... that boy stuck one of my feathers in that girls hair" he growled as the flesh on his shoulder grew back, and the wound was gone

"Um... not to interrupt... but what are you gonna do with me?" the merchant asked fearfully

"oh... right, you... I'm a demon of my word, you may live..." he said, just then he grinned "and I'm even feeling a bit generous tonight, seeing how this is the beginning of a new age..."

"w-what?"

"If you pledge your eternal loyalty to me and me alone, I will grant you power beyond your wildest dreams" the man said

"W-What's the catch?" the merchant asked

"the catch...? um... well I told you, eternal loyalty to me" he said "I punish those who oppose me and reward those who are loyal" he said digging in his jacket before pulling out a small glass vile of blood

"What is that?"

"This is something I put together before I went into hibernation... tell me have you ever heard of the Bijuu?" he asked

"Yes... the nine multi-tailed demons"

"Well, you see I had the privilege of witnessing their battle one thousand years ago, and of course there was much bloodshed between each other, and I collected that blood, and mixed it with other demons blood, which by the way, was much easier back when demons were still walking in this world" he explained "In it lied the blood of all the Bijuu, mixed with three different demons blood, you drink this and you'll obtain the powers of a demon"

"I'm not sure I trust you..."

"Trust me or not, if you don't drink it i'll just kill you here and now... but I'm offering you power and a high place in the army I will soon rule" The man said

"Deal" the merchant said

The black garbed mans hand lit up with red chakra and consumed the vile, before fading and he popped the lid off the top with his thumb "now before we start... what is your name?"

"Zurako" the merchant said

"Not to befitting of a demon, you're new name will be... Neruneia..." he instructed "The name of the demon in which I got most of that blood from... a strong demon at that"

"I'm honored" Zurako said

"Now drink..."

Zurako grabbed the vile and downed it, then looked at the man "So what now...? I don't feel any stronger"

The red haired murderer started chuckling as he turned to walk away, just then Zurako's veins all bulged throughout his body and he dropped to his knee's "AAAAHHHHH" he screamed as his eye's went blood red, and red chakra emitted from, and blasted out a strong pressure wave, knocking over the wagons

"Heheheheheheheh-mehehehehehahaha" The man laughed as he walked away "and now it all begins..."

---

Tsunade sat in her office drumming her fingers on the desk, for once she had all her paper work done, she was desperate for something to take her mind of the Feathers, so she basically out worked her work

"Great..." Tsunade grumbled, just then the door cracked open and Shizune peeked her head in "Tsunade-sama? Suna replied" she said stepping into the room

"Really? What did they say? Did they find anything?" she asked

"Yes... here..." Shizune said handing Tsunade a scroll that a bird could carry and she opened it and on t was a seal, and she placed he finger in it "Kai" she said and in a poof of smoke appeared a book, wrapped in brown cloth, and two strings

Tsunade untied the vertical string then the horizontal string and pulled the cover off of the book, revealing an old hard back book, that was brown, with black and red trim around it, it's cover had illustration of a skeleton with red angel wings, rising from what looked like a hole to hell with fire shooting from it "What the hell?" Tsunade said

"Unfortunately the feather is gone, the bird may have dropped it on it's way here" Shizune said

Tsunade opened the old book and read the first line 'From the darkest shadow, from the crimson rivers, from the soul of the demons, rises the Angel of... Blood' she recited

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shizune asked

"I'm don't know yet..." Tsunade said before reading more

'Long ago there were brothers, both skilled in the art of the blade, but one was always superior to his younger brother, a year's worth of experience separating the two. For years the younger brother lived in the shadow of his elder brother, and jealousy drove him to abandon his family and all he knew, before he wandered the lands fighting all warriors he encountered, and slaying them all. He fought and fought to get better then his elder brother. In his journey's the younger brother was caught in a fierce storm and was forced to take shelter in the confines of and ancient demon temple, where he was ambushed by the creatures of the underworld. For hour's he fought demon after demon, slaying them one after another, and after a long bloody battle the warrior collapsed in the center of the temple exhausted and beaten nearly to death... two huge gashes in his back, wounds scattered across his body, blood pouring to the floor beneath him. Accepting he would not survive the warrior lay on his back awaiting his end, dreading how he would never slay his brother, when the blood of the demons he defeated seeped into the seals on the floor, mixing with his own blood in the center. The seals released a small flash of light, and then lightning was drawn to the temple striking it, and the electricity was pulled into the seals and blood. Soon the warrior was engulfed in light and pain as the blood of the demons and electricity surrounding him forced it's way into his body through his open wounds. Angel wing's of pure blood sprouted from the gashes on his back, and with this the warrior was no longer just a human... but demon'

"This sound more like a story then a document" Shizune said

"True" Tsunade said then noticing a note that was on the scroll, she picked up the paper and it read 'We apologize if this isn't what you are looking for, but it is the closest thing to red feathers we found, but it's only based off of a legend. hopefully it helps somehow, we'll be in touch should something else come up-Gaara'

"hhm... Shizune, no one is to disturb me, I'm going to read this entire book if I have to" Tsunade said

"Yes ma'am" Shizune said exiting the room, and Tsunade continued reading

---

"Okay, I'm ready Naruto" Temari said

"Alright..." Naruto said, before turning to Sakura "Well I gotta go" he kissed her

"Bye... if she tries anything tell me I'll break her face in" Sakura said

"She won't" Naruto said before turning to Hinata and Ino "see ya"

"Later" Ino said

"Bye, have fun" Hinata said

Naruto walked over to Temari who was at the front door "let's go" he said

With that Temari and him exited the house

"Well.. I got some really early training in this morning, but now that I got a full belly, I'll be able to go seriously" Hinata said "Do either of you wanna join me?" she asked

"No, I'll pass, this is my paid vacation" Ino said

"I'll pass" Sakura said

"Okay" Hinata said before going out to the back yard

"I think I'll plant those seeds Naruto gave me" Ino said standing up from the couch and walking up the stairs to her room to get the seeds and gloves ect

Sakura watched her and stood up before following after her

(**YURI CONTENT. SKIP TO END IF DESIRED**)

Sakura went up stairs to Ino's room and went in, where the blond girl was looking for her gloves "U-Um... Ino?" Sakura said

"What is it?" Ino asked as she reached up to the shelf in her closet and pulled out her gloves "ah-hah" she said

"Well... I've actually been thinking about this allot..." Sakura said

"Well? What is it?" Ino asked again

"Well... tell me if you really want to be with Naruto or not" Sakura asked

"Of course... so far there's noting telling me not to" Ino said

"Good... then that more then likely means you'll be marrying him too... which means... you're marrying me... and maybe even Temari and Hinata... So we are going to have to love each other" Sakura gulped blushing

"Where exactly are you going with this Sakura...?" Ino asked raising an eyebrow

"Well... To tell the truth... I've always had a special place in my heart for y-you... Ino" Sakura said "And I was thinking we should connect and...(gulp) 'explore' each other"

Ino smirked, and tossed the seeds and gloves onto her desk "What do you mean by 'explore'?" she asked getting inches away from Sakura who was blushing fiercely

"I-I'm... not eactly... s-sure" she stammered

Ino wrapped her arms around Sakura "like this?" she asked hotly before licking Sakura's neck, and then kissing it

"I-Inooo" Sakura gasped

Ino got close to Sakura's ear "I've always had a special place for you too Sakura, I was serious about that threesome earlier" she whispered "it would have been so hot" she said sexily in her ear, sending shivers up Sakura's spine

The pink haired girl slowly wrapped her arms around Ino

Ino smiled and kissed her on the lips, sliding her tongue in, Sakura's eye's hazed over and she closed them and played with Ino's tongue

Ino's face turned a light shade of pink,, and she started running her hands up and down Sakura's body, feeling her form, before bring her left hand up to Sakura's right breast and massaging, it gently

Sakura moaned into their kiss

Ino slid her hand under Sakura's shirt and grabbed her breast, before she began kneading it. She broke the kiss and started sucking on Sakura's shoulder

"aaahhh" Sakura moaned

Ino pushed Sakura onto the bed and pulled off her shirt before licking her erect nipples, and nibbling them

"Ino... oohh..." Sakura was going wild, she never knew Ino cold turn her on like this

Ino slipped a hand between Sakura's legs and rubbed her pussy through her shorts

"mmmmm" Sakura hummed, pumping her hips

Ino stopped sucking on Sakura's nipples and trailed kisses down to her naval before she pulled off the shorts and panties underneath them

Ino went spread Sakura's legs and licked the inside of her thighs, up and down on both sides

Ino put her finger on Sakura's clit and started rubbing it in circles, while she lick Sakura's thighs

"IIIInooo" Sakura moaned deeply

"mmm... sensitive and really wet... that's hot" Ino purred, before she went down and started sucking on her clit, and playing with it with her tongue

Sakura grabbed Ino's head and pumped and rolled her hips "Moto(2), moto, moto" she moaned

"Damn Sakura, you're so horny right now" Ino said, sliding a finger into her pussy while she continued to lick the clit

"I didn't know you could do this to me so good...aaahhh" Sakura said

Ino smiled and parted Sakura's clit before licking the inside up and down, twisting her tongue intensifying the pleasure she was giving, and god she was so horny herself, she couldn't take it anymore, so she slid her hand under her shorts and skirt and started fingering her self

Sakura saw Ino and sat up pushing Ino to her back, and getting on top of her in a 69 position, before she pulled Ino's shorts off and moved the skirt out of the way and began licking at her clit

Ino gasped and moaned before she started fingering and licking Sakura's pussy again

Sakura pumped her hips back into it, but she never stopped licking Ino's sex

Ino began pumping her hips too, as Sakura slid a finger into her, moving it around everywhere

Ino's face was getting covered in Sakura's juices, as it leaked out. Both girls were moaning loudly

Ino could feel Sakura's pussy tightening every second, and she was close to an orgasm

Ino dived her tongue deep into the pink haired girls sex and twisted it around

Sakura whipped her head back "Inooooo!" she cried, as her pussy exploded with pleasure that rippled through her spine, and cum leaked out covering Ino's face and her own thighs

Ino licked her mouth and lips clean "hhmm you taste really good... did that feel good?" she asked

"Yes... so good" Sakura panted before climbing off of Ino and betting between her legs "But you didn't cum did you?"

Ino shook her head

"okay..." Ino said before she started licking Ino's clit

Ino Arched her back and moaned, digging her fingers into the blanket, it felt better now that she didn't have to do anything "aaahhh Sakura..."

Sakura grabbed Ino's hips and dug her tongue as deep as possible, while she rubbed her clit with her thumb

"Sakura I'm, cumming..." Ino moaned

Sakura sped up her motions and within seconds Ino came, and cum dripping and leaked out of her pussy onto the bed

They laid there side to side before kissing "Did you enjoy 'exploring'?" Ino asked

"yeah..." Sakura nodded

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Okay there you go, thing's kick up and get good now, I'm stopping here because nothing to major and or wouldn't bore you happens on this day, but the next one there will be stuff for that

(1) Nigeto: it means 'run'

(2) Moto: means 'more'

-Later


	5. Operation MatchMaking, Day 4

**_THE BLOOD ANGEL_**

**_CHAPTER 5: OPERATION MATCH-MAKING, DAY 4_**

**_

* * *

_**

NOTE: a certain friend of mine, who shall remain anonymous, has been pestering me to add Tenten into the Harem,(you know who you are BackYard) but I'm already breaking my own boundaries for number of girls in a harem, but I'm a nice guy so I'm going to do a Poll, to see if people vote to keep Tenten in the Harem or not, just go into my profile and do the poll.

The Tenten Poll will be open until I finish off the Week of Operation Match-Making

* * *

Naruto yawned as he opened his eye's, he saw Temari with her back pressed into his chest and he had his arms around her, he could feel her soft and silky night gown

He remembered last night, and how they went for a walk, ate some dinner, they sparred a little, and even made out for like fifteen minutes, before coming home and going to bed late, after everyone else went to sleep

**"Now the only one you haven't slept in bed together with is that Hinata girl... you should give her attention too**" Kyuubi said

"_I was planning on it today_" Naruto answered

"You awake?" Temari asked

"huh? yeah... how long have you been awake?" Naruto asked

"About ten minutes... I was just waiting for you to wake up, so I didn't disturb your sleep when I got out of bed" Temari said turning to face him, wrapping her arms around him

"So... anything interesting planed for today?" Naruto asked

"No.. nothing spectacular... that wont piss off Sakura at least heheheh. You?" Temari said

"I was hoping to spend some time with Hinata" Naruto said "and I wanted to asked granny where I would be able to train my Uzumaki bloodline"

"Yeah, she does seem neglected... I can help you if you want" Temari said

"Maybe a little later because I need one-on-one time with her" Naruto answered

"That's fine..." Temari said

"what about your decision?" Naruto asked

"for what? to marry you? Well... you'll just have to wait and see" Temari said kissing him, before sitting up and stretching her arms high above her head

Temari got out of bed and exited the room

Naruto got up too and he slipped his clothes, over his boxers "Damn I'm hungry..." he said to himself before exiting the room

---

Elsewhere on the continent

Neruneia and the Blood Angel were walking down a path heading towards a town, when Neruneia turned to his new lord and master "So my lord... you've left out one very important detail"

"Oh.. .and what is that?" The man asked

"What's your name?" Neruneia asked

"oh right... yeah, I always do tent to forget to introduce myself..." The Blood angel said as he retracted his Blood wings, back into the slits on his back, and he began twiddling with the coin he had on a chain around his neck "My name... the name given to me at birth... by the very mother I slaughtered with my own two hands is... ... Daignmone"(NOTE: Daignmone is pronounced Die-jin-moan)

"Uh why did you retract your wing's? aren't you going into the town to kill more people and absorb more blood... you said you needed more power to create your empire" Neruneia said

"Pfft global domination can wait... I want to have some normal fun for now and re-experience life... but I like your attention to detail, it probably comes from the merchant in you" Daignmone said

"So what are you going to do?" Neruneia asked

"Indulge in the finest beverages, and delights of life" Daignmone said almost philosophically

"In other words you're going to get drunk?" Neruneia asked raising an eyebrow

"But of course... is there a problem with that?" Daignmone said as they entered the town

"No... I just kind of figured drinking was beneath some one of your caliber"

"HA!! I'll never be above a quick drink and some Harems for the night" Daignmone waved it off

"you seriously seem like a different person when you're not slaughtering people..." Neruneia said

"I may be some sick human, demon crossbreed, deformity of nature, but I'm still person" Daignmone said with shrug "now, no more questions" he said as they stop in front of a man

"You. Where is the closest brothel?" Daignmone demanded

"The closest pub is down the road and two your right" The man said

"Good..." Daignmone said and him and his loyal 'minion' for lack of a better word headed to the pub and entered it

They walked up to the bar and Daignmone took a seat and turned to Neruneia "Well... are you going to sit? or do I have to break your legs?" he asked

"Um... do you even have money?" Neruneia asked

"money?... oh-oh right, yeah I picked some up from one of your buddies back at the caravan, guy was loaded... I'm only paying because right now I'm not a demon with blood wings hell bent on world domination... I'm just a guy wanting a drink" Daignmone explained. Neruneia shrugged and sat down

The Bartender walked up "Okay what can I get you guys?" he asked in a gruff voice

"you're strongest alcohol" Daignmone ordered

"And you?" the bartender asked Neruneia

"I'll pass..." he answered

"Neruneia..." Daignmone said

no response

Daignmone frowned "Neruneia..."

No response. Daignmone's eye twitched "Neruneia!" he snapped

"oh shit, that's me" Neruneia snapped his head to Daignmone "sorry boss, not used to that being my name... I'm used to being called Zurako my whole life"

"Well your old life is dead, and your new one started yesterday, so you might as well celebrate with a drink" Daignmone said, just as the bartender put his drink down next to him "like this.." the Blood Angel said grabbing the cup and downing it

"Fine... why not, let me get what he's having" Neruneia said to the bartender

"Coming right up"

"Refill for me, thank you" Daignmone said

---

It was about ten in the morning and Naruto was walking into the central building, and up the stairs towards Tsunade's office and he opened the door "Um Granny, got a minute?" he asked

Tsunade was already neck deep in paper work again and she looked up at him "what is it lover boy?" she asked

"Don't call me that" Naruto said

"I'll stop calling you that when you stop calling me 'Granny' got it?" Tsunade returning back t her work "what is it you wanted?"

"I was just wondering what way I could train my Uzumaki bloodline?" Naruto said

"Oh.. .the one with the oceans, well your mother is where you got the name from, and she hailed from the Whirlpool country, a place with much water... but when Operation Match-making is over I'm sending you all to the land of waves for you to train" Tsunade explained

"oh and by the way, did you learn anything about those feathers? because with my Shintengan I saw the one in my room glowing a red light..." Naruto said

Tsunade's interest was peeked now, and she raised an eyebrow "really?" she asked "Well I haven't found out much about them, but Suna did reply, they sent us this book..." Tsunade said pulling the said book from her drawer and handing it to him over the desk

Naruto grabbed it and looked at it "...whoa... creepy" he said

"I know... but it sounded more like an old fashioned legend though" Tsunade said "I haven't gotten a good chance to read it yet, but on one page it said 'Feathers of red, the symbol of the Blood Angel', It said that their the precursor to the Blood Angels wrath on the world"

"Blood... Angel?" Naruto scratched the back of his had "Never heard of it"

"Neither had I before this, but this book is dated back over 900 years" Tsunade said

Naruto's eye's widened "And it's still in that condition?"

"Well apparently they had it in a vault of old documents and books, so it stay persevered" Tsunade said

Naruto flipped through the page's and in one saw an illustration of a man in all black, opening giant stone gates with red lightning, and demonic and evil looking arms crawling to get through the door, he flipped to another page and read some of it

Tsunade looked at him while he read "Anything interesting?" she asked

"Well there's this..." Naruto said 'in the last year of the Blood Angels rein, the elder brother he seeked so hard to surpass finally silenced his rampage across the plains. At the sacrifice of his own life the elder brother separated the power of the Blood Angel, from his own body, and turning it into a dense crystal of chakra, before the body withered and died. No one knows where the Crystal is sealed but the one who died to put it there, But this isn't the end of the story'

"what else?" Tsunade asked

"there's more..." He answered 'It's believed that though The Blood Angel is no more, before he died he passed his seed on to that of a human woman. She gave birth to a young red haired boy who was a normal child except for his eye's, until the day he turned Ten.. when he sprouted the wings of the Blood Angel, and through genetic memories, he remembered his father and his goals, thus, he murdered his mother and began the new rein of the Blood angel... slaughtering hundreds of skilled warriors alone, growing more powerful as he went, but thirteen years later that rein stopped... no one knows why or how, but the new Blood Angel vanished and was never heard from again'

"odd... it seems like something of such power shouldn't have just dropped off the face of existence" Tsunade stated

Naruto flipped through multiple pages until he came to the last one which was a picture of a blood red crystal, emitting red light and electricity, and words at the bottom of the page 'It's claimed that any who could find the original Blood Angels crystal, could obtain his power, so it also claimed his son was searching for that crystal and died trying to find it'

"HA, if these feathers mean what I think they mean, he's still alive and kicking, but this book is over 900 years old, and if the story in it was only a legend at the time it was written it would mean it was close to 1000 years ago that this Blood Angel and his son existed, but if he's got Human in him he shouldn't be able to live that long, even if he's got demon in him" Tsunade said

"I don't know what's going on about these feathers and Blood Angel business, but I have to go now, I need to spend time with Hinata today" Naruto said closing the book and putting it on the table

"okay, then go... feel free to come by to read the book any time" Tsunade siad

"I probably will" Naruto said exiting the office

---

Naruto walked ot his home and went inside, kicking his shoes off "I'm back" he called ou, as he walked into the living, where he saw all the girls and Tenten now

"Oh, I thought you were supposed to be here yesterday" Naruto said

"I just got back from a long trip, the only place I was going was the bath and then bed" Tenten said

"that's understandable" Sakura said

"But I'm here now, so what do we do?" Tenten asked sitting back on the couch

"Well I was going to spend some time with Hinata today" Naruto said

Hinata blushed and smiled

"Well that's fine... anyone wanna spar?" Tenten asked

"I'll go with you, I need to stretch my legs" Sakura said

"Cool" Tenten said

"Well Hinata, go get ready, I need to take a bath real quick" Naruto said

"O-Okay" Hinata said, god she was so excited, she's never been on a date before, let alone with Naruto of all people

Naruto headed in to the hot spring bath room. He loved having a hot spring in his house

After a few minutes of the girls conversing with each other a knock come at the door

"I'll get it" Hinata said getting and she walked into the foyer and up to the door and opened it, only to see her father standing there "F-Father? W-What are you doing here?"

"I've been asking the same thing about you since the Hokage decided to set up this disgusting farce of a relationship, for that damned demon boy. I'm here to take you home" Hiashi said

"B-But why?" Hinata asked

"Because I will not have the heir to Hyuuga family marry a worthless demon like that Fox child, I've been calm until now but I will not take it anymore

Hinata shook her head violently "No" she said

"Listen to me, I'm you father, and you'll do as I say" Hiashi said, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her out the door

Hinata pulled her arm free "I'm NOT going..." she said

"I wont let you marry that demon child Hinata, he's nothing but trouble, and it's only a matter of time before he turns on this village and brings it's destruction!"

"Naruto would never do that" Hinata said "He's not a Demon! He's just like you or me, he has a heart, a conscious, and feelings. If people keep treating him like you do, he WILL turn on us because he'll feel we've turned on HIM"

"I don't care if that thing feels a kunai being jabbed into its eye socket, you not marrying him, that's the end of the decision, now lets GO!" Hiashi demanded

"SHUT UP!!" Hinata yelled

Finally Ino, Temari, Sakura, and Tenten stuck their heads around the corner to see out the door

"Naruto is kind and sweet, and caring!! He would NEVER hurt any one of us, except for those like YOU WHO DESERVE IT!" Hinata yelled

Hiashi was taken aback by this... His daughter never yelled... especially not at him "Hinata I'll count to three before I'll force you out of this house and it's blasphemy" he said

"TRY IT! I'm not going anywhere!" Hinata crossed her arms "I love Naruto more then anyone else, and I'm not going to change because YOU want me to"

"The fuck is going?" Naruto asked as he walked back out into the foyer, with his clothes back on

"Bite your tongue demon, I'll cut it off" Hiashi said

"Excuse me?!" Sakura said stepping forward "That's it, I can't listen to you threatening and insulting the boy I love" Naruto held his arm out in front of Sakura to stop her

"Listen ass hole, I know why you dislike me so much, but why don't you pull your head out of your ass and move on with your life" Naruto spat

"you little punk... I should KILL you here and now" Hiashi said viciously

"Father, you don't control my life... If I want to stay I'm staying" Hinata said

Naruto looked at Hinata and it was like she was different person, a totally new air to her. She did have a strong side after all

"I should just rid the world of you now boy" Hiashi gnarled

"If you think you can" Naruto said

"Fine, how about this then Oni-Gaki(1); you and me fight, and if you win, Hinata can stay, prove to me your conviction. BUT if I win you drop to you knee's while I slit your throat for these girls to see" Hiashi said

Naruto growled, how dare he bring them into this, threatening them just pissed him off and he turned to Hinata who looked at him "I would but that's not a call for me to make" Naruto said "If Hinata wants to stay I'll fight you"

Hinata gulped, she didn't think Naruto stood a chance against her father, but she'd do anything to stay with the boy of her dreams

"Well Hinata? I'll do it, I Really will and gladly too, if you want to stay" Naruto said

"I do want to stay but-"

"No buts" Naruto said stepping out side "let's take this around back you old geezer" he said to Hiashi and he walked around the side of the house to the back

Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, and of course Hinata ran around to the back as well

Hiashi didn't even bother to enter his stance, he just stood there with a smirk "you'll never beat me you fucking fox"

"Never... underestimate me... I beat your nephew and I'll beat you too" Naruto said

"Then go ahead and try..." Hiashi smirked

Naruto dashed at his opponent and the girls tensed up with suspense

---

Daignmone and Neruneia were still at the pub drinking, each on either their 12th or 13th drink

"Wow... I haven't felt this good in a while... I missed feeling this way" Daignmone said, he was drunk

"I haven't drank this much before in my entire life..." Neruneia groaned, he dropped his head on the bar with a thud

"wuahahahh-ohahahahahaha" Daignmone laughed "you... are so drunk" he laughed, causing himself to fall off the chair with another thud

"mahahahaha... oh this is great" Daignmone said standing up "I feel remarkably spry right now" he smiled drunkenly

"HEY ASSHOLE HOW MANY TIME'S DO I GOT TO TELL YOU, SHE'S MY WOMAN?!" Daignmone heard and he turned to the far off left side of the bar and he saw two guy's standing face to face like they were ready to fight

"She need's a real man you idiot, not you pansy ass!" the other guy said

"Fuck off" the one guy said before smashing his beer bottle over the other guy's head causing him to stumble back

"You son of a..." the guy growled before running at the guy and tackling him, causing them both to smash through one of the tables

"oh helloooo" Daignmone said, his drunken interest peeked, and he stumbled over towards the crowd of people and just then he saw another guy running up from behind towards the crowd as well

"I got your back Kinja" the man shouted

Daignmone grinned and stuck his leg out tripping the man, causing him to drop face first to the hard wood floor

As the man pushed him self to his feet Daignmone grabbed a stool from the bar and smashed it on the mans back, sending pieces flying, the guy dropped un conscious

"woooohoooo" Daignmone cheered, "Let's DO THIS MOTHER FUCKERS!!" he hollered before picking up a random bottle and chucking it through the air, it smashed over the head of one of the woman the two guys happened to be fighting over, knocking her out cold

Next thing Daignmone knew was bottle was flipping through air towards him and he ducked back as it flew over him, and he straightened himself out "missed me" He coed "try again?"

One of the two guy's who started the fight got pushed into the crowd knocking several people over

A guy picked up his plate of food and chucked it across the room, it's contents smacking into the face of one of the spectators, who growled and picked up a chair and charged at the guy

Within seconds the pub was in utter chaos, people kicking the crap out of each other, bottle, chairs and food flying through the air

"fuckin' a'!" The Bartender ducked behind his counter

there was even a woman who jumped off a table onto a guy and took him down

Daignmone ran in and punched the first guy he saw, the guy whipped back to him and nailed an upper cut to Daignmone's jaw, knocking his head back a little, Daignmone threw another punch hitting the guy in the stomach "C'mon on bitch!" he cheered

The guy swiped a might hook across Daignmone's face sending him crashing through a table, he jumped to his feet and ran back at the guy "BONZAI!!!!" he yelled, dive tackling him

Through all the chaos Neruneia awoke and lifted his head off the counter, things fly across the bar above him "huh...?" he groaned stupidly, just before a bottle collided with the side of his head, whit out breaking and Neruneia dropped his head onto the counter again, unconscious

---

Naruto was send back, and he landed on his back, sliding across the ground, he hopped to his feet and readied himself again panting, bruises across his body

Hiashi was now in his stance, with his Byakugan activated he had a few bruises, and was panting _"He's gotten allot better... too much better_..." he thought to himself

Naruto pulled out a couple of Kunai and tossed them at Hiashi, who jumped to the side avoiding them, before dashing in at the boy

Naruto rolled forward and kicked out Hiashi's legs, but the skill Jounin was no push over and he landed on his hands finished the roll covering as little distance as possible and he turned around and thrust his palm down at Naruto, who rolled to the side and got to his feet before forming Shadow clones, that were surrounding Hiashi

Hiashi readied himself

Just then three of the clones ran in at him and he hit one in the chest with is palm, dispersing it, before swiftly turning around and slamming another palm into the second clone, before finishing the last one by avoiding his punch and hitting it with a fierce upper cut to the gut

Two more Naruto's dashed out side by side and one held his hand out to the other who swirled chakra around in it "Rasengan!"

Hiashi quickly turned around side stepped barely avoiding the swirling mass of chakra as the clone went by, and he kneed it in the gut dispersing it, and then he hit the other clone

Two more Naruto's ran in from the other side and did the same thing forming a Rasengan and jabbing it at Hiashi as two more came out from behind him and did the same thing

Hiashi growled before spinning around and releasing a dome of spinning Chakra which the two clones attacks collided with it

"_Now!"_ the real Naruto thought jumped from behind the crowd of his clones with one of them forming a large Rasengan in his hand

"Oodama Rasengan!" he shouted bringing the sphere of condensed chakra on top of Hiashi's rotation technique, and the Rasengan consumed the sphere

"rrrrrr" Naruto growled struggling

"What's he doing?" Sakura asked "he can't get through that can he?"

"raaaahh" Naruto roared, and just then the spinning sphere of chakra stopped and Hiashi stopped spinning and looked up "what?" he said just before Naruto was brought down by gravity and he slammed a strong fist into The Hyuuga heads face, causing him to to the ground and Naruto's fist drove his head harder

Naruto flipped and landed

"AAaaahhhh" Hiashi screamed in pain, his nose was broken, and nearly shattered, blood pouring from it

Naruto turned around and looked at him "You lose this one" he said "now get off of my proporty, you're not welcome here"

Hiashi stood up, cupping his hands over his bloodied nose "This isn't over demon child... you think you've won" He said walking away

"Naruto..." The girls all said in shock, he just beat the head of the Hyuuga house hold in a spar

"N-Naruto..." Hinata stuttered "You didn't have to put you life on the line for me..." she said tears filling from her eye's, a mixture of both happiness and sadness

"It's okay... I'd die to protect you all anyways" Naruto said walking up to Hinata and hugging her

Hinata hugged him back tightly "Naruto-kun..."

"How did you do that to his rotation technique?" The Hyuuga girl asked

"I made my Rasengan create a counter swirl in the opposite direction, thus negating it

---

Daignmone straight punched one drunk sending him into a table knocking him out, the two who began the fight were still throw blows at each other but just then the bartender popped up behind the count with two large bottles of alcohol which he threw through the air, hitting both guys with dead accuracy

One guy stood up behind Daignmone and rose a chair up to smash it over his head but the Blood Angel whipped his fist back over his shoulder hitting him in the face, knocking him out "waaaaaaaaahh" the chair fell on top of the guy's body with a thud

"oh yeah... I'm a bad-ass" Daignmone panted, he was bruised and blood was dripping from his lips

The blood Angel stumbled over to the still unconscious Neruneia and shook his shoulder "get up... it's time to go" he said

Neruneia lifted his head and looked around "what the fuck happened to everyone?" he asked tiredly

"We had a bar fight... you missed it, it was great" Daignmone said "But now it's time to go..."

"Alright..." Neruneia said standing up...wobbling "wow I'm drunk" he said

"Suck it up and walk..." Daignmone said "we need women now... hot... sexy women willing to satisfy our every desire" he said in a spaced out dreaming like fashion

"that works for me..." Neruneia said "pussy's always nice"

"The primal instinct of sex... I'm glad I still feel the urge for such things... I makes life all the more worth living" they stumbled out of the bar and down the street, drunk off their rockers

Neruneia stumbled into a lantern post and fell onto his back

Daignmone started pointing and laughing at him "meheheheheheh.. .watch where your going dip-shit hahahahaa"

"Crap..." Neruneia said standing up, they stumbled down the street until Daignmone saw the magic words on a sign 'Wildest fantasies fulfilled' it was on a building next to large illustration of a near naked woman

"That my minion... is our next destination..." Daignmone said raising a finger, he heard nothing, and he turned to See Neruneia puking on the side of the street in trash cash

"meheh... meheheh... hehehaha... wuahahahahhahahaha" Daignmone bent over and laughed at his followers misfortune holding his gut

---

Hiashi was sitting in the medical office being treated by a medic-nin for his nose injury, when Tsunade walked in the door

"You wanted to see me Hiashi-DAMN what happened to your nose?" Tsunade asked

"That stupid demon child you insist marries my daughter, that's what happened... he got a lucky shot in" Hiashi said "I've stayed quiet about this long enough"

Tsunade rolled her eye's and grabbed his nose her hands lighting up with green chakra, and she snapped her nose back into place

"AAARRGH" Hiashi yelled in pain

"oh shut up and take it..." Tsunade chuckled

"Don't take this so lightly... I REFUSE to let my daughter marry that scum of the earth..." Hiashi said

"You need to think out side of the box Hiashi, I'm getting really sick of you, you complain about things to much instead of letting them happen. I'm doing this for the sake of both your clan, and Naruto's two clans, if you even held the slightest respect for the Fourth, you'll leave Naruto alone... or you'll have to deal with ME!" Tsunade said before walking out of the room

---

Hinata and Naruto were walking through the street's holding hands "Naruto-kun... I was wondering... how do you intend on training your Uzumaki bloodline?"

"I was wondering the same thing and I asked Tsunade earlier today, and she says when 'Operation Match-Making' is over, she's sending us on a trip to the land of waves, where I'll be able to train" he answered

"oh okay... hey Naruto... do you mind if we grab some sushi?" Hinata asked

"sure, my treat" Naruto grinned, Hinata's heart fluttered at this

"Hey Hinata I hope your not mad at me for hurting your dad and practically banning him from our home" Naruto said

"no... I was just worried he'd beat you... and then I would lose you... I'm glad you won, and I'm glad I stood up to him for once... it's because of you Naruto-kun" Hinata said

Naruto smiled "You are a strong girl at heart, but your sweet on the out side... I like that allot about you" he said before stopping and kissing her on the lips

"hhhmmm" Hinata closed her eye's and melted into the kiss, he put allot of passion behind it and she returned it with all she could muster

---

After spending the rest of the day together, eating, and talking, getting to know one another better, and sparing for the exercise. Naruto and Hinata returned home after dark

They kicked off their shoes and walked in side where they saw Tenten sleeping on a futon set out for her in the living room

"Well I'm going to go to bed... d-do you wanna come with me Hinata?" Naruto asked

"S-sure.. if you want m-me too" Hinata stuttered

"C'mon..." he said and they walked into his room and closed the door slightly, leaving it open a little before Naruto pulled off his shirt and pulled the covers open and laid down scooting over for Hinata to have space

Hinata gulped, she was blushing like mad, good thing she was in the dark

"If me having no shirt make's you uncomfortable i can put it back on" Naruto suggested

"N-No... it's not that... I'm just s-shy is all" Hinata said, as she slowly pulled her shirt off over her head, and she pulled her pants down

Naruto couldn't make out the fine details but he could tell she had a sexy body from the moonlight through the window

Hinata crawled into bed next to him and pulled the covers over

"Good night Hinata" Naruto, kissing her on the lips

"good night, Naruto-kun..."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well there's chapter five, hope you liked it

(1)Oni-Gaki; means Demon brat

_**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR THE TENTEN QUESTION IN MY PROFILE PAGE**_

-Later


	6. Operation MatchMaking, Day 5

**_THE BLOOD ANGEL_**

**_CHAPTER 6: OPERATION MATCH-MAKING, DAY 5_**

**_

* * *

_**

NOTE: Okay, now I've set up a second poll, asking who Naruto's first should be, go to my profile and vote for who you want him to screw first XP, cuz I don't want his first time to be an orgy

Also,... This Fic is the most popular of my stories to date. Right now it's not, but for it's age in relevance to my other Fics at the time they were around this chapter, so I'm positively GIDDY lmao. THANKS TO YOU ALL, YER FUCKING AWESOME!

* * *

The sun had just risen over the land 

Daignmone sat on a comfy couch, with only his pants on, and his upper body had nothing but his coin necklace. Two gorgeous women sat next to him, in nothing but lingerie, one on each side and he had his arms around their shoulders with a huge smile

"hhhmm what a night..." the woman to his right cooed, she had long brown hair

"Yeah... you have so much stamina" The one with black hair on his left said, as she traced circles around his pecks, feeling his defined muscles, they weren't big or huge, just defined and rock hard

"I've never seen a man that could keep us BOTH busy ALL night" The brown haired one said

"meheheh-yes, There's more then enough of Daignmone to go around" The blood Angel said before picking up a cup of Sake from the table in front of him, and drinking it "aaahhh" he sighed refreshingly with a smile

Just then a door to the room next to them opened and Neruneia stumbled into the room holding his head and cringing "fuuuuuck..." he groaned

"The fucks wrong with you, Neruneia?" Daignmone asked

"I have a hang-over Goddammit..." he replied "I'm never drinking with you again..."

"Oh suck it up, I'm just showing what the good life is like" Daignmone said

"You speak so highly of life yet you take it with out hesitation..." Neruneia said sitting on the other side of the table

"oh.. .are you a ninja or assassin?" The black haired woman asked

"Ashina, don't pester him about things like that, it's his buisness" The brown haired girl said

"Why?" Daignmone asked Ashina

"Because I think that's hot..." she purred

Daignmone grinned "Well I'm no 'ninja'... or assassin, but I'm definitely a warrior of sorts"

"are you like a mercenary or something? take any job for the right price?" The brown haired one asked

"Now look who's pestering Rika" Ashina said

"well he started talking so I guess he's okay with it" Rika said

"OH GOD PLEASE!! Don't get him started, he went on for HOURS when we were drinking at the bar..." Neruneia exasperated "you ask him a question about his goals and or life and he just goes and goes and goes, I thought he'd never shut up"

"meheheheh... ahh I DO tend to babble though... don't I?" Daignmone chuckled "It's a curse"

"More Sake?" Rika asked holding the bottle over his cup

"Yes please" He answered, and she poured him a cup, which he drank down

"So, what DO you do then?" Ashina asked

Daignmone grinned "I could show you, but only if you accept a... 'business proposal' of sorts" he said

"Oooo and what would that be?" Ashina asked

"Yeah, tell us" Rika said

Daignmone grinned and stood up

"Um... my lord... are you doing what I think you're doing? I don't think that's wise" Neruneia said

"Silence... let me worry about these things" The Blood Angel said, before going to the door and locking it

He turned back to the women "Neruneia, some room if you will" he said

"right" He answered getting up and moving to the side of the room

"Ahem" Daignmone cleared his throat

"OOhhh are you gonna sing??" Rika asked with excitement

"Ahahahaha-like I can sing" Daignmone laughed, before turning away and mumbling to himself "It's odd, I'm a godly figure of omnipotence, yet I can never land the simple 'B' note... god"

"So whatcha gonna do? Dance for us??" Ashina asked

"I don't know... do you want me to dance? I will, but I can't promise it'll be any good" Daignmone said

"Oh for the love of-Just get ON with it boss man" Neruneia said, rolling his eye's

"Right-right" Daignmone said shaking his head, he then relaxed his body, and his wing's of blood shot from his back, growing to their normal size

Ashina and Rika gasped and pushed back a little in their seats

Daignmone looked at them and flapped his wings "I am The Blood Angel... Daignmone" he bowed

"Does... that mean you like kill bad guys... i-if you're an angel and all?" Rika asked

"Humans ARE the bad guys... this world is for ever doomed as long as humans walk this earth, I'm and envoy chosen to wipe humans from this planet, bringing true peace, before starting a new empire"

"I'm not sure I understand..." Ashina said

Daignmone smiled softly, before turning his wings from blood to red feathers, and he brought his right wing across the room to brush against Ashina's cheek "My dear... I am the savoir of this world... but in order to save it..." he said using his other wing to brush against Rika's face, and hold their heads up by the chin "I need allies... to help me lead my army... if you decide; I shall grant you almighty power, the power needed to survive the world to come before the new empire... al I ask is that you aid me in my quest"

"I do it" Ashina said

"Ashina!" Rika said

"I don't like anybody but Rika and you... every other guy that comes through here looking for a good night, is a pig and a perverted jerk, who always finishes long before I do... you're polite, sexy, funny, energetic and I'm guessing you're really strong" Ashina said

"You've made your decision?" Daignmone asked

"Yes... I'll help you" Ashina said

"and you Rika?" Daignmone asked

"Well... I have to say, the benefits highly out-weight the sacrifice... I'll do it" Rika said

"That's my girl" Daignmone said before kneeling down and digging the chest of his jacket and pulling out two more vials similar to the one's he gave Neruneia "In these bottles is the mixed assort meant of blood, from all of the mighty Bijuu, and a few other demons. You drink this and you gain power beyond imagination..." he said as red chakra emitted from his hand and was absorbed into the vials

Ashina held her hand out, and he gave it to her and haded Rika the other one "Now drink..."

They popped the lids off the top and both downed the blood, Rika smacked her lips with a twinge of disgust on her face "yuck..." she said

"yeah... nasty..." Ashina said

"Hey... Daignmone-sama... how many of those do you have?" Neruneia asked

"Only one now... but I'll use that for another time" He replied

"aarhg" Ashina choked as her irises went red like Neruneia's, the same happened to Rika

"arrrrhh what's h-happening?" Rika choked

"Don't worry, it hurts at first but then the power overwhelms the pain" Neruneia said "It feels great.. it's the closest thing to an orgasm I've ever felt"

Ashina fell off the couch onto the floor on her knee's, coughing as her and Rika's bodies started glowing red

Ashina dug her nails into the carpet floor, and then lifted her right hand to look at it, she was seeing double, but she could make out her nails were growing sharper

Rika's teeth all turned to razor sharp, pointed fangs

---

Naruto put his chop-sticks down on the plate he just finished eating from "aaah... wow Hinata... that was great" he sighed with content

"T-Thanks..." Hinata said with a blush and a smile

"Yeah, you're really good cook" Tenten said finishing her plate

"You need to teach me how to cook like this" Sakura said

"I'm glad you all like it" Hinata smiled

"Like it?! I love it!" Naruto said

"Me too" Temari grinned "it really was good"

"So Naruto... what's on you agenda for today?" Sakura asked

"Well I was gonna help Ino with the new garden, and then I was gonna do something with you" Naruto said

Sakura and Ino smiled happily

"Well... let's get to it Naruto-kun" Ino said standing up from the table "The earlier the better"

"Okay..." Naruto said standing up, he grabbed everyone's plate and carried them into the kitchen

"I'll wash those" Sakura said

"Alright... well let's go" Naruto said to Ino and he grabbed their shoes and headed out back, while Ino got the seeds in her room, and ran back down stairs and out side

"So have you planted any yet?" Naruto asked

"No... I was waiting for you" Ino said as she slipped on her gloves and gave Naruto a pair, which he put on

Ino picked up a hand shovel she had put there earlier from her mothers shop, along with a watering pale and she dug a hole while Naruto filled the watering pale with a hand pump well

Ino dropped the seeds in and covered the holes throughout the patch of dirt "alright, we need the water now" Ino said

"Just a second..." Naruto said picking up the pale and turning around, as he did so the Shintengan Activated and he saw Miriyuu

"oh hey ba-sama" Naruto said

Ino's eye twitched "Did you just call me Granny?!" she growled

"HUH? NO-NO-NO!! Not you Ino-chan!!" Naruto shook his head violently

"There's no one else here" Ino said

"It's the spirit of the lady who lived here before us" Naruto said "her presence must have activated the Shintengan"

"oh… right… I forgot about that…" Ino said "sorry"

"heheh-tell her I said Hi" Miriyuu said

"she say's hi" Naruto said

Ino giggled "hello" she waved

"So how's life going?" Miriyuu asked

"Pretty good…" Naruto said "Wish you could say the same"

"So true…" she said "death isn't so bad though… if they had a peaceful death at least…"

"What do you do anyways?" Naruto asked

"I can go anywhere I want, that's nice, I don't need to eat or sleep any more, though I miss a good meal every now and then"

"Well sorry to cut the conversation short, but I'm kind of busy" Naruto said

"That's quite alright" Miriyuu said

"thanks" Naruto said before deactivating his Shintengan and walking over to Ino and watering the whole patch of dirt thoroughly

---

Back with Daignmone…

Ashina and Rika were on the floor panting

"W-What's this feeling?" Rika asked

"That's power" Neruneia answered "I have to say your demon forms aren't as drastic as a change in physical appearance as mine"

"Yeah… out bodies changed for a few minutes there… and then we turned back to normal…" Ashina said "I've never felt this good before…"

"Me neither" Rika said

"From now on, Ashina, you will be named Sorayomi, and Rika, you will be Kumoyomi, the demon harpy sisters, in which I got the majority of the DNA in those two vial's from. Which Is why I got the idea to do this, two of you, and two of them" Daignmone explained

"now… we'll just need to get you two more befitting clothes" Neruneia said "Clothes in general would be helpful- and god dammit! I have to ask this my lord. WHY WHORES? WHY ME? A merchant of all things??" Neruneia asked

"Well because preexisting warriors would probably be more willing to go against me then accept my offer" Daignmone said

"now for your first lesson in gaining power, you're all capable of doing this because my chakra was infused with the blood you three drank" Daignmone said

A knock came at the door "Ashina! Rika! Did the customer who was with you last night leave?" A man called through the door, you could tell by his tone he was an ass-hole

Daignmone took on a perplexed grin "how convenient… god really HAS forsaken this world" Daignmone said before opening the door grabbing the man by the throat and throwing him into the room roughly, before closing the door

The man raised his head "Hey jack-ass! What the hells your deal?" he asked getting to his feet and turning to Daignmone, only to see his wings

The man gasped in fear and dropped to his ass "W-W-W-What the fuck are you?"

"you're worst nightmare…" Daignmone said before turning to Neruneia "Hold him down"

"Right" Neruneia answered and he walked over to him and grabbed his neck before pushing him to the ground, holding him tightly as he gasped for air

"Now ladies… absorb his blood" The Blood angel said

"What? How?" Kumoyomi asked

"Do we drink it? because trust me I hate this guy, I want to make him suffer" Sorayomi said

"No… just touch him, and the rest comes with instinct if your intention is to absorb the blood"

"Like this?" Neruneia asked, and through his hand he pulled the mans blood slowly out of his neck through the skin "whoa.. It's not much but I can feel the power growing in me" he said

"Leave some for the ladies you pig" Daignmone said

"Fine…" Neruneia said and h stopped absorbing "get over here you two" he said

The two women walked up and put their hands onto his chest

"This is because you treat women like thing's meant for your sexual fantasies" Sorayomi said

"stop.." the man choked

"no..." Kumoyomi said, and they both began pulling the blood from his blood, and with both of them doing it he quickly withered into dusty dry skin and bone

"good, now there's lots of other people in this building, let's have you three go and take all of the blood you can find into yourselves" Daignmone said

"Gladly, this power is awesome" Sorayomi said

---

Naruto pressed Ino against the wall of the side of the house as she wrapped her arms around him, kissing, and playing with each others tongue

"hhhmmm" Ino moaned into the kiss, before breaking it "Hey Naruto... I don't think I'm going to leave any time soon" she smiled

"you decided then?" Naruto asked

"Yep, pretty much, I'm staying whether you want me to or not" Ino cooed before kissing him

"I want you too" he said

"good" Ino said

---

As noon reared it head over the sky, Tsunade was in her office reading the book again, and this time she found something interesting, multiple pages in the middle were written like a diary... the creepy thing is it was the Blood Angels journal, the original Blood Angels journal

Tsunade read many page's and it she'd never seen such expressed rage and undying hatred for a family member as the Blood Angel expressed to his elder brother

Shizune walked in through the door "Tsunade-sama.. .we have an interesting problem" she said

"what?" Tsunade's head shot up like a bullet

"The feathers... they're all gone... every single one of them, everybody is confused, they just vanished two nights ago, no one's seen them since" Shizune said

Tsunade's jaw dropped "what do you mean they 'vanished'?! did they sprout leg's and walk away?!" she asked, angrily

"No one knows... I'm sorry..." Shizune said

"damn it... I knew those things were no good" Tsunade said biting her thumb as she stared at the book

---

Naruto and Sakura were walking hand-in-hand through the Konoha park "thanks for spending some time with me today Naruto-kun" Sakura said

"Any time, I felt you were a bit neglected" Naruto said

"It's okay" Sakura said "we're here now" she kissed him

"I'll always be here" Naruto said

"You'll have to spend time with Tenten too" Sakura said

"Yeah, I know, I still have two days of the week left, I can spend some time both days with her" Naruto said

"you have a really big heart you know that?" Sakura said

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"Well despite the perverted side of having so many wives, you can actually find time to love and care for them all" Sakura said

"You and the other's mean allot to me... " Naruto said

"I know. Hey, let's sit down over there and enjoy the warm sun" Sakura said tugging him up a small hill where they sat down and Sakura laid her head on Naruto's lap with her front side facing upwards

Naruto started combing his fingers through her soft, pink hair "you know Sakura, you're really beautiful... I've always thought that" he said

"I always thought of you as cute, just really annoying and stupid until I realized what you meant to me, shortly after Sasuke left the village" Sakura said "The whiskers... never understood why you had them, until I found about Kyuubi... but I've always secretly loved how cute they were" Sakura blushed rubbed the back of her hand against his cheek, thus his whiskers

"Sakura? Why would you ever think I would abandon you?" Naruto asked

"oh.. that..." Sakura said "I never thought Sasuke would leave, but he did... so that fear was built into the back of my mind, that you'd do the same"

"I couldn't just leave you Sakura... I guess you never realized how much you meant to me..." he said softly

"I don't deserve it... I was a bitch, even if I never meant any of it" Sakura said shamefully

"It's because I knew you weren't a bitch at heart... I just needed to stay patient until I could find that side of you and pull it out" Naruto said

"I'm glad you did" Sakura said, Naruto leaned over and kissed her on the lips and she grabbed his head with her hand

---

Sorayomi slammed a full grown male sutomr up against the wall, holding him in the air by the throat, as sh drained his body of the blood within it

Neruneia held one of the other whores down as he drained her body

Kumoyomi was holding a guy down on the bed by the neck, as he withered and died

Daignmone looked around the main lobby, which had four peoples' corpse's, which were nothing but dry skin and bone like all the others throughout the building

He grinned with approval "good job, you even did it with out hesitation you three" he said walking into the back room they were in

"It felt great to kill these bastards" Neruneia said

"You're too loud, and rough... you could be more graceful" Kumoyomi said

"Yeah, and more efficient, you make them suffer to long" Sorayomi said

Neruneia turned his head to them and glared evilly, before turning his body to them, as it began to grow in size and muscle,, he pulled his shirt off as dark gray hair grew over his body, and he grew sharp claws, three wolf-like tails, and he grew a medium length snout in which his canines exited from, giving him saber teeth

When done he looked like a mixture of a were-wolf and a saber-toothed tiger, he loomed over the now terrified duo of girls by five feet, before pointing to his face "Does THIS look 'graceful' to you?!" he asked. His voice was much deeper with more treble and a demonic tone to it

"No..." the said in unison

"didn't think so" Neruneia said before changing back into his human form and putting his shirt back on

"Well my follower's, let us take our leave... we have an empire to build... meheheheheheh" Daignmone laughed evilly

---

Naruto opened his eye's ad it was dusk already, and he was laying on the hill with Sakura sleeping soundly next to him, resting her head on his chest

He shook her "Sakura-chan... wake up" he said

She opened her eye's and looked at him "Yeah?" she asked

"It's getting late we've been out for a long time. We should head back" Naruto said

"Okay" Sakura said "I hope Hinata has dinner ready I'm starving..." she said as they both stood up and walked back home hand-in-hand

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Well that's the next chapter, and as for the Tenten thing, ppl are really leaning towards doing it

The new poll I'll have up until tomorrow (1/16/08) when I'll switch it back to the Tenten poll**REMEMBER TO VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT NARUTO TO SLEEP WITH FIRST!!! CHECK MY PROFILE**

-Later


	7. Operation MatchMaking, Day 6

_**THE BLOOD ANGEL**_

**_CHAPTER 7: OPERATION MATCH-MAKING, DAY 6_**

**_

* * *

_**

NOTE: Well I think it's unanimous... Tenten's joining harem. There's no point in continuing the poll. Out of 35 or 36 vote's only five said not to add her, so I apologize to those who voted not to add her, hopefully your choice for who Naruto screws first is the winner

PS; btw, this is the chapter where Naruto screws the winner of the poll(who came as a surprise to me actually), so LEMON ALERT!! LEMON ALERT!!

* * *

It was still early in the morning and Naruto was in the backyard, on the porch reading the Shintengan scroll. Once again Hinata made an awesome breakfast, so he was full and pumped with energy

He read the scroll to himself out loud "There are six different types of spirits, each with their own aura which is the main distinguishing attribute about the spirits and souls of the living. The list is as follows" he then looked at the list below it

White aura; Divine Spirits, blessed spirits that were never really alive-Angels

Green aura; Creature Spirits, spirits of animals which wander the lands

Purple aura; Cursed Spirits, souls which have been cursed or tainted by a foreign influence

Blue aura; Free Spirits, The most common souls and spirits, often the normal individual, or the soul of a normal individual after death

Black aura; Forsaken Spirits, souls of sinner's, and those who never accepted death

Red aura; Demonic Spirits, the souls of demons

Naruto heard the back door slide open and he turned to see Hinata walk out onto the porch, and she walked up next to him holding a cup "Hey, here... in case you get thirsty" Hinata said handing it to him

"ah thanks" Naruto said before grabbing it and drinking a swig, nice cold water

"So whatcha find out about your Kekkei Genkai?" She asked sitting down next to him

"Well.. here, read for yourself" Naruto said handing her the scroll

He pointed to where he was reading at the time and she read it over

When she was done she looked up at him "So, have you seen any of these other then the blue?" Hinata asked

"Nope... just you the other girls and Miriyuu, all of you are blue" Naruto said

"Free Spirits?" Hinata asked

"yep..." he nodded

"well there is mine, which is blue and red, but that's because of Kyuubi's furry ass" Naruto said

**"Hey SHIT FACE, this fur keeps me warm!!!"** Kyuubi barked

_"Shut up Kyuubi_..." Naruto replied almost happily

Naruto didn't wan to mention the feather... "Well I'm gonna get to practicing. Thanks again for the water Hinata" Naruto said holding her chin up and kissing her

"You're welcome" Hinata smiled "good luck with your training" she said standing up, and walking back in side

Naruto stood up and walked onto the grass, readying himself

Hinata closed the door and walked towards the kitchen

"hhhhmmm" she heard

Hinata looked around and then heard a voice, then another, she could make out what they were saying but she could tell who it was, it was Ino and Sakura

She walked to the source of the noise and found herself outside the hot spring bath room and the door was open a crack, and she peeked in to see Ino sitting on the ledge of the water with her legs hang in it, but Sakura had her head between Ino's leg's licking her clit as Ino moaned and combed her fingers through her hair

Hinata's eye's widened, were they having sex? what kind of dumb question is that Hinata? of COURSE their having sex, unless Sakura spilt some food between Ino's legs and is licking it up...

Hinata tightened her legs as she felt heat build, she couldn't believe she was getting horny from this, she never considered doing things with another girl

"Sakuraaaa" Ino moaned tilting her head back, before pulling Sakura up onto the ledge and getting between her legs in the water, and she started sucking on the pink haired girls nipples as she rubbed their pussies together

"Ino-Inoooo" Sakura panted with pleasure

Hinata found her hand trailing up and groping her breasts through her shirt

"Ino? when are we gonna get Naruto in on this?" Sakura almost whined, but she was still gasping with pleasure

"By the end of the week, I promise" Ino said

Hinata got her interest perked and she stopped rubbing her breasts and stepped away from the door... se didn't know what but some sort of competitive drive kicked in right then and there "_I was the first one to love him... I should get to make love to him first_" she thought as she planned ahead and walked out back to where Naruto was again

She steeled her will and took a deep breath, please god don't let her faint now "N-Naruto-kun?" she called

Naruto looked at her "Yeah? Something wrong?" he asked

"N-No, nothing like that... but c-could you come here please?" she asked

"Okay..." Naruto said, deactivating his Shintengan and walked over to her and she led him inside

"What is it?" he asked

"In private" she said tugging him into his room, closing and locking the door behind them

"what's wrong Hinata?" Naruto asked

"Nothing..." she said blushing "it's just..." she trailed off as she sat down on the bed with her knee's in her chest

Naruto sat next to her "what?" he asked

Hinata tightened her face as she took a deep breath and quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and placing a deep and passion filled kiss to his lips, sliding her tongue into his mouth

Naruto took on a short look of shock from the sudden action, but it was welcome, and he quickly returned the kiss, holding the back of her head

---

Elsewhere, Daignmone and his new followers, had made a barren wasteland of the village they were in

Sorayomi held two civilians up against a wall as she drained their blood from their dying bodies "He, so glad this town's getting it... I hate this place... " She said as she finished draining the two and dropped them, dead on the ground

"well we're not just trying to make end's meat to survive so we don't have to fuck anyone any more... other then Daignmone of course" Kumoyomi said to her friend

"Yeah... that I look forward to" Sorayomi said "not to mention with you, you're the only reason I could stand screwing those perverts, because they finished to fast I always had you after" she said

"Of course baby" Kumoyomi said before they kissed

"Yes that IS giving me a hard-on but save it for when we're done ladies" Daignmone said from out of no where, he was to their right in the middle of the street

They giggled "okay sexy" they said

"Wow... lesbian demon women... that's as hot as it gets for me" Daignmone said to himself

"But aren't they sisters?" Neruneia asked as he was now standing behind Daignmone

"AAHH" Daignmone yelped turning around and blasted a red lighting bolt behind him which Neruneia ducked under with a terrified look

"...damn..." Neruneia said, shakily

"...oh... sorry... don't sneak up on me like that when I'm thinking to myself... or you'll die... trust me... four people died un-intentionally because of that..." Daignmone said "but no... their not sisters... only the tiny bit of blood in them is the harpy sisters blood... "

Neruneia shook his head, rising up, it was then that Daignmone notice he was holding an unconscious man in his hand, by the head

"Why does his body still have fluids?" Daignmone asked perplexed, as he scratched the back of his head

"I figured you'd want some to, you haven't drained anybody here" Neruneia answered holding the guy in front of himself "I can hold this weight so easily too" he chuckled

"oh.. .well I was going to leave it all for you three, but I'm never one to turn down a generous offer" Daignmone said grabbing the man by the throat and draining his body dry in seconds before dropping him "...rejuvenating..." he said

"Brown-noser..." Sorayomi chuckled

Neruneia growled like a canine at her

"enough" Daignmone said calmly

"Well that's it for this town there's no more people left alive" Neruneia said

"Yeah, I don't sense the presence of blood, and if I can't you all can't" Daignmone said "Well after that energy feast, we can be moving on"

"Where to baby?" Sorayomi asked wrapping her arms around his left one

"Yeah, are we gonna go to another village and drain more people to get stronger?" Kumoyomi asked, grabbing his other arm

"No... we can't constantly be draining the blood, or we'll become dependant on it..." Daignmone said "If you continuously drain the blood of people, animals etcetera , you begin to get weaker if you don't drain constantly... a true hustle"

"So it's like a drug?" Kumoyomi asked

"It sure feel's like a drug" Sorayomi said

"In a way, yes it's like a drug... but as of now, we just eat normal food and drink normal water, and other beverages... we can't survive on blood... we're not vampires...it just grants us that persons level of power" Daignmone said "though a cup of a holy mans blood goes down _divinely_" he said almost rich-like

---

Naruto and Hinata were still locked in a passionate storm, as Hinata sucked on his lower lip, and he sucked on her upper one

Hinata broke the kiss for some air before going right back into it, she had her arms tightly around his neck pulling him as close as possible, and as she laid on her back, pulled him on top of her, as she slid an arm between the two and unzipped his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders

Naruto broke the Kiss "Hinata...?" he said, pulling his arms from the sleeves of the jacket

"What's wrong... don't you want to make love to me?" Hinata asked

"of course... it's just, I was making sure you were intending the same thing I thought you were" Naruto said, before kissing her

Naruto got close to her ear "I never thought you'd be the one to initiate this though" he chuckled

"Neither did I..." Hinata said before rubbing his sides and back, feeling his muscles trough his black t-shirt, she then kissed and sucked on his neck

Naruto did the same to Hinata's neck and he grabbed her breast through her shirt and began kneading it gently... the one time having the author of the most popular adults manga, paid off... those books can teach a virgin allot of things

"mmmm... Naruto-kunnnn" Hinata moaned, she wrapped her legs around his waist and began grinding her hips, she could feel her manhood getting harder by the second, this just made her hornier

Naruto pulled off his shirt and then hers, before removing her bra

Hinata was blushing a new kind of blush now

Naruto smiled and rubbed both of her good sized breasts "I have to admit these are really nice" he said before licking her left nipple

"aah-d-do you think so?" she asked

"Yeah.. you're a really beautiful girl..." he said

"I love you Naruto..." she said

"I love you too" he said before sucking on her nipples switching between the two, as he kneaded her soft mounds of flesh, which where more then a hand full... this girl had a rack by now

"Naruto... it feels really good... I'm getting really hot" Hinata moaned

"The bigger the more sensitive I guess" Naruto chuckled before he pulled her leg's from around is waist and un zipped her pants, pulling them and her panties off before pushing her knee's up and he licked the inside of her thighs, slowly moving closer to her sex

"Naruto..." Hinata said wantingly

"I understand" He said, before licking her clit up and down with the tip of his tongue

Hinata arched her back and gasped "aaaaahhh"

Naruto licked circles around her clit, as her sex grew wetter and wetter

He saw her pussy, letting pre-cum leak out, which he licked up and parted her sex with his fingers before licking up and down it's entire length

"yes... moto Naruto-kun... " She was pumping and rolling her hips and pleasure rushed up and down her body, tingling her spine, and her gut fluttered with excitement

Naruto rubbed her clit with his finger as he dug his tongue as deep as possible

Hinata's sex throbbed and bliss, reacting to every one of his motions

The Hyuuga girl gripped the bed covers tightly in her hands, throwing her head back "Narutoooooo" she moaned into the pillow, her sex finally rippling with an orgasm, as cum poured out and Naruto licked it up as it did, he didn't think a girls cum would taste this good

"that was my first time doing that... I hope it was good" he said

Hinata lay panting on her back, still blushing "I've never felt so good and been so happy before..."

Naruto smiled

"Are we gonna... go all the way?" Hinata asked

"If you want to..." Naruto said

"I do... I want to make love to you more" Hinata said

"Okay..." Naruto said before kissing her

He pulled back and unzipped his pants

Hinata pushed his hands out of the way and pulled his pants and boxers down a little, enough to let his rock hard, manhood free

She blushed looking at it, but she licked the top of it

"aahh.." Naruto gasped

Hinata grabbed it with her hands and started stroking it up and down, she then closed her eye's and took the top into her mouth, swirling her tongue around

Naruto moaned and grabbed her head "Hinataaaaa"

She used her other hand to pull his pants down more and rub his ball's still, sucking and stroking his dick

"My god... ooohhh man... you're good Hinata"

Hinata inwardly beamed, she was glad she could pleasure him like he pleasured her

"shit.. I'm cumming" Naruto said, and he released his cum deep into Hinata's mouth and she slowly drank it down savoring the taste, and she pulled away, he then pulled his pants all the way off

"Are you ready Hinata?" Naruto asked pushing her to her back, and getting above her

"Y-Yes... please Naruto-kun..." Hinata said

Naruto grabbed his dick and guided it gently into her sex, sliding as deep as possible before coming to a slight stop

"Just a little more Naruto... You're about to take my virginity" Hinata said

"It'll hurt wont it?" Naruto said

"Yes, but I still want too..." Hinata said "just take it slow please" she said

"of course" He said and he kissed her and slid it all the way in breaking the Hymen, causing her to cringe in pain

He slowly pulled back and then pushed it back in

Hinata wrapped her arms around his body tightly and squeezed, tears building in her eyes

"Are you okay Hinata?" Naruto asked

"Yes... please don't stop... I have to deal with it" she said "I know you don't want to hurt me but don't stop"

"okay..." He said, continuing to pump slowly, and gently, she was so tight it would feel amazing but he couldn't feel pleasure knowing she wasn't at the moment so he just waited

As time passed Naruto felt her tight grip around him loosen and loosen

"How are you feeling Hinata?" He asked

"It still hurts a little but, it starting to feel good... you can go a little faster now" Hinata said

Naruto picked up his pace a little, and Hinata started to move in sync with him, matching his movements

"hhm-hhm-hhmm" Hinata hummed "faster..."

Naruto started to go faster and a little deeper with each thrust

Hinata's toes started to curl as the pain disappeared and it was filled by the pleasure of Naruto's manhood which filled her pussy

"Naruto-kun... yes..." Hinata moaned

Now Naruto was starting to feel good again, knowing she was too

Hinata rolled him over to get on top and she put her hands on his shoulders before rolling and bouncing her hips, riding his dick

"Yes..." Hinata moaned "Kami yes"

"Hinataaa..." Naruto said

Hinata's cum was covering Naruto's manhood as she moaned with bliss, bouncing up and down

"Faster Hinata..." Naruto said

"Hai" she said and began going as fast as her hips could, rolling and bouncing up and down

"I'm cumming" Naruto said

"So am I..." Hinata groaned

With that they both came, Hinata's pussy tightening around him

"aaahhhhh" they panted, and Hinata went limp on top of him

"Thank you so much Naruto..." She said "I love you"

""No problem Hinata... I love you too" he said kissing her on the lips

outside the bedroom door Ino and Sakura stood with their ear's to the door, and face's of astonishment "Hinata beat us to him..." Sakura said

"I know... but she did love him before us" Ino shrugged

Temari and Tenten walked in the front door with some groceries in bags

"Hey... we're back" Tenten said

"Hey..." Sakura greeted

"Girls! Get this, Naruto and Hinata aren't virgins anymore" Ino said excitingly

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Tenten asked

"Yeah, they had sex" Sakura said

"Darn... I wanted to deflower Naruto" Temari huffed "oh well"

"Hinata was loving every second of it too... well except for the initial penetration" Ino said

"hhhmm... is that good?" Tenten asked

"I guess..." Temari said, inwardly cursing her luck

The bedroom door opened and Naruto and Hinata walked out to see everyone staring at them

"So how was it?!" Ino asked "Did it feel good Hinata?"

Naruto and Hinata blushed "Damn... is there not a drop of privacy in this world?" Naruto asked

"Well you two were so loud how did you expect us not to catch on" Sakura said

"Yeah, Hinata, c'mon tell us all about" Temari said, tugging her by the arm, io grabbed her other arm "Yeah, tell us"

"B-But..." Hinata started to protest but Temari and Ino had already won... they pulled her off to the side

"Well this is awkward..." Naruto said

"Don't worry about it... I knew you were gonna choose her too" Sakura said "she deserves it, she's been waiting all these years just to even kiss you"

"Thanks for being so understanding" Naruto said

"with this many wives you NEED to be understanding" Sakura said walking off

Naruto turned to Tenten "So... uh... do you wanna do something?" he asked

"I'm not gonna have sex with you if that's what's you asking" Tenten said "not yet"

"No... I'm to tired right now to go again anyways... do you wanna go get some ramen?" he asked

"Sure" She shrugged "that sounds good"

"Okay... I'll buy" Naruto said

they walked over to the door and slipped on their shoes before Naruto held his arm out to for her to grab she smirked "so you're a gentleman?" she asked

"I can be, yes" Naruto said "You just gotta give me a chance"

"Deal..." she said, hooking her arm with his and they exited the house

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

There's the first Naruto involved lemon(as always, I hope you enjoyed). As you can plainly see, Hinata is the winner of the poll. Now her and Naruto are closer, both physically and emotionally, I'll develop more on Tenten as time goes on, seeing how she came late I'm just going to give her a little bit of extra time

-Later


	8. Operation MatchMaking, Day 7

_**THE BLOOD ANGEL**_

**_CHAPTER 8: OPERATION MATCH-MAKING, DAY 7_**

**_

* * *

_**

NOTE: in this chapter there is character DEATH!! As in MAIN CHARACTER death, so you've been warned... I hope none of you like a certain duo of green spandex wearing idiots

* * *

"UH-H-HEY!! I'm n-not to sure about THIS!!" Naruto whimpered in a desperate plea for mercy. Struggling to pull his arms and legs free from the rope that bound him to a large rock near the house a "Oh... don't worry..." Tenten cooed with a grin, just before she pulled out two handfuls of, kunai, shuriken, and drop knives, before rearing them back to throw "... it's just my daily target practice..." 

"DID NEJI EVER AGREE TO THIS SUICIDE!?!?!?!" Naruto flailed in vein

"Just don't move and no harm with befall you... if... you're lucky"

"WHAT?!?" Naruto screamed, just before Tenten threw the weapons through the brisk morning air with high speed

"AAHHH!" Naruto yelled as two of the weapons lodged into the rock on either side of his head, two nearly hit each hand, and one went RIGHT between his leg's to close for any sort of comfort to befall him

In side the region of Naruto's mind and soul Kyuubi lay rolled into a ball n his cell sleeping when Naruto's screams awoke his slightly, he looked up and slammed his tail on the roof "**SHUT IT UP KIT!!! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP"**

silence...

Kyuubi laid his head back down and dozed back to sleep

Back in the waking world, Tenten pulled out a large scroll and unraveled as she spun around, smearing blood from her finger on them, sending a countless flurry of weapons straight for Naruto

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Naruto screamed, squirming to get free

Kyuubi whipped open his blood shot eye's with pure fury, and sat up "**what the fuck are you-OH MY GOD!!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"** He roared, seeing the mental of image of the cloud of death heading straight for Naruto

As Naruto screamed, a huge wave of red chakra blasted our from the front of his body and deflected all of the weapons sending them in random directions all over

"Whoa!" Tenten snapped "That was... wow..."

"Tenten... can you PLEASE UNTIE ME NOW?!" Naruto yelled

"Fine..." Tenten said as she walked up and cut the rope with a kunai

"Thank you..." Naruto said, rubbing his sore wrists

"None of them would have actually hit you though" Tenten said

"I have no guarantee of that..." Naruto said "Now... why don't we spar or something?"

"Okay... but I suck at Taijutsu..." she said

"Improvise... it's what I do..." Naruto said "Ready?"

"Sure... as I'll ever be..." Tenten said

---

Daignmone watched as Neruneia, Sorayomi, and Kumoyomi drained the blood of a family on a farm in the plains, it was a big family, three boys and two girls, all in their teens, not to mention the parents

The Blood Angel walked past the father and noticed something on the ground, a cigarette that dropped from the fathers mouth when Neruneia drained him. It was only about 25 gone and still smoking so he picked it up "You shouldn't let things go to waste now" he said taking a slow drag of the cigarette and inhaling it

He exhaled rings of smoke, and sighed with content, before walking over to his followers, Sorayomi and Kumoyomi putting on the girls' clothes "So... shall we be going then?" Daignmone asked

"sure.. .we're done here..." Neruneia said

"Where to now, baby?" Sorayomi asked

"we'll search around the continent, gather information, and enjoy ourselves in the proce-" Daignmone stopped and his face went blank

"Babe?" Kumoyomi asked "You okay?"

"Can't you sense that...? such... great blood..." he said

"we aren't as acute with it as you, so we have no idea who or what you're talking about" Kumoyomi said

"Three strong people are close... shift to your demon forms and follow me a fast as you can" Daignmone said forming his blood wings and launching high into the sky, heading east from them

"Well you heard the man..." Neruneia said, pulling his shirt of and his body began to change and morph until he was in his were-wolf, saber-toothed tiger form

Sorayomi and Kumoyomi looked at each other and nodded before, they began to change, their teeth all became fang's, their arms grew slightly long, and the skin on the arms became an organic armor almost., their fingers crew sharp claws, their feet grew talons through the sandals, and red feathered wings grew from their backs, as small spikes grew from their knee's, elbows and their shoulder's became medium sized spikes of their own, they each grew horns on their head's, Kumoyomi's pointed down, and Sorayomi pointed up, both similar to small bull horns

Neruneia dropped to all fours and howled before dashing past them at high speeds tearing up dirt as he went, the female duo flapped their wings and flew through the air above Neruneia

"Damn... He's to fast!" Neruneia barked angrily "We're gonna be far behind him at this rate"

"He wont actually need our help anyways..." Sorayomi said

"So true" Kumoyomi said "mehehehahaha"

---

Elsewhere...

Neji, Lee and Gai were heading through the edge of the river country from the rain country, heading back to Konoha after a mission to aid some Rain ninja

They dashed through the tree's at high speed, Neji lagging behind the hyper-competitive twits known as Gai-sensei and Rock-head-er I mean Rock Lee

Neji hated the way these two always had to be moving around, they could never slow down for a break, or rest, all they care about id go-go-go... it got annoying really it did... Tenten was the only reason he could stand being on this team... at least she was sane... and straight...

But nope Tenten's been on vacation and is back at Konoha by now

But before Neji could inwardly complain about how his life sucked anymore, he senced a VICIOUS killer intent, coming in fat from behind them

"Lee, Gai... do you feel that?" Neji said

"Yeah... someone strong is following us" Gai said "Stay sharp"

Neji turned around ad hoped back wards through the branches activating his Byakugan, and seeing in the distance, a human figure which(through his vision) had wings of chakra, or chakra surround something, the chakra was red and similar to the kind he saw in Naruto "Someone's flying towards fast!" Neji said

"Take cover" Gai instructed and hoped out of the tree's to the ground and ducked behind tree's or bushes

They waited as Neji watched through all the objects around him, the figure come to dead stop from impossible speed's, and descend to the ground beneath the canopy of tree's

"Don't bother hiding I know you are there..." Daignmone said looking to his right, the direction of their team

"damn..." Neji cursed

"Gai-sensei, what should we do?" Lee asked enthusiastically

"Well I guess we see what he wants..." Gai said standing from behind the bush, Lee did the same, and Neji stepped from behind the tree

Daignmone's face went from serious to that of 'WHAT THE FUCK?' "Okay I thought I sensed someone strong, but all I found is a traveling side-show, of two clowns and a freak with bulging, blood vein pumped eyes" he said

Team Gai nearly hit the floor from the comment "We are NOT a side-show!' Lee said "We are Shinobi!"

"Like I give a FUCK what you call yourselves" Daignmone exasperated, taking a drag of his cigarette which he held in his lips "You wear green tights with bushy eye brows and ri-cock-ulous bowl hair cuts.. you look like clowns to me..."

"Gai-sensei, can I show him what a Shinobi is!?" Lee asked

"I don't know... is it a fight you're looking for sir?" Gai asked

"Yes... but I feel if I attack freaks I'll feel guilty about it later" Daignmone said pointing behind himself with a shrug

"you'd do wise not to underestimate us..." Neji said

"You'd do wise not to underestimate ME... my boy..." Daignmone said "I have powers you'd only DREAM of obtaining..."

"Then why don't you prove it?" Neji asked entering his stance

"So the Side-show freak wants to fight..." Daignmone said "So do those eye's just look wierd or do they do something?"

"You'll find out..." Neji said dashing in at Daignmone

---

Naruto and Tenten were throwing blow for blow, Naruto had the upper had, pushing her back towards a tree and her back it it and he threw a swift punch to her gut and she kicked at him and he jumped back

Tenten dashed at Naruto, who ran at her, but the Kunoichi had other things in mind, she pulled out two kunai connect with a thin metal wire at their loops and threw them at the ground in Naruto's direct path, causing his foot to trip on the wire and he hit the ground and slid. in doing so knocked Tenten off her feet and she collapsed on top of him

Sakura Walked out of the house and looked at two in their tangled mess, which in her angle looked like they were doing a 69

Sakura blushed "Godammit!" she barked

Naruto lifted his dizzy head and looked at Sakura, Tenten did the same "What?" they asked in unison

"What do you mean 'WHAT'?" Sakura yelled "You two've had something going on before this haven't you!?!"

"What the hell are you talkin abou-" Tenten stopped when she looked down and noticed she was laying on top of Naruto, her head practically between his legs... she blushed furiously and hopped to her feet in an instant "We didn't do anything I swear it!" she said frantically

"Hmpf..." Sakura huffed "sure... I still say you probably wont be staying anyways"

"Why's that?" Tenten snapped

"Don't you have a thing or that stuck up prick Neji?" Sakura asked

"He's not emotional enough... but I'm still not sure about this decision yet" Tenten said

"don't get angry Sakura-chan... I still love you and always will..." Naruto grinned

---

Neji's back slammed into a tree and he looked at the Blood Angel, who stared with twisted smile, still with his hands in his pockets

"Okay Lee let's get in this" Gai said and Lee nodded, the both dashed at Daignmone, and Gai threw a punch that almost collided with Daignmone's face but centimeters away, he disappeared in a blur and reappeared away from them, still with his hands in his pockets, and his cigarette in his lips, which he took a drag of

"you almost got me there... yer pretty fast..." The Blood Angel said

Lee appeared to Daignmone's left and swipe kicked at him but he just flapped his wings and floated into the air "I'm seriously questioning whether or not I have the dishonor to kill two retards..." he said calmly scratching the back of his head

"What do you want from us?!" Neji barked

"me?... I'm here... for blood" Daignmone said, just then Neji noticed a blur to his left with the Byakugan and just as he turned to see Neruneia in his demon form was already looming in the air next to him, rearing his claw back before swiping it in Neji's face launching him through the greenery of the forest and Neruneia went off after him

"NEJI!" Lee called

"Lee! stay focused" Gai said

"Y-Yes sensei..." Lee said

Just then two red lightning bolts hit the ground near Lee and Gai and they jumped apart to avoid being hit and they looked up to see Kumoyomi and Sorayomi

"what the...? What's going on?" Gai said before getting ready to jump as the duo of girls, when just then streams of blood wrapped around his wrists, ankles, and torso, before lifting him off the ground and pulling him back

"Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted turning to see Daignmone with his hand extended towards Gai, and streams of blood coming from all five fingers

"I'll take this one... you two can fight the miniature version..." Daignmone said, before swinging Gai through two tree's

"Okay..." Sorayomi said, holding out her hand towards Lee, before blasting a re lightning bolt out at him which he jumped back to avoid

"Ok... obviously we need to fight harder" Lee said before crouching down and removing his ankle weights, dropping them with thunderous BOOMS

Lee dashed at Daignmone to aid his sensei, when Kumoyomi appeared in front of him and extended her wings and blasted multiple beam like bursts of red chakra at him

Lee swerved and dashed to the side's barely avoiding the onslaught when Sorayomi appeared in his path and swiped her large clawed hand at him when he jumped back on a dime watching a few stands of his hair fall to the ground

The Taijutsu specialist looked up at the duo and grit his teeth "rrrrr..."

Gai dashed at Daignmone at blinding speeds, disappeared and reappeared behind him, slamming a punch into is back, causing him to fly through a couple of tree's

Gai saw a blast of red lightning shoot from Daignmone's position from behind the brush, and he rolled to his right to avoid the blast

Neji lifted himself from the ground and looked at Neruneia, who slowly paced towards him "what do you want... why us?" he asked

"Because you three have excellent power... we want it..." Neruneia said "shall we begin?"

Neji entered his stance _"I have to regroup with Gai and Lee... or we're probably gonna die here_..." Neji said activating his Byakugan again

---

Naruto, Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Sakura and Ino were sitting inside the house drinking tea and relaxing

Sakura had her head leaning on Naruto's shoulder, as they sat on the couch, anf Hinata sat on the other side of him

"So... I'm bored... how do you propose we solve this?" Temari said

"um..." Naruto said scratching his chin

"We could have an orgy..." Ino chuckled, everyone whipped their heads to her, one or two looks of approval and one or two of 'what the fuck' "It was a JOKE" she said

Everyone turned away

"Well I think imma go talk to granny about the land of the waves and to check something she has... anyone wanna come with?" Naruto said

"I'll go" Tenten said

"I'll go to" Sakura answered

"what about you Hinata? Temari? Ino?" he asked

"I would be I wanna clean up the house" Hinata said "Temari siad she'd give me a hand"

"Yep" Temari nodded

"And I'm going to work in the garden in a minute" Ino said

"Okay... well have fun with that then" Naruto chuckled, and him and the two other girls went to the door slipped on their shoes and exited the house

---

Once they arrived at the central building they went inside and up to the top floor. They knocked on Tsunade's door

"come in" Tsunade called

They opened the door and walked in "oh.. .well this is a welcome visit... unless this about the two of you saying you're not staying with Naruto" Tsunade said

"Well... I'm never gonna leave" Sakura said

"And I'm still in the process of building a relationship if any with him" Tenten said

Naruto glared at her "It might work if you stop strapping me to a rock and throwing thousands of deadly weapons at me..."

"I'm SORRY, okay? I was just practice" Tenten said

Sakura began to giggle

"I'm just teasing you" Naruto said sticking his tongue out at Tenten, she blushed

"So if there's no bad news what's up?" Tsunade asked

"Um do you think we could leave tonight for the Land of Waves?" Naruto asked

"That's fine... Today's the last day of Operation Match-Making anyways" Tsunade said "Just gather EVERYTHING you'll need, I've already sent a letter to Tazuna, someone who they've met before, a few days back and he replied this morning... he'd gladly let you stay with him as long as you need"

"Oh can I show them that book?" Naruto asked

"The book? yeah... here" Tsunade said opening her desk drawer and pulling out the book and handing it to him

"Thanks... now get a load of this ladies... this is some crazy shit" Naruto said opening it as they looked over his shoulder to see the words

---

Neji slammed his palm into the forearm of Neruneia, who whipped his arm, pushing Neji back "dammit..." he cursed

"Give up boy... you can't beat a demon by yourself..." Neruneia said before blue fire gathered in his mouth "FROZEN FIRE!" he roared and blasted out the azure blaze which Neji gasped at before spinning around "Rotation", the blue flames rippled off of the dome of chakra, and froze the tree's behind him in a layer of ice

"Ha, impressive..." Neruneia said before dashing on all fours at Neji who just stopped his rotation and Neruneia shoulder-speared him in the gut, sending him into a thick tree, lodging him in it's trunk "Argh!" Neji coughed up blood

Neruneia grew a sinister grin "did that hurt? I apologize" he mocked

"rrrr..." Neji looked up at him, then pulled himself from the tree and landed on his feet ready to fight more

"Guess you're more resilient then I gave you credit for, boy..." Neruneia said, before dashing back at him

Gai and Daignmone exchanged blow for blow, in a storm of fists and kicks as they jumped from tree to tree

"so despite your ridiculous looks you can actually fight... and almost on par with ME" Daignmone grinned "BUT Taijutsu isn't my specialty... it's BLOOD" he shouted before blasting out a high-pressure surge of blood from his right hand that pushed Gai Through some tree's and into the ground

Daignmone held his palm to the sky and thin streams of blood came from his fingers and palm before he swung his arm down like you would a sword and the blood instantly became just that... a sword, a dark red one edge's sword... it's shape similar to a bat wing(no fine details just the shape)

"Now... perish MORTAL!" The Blood Angel roared "Ketsukiri!(1)" he slashed the sword upwards vertically and sent out a red crescent blade of energy, that sliced through the air with such force and speed it left a pocket behind it that had now air in it

Gai saw this and dived to the side as the bade collided with the ground and created a small explosion(more like a cloud of dust from it's impact)

"Mehehehehehehehe... DANCE SIDE-SHOW CLOWN, DANCE. Ketsukiri" Daignmone shouted before slashing through the air with the sword over and over, sending countless energy crescents at Gai, who began diving, rolling, jumping ducking, all of it to get away from the storm of energy blade, which cut through the tree's on their way to him. Laughing evilly the entire onslaught

Kumoyomi looked up at Daignmone "meheheh... he looks like he's having fun" she said

"I know I am" Sorayomi said blasting red lightning from her hands at Lee who dashed around to a avoid it

Kumoyomi dashed in at Lee and swiped her hand backwards hitting him in the chest sending him rolling back, he regained himself and looked at them "_I can't beat them like this... forgive me Gai-sensei_" he thought, before crossing his forearms in front of himself, and his chakra began rising exponentially

Sorayomi and Kumoyomi looked at each other and raised their eyebrows, then turned back to him

"Kaimon!" Lee shouted and pressure from the chakra rippled out

"Impressive..." Kumoyomi said

"You'll see impressive" Lee said and disappeared "with the gate's I can defeat you" his voiced echoed

The two demon females looked around, when out of no where Lee appeared in front of Sorayomi and delivered a lightning quick upward kick to her chin launching her in he air, just before dropping low and spinning around trip kicking Kumoyomi, knocking her down

Lee then launched into the air and positioned himself behind Sorayomi "Omote Renge!" he shouted and his bandages wrapped tightly around her body, as he arched them over and dived to the ground spinning at high speeds head first

The peed build up was so great the air it self began to spin with them and Lee slammed her head into the ground with a huge crash, and released his bandages to jump away before he hit the ground too

Lee landed and looked at the cloud of smoke panting, just before Kumoyomi grabbed his head with her demon claw lifting him off the ground and slamming him face first

Gai was hit in the right shoulder by the edge of one of the blades Daignmone was sending at him, it cut about an inch deep

He could feel Lee's presence grow stronger, but because of the terrain, couldn't see him, the forest was to dense in that direction

---

Ino walked inside from the back yard and pulled of her gloves, tossing them on the shelf next to the door

Temari and Hinata were just finishing the last two plates in the kitchen and they put them in the cabinets "You girls done?" Ino asked

"Yeah... now we are" Temari said

"What do you wanna do?" Hinata asked walking into the living room, and sitting on the couch

"I don't know... it's kind of dull at the moment..." Temari said crossing his arms

Ino got an idea and she walked up to Temari and whispered in her ear "okay... I'm listening" Temari whispered

"New... but I'll do it" Temari nodded

"you guy's think of something?" Hinata asked looking over the back of the couch

"yeah..." Ino said and she walked around to the front while Temari came up and leaned against the back of the couch

Ino got on her knee's in front of Hinata "I-Ino?" she asked quizzically

"Don't worry... we'll end up doing this eventually anyways..." Temari said, before reaching over the back f the couch and gripping Hinata's breasts, before kneading them and rolling them

Hinata blushed and gasped a moan "aahh... w-what are you doing?" she asked

Ino parted Hinata's leg's and un zip her pants pulling them off of her hips with her panties

"Stop..." Hinata gasped, she said 'stop' but her body didn't resist... like at all

"sshh.. you'll enjoy this... we're both gonna work on you" Ino said and she started rubbing circles around her clit, coaxing a pleasure filled moan from the lavender haired girl

---

Neruneia swiped his claw's at Neji who ducked under and slammed a palm into his chin before rearing his other palm back "Hakke Kuushou(2)" he said and he blasted out an invisible burst of chakra and wind from the thrust of his palm, that sent Neruneia into a large tree

The demon didn't wake long to recover and he was back on Neji in a brutal barrage of beastly attacks, which Neji struggled to avoid, each time barely missing them, claw marks, and slight cut's across his body were evidence of this

"_His chakra is to strong to stop the flow by hitting his Tenketsu_" Neji thought "This is ridiculous..." he said

"you think so...? I personally think it's good fight, I'm enjoying this thoroughly" Neruneia said before jumping into the air "Demon Howl" he yelled and he blasted red and blue chakra from his mouth that impacted the ground at Neji's feet, but he jumped in time not to be disintegrated

The blast wave sent Neji sliding roughly against the ground and he flipped to his feet panting heavily

Neruneia disappeared in mid-air and reappeared to Neji's right before swiping upward with his claw

The claw tore through Neji's body ripping it to shreds, but those shred's disappeared in clouds of smoke

"Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou!(3)" Neji's voice came out and Neruneia turned around to see him

Neruneia was within Neji's divination field, and instantly began his assault as he called out "2, 4, 8, 16-" matching each number with that number of strikes in a flurry "32... 64... 128!" with that Neji slammed one final palm into Neruneia's chest sending him flying through the dense forest

Neji dropped to one knee and used the Byakugan to look through the forest for his comrades

Lee was fighting off the two female demons and their relentless barrage of lightning and taijutsu, by now he had the third gate activated and was fighting for his life

He used leaf whirlwind and knocked them both away, before going to release another gate

Kumoyomi recovered and flew back at him "We won't give the time to change!" she said

Sorayomi dashed in from the other side blasting lightning at the ground around him knocking him to the his back

Kumoyomi hovered above Lee and reared her arms above her head and slammed them down on him

Lee caught the attack and struggled to hold it off "Damn this kid!! He's stronger then he should be!" Kumoyomi gnarled struggling to smash him

Sorayomi flew above them and extended her wing's all the way out, and they released dozens of razor sharp feathers glowing with red lightning

Kumoyomi flapped her wings and strafed to her left as the feathers stuck into the ground around Lee and two stuck in his body, one in his right thigh, and the other in his abdomen

Lee hissed with pain, and he hopped to his feet ignoring the pain and started to run away but lightning extended from all the Feathers to connect with the other feathers, like chains and he stopped in his tracks paralyzed by the red electricity

"Lee!" Neji said getting up and he was about to dash after him when Neruneia appeared next to him and blind sided him with a fist to the face

"You haven't finished me yet" Neruneia said

"Rrrrrrr" Neji growled he looked and saw Gai through the forest avoiding Daignmone's attacks with the sword

"Pay attention to your fight boy" Neruneia said dashing in for another attack

Gai crossed his forearms above his head, stopping Daignmone's attack at the wrist, but Daignmone then slammed his fist into Gai's gut, lifting him off his feet, before quickly spinning around and cleaving across his chest, sending him flipping into a tree

Blood poured from Gai's wound and he looked at Daignmone "Bakemuno(4)..." he said "you're not even trying are you?"

"Oh I'm trying... fairly hard actually... you're not a push over, I give you that" Daignmone said

"Who are you and why attack us?" Gai asked

"I guess I should explain to you why you're going to die and the name of your killer... it is only fair" Daignmone said "I am The Blood Angel... Daignmone" He bowed

"Blood Angel... what?" Gai asked in confusion, standing up

"The envoy of oblivion..." he said "And your undertaker..."

Just then blood pikes, pierced through Gai's chest, from his back, he hacked up blood "W-What?" he struggled to turn his head to see that the blood spears, shot from his own puddle of blood, from his wound

"When you fight me... not even your own blood is safe" Daignmone grinned, before walking up to Gai and grabbing his throat "Feel honored... you're the strongest I've yet to absorb..."

Gai chocked and coughed, as Daignmone pulled the blood from his body through the neck

The Taijutsu master grabbed the Blood Angel's arm and struggled to pull it off, but his muscles were already disappearing by the speed he drained his body

Gai reared a fist back and threw it at Daignmone's face, it connected but it was to weak to even move the flesh of his face

Gai's body withered and he eventually went limp. not a drop of moisture left in his dead body...

Neji saw this through the tree's and how all the chakra was pulled from his leaders body "GAI!" he yelled, just before he got back handed in the chest by Neruneia, and sent rolling

---

Sakura, Naruto and Tenten were walking back to the house "That book was creepy" Tenten said

"Agreed..." Sakura said "I get a bad vibe from it"

"We don't have to worry it's just a legend..." Naruto said... though he wasn't to sure of his own words

They walked up to the door and went inside, kicking off their shoes. They walked into the living room to see Temari laying on her back, naked, with Ino grinding their pussies together, and Hinata was straddled over Temari's head as the sand Kunoichi licked her clit

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Tenten yelled

they finally noticed the other three and Ino, Temari, and Hinata looked to see them

Hinata shrieked with embarrassment and covered herself up grabbing her clothes and frantically putting them on

"Wow Ino you even spread it to them?" Sakura said

"Uh... heheh.. .yeah..." Ino chuckled with a grin

"Wow this just gets odder and odder" Tenten said looking at Naruto and she then noticed a bulge in his pants. She blushed furiously and looked away... then she started getting hot between the legs herself just thinking about him being like that

"okay horny people get dressed and get your stuff ready we're all going to the Land of The Wave with Naruto for his training" Sakura said

"oh... okay then" Temari said as she started putting on her clothes along with Ino

Hinata was blushing like she was on fire or something... the boy she love's just saw her having sex with two other girls.. .she wasn't even finished! Wait a minute where did that one come from??

---

Lee continued to fend off the flurry of the two demon females and Just as they came in for another strike "STOP!" Daignmone yelled

They stopped in their tracks and jumped back "Why?" they asked angrily

Daignmone held up Gai's lifeless withered body by the head

"Sensei!!" Lee shouted

"You're 'sensei' is dead..." Daignmone said

"Why yoouu!" Lee roared and he blasted up towards Daignmone at sonic speed's, that destroyed the ground he jumped from

Just as Lee was about to throw a punch Sorayomi and Kumoyomi grabbed his leg's and arms, stopping him dead in his tracks

"Hold it, gaki(5)" Kumoyomi said

"You're our fight!" Sorayomi said. They struggled to keep him held back, he was viciously trying to get free to kill the guy

"You'll PAY!!!" Lee roared with killing intent

"I think not..." Daignmone said, before back handing him across the face

Sorayomi and Kumoyomi threw him back down to the hard ground like a bullet. Crack's riddled the ground

Neji was thrown against a tree back first with a thud, and Neruneia rammed his forearm into his upper-chest, pinning him there

"you're good kid... but I think I'll end it here..." The demon beast said rearing his claw's back ready to stab him, and Neji moved to the side a little and it jabbed into his left shoulder above the collar bone

---

Elsewhere Tenten gasped and Ino and Sakura who were in the living room with her packing their stuff, looked at her "You okay?" Ino asked

"I don't know but feel like something bad is happening... something really bad" she said shaking

---

Neruneia held his claws in Neji's shoulder, and he reared his left arm back, balling his hand into a fist, and he threw it at the Hyuuga prodigy

Neji crossed his arms and blocked the attack, Neruneia grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the tree and spun around before throwing him through the dense brush

"Dammit... I over did it... now he's gonna be dead and his blood is useless then..." Neruneia sighed, just then he heard a loud bang of thunder, and he turned to the direction of Kumoyomi and Sorayomi's fight with Lee

Then a red lightning bolt blasted Lee through the tree's and to the ground near him

The demon females flew in came down on him, pinning his arms down, and they grabbed his neck and started draining the blood from his body, he kicked and flailed to get free

Neji rose his head from the debris of the bushes and looked with his Kekkei Genkai to see Lee, and he saw all the chakra quickly being pulled from his body... "rrgh... dammit... move body... move!" he grunted trying to get to his feet, but it was to late; Lee's body went limp and the chakra was gone from his body

"Son of a bitch..." Neji slammed his fist into the tree next to him "I have to retreat and inform Konoha..." he said before turning and mustering ever bit of strength in his battered and beaten body, his wound still dripping blood and ran towards the hidden leaf village

---

Sorayomi and Kumoyomi stood up "well he's dead... tough little bastard" Kumoyomi said, as they reverted back to normal

"I need to go find my fight... I hope I didn't overkill him" Neruneia said before dashing in the direction of his opponent

Neji dashed through the tree's and pulled out a bag of green plant like dust, and he spread it as he went through the tree's, he created a shadow clone, something he picked up upon becoming a Jounin and he let it go straight with some of the plant shreds, while he branched of to the left heading directly towards Konoha

both of them spreading the shreds as they went

Neruneia landed on a tree branch and sniffed around then his face took a look of pure shock "The scent is GONE!" he snapped before sniffing the branh agan, his nose pulling in certain shreds, he batted at his nose and snorted out of to relieve the irritant "ah god dammit, it's fucking with my nose..." he growled "I can't smell anything

As Neji dashed he took his shirt off and tightly wrapped it around his left shoulder's wound "The scent breaker wont help if they can see my blood" he said to himself creating another clon, who was set to look like he was bleeding and he let the fake blood drop as he branched off in a sharp left turn

Neji Continued towards the village, struggling to stay conscious

Sorayomi and Kumoyomi floated over to Neruneia "what's wrong puppy? did you lose you're target?" Sorayomi said in a mock baby voice

"You shouldn't have knocked him out of your sights, foolish mutt" Kumoyomi said

"Wow... even whores can grow arrogant with power" Neruneia said changing back to his human form

---

Night was falling over Konoha, and Naruto and the girls were standing at the front gate, Tsunade was if front of them "well, good luck on your training... get strong Naruto... oh and take care of him ladies... he is a man... men can't survive with out us" Tsunade chuckled

"I can survive plenty well on my own..." Naruto said

"just go" Tsunade chuckled

"Whatever ba-chan..." Naruto said "Well let's go" he said and all of them turned and exited the gates

Shizune appeared next to Tsunade "Are you sure you should send them with out a Jounin?" she asked

"Yes.. the Jounin would get in the way of their bonding... they are all very capable ninja... they'll be fine" Tsunade said, and she turned to head back to the central building

---

As Naruto and the other's went they got into the dense forest, they walked for about fifteen minutes when they all heard a rustling and they stopped in their tracks and readied them selves "You all heard that right?" Naruto asked

"Yeah..." Hinata said, all the others nodded

Then Neji stumbled through the bushes and hit the ground, in the middle of the path

"oh my god Neji!" Tenten shrieked

"Neji-kun!!" Hinata shrilled, cupping her hands over her mouth, before the two of them ran over to him

"What the hell?" Naruto said running up as well, the other's followed

"Neji! Neji what happened to you?! where's Lee and Gai-sensei!?" Tenten said turning him over and holding his upper body in her lap

"We... We were a-attacked... by demons... they out numbered us by one... and s-separated us..." Neji panted

"where are Lee and Sensei!?' Tenten asked

Neji couldn't look her in the eye's and turned away

"N-no... they... they can't be.. they're alive... their to good to die" Tenten said tears starting to build in her eye's

"I saw them die with my Byakugan... the blood, the chakra... all of it pulled from t-their bodies" Neji said

"We need to get you to he hospital fast Neji!" Hinata said frantically

With out hesitation the females and Naruto picked Neji up and quickly carried his dying form to the village...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 

wuahahahahahahah YES-YES I've FINALLY DONE IT!! I killed Lee and Gai in a fic YAAAAAHOOOOOOO... sorry if you happen to like them... I hate their gut's

Hope you enjoyed

1) Ketsukiri- translates roughly to 'Blood Blade'

2) Hakke Kuushou- Eight divination Signs Air palm

3) Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou- Eight Divinations, 254 Strikes

4) Bekemuno- translates literally to 'monster'

5) Gaki- brat

-Later

****


	9. Bloodline

_**THE BLOOD ANGEL**_

**_CHAPTER 9: BLOODLINE_**

**_

* * *

_**

NOTE: It seems I angered two or three folks by killing Gai and Lee... oh well I don't give a flying fuck, not every story is all apples, puppies and sunshine, okay? I didn't kill them just to kill them... you ever hear of drama...? Not to mention Lee was gonna die young the way he treated his body, the idiot.

* * *

_"ZAIKIN!!!!" a man in a black trench coat yelled furiously, as he extended his huge angel wing's of blood, his short black and red hair flapping around in the chaotic blood red storm that brewed above in the skies "STOP THIS, JIN!!" the black haired man in a gray long sleeve shirt, with a black vest over it, yelled over the storm's wind_

_"NO! I am not JIN ANYMORE, I am Ketsuro The Blood Angel, now and forever(!!!) and I am TIRED of living an under-appreciated existence... today you DIE big brother!!" The other shouted as lighting struck the plateau, the blood angel creating a sword from blood that came from his hand_

_"I don't want to fight Jin, stop this madness while you're still YOURSELF! You came across the blood of demons and lusting for power you let it consume you, until you became the hateful demon you are today!" Zaikin shouted drawing a large double edged broadsword from his back_

_"I am not just ANY demon... I am the demon GOD!!!!!" Ketsuro roared, flapping his wings and launching out at Zaikin who brought his blade up_

_"dammit... you're soul is lost!" Zaikin shouted clashing blades with his little brother and lightning was draw to their metal and hit right where their blades met each other, in a huge flash_

_---_

Daignmone sat up from the ground and put his hand over his face with a look of fear and anger, panting _"cursed nightmare's, they still don't cease... and they wont until I finish my goal_..." he thought before turning to his right seeing Kumoyomi sleeping soundly next to him, Sorayomi on the other side. It was still night time

"What bother's you my lord?" Neruneia asked from a tree, which he was in; sitting on a large branch and leaning his back to the trunk

"huh?" Daignmone said turning to see Neruneia above him, then he looked forward and growled "Memories..."

---

Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, and Ino were standing in the lobby of the hospital, Tenten sat in a chair next to a door, which Sakura walked out of and Hinata looked at the pink haired Kunoichi "He'll be alright won't he?!" she asked frantically

"Yeah... he's not in anger of dying anymore... he lost allot of blood... it's a miracle he made it back as far as he did... and he was lucky we found him" Sakura said

Tenten sighed with relief, so did Hinata

"What happened is what I wanna know" Naruto said angrily

Tsunade walked out of the same door and looked at the group "Don't worry about this whole thing, Neji's okay... and we won't be able to find anything out until he regains consciousness... so you all should keep your appointment in the land of the waves" she said

"But Grann-"

"No buts Naruto" Tsunade said firmly "you need to learn your bloodline, and bond more with these girls... there's nothing more you can do here... so just go" Tsunade said "We'll get to the bottom of this"

"If you say it's alright..." Naruto said, some what reluctantly

"Yeah... let's just go... she's right... we can't do anything more" Ino said

"Alright" the others said in unison and they grabbed their back packs and exited the hospital room

"Tsunade looked up and sighed "please god... if you really exist, don't let this happen... not if it's what I think it is..."

---

"So... should we move on to the water country now?" Neruneia asked standing next to Daignmone, on the edge of a cliff

"Yeah... we've been in the rain and wind up until now... wave is next then the lightning and then earth and then the strongest... Konoha" Daignmone said

"Explain to me why you're going to all the countries" Neruneia said

"Simple; to learn more about this world, it's people, it's strength's, it's weaknesses.. .and to gather as much power for the four of us as possible before striking the strongest country and taking over" Daignmone said

"Did you plan ALL of this before you went into hibernation?" Neruneia asked

"Yes..."

"question... why DID you go into Hibernation master?" Neruneia asked

"Because in my travels to find my father's power, I stumbled across a cave high in a mountain top that had a shrine in it, which at the sacrifice of four other people's blood, I could be sealed into the stone pedestal, then sleep for 1015 years... this process has made me immortal" Daignmone said

Neruneia's eye's widened "You're immortal?!" he snapped

"I can no longer die ..." Daignmone grinned "Nothing can stop me now"

"So you could get cleaved in half and be totally okay?" Neruneia asked

"Well I'm pretty sure it would hurt like a cold hell to Satan... but I would live, yes..." Daignmone said "you could blow me to tiny pieces and not kill me... IF you could blow me to tiny pieces in the first place meheheheheheh" he chuckled

"I see... well I guess I should wake the other two.. " Neruneia said, turning to the sleeping females and he walked up to tem... and kicked them slightly "get up women" he said crossing him arms

Sorayomi sat up "jackass... don't you have any respect for women?" she growled

"seriously mutt-face" Kumoyomi said

"Oh I hold women in high regards... but you see, the thing is..." Neruneia trailed off before looking around his surrounds, then back to them "I don't see any women... I only see two power crazy demon whore's who only want a hard dick in them"

Kumoyomi huffed "lord Daignmone, are you gonna let him treat us lik-" she stop when she saw Daignmone suppressing a laugh and cupping a hand over his mouth

"I'm s-sorry that was-meheheh-actually a good one..." Daignmone said through laughs "Though I can't blame them, Daignmone's everything a woman could want" he said in the third person

"Men..." The female's huffed angrily in unison

"Oh don't let that get to you girls-"

'KAAAWW' an eagle screeched as it flew in and started clawing Daignmone's face with it's talons, shrieking and shrilling

"AAhhh-get this thing off of me" Daignmone yelled as the bird ripped at his face, he flailed and a screamed before punching it, knocking it dead to the ground

Daignmone was panting, with dozens of deep cut's all over his face, which slowly began to close themselves "That was random" he said

"Seriously..." Neruneia said, turning towards his master, just then the female's both tackled him to the ground

"We'll tech you to talk shit mutt-face" Sorayomi yelled, as they became a ball rolling around and attacking each other Daignmone began to laugh and stumble backwards from it, then bumped into a tree, causing a bee hive to fall on his head.

Neruneia transformed to his demon form and threw women off of himself

"BACK OFF OR I'LL RIP YOUR FACE'S CLEAN FROM YOUR SKULLS!!!" Neruneia's voice dripped with death and anger "Daignmone wants us to move out..." he said changing back to normal

"Really... where to baby?" Kumoyomi asked turning to Daignmone only to see him covered in honey, with a swarm of bee's attacking him. He stumbled over and hit the ground and fire ants marched up and onto him, beginning to bite him EVERYWHERE on his body

"AAAAAHHHH GET THEM OFF OF MEEE!!!!" Daignmone yelled, flailing around

"Stop, drop, and role boss!" Neruneia shouted

"That's for fire you idiot!" Sorayomi said

Daignmone stopped flailing and his body started to glow red, in doing so one by one all the insects attacking exploded in tiny fireballs

Daignmone stood up and started to brush the honey off of himself "Damn goo wielding insects..." he said before sucking some honey off the tip if his finger "least it's honey..." just then he saw a badger come out from the bushes and it came up and sniffed at his feet

"Oh well... do you smell the honey boy?" Daignmone asked kneeling down next to it, and letting it lick his hand clean... but just them it growled and hissed before lunging at his throat, latching on with it's teeth

"AARRGGHH!!" Daignmone chocked before pulling it off his throat with brute force, and then ripping the animal in half

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!?!" Daignmone yelled, just then, a bear walked from the bushes

"Wow, you're joking right?" Daignmone said

Just then the bear roared and charged straight at Daignmone

"MWAAAAAAAAAHHHH" Daignmone screamed as it lunged at him, and tackled him over the edge of the cliff

Neruneia, Sorayomi, and Kumoyomi turned to each other and then stared blankly at the spot of the cliff their master went over

---

Naruto and the five others were making good time, they moved through the tree's quickly and with ease working their way to The Land of Waves

Naruto turned around and looked at Hinata and Tenten... they knew him the best, so or blonde lovable idiot figured they were probably not in the greatest off moods... hopefully when they got to The Land of Waves, he could do something to cheer her up. Tenten was part of that team, and half of the teams gone over night, she felt the worst... that much as obvious

They trip only took a day and a half to get to the Naruto Bridge

They walked along the path up to the bridge, they looked ahead and couldn't see anyone in the slight fog

A figure dashed through the tree tops behind them, and they turned around, and saw nothing

Naruto narrowed his eye's... he wasn't in the mood for another attack... especially another one in The Land of Waves. He drew a kunai and readied himself

"Naruto?" Sakura asked nervously

"Shh"

Just then from the tree's to his right flew a kunai, and he deflected it, then he saw a figure jump from the tree's towards, he couldn't make out who it was through the fog

The figure grew closer and closer, just then "INARI!!" Tazuna's voice echoed out "Where are you?!"

The figure flinched in mid air and it's course was altered to hit the ground in front of Naruto a few feet

Naruto's face dropped at what he saw

"ouch-ouch-ouch" a much older Inari grunted sitting up tp his knee's and he looked up at Naruto "um... Hey!" he greeted with a grin

"Inari?!" Naruto snapped "my god.. DON'T attack me like that... I almost killed you" he said

"heheh sorry... I was just trying to show how strong I've gotten" Inari said

"Well you're good at sneaking" Ino said

"so are these your_ girlfriends_?" Inari teased

Naruto blushed slightly "y-yes and no... I'm not sure about all of them"

"wow you're so lucky... they're really pretty" Inari said looking at them, smiling

"aaww he's so Kawaii" Temari said

"Inari" Tazuna called coming through the fog, and seeing them "There you are..." he said "Naruto! How's it been?" he asked

"Great, accept for one thing..." Naruto said

"Well you can tell me all about it when we get to my place, follow me I have a carriage, and some horses to make crossing the bridge easier" Tazuna said

"Cool..." Naruto said, and they all followed Tazuna onto the bridge some of the way until they came to the carriage and horses

"Just hop on in" Tazuna said, getting on the front seat and grabbing the reins, Inari climbed in the back with the others and closed the door

"So... how did you get something like this?" Naruto asked

"Well I had to walk the bridge carrying my trade supplies, and eventually got the money to buy this and two horses... it makes it so much easier" Tazuna said through the window, before he whipped hte reins and the horses started running picking up speed

"So... what were doing attacking me again?" Naruto asked Inari

"Well ever since you left, I've been training to get strong like you and my dad, so I can protect the people of my home... but I can only teach myself so much... and I was wondering... do you think maybe I could go back to Konoha with you, learn some stuff there on how to be a ninja?" Inari asked

"That's fine with me I guess... but you have to clear that with yer grandfather and your mother" Naruto said

"We both already said he could..." Tazuna said "Everyday he practice's but he's always saying he ants to go to Konoha and train to be a shinobi so he could come back here and protect the bridge and people here"

"oh... well okay ten.. .but where'd you get kunai?" Naruto asked

"My grandpa trades everything... so I've gotten my hands on a few different ninja tools to practice with"

"You're careful though, right? Things like that aren't toy's" Sakura said

"I know-I know... I had to prove I could be responsible with them first" Inari said

"how old are you know?" Naruto asked

"Twelve" Inari answered "is it to late to start?"

"No... it's never to late to become a ninja" Temari said

"I'll put in a word to the Hokage so you wont have to do the academy with people younger then you... I could train you what you haven't figured out and then see If I can get you to take the exams" Naruto said

"Hell we all could probably teach you something" Ino said

"Really?! Would you?!" Inari asked energetically

"Sure... just be patient" Sakura said chuckling

"I could do some of that I guess" Tenten said "I need something to take my mind off of what happened"

"I'll help too" Hinata smiled through her obvious discomfort, granted she didn't have the GREATEST relationship with her cousin, but that's still her own blood

"Yatta!" Inari cheered

---

After a ten minute travel they came to the other end of the bridge, and crossed onto soft dirt and ground

"We'll be there in a minute" Tazuna said, as the horses took a left at a fork and worked their way up a slight hill and went around a turn coming to a stop

They all piled out of the carriage and looked at the large house "wow... you live here now?" Sakura asked

"Yep... Trading make's good money" Tazuna said "C'mon in"

He led them through the front door and walked into the house, he led them to the kitchen where Tsunami was washing dishes

"Mom were back" Inari called

Tsunami turned around and saw the group "oh Welcome! How was your trip?" she asked

"Good, how have you been?" Naruto asked

"Great... ever since the bridge's completion the Land of Waves is rich again, all thanks to you, Sakura, your sensei and Sasuke" Tsunami said

"hm... well Sasuke's not around anymore" Naruto said

"Did he die?!" tsunami asked

"No... but he betrayed us" Naruto said

"Oh... I'm sorry to here that... here sit down, I'll make some tea and we can catch up" Tsunami said

"Thanks" Naruto said, him and the girls took a seat at the kitchen table, Tazuna and Inari pulled up two other chairs and sat down

---

Daignmone, Neruneia, Sorayomi, and Kumoyomi sat in a ferry as it crossed the sea into the water country

Other people moving about and going about their day, waiting to reach land

Daignmone took a sip off some wine and laid back in his chair, enjoying the sun, with his jacket and shirt off

Sorayomi and Kumoyomi were in bikini's, and Neruneia was in his normal clothes sitting against the rail of the boat "you can only enjoy this because we came in fall if it were winter which it will be in a month or two we'd be knee deep in snow..." he said

"Water country that bad?" Daignmone said "still nothing we can't handle"

"Yeah, so just stop talking so much and have fun" Kumoyomi said

"I talk to ask questions, questioning is the first part of gaining knowledge... in simple terms you could understand, I want to know about this whole deal. I talk to expand that knowledge to other's... not to mention I've been in the water country during winter. It SUCKS okay?"

"I'm just enjoying the sun while it's out" Daignmone said... "along with the whine and the glorious view of you two in bikini's" he said looking at the females of their group

---

"wow... you've been through allot" Tsunami said, after a 2 hour summary of everything Naruto's gone through since he left the wave

"Yeah... hell in a ham basket, then back again" Naruto said

"Well I guess I'll make some food for us all" Tsunami said

"Please... we're starving" Ino said

"Ono... could I help you...? I enjoy cooking" Hinata said

"Yes, let her she's a great cook!" Temari said

"Heheh okay" Tsunami said "Come on, let's make something good" she said

"okay" Hinata smiled and she stood up

"Here I'll show you your rooms" Tazuna said butting down his beer and getting up, they followed him to the seconds floor, and opened a door "I'm going to go out on a limb and presume you want to stay in the same room?" he asked

"um... sure" Sakura said

"Fine with me" Naruto replied

The others nodded and he showed them the room, it was pretty large, a king sized bed, and a couch with two closets "there you go.. .tell me if you need anything to fit you all" Tazuna said walking down stairs

"Thank you" they said in unison, before going to unpack their things

---

a hour later after unpacking and eating, Naruto had a full belly, and he walked down to the shore, and unraveled his Uzumaki bloodline scroll before sitting down

it read; 'To awaken the powers of the sea, one can't just command it, one must be accepted by the oceans, not every Uzumaki may do this, only those who are compatible with the oceans and it's will. the subject must meditate on the surface of the ocean, clearing your mind, envision drops of water, falling in front of you, the imagine one drop stopping mid-air, before expanding it in size until it consumes you in your entirety, then envision yourself becoming the water around you, if you are accepted you obtain the will of the ocean, and you will be granted undying and unhindered control of the sea's and their limitless power'

"...better give it a shot" Naruto said to himself before standing up, rolling the scroll up and then stepping onto the water from the dock he walked out a few feet and sat down and crossed his legs, before forming the tora hand sign, to meditate, eye's closed

After a few minute's to clear his mind he pictures dripping water in front of him then one of the drops stopping, then expanding around him

He saw his hands start to break apart into water bubbles, and soon he was gone, but yet still aware of the sea around him, then fish, of all shapes colors and sizes began swimming around the area, he then saw a shining blue light beneath himself, and it rose up to him fast until it hit his non-existent form and everything went white

Naruto's real body stayed the way it was and a sphere of water rose up around him and sank into the water. Naruto opened his eye's and saw the same blue light floating ahead of him and he reached out and grabbed it, just then he rose from the water standing and he looked around "Weird" he said

wonder what to do now the boy walked towards shore, to grab the scroll, when the water ahead of him parted enough for the seabed to be stood on and he looked around, before stopping, the water dove under his feet and rose him up as the gap was filled

He grinned "cool" he for holding his hand out to sea and in visioning a whirlpool, in seconds water ahead of him began churning and spinning, before opening up a giant vortex of water, capable of swallowing some of the biggest ships

"Oh... yeah... this is the way to do" Naruto nodded to himself before risng his hand up and the whirlpool shot up and became a hurricane funnel of pure raging water

He swiped his other hand side ways, and the spinning water column was sliced in half and the upper half became its own water funnel along with the other half, making two

He directed the two with his hands to spread apart then he swung his arms in, and the two typhoons collided exploded in a huge burst of water

Naruto's smile was beyond big... Hell, it was beyond the Grinch, he jumped up and kicked his heels together before plummeting into the water... which seconds later pushed him back up with a small geyser, for air

"I'm going to love this" Naruto beamed

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well there you all go. That's the first of his new bloodline, stick with me, next chapter things get dangerous and action-like

-Later

**__ **


	10. Bloody Encounter

_**THE BLOOD ANGEL**_

_**CHAPTER 10: BLOODY ENCOUNTER**_

_**

* * *

**_

NOTE: sorry for the bit of a wait, but friends kept bothering me to hang out, so my time's been divided

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!" A man screamed in terror, running from Daignmone through the streets of a water country town, riddled with dead and withered corpses of all it's civilians

Daignmone held his hand out in front of himself as he walked calmly after the man, before waving his hand swiftly to the right, and the man's body was severed in half, horizontally

The Blood Angel walked up to the remains and held his hand over them and all of the mans blood was absorbed into his hand

He looked up at the sky "Wonder how Neruneia and the others are doing…." he said to no one in particular, before pulling out a cigarette from a recently stolen pack and lighting it with a red lightning bolt from his finger

---

"whoa... whoa" Naruto said as he struggled to keep his balance atop a massive swirling typhoon of water, flapping and rolling his arms to stay where he was, as the spinning water column tore over the surface of the ocean below

"Keep... balanced... listen to me you damn legs!!" he ordered, as the water began to spin him, but he recovered only to spin a little again, and eventually he was pulled into the column and sent flying through the air by it's force

As the blonde boy flew through the air, the water column collapsed and faded back into the depths of the ocean. But Naruto was still flying through the air and he skid across the water bouncing like a rock until crashing onto land and sliding on his face until he came to a dead stop at Ino's feet

"...oooouuuch" Naruto grunted before raising his head up and seeing feet in font of him and he trailed his vision up to notice it was Ino... BUT that wasn't the only thing he noticed... he saw right up her skirt, and through her skintight fishnet shorts

"hhmm black lace lingerie-er NO!" he said scrambling to his feet, blushing

Ino smirked "Like what you see?" she chuckled

"ye-wait... you're not gonna kick my face in are you?" Naruto asked blushing

Ino started laughing "no-no..." she said calming down "I actually like it when you check me out" she winked

With that Naruto stood up and clapped his hands together "well now that that's solved, time to get back to my training" he said

Ino was staring at him but not in the eye's

"Nani?" Naruto asked

No response

"Nani??" Naruto asked

Ino's eye's glistened

"NANI??" Naruto asked before looking down to see what she was staring at only to see his own bulge in his pants

He blushed yet kept a calm face "well... umm... yeah... that's embarrassing" he said

"Not unless you don't intend to keep in your pants" Ino said seductively, walking up to him and kissing him before stroking his manhood through his pants

His eye's nearly rolled in the back of his head, but he regained himself and pushed her off "No... not now... tonight maybe but I need to train while I can" he said

Ino took a look of disappointment "Okay, fine... but I'm getting you tonight, I can't take it anymore" Ino said before winking "I originally came to see how training was going" she said

"Well, here... " Naruto said grabbing her hand and he led her out onto the surface of the calm waters, walking out a ways

"What are you doing Naruto?" Ino asked

"Showing you my training, now stand TOTALLY still okay?" he said

"um... okay" Ino said standing still

Naruto held his hands out and closed his eyes. The water beneath Ino, froze into Ice in a circle around her, before a cylinder of ice rose up about 6 feet and held her above the water

"Okay you can sit down now... I just didn't want you to end up falling through the ice" He said before turning around and Ino sat down on the ledge... the ice wasn't cold to her behind for some reason so she assumed Naruto made it that way, which he did

The blonde kitsune-nin held out his hands and the water began to stir in front of him, shifting and lifting, building momentum, as wave's kicked up, and crashed against each other, and creating bigger wave's as wind began to pick up, the clouds darkened and began to swirl before the water's below it swirled around in a whirlpool

A giant tornado blasted from the clouds and crashed onto the surface of the water, creating a category 1 hurricane

Ino held her hand in front of her face to block the wind and water "HOW CAN YOU CONTROL THE WIND TOO?" she asked over the noise of the newly formed storm

"WIND'S MY NATURAL AFFINITY. ALSO HURRICANES AND TYPHOONS ARE PART OF THE OCEAN TOO, SO IT MAKES IT TWICE AS EASY" He yelled back to her over the powerful winds

Ino started clapping, she was impressed to say the least

---

Back with Daignmone

The Blood Angel took a drag of his cigarette and exhaled it before he all of a sudden got a certain sensation he knew all to well, and he took a deep breath, before whipping his head to the west, where FAR off over the ocean he saw a large storm cloud, and lightning flashing

"Such... power... that is no natural storm... I can sense a great strength in blood brewing" he grinned, before he flapped his blood wings and propelled himself with such force he cut the wind and destroyed the ground he jumped from...

---

Naruto created three water columns that shot up and wrapped around the column of wind and pulled it deep into the water, creating a strong whirlpool which Naruto jumped into and stood on the spinning water in the dead center without spinning himself, as he had it slowed down and regained it's calm waters over time

Naruto kept his balance the entire time until it stopped "Awesome" Naruto said

"NARUTO!!" Ino yelled "You DO know, what happens when a whirlpools gives way, don't you?!?"

"huh?" he asked turning to her, just then a massive burst of water from beneath Naruto, blasted up in a geyser, launching the boy through the air screaming, and to the shore of the island

"oh my god, Naruto!" Ino said jumping from the ice cylinder he made her which cracked and crumbled before falling into the water

Ino dashed across the water and onto land where he was once again face first in the dirt, she knelt down next to him "you okay babe?!" she asked shaking his shoulder, before rolling him over, he wasn't breathing "oh god not right after i fell for him!" she said

She put her hands on his chest and using the medical jutsu she picked up from Tsunade and Sakura, she created green chakra, before using C.P.R. at the same time, pressing on his chest

Naruto peeked his right eye open to see Ino and then opened his other eye and Ino saw him, just before he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a sensual kiss

Ino's eye's widened and her face went red, but the last thing she was gonna do would be to pull away, okay so he tricked her, big deal... this made up for it and then some

Ino slid her tongue into his mouth, and straddled his lap, grinding against him, obviously wanting more

"Ahem!" they heard and Ino inwardly screamed blood murder, she was so horny why does she have to stop?

They broke their kiss and looked up to see Sakura and Hinata standing there. The pink and lavender haired girls were blushing furiously, Sakura tapping her foot anxiously "Iiiino... do you remember the deal we made or not?" Sakura said, her eye twitching

"yes... SORRY, I couldn't control myself" Ino said getting off of him and standing up, leaving the bulge in his pants to be seen by Sakura and Hinata

Hinata inwardly laughed at Sakura and Ino, she'd already gotten her taste of her man

"Deal? What deal?" Naruto asked

"Nothing" Sakura said "Lunch is ready, let's go" she said

"Food!" Naruto exclaimed and hopped to his feet and Ino sighed before shrugging and going after the others

They soon reached Tazuna's home and entered. They kicked off their shoes and worked their way to the kitchen where the table was

Temari and Tenten were sitting at the table along with Inari and Tazuna, as Tsunami brought the plates to the table "hey, have a seat and dig in" Tsunami said

"Smells great" Naruto said, sitting down with everyone else, and they began to eat

---

Back at the shore, Daignmone flew through the fog over the Great Naruto Bridge abd above the spot Naruto was at in the water

The Blood Angel looked around and didn't see anyone "hhmm dammit... well the storms gone. I know they were here... I will find them" he said to himself "But I don't feel that strong blood's presence anymore... how the frozen hell does a power like that just VANISH?!"

He continued looking around "This mist is pissing me off" he said before noticing the Great Naruto Bridge "well if you can't find your target by looking, draw them out..." he said before his wings grew a bit longer and the feathers on lining the lower rim of his wings grew out almost like razors

He extended his wings as far out as possible "Sonic Zephyr!!" he said and with one huge flap of his wings he created a sonic boom and a huge gust of wind that removed the fog from the surrounding area, now some people could see and most everyone in the land of waves heard the bang

People began to gather outside of their homes to see what created the loud boom

"Now for this... just for insurance" Daignmone said holding his hand out towards the bridge and blasting a huge red lightning bolt from his hand that tore through the middle of one of the sections, between the spread out support columns, causing the entire section to crack, shatter and then crumble, into the water below

People began to scream and shout "Oh my god what is that?!" a woman shouted, pointing at Daignmone in mid-air

"Oh-GREAT, you're JUST noticing the guy in all black with giant liquid red wings TWENTY FEET ABOVE YOU!!" Daignmone snapped "God!" he exasperated

People were talking, chattering, and tripping out about hat he was

"Still don't sense the power... " Daignmone said "fine... maybe a direct threat will work" he said before in taking a HUGE breath of air, causing his chest to grow up and towards as the clouds above began to collect above him and be pulled down

Just before Daignmone was about to announce his threat in a mighty omnipotent voice, he saw someone pushing through the crowd of people "that him?" He asked himself as he shielded the peek of his forehead with his hand to get a better look

Tazuna pushed his way through the people "What's this about my bridge?!" he asked coming to the front of the crowd and seeing the destroyed section of his bridge "N-No... no-no-no, NOT MY bridge, NOT MY BEAUTIFUL PRECIOUS BRIDGE!!! wh-ha-ha-hy???" he cried dropping to his knee's

(Craine says: Picture a squeaky-toy noise when his knee's hit the ground)

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Tazuna yelled flailing his arms around, before bending over and hitting the ground with his fists, tears comically blasting from his eyes, before lifting his head, focusing his teary eyed raged, to the presence above "YOU!!! HOW COULD YOU?!?!? YOU FUCKING FREAK?!?! DO YOU REALIZE HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO BUILD THAT BRIDGE, YOU WORTHLESS FREAK OF NATURE?!?!?" he wailed as Inari, Naruto and all of the girls walked up through the crowd to the front

Daignmone pointed to himself and then looked around in every direction before realizing he was the one being insulted "... HOW DAAAAARE YOU?!?!?!" The Blood Angel yelled pointing at Tazuna "Pay for your insolence you old BAG!!" he yelled as red electricity gathered on his finger-tip, and a thin bolt shot out towards Tazuna

"JI-SAN!!" Inari screamed before ramming Tazuna in the side pushing him out of the way, only for the blood red lightning to pierce RIGHT though his chest, and impact the ground behind him

Inari's eyes went blank and blood dripped from his mouth and he hit the ground

"INARI!!" Tazuna yelled "NOOOOOO. FIRST MY BRIDGE AND NOW MY GRANDSON?! BAKEMUNO!!!" He yelled with unyielding anger, tears falling from his eyes

Naruto was in shock as he stared at Inari's lifeless body with trembling eyes

"Oh my god" Sakura gasped cupping her hands over her mouth

The other girls gasped and or shrieked at the sight

Daignmone's arm went limp and he took on a bored look "Why is it that everywhere I got the young sacrifice themselves for the old...? their gonna die soon anyways... I mean that's like what.. the eleventh time? And I haven't even been awake for a week yet! THE FUCK?"

Naruto and the others ran over to Inari's side

Daignmone floated down to the ground in front of the people "Do you see the problem with sacrificing yourself so that someone old can live the last year of their miserable cantankerous life...? the logic is flawed... I mean c'mon, what 'good' comes from the old out living the young? God, you're all a bunch of idiots..." he ranted philosophically

Just then Daignmone felt a pulse of energy he hadn't felt since before he went into hibernation, it rippled through his body like sound waves and he could hear someone's heart beat

Daignmone whipped his head to the source of the sensation and seeing... Naruto "him..." he said to himself remembering the boy from the info his feathers gathered

Just then a bursts of Red Chakra rippled out from Naruto's body as tears fell from his eye's "You... son of a... bitch... I'll make you PAAAYYY!!" Naruto roared and the girls and crowds stepped back as red chakra seeped from his body and consumed him forming a red fox tail

"Oh no" Sakura said, pulling Inari's body back she knew what was about to happen

The Demon fox cloak took on the fox ears and Naruto dropped to all fours "Rrrrrrrrr" he growled viciously, before disappearing in a blur and reappearing in front of Daignmone already sweeping a death yielding claw towards his face

To Daignmone it seemed to move in slow motion as he thought "_Hellooooo... that was quick_"

WWWWWWWWAAAAAAMMMMM!!!!!!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Wuahahahahahahahahaha-ENOUGH... there.. a cliffy... don't like it? Tough, cuz there it is biz-natches lol

-Later


	11. Desperation

_**THE BLOOD ANGEL**_

**_CHAPTER 11: DESPERATION_**

**_

* * *

_**

NOTE: I guess I wont leave you with a cliffy for to long, I'm nice like that, lot's of goodness in this chapter

* * *

BBOOOOOOMMM

Naruto's hand swiped across Daignmone's face, nails digging into the skin, sending him FLYING through the air and he skid across the water three times before flipping and landing on his back in the water, before sinking slowing "That... hurt..." he said before sinking completely

Moments later The Blood Angel Blasted up from the water bringing up a huge geyser, before flapping his wings and looking at the Kitsune-nin, who was dashing on all fours across the surface of the water straight for him, "That ACTUALLY HURT..." Daignmone grinned "The only problem is I can't absorb him... the Kyuubi's chakra would probably kill me... well hurt me beyond belief and react like a lethal poison"

Naruto jumped up at Daignmone and swiped a clawed hand at him again, which he effortlessly blocked with his forearm but the Chakra around his hand extended out retain the shape of his hand and launched onto Daignmone's throat and pushing him down into the water, with a huge splash

Just then Naruto saw four streams of red liquid, blast from the water and smash into him sending him higher in the air

Daignmone flew out of the water directly under Naruto and slammed a thunderous fist into his back

"Arrggh!!" Naruto coughed, before grimacing and then his tail of red chakra whipped back and slammed roughly into Daignmone sending his skidding across the water, still on his feet

Naruto barrel rolled and landed on the surface of the water on all fours, before swiping his left hand to the right, doing so, the water to Daignmone's right blasted up, in a wave that arched in front of him and slammed into him, in the process, but The Blood Angel crossed his forearms and wings in front of himself and blocked it

"Water abilities, eh?" Daignmone asked "Isn't the Kyuubi fire elemental?"

"Shut up... who the hell are you!?" Naruto growled "Why did you destroy the bridge and kill Inari?!?"

"I DIDN'T kill the little boy... I was aiming for the old man, but the dumb ass jumped in the way of my attack" Daignmone said

"You sick son of a BITCH!! He saved his grandfather from you!! HE PAID THE ULTIMATE PRICE FOR NO REASON!!!"

"No reason? No old, near dead fucker talks to me like that. I'm am soon to be the lord and master of this world, you sniveling little worm!!!"

"Why did you attack the bridge!?!?" Naruto yelled

"TO DRAW YOU OUT!!!" Daignmone said "You're the one that created that massive storm not ten minutes ago... right? I wanted to absorb the person doing it and obtain their powers..."

Naruto's eye's widened... he was the one that drew the monster here... his training led to the destruction of an all to needed bridge and the death of a 12 year old boy

"HA! You ARE the one who created the storm, so it's all... your... fault" Daignmone said methodically

Naruto grinded his teeth together... and the tail of red chakra began to split in half, becoming two separate ones "You... heartless bastard..." he said, tears stared to fall from his eyes but the second they did the chakra around him evaporated them instantly

"I carry much sympathy, but not for the idiotic..." Daignmone said

"Rrrrrrrrrr" Naruto growled before dashing at Daignmone, with such force he created a waved behind him

---

Back on land All of the girls except Sakura were looking out over the sea and watching the fight from afar

"W-What happened to him?" Hinata asked terrified

"Naruto..." Tenten mumbled in awe

"What was that chakra?" Ino asked

"You don't know?" Temari asked looking at them, they shook their heads "He's just like Gaara... a Jinchuuriki... only... he has the most powerful Bijuu of all sealed in him... Kyuubi no Youko... how do you not know this by now?" Temari said

"I know..." Sakura said as she was kneeling next to Inari "but Inari's still alive, Ino get over here and help me" she ordered

"I-Inari's alive?!" Tazuna asked

"Yes but if we don't hurry he wont be for long... I think all the vital organs except for the esophagus weren't hit" Sakura said as Ino dropped to her knees on the other side of Inari "Okay, ready" she said putting her hands over the hole in Inari's chest, as did Sakura and their hands lit up with green chakra

---

"Ketsukiri" Daignmone said as blood floated from his fingers and palm before forming into his sword and he slashed at Naruto sending the crescent of red energy flying towards him

Naruto extended a hand of red chakra out and it grabbed the blade, struggling to hold it back, and it finally sliced through the arm of chakra and Naruto jumped to the side avoiding it as it crashed into the water

Daignmone appeared next to the boy and slammed the back of his fist in his face, sending him flipping through the air

He recovered and landed on the surface on all fours skidding back, before tearing off toward Daignmone like a wolf after its prey

Daignmone dashed at him ad they met and Taijutsu clash

Throwing punches and claws, and kicks, before the madman punched Naruto flying and he skid across the water closer to land and Daignmone appeared in front of him and going for a kick but Naruto ducked under it and upper cut him in the chin with enough force to lift him all the ay up and slam head first through the bridge

The people on the bridge inspecting the damage saw Daignmone's head break through the concrete and stone they gasped and looked at him in shock

"What?" Daignmone asked before pulling his head back down freeing himself and flying back at Naruto

Tazuna ran to the hole and stuck his head through it "STOP DESTROYING MY BRIDGE!!" he yelled

Daignmone kneed Naruto in the gut and sent him into the air before flying up after him

The Blood Angel reared his fist back and threw it at Naruto, only to have it knocked away and they began another quick flurry of attacks "Meheheheh... that's right boy fight harder..." Daignmone said picking up his pace forcing Naruto to do the same

"Fight for your life!!" Daignmone said, exhilarated, getting faster with his attacks yet again, Naruto was starting to struggle to keep up

"Fight for your world!!!" Daignmone yelled getting faster still

"Fight for you species and DIE IN A HEROIC BLAZE OF GLORY-" Daignmone yelled slamming a punch into Naruto's face sending him flying to the water below "LIKE SO MANY BEFORE YOU!!!!!" Daignmone roared before dashing straight down after him

Naruto slammed into the water with a huge splash, and seconds after Daignmone broke through the still open hole Naruto made and straightened the fingers on his right hand and piercing his arm through Naruto's stomach like a sword

Naruto coughed and hacked up blood that filed the water around them, as more blood poured from the new hole in his stomach

Daignmone's had a demonic grin as he roughly pulled his arm from the boy's body and then flapped his wings; launching out of the water, watching as red filled the ocean under him "Heh... I'll let the sea-life finish you off... enjoy your nap with the fishes... tell Davey Jones I said Hi" Daignmone chuckled manically before flapping his wings and flying off in the direction he came from at high speeds

People saw Daignmone fly off and away

"Naruto-kun...?" Hinata asked she started shaking she saw from the distance what happened with her Byakugan, the water made it hard to see any details, especially chakra, but she saw the rough image, enough to tell what happened

The Hyuuga crashed to her knee's "N-Naruto-kun..." tears falling from her eyes

"What? Hinata what happened!?" Tenten asked frantically

"I don't know if Naruto's okay" she said, he distress canceling out her bloodline as the Byakugan deactivated

"What happened to Naruto?" Tenten asked

---

Naruto sank deeper into the water, vision growing blurry and dark, as blood poured from his wound the Kyuubi chakra fading

As he fell deeper into the abyss he saw something out of the corner of his eye, and he turned to his left to see something swimming towards him, he soon realized it was something you wouldn't ever want to encounter...a shark... a large Great White shark swimming in towards him

"**KIT!! UH do something or you're gonna die!!!!!"** Kyuubi roared in his head

"_I've lost to much blood... my body's numb_" he thought

"**I DON'T CARE!!! I'm TO YOUNG TO DIE!!!!"** Kyuubi roared again

Naruto just shut his eye's tight knowing the blood drew the shark to him and awaited to be eaten but just as the mighty predator came up, he tensed awaiting the inevitable, when all of a sudden he felt a nudge, and he felt he was moving through the water

He opened his eye's and turned to see the shark, not eating him but pushing him through the water with its nose "_What the hell?"_ he thought groggily

when his head was pushed above through the surface of the water he took a deep breath and coughed up water and blood, but the shark still pushed him, he then realized the shark was pushing him towards the land

"I must be dead if I think a shark is saving me" Naruto chuckled

"Hey look!!" Temari said and Hinata lifted her head and saw Naruto, but the thing is she saw a dorsal fin fight behind him "Oh my god!" she shrilled and looked away

"Wait... what the hell is this?" Temari asked and Ino and Sakura ran up to the group "Inari's gonna be fine-what the hell?!" Sakura yelled seeing Naruto and the classic indication of a shark behind him, but just then Naruto was pushed onto the shore in water height he could survive in on his back, and the shark instantly turned around and flapped its tail to propel itself into the deeper waters once again

All the girls gaped when they saw Naruto's condition, and dashed to his side "Oh god no-oh god no-oh god no" Sakura panicked as her and Ino instantly began pouring green chakra into his wound, he coughed and hacked up blood, he was unconscious by now

"come on... please no" Ino said trying her hardest, Inari was hard enough but this was ridiculous

Sakura was crying, tears pouring from her eye's. Tazuna ran up and looked at the boy "no..." was all he could say

---

Naruto opened his eyes and saw a worried Sakura over him. He was in a bedroom back at Tazuna's house, he looked around "I'm alive?" he asked

Sakura smiled through her tears "yeah... thank god" she said before kissing him on the forehead "I thought I'd lost you..." just before slapping him "BAKA!! Never scare me like that.. you promised me you'd never leave" she cried

Naruto rubbed his sore red cheek "Sorry... WAIT!! What about Inari?!" he snapped

"He's okay... don't worry... nothing major me and Ino couldn't fix" Sakura said

The door opened and they turned to see Hinata with a tray of food "Naruto-kun!" She said seeing him a wake, and going up to the bed "you're okay" she said happily

"Yeah... somehow..." Naruto said "AAHH SHARK!!!" he suddenly screamed

"it's okay!! Baka" Sakura said "oddly enough, that shark saved you"

"oh yeah... I thought for sure I was fish food though..." Naruto said, before growling "I lost to him!!"

"Maybe he was one of the demons Neji said his team got attacked by" Sakura said

"You think so?" Hinata asked "He didn't look much like a demon"

"He had giant red liquid wings!" Sakura said

"It could have just been a Kekkei Genkai" Hinata shrugged

"Still he's too strong and dangerous to let go..." Naruto said "How long am I bed ridden"

"None... Kyuubi healed up the after math of mine and Ino's work..." Sakura said "You can get up and go now"

"and Inari?" Naruto asked

"Already is up and about, you've been unconscious for about 20 hours" Sakura said

"We need to go tell Granny about this" Naruto said

"I already had a messenger take a letter to her, he'll bring a responce from Tsunade back" Sakura said

"Okay... so we still on stand by then?" He asked

"Yep..."

---

After getting dressed, Naruto went down stairs with Hinata and Sakura where in the dining room, everyone else was having lunch

"so you're awake?" Ino asked

"Yeah... I'll just take it easy for a day or two though... how are you feeling Inari?" Naruto said sitting down

"Great actually... except for my grandpa.. He's really depressed about the bridge and he's out gathering people to help him repair it" Inari said

"I'll get you some food" Tsunami said getting up and going to the kitchen

"Thanks.. I'm starving" Naruto said

"As long as you're okay" Temari said

"I guess.. but I couldn't stop him... he's dangerous and we can't just let him get away" Naruto said

"We'll help you look for him, but for now just eat, and relax until tomorrow at least" Tenten said

"right" Naruto nodded as Tsunami put down some food for him

---

Daignmone was walking on the ground back in the water country, smoking a cigarette and he walked down a path when Sorayomi, Kumoyomi and Neruneia appeared in front of him

"There you are... did you enjoy your hunts?" Daignmone asked

"Very much so" Sorayomi said

"Yeah... but I missed you" Kumoyomi said walking to his side and wrapping her arms around his right arm, Sorayomi did the same to his other arm

"You two are pathetic..." Neruneia said shaking his head

"SHUT IT Mutt-face" the girls said in unison

"Now-now, we're all friends here..." Daignmone said "Well... to the matter at hand, look to the north, do you see that mountain?" he asked

They looked and saw a moderate sized mountain, not to far from them "Yeah" they said

"Well that... will be out new palace" Daignmone said with a dark grin

"How?" Sorayomi asked

"Simple, my demon beauty, through my powers and he manipulation of the earth element..." Daignmone said getting his arms free and they walked closer to the mountain and after a few minutes they reached a reason area, to Daignmone's desires, and he held out his hands "Observe..."

The Blood Angel's hands lit up with red light and electricity and they saw a red line of chakra and light appear around the base of the mountain, and then the mountain lifted up after the energy sliced it free, a large chunk of rock and earth still at the bottom in a stalactite manor

The entire mountain began to glow red and crimson energy blades began tearing, carving and slashing through the rock, sculpting it, leaving red after images, as it slowly began to take shape

Daignmone began swiping and moving his hands controling the effects as he sliced two large rocks off, sliced each of them into perfect squares and slammed them onto the mountain creating balconies with rails and all, before the castle began to take on a devilish appearance, taking shape more and more

Daignmone held his hands towards the sky and basted a red lightning bolt up that arched down and collided with the top of the still rough rock castle, and the second it collided all the remaining excess rock was severed and blasted off of the now complete castle, with four towers on the square parameter and one major tower in the center with structures, building and court yards with grass from the mountain and all, surrounding it

Daignmone flapped his wings and flew up under the stalactite of dirt and rock at the bottom and he stabbed his wings into it, sending energy, and chakra in to, lighting the entire place a blood red liquid like glow, before it faded

He floated down to the ground again

"What was that last part for?" Neruneia asked

"To keep it flying with out my constant focus... I left specific genes into the rock and stone itself, and now it can fly on it's own" Daignmone replied

"How the hell do I get up there? I can't fly like you three" Neruneia said pointing up at the floating castle

"For the non-arial demons that will be with us, you need only stand under the bottom of the castle and seals will transport you in side" Daignmone explained

"Wow nifty" Neruneia said "Like an automatic summoning"

"Pretty much, but only those with demon blood can enter... obviously" Daignmone said "now shall we?

"Yes" they all said

---

Night time fell over the land of the waves and lights were going out over time as people went to sleep for the night

In Tazuna's home Naruto sat in their room and read over the scroll for the Shintengan

He heard a knock and looked at the door "Come in" he said

Sakura and Ino walked in the room

"You two don't have to know you know... you sleep here too" Naruto said

"Well we didn't want to disturb you" Sakura said

"Yeah, but we came to tell you something" Ino said

"Huh?" Naruto asked

"Well, we kind of decided that, we were gonna share you..." Sakura said

"Well I already know that... you're sharing me with every one of the other girls in a way..." Naruto chucked

"No as in, like this" Ino said, kneeling down in front of him and she started to rub him through his pants, he instantly began to get hard

Sakura oced the door before she walked up and did the same thing as Ino "We wanted to make you feel better after what happened"

"oohh craaap" Naruto moaned he was already, full and hard

"Just lay back and enjoy it" Ino said playfully pushing him on his back

Sakura unzipped his pants, and they pulled out his rock hard man hood along with his balls, which Ino began to massage, as Sakura licked the tip

"aahh" Naruto moaned, his manhood throbbing with pleasure

Ino began to lick at the base and the balls and Sakura took the top into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it

Naruto moaned and grabbed their heads

The girls switched off and did the others job, and Ino reached her hand between Sakura's legs and began rubbing her through her shorts

"hhmm" Sakura moaned licking his balls, before reaching between Ino's legs and doing the same to her

Sakura stopped licking and Ino took all of his into her mouth and she began to bob up and down, getting her tongue everywhere on it

Naruto's eye's went hazy and he combed his fingers through Ino's soft blond hair, as she started getting faster, going up and down the entire length of his dick

Sakura got behind Ino and she reached around and began rubbing her breast and rubbing her through her skirt and shorts soon she moved Ino's body to get her shorts and black lace panties down and she began to finger her pussy and rub her clit, while she reached under her shirt and rubbed her braless breasts, feeling her erect nipples

Naruto saw Sakura and this only made what Ino was doing feel better

Ino pulled her mouth off his dick and licked the entire length over and over, moaning from Sakura's touch

Ino took it back into her mouth all the way

"Ino... hot crap... I'm cumming" Naruto said and he released his juice into her mouth, and she drank it down, before pulling off

"Damn... " Naruto said

"You like it?" Ino asked wiping the rim of her mouth

"Probably more then I should have" he panted

"ooohh" Ino moaned Sakura kept on with her pleasuring

"you didn't cum yet Ino" Sakura said and she began licking her neck

Ino leaned back into Sakura's chest and enjoyed it

Naruto's eye's were fixed on them "damn... that's hot" he said

Ino began rolling her hips and she reached around the back and held Sakura's hips

"you're getting close aren't you?" Sakura asked

"Yeeaahh" Ino moaned, he pussy was soaked, from her being fingered, she was so hot and she was about to climax

Sakura dug another finger in and went deep and fast, and ino moaned and thrust her hips into it as she came "aahhhh"

Sakura pulled her fingers out and licked them, before sliding htem into Ino's mouth so she could suck them clean

Soon after that Ino and Sakura were naked and making out on the bed for Naruto to watch, as they grinded their pussies together, kissed, licked and sucked on necks and groped and kneaded one another's' breasts

Naruto was rubbing himself as he enjoyed the show, and Ino got off of Sakura and got between her legs, before digging her tongue as deep as possible into the girls sex, while she rubbed her clit

Sakura moaned and groaned, pumping and rolling her hips, as she held Ino's head

Ino swirled her tongue around the inside of the girls sex, while still rubbing circles around the clit, with her thumb

The pink-haired girl threw her head side to side as she arched her back "I'm cumming" she gasped and her body rippled with a climax and she went limp

Ino licked her lips clean and just then Sakura pushed her to her back, and got between her legs

"Your turn" Sakura said, before licking up and down the length of Ino's sex, parting it open to get inside flickering the clit with her tongue every time she went back up

Ino began to kneed her own breasts pumping her hips and moaning "hhhmmmm Saaakuraaa"

Soon Sakura dug two fingers into Ino's pussy before sucking and licking her clit

Ino arched her back and gripped the bed covering in her hands "Yes... yes..."

Ino curled her legs as she felt an orgasm approach and she came letting out a moan, and throwing her head back

"that's it" Naruto said, he couldn't take it anymore, he got behind sakura who turned to see what he was doing, just as he slid his manhood into her filling her sex completely and he pulled her to sit on his lap with her back into his chest

Sakura put her arms on his hips behind her own hips and began to bounce up and down , her face turning a deep shade of red with pleasure "ahh-ahh Naruuutooo" she moaned

Naruto reached his head around to the front of her body and grabbed her breast pulling her nipple into his mouth as she bounced up and down

Ino crawled up between Sakura's legs and began licking at her clit, and Naruto's dick at the same time

Sakura continued to bounce up and down, taking him all the way in, before going up again

Ino began rubbing the breast that Naruto wasn't sucking on and stated rubbing it whiled fingering herself

"Kami... it's so good..." Sakura moaned

Naruto began to thrust his hips faster and faster, they had found their rhythm and weren't stopping, yet at least

Ino went back and forth between Sakura's clit and Naruto's dick with her tongue and, rubbing Sakura's breast

Naruto stopped sucking on her breasts and went to the back of her shoulder and trailed a lick to her neck

"So good... aahh-so good" Sakura moaned, and with that an orgasm rushed through her sex and Naruto pulled out of her

Sakura climbed off of him and looked at Ino "Well have at it" she panted "It's great"

"I'm sure it is" Ino said pushing Naruto to his back and straddling him before sliding his manhood in her self, and she moaned as she slowly slid down, savoring what she's wanted for a while now

Naruto through his head back, and Ino bent over and put her arms on his shoulder before bouncing her hips up and down

Naruto grabbed her butt and started pumping into her to match her movements

"yeah... like that Narutoooo, yes moto, moto" Ino said

Sakura came up behind Ino and started rubbing her breasts as she went up and down, Naruto's manhood ramming in and out of her, pulling the tight flesh of her heated sex every time her pulled back

"Oohh-ohhh god... yes" Ino moaned

Naruto grit his teeth through his exertion and pleasure she was almost as tight as Hinata, but he was feeling better seeing how this time he had two girls with him

Sakura began to lick and suck on Ino's neck still groping her breasts

"It's to much... I can't hold anymore!" Ino said before letting out a deep moan as she came, still being bounced up and down and thrust by Naruto

"Neither can I" He said, and he came as well, and Ino went limp on top of him panting before rolling off and laying at his side

"was that good baby?" Ino asked

"Yeah, did we do good?" Sakura asked laying on the other side

"...Yes..." Naruto said with an awe struck face "I have one question... why aren't you two virgins?" she asked

"Let's just say me and Sakura 'toyed' around once" Ino giggled

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well there you go. ACTION, VIOLENCE, BLOOD, DRAMA, AND SEX!! What else could you need... except for a bit of comedy but hey that's for later on lol

-Later


	12. Deadly Proposition

_**THE BLOOD ANGEL**_

**_CHAPTER 12: DEADLY PROPOSITION_**

**_

* * *

_**

NOTE:... I don't really, know how this is as popular as it is, but yeah, I like it, on average it's ten reviews a chapter, me likey

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER 

Daignmone walked through a forest, with his hands in his jacket pockets. He had his wings retracted and hidden

"I can't believe how fast this is going..." Daignmone said "everything is going my way for now" he chuckled

He then heard a rustle in the bushes, narrowed his eye's and stared at the brush of foliage

Just then a large brown bear lunged from the bushes and tackled Daignmone "Raaagghhh, DOWN YOGI!!! I HAVE NO PICNIC BASKET FOR YOU THIS DAY!!!" he yelled holding the beasts head and sharp teeth back, just before twisting the bears head, snapping its neck...

He threw the dead animal off of himself and stood up "Fucking bear... should wipe yer species off the face of the planet" he grumbled walking down the path once again

Straightening his hair and clothes he walked behind a tree and looked around to the other side. What he saw was a large wall, that seemed to circle a large village, not to far to his right was the main gate of none other then... Konohagakure"

"hhhmm... I shouldn't cause a bloody ruckus entering..." The Blood Angel said to himself, seeing two guards at the gate

He turned around and hopped into the tree's "I could fly, but people would see that..." he said before hopping to another tree

He continued to tree hop thinking until he saw an ANBU jumping through the tree's a ways from him towards the village well he sensed him,... The Blood Angel looked up "You really hate then don't you God?" he said, and he began prusute, masking himself completely

Daignmone appeared behind the ANBU who was totally unaware of his presence and he grabbed the top of his head and viciously ripped upwards; pulling the ANBU's skull from his spinal column, killing him instantly, and his body hung limp in Daignmone's hand, and before the blood wasted(which doesn't take more then ten seconds) he drained him and savored the exceptional power, better then most of the worms he's absorbed

He dropped the body and pulled off his cloak and mask as he fell, and put them on himself

He then did a transformation to change his body structure to the size of the ANBU, who was a bit smaller then him

"Good... now this should be easy..." he said to himself before continuing towards the village gates

He jumped down in front of the two guards on duty and walked through the gates, the guards greeted him with a bow "_hhmm... I take it the mask and cloak mean some kind of high status"_

Daignmone continued down the street and turned to his right into an alley way, pulling the cloak and mask off, canceling the transformation he then heard a terrible hissing and he turned to see a cat on top of the trash can, hissing, fangs showing, and the fur along it's back were like needles the way they stood on end

He glared and flinched at the animal which jumped to the ground and ran away "...mm-yeah... that's what I thought feline..." he growled before walking out the other end of the alley way from which he entered, he came to a new street and turned to his eft and continued farther in the city

He slid his hands into his pockets like always and he pulled out a pack of cigarette's, pulling one out and putting it in his mouth, and lighting it with a small electrical spark from his finger

The Blood angel began to enter a more populated section of the town and he continued past the people who were going about their day... he heard a few of thm question why he was wearing al black on a day like today

He turned around a corner and he looked at the buildings as he went down the road, seeing birds chirping in the air "This is actually a nice place... I might make this the center of my empire and reserve it's beauty" he said, little did many people know Daignmone enjoyed things like this

A building to his right caught his attention and he smirked... it was a bar... "I um... guess I have time for a few drinks..." he chuckled rubbing his hands together, walking into the bar

He walked up to a stool next to a woman at the counter and sat down... the woman to his right just so happened to be Anko, drinking a cup of sake and eating some dango

"Hey... barkeep... two cups of your strongest stuff... make that four-no five, yeah five cups" Daignmone said

Anko looked over to Daignmone from the side of her eye and looked him over

Daignmone turned to Anko and looked up and down "Hey sexy" he greeted turning back ahead, he then snapped his head back to her and examined her "_Nice legs..."_

"Can I help you?" Anko asked

"Nope..." Daignmone said turning ahead again, just as the bartender put five cups of alcohol down in front of him

"Thank you..." he said before drinking one cup down in a second, then the next, then the next, and then the last two at the same time

Anko nearly choked on her dango and she looked at him

"Ahhh" Daignmone sighed refreshingly, before standing up and exiting the bar

"H-Hey, you need to pay for those!!" The barkeep yelled, going around the counter

Anko ran out the door and looked around out side... he was gone

The Snake mistress scratched the back of her head and shrugged, before walking back in side as the bartender ran around out side looking for him "Who was that guy...? he was pretty sexy" she pondered to herself, returning to her dango

After about ten minutes of walking and seemingly getting no where, Daignmone stopped in his tracks down a street "This is stupid" he then turned to his right, where a conveniently placed map was on a sign

"Hhhmm... you are here... not important... uh, hospital, Ichiraku ramen-what ever the fuck that is... hhmm Yamanaka flower shop-lame" he scoped the map "central building-AH-HA!! I know where I'M going" he said before whistling as he went down the street towards the central building

---

Naruto and Temari sat on a cliff over looking the ocean, Temari had her head in Naruto's lap "How's all this affecting you babe?" she asked him

"What...?" he asked

"Everything"

"Um.. .well at first it was a blind-side that I have a Kekkei Genkai, let alone two awesome one's. Then I come to find I can have four wives or more, that was a shock, and then this demon thing with Neji and them, and then everything that's happened here... yeah... it's allot to cope with" Naruto said

Temari rubbed her hand on his cheek "you're doing a good job of coping" she said

"Thanks... what do you say to this whole marriage thing?" he asked

"I want to do it... I was gonna marry you from the start... but that was just for our countries, now it's because I love you" she said

"Well.. I'm amazed this many of you actually want to... I thought you couldn't stand me" Naruto chuckled

"I personally never had a reason to hate you... I was glad someone quelled my little brothers rage... else sand would probably be dead by now" Temari said

"you don't seem like a desert girl to me though" he said

"What's that supposed to mean?? you think I'm to delicate and fragile to take care of my self??" Temari said

"Nani?? no-no, that's not what I meant!!" He waved his hands frantically

Temari giggled "just kidding, calm down" she said

"Don't mess with me like that... do you REALIZE how many time's I've been beaten because girls misunderstand me?" Naruto said

"So now you think we're stupid??" Temari said

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her and she started laughing, as she sat up "oh... it's fun to tease you..." she said before kissing him on the lips "sorry" she said

"... I'm such a sap" Naruto said

"Yes... you are" Temari said, before kissing him again

"Well you two are getting along" Tenten said as she walked up

"What's wrong... jealous?" Temari teased

Tenten Blushed "You know all I've got to do is accept the proposal and then there wouldn't be a reason to get jealous" she said

"Then do it... marry the lovable twit, he can spare the love..." Temari said, Tenten and Naruto blushed

Temari stood up and walked up to Tenten "not to mention you get us..." she cooed before kissing Tenten who's eyes widened at the sudden action and she then softened her expression, before pulling away

"What? To much for you?" Temari chuckled

"N-No... just... didn't see that coming is all" Tenten said

Naruto walked up "Well what ever you decide I'm happy..." Naruto said

"Yeah... he doesn't care if your happy" Temari said, before getting close to Tenten's ear and whispering "Trust me, he's doing this for us"

Tenten nodded

Inari came running up "Hey everyone, lunch is ready" he said

"Okay, we're coming" Tenten said, and they turned and headed back towards the house

---

Daignmone walked up in front of the central building and he looked up at it "Well... let the deal begin" h said before walking in the front doors and the woman at the front desk looked up at him "Excuse me sir, unless you have a legitimate reason you can't be here" she said

"My reason?" He asked as he walked past the desk, and she stood up only to see him hold his hand towards he and he clinched his fingers into a fist and her body was sliced into dozens of pieces, blood spattering everywhere on the desk and wall

Daignmone continued down the hall and up the stairs until he got to the top floor "The big wigs are always on the top floor... " he said to himself going up to the only door in the hall and he opened it and walked in

Tsunade shot from her desk and looked at him "Who the hell are you? Why are you here?" she growled, one she didn't know this guy, she'd never seen him before, and he just barges into her office... usually not good signs

"Oh... its' you... I remember you vividly" Daignmone said

"huh What the hell are you talking about? I've never even met you" Tsunade said

"Right... um... maybe this might jog your memory..." Daignmone said as he reached around his back and looked as he was pulling something out, Tsunade readied herself

Daignmone pulled out a red feather and held it between his index and middle finger for her to see "Ring any bells?" he asked

Tsunade's eye's widened, and she hopped over her desk

"you were the one that was most suspicious about my feathers" he said as the feather meted into blood that dripped to the floor

"What the...?" Tsunade gasped "What the hell are those?" she demanded

"My feathers... fragments of my very being... simply given a shape. they're meant to gather information" Daignmone said

"Then... then you're... t-the...?" Tsunade stammered

"I'm Daignmone... The Blood Angel" He bowed, looking at her with a dark smile, as his blood angel wings shot out

She tensed up and clincher fist and parted her legs slightly, readying to strike

"I'm not here to fight you" Daignmone said holding up his hand

"They call you... Tsunado-sama right? The leader of this village?"

"Tsunade" she answered, her eye brow twitching

"Right-right, my apologies... Tsunade... my dear, I have a proposal for you" He said

"What would that be? and don't call me 'dear'..." Tsunade said

"Well it's actually really simple... you see I dream of a utopia... one where everyone is strong, no one is weak, and life is free-willed... but you see... the way I must achieve this is through less then admirable means, as you may know... I know about the book Sand sent you, my feathers saw them put the scroll on a bird along with one of my feathers which I recalled back, before the birds return to this village"

"So the story of the blood Angel is true?" Tsunade asked

"Oh it's more then true... it's omnipotent and undying... and the one hope that this rotting world has for happiness" Daignmone said

"What the hell is it exactly you want to accomplish??" Tsunade asked

"My fathers ideal... A world, of demon human hybrids, all granted with power, ultimate unity between two eternally battling foes. I will rule over this world for all of time, insuring that peace is forever lasting. I want a world of powerful beings, that can protect themselves from those who would try to harm them. Were man and demon can enjoy the bounties of life together, instead of one being bound to the nether worlds shadows"

"Hmph... you expect me to believe that you're a GOOD guy... the legacy of the Blood Angel is blood spattered, and hellish... if you want peace and unity use words not death" Tsunade said

"Unless you have power you will change nothing... I'm sure you've known this... you're village has changed things around this country and even the world, simply because you are powerful" Daignmone said

Tsunade couldn't argue with that... it was true "But we've also made changes through words" she said

"Yes, but man is a disgusting, corrupt, foolish people who need guidance" Daignmone said "Which leads me to why I'm here... hand over control of this village"

"And if i refuse?" Tsunade scoffed

"I'll wipe this village and country from the face of existence and kill everyone in it... it's not a hard decision... The village in exchange for it's peoples' lives" he said

"You're a mad man... why would i give you control over this village... and even if I wanted too, I can't, The Hokage is decided by a council vote" Tsunade defended

Daignmone sighed "Don't be difficult" he said

"The people of this village will fight you to the death, and if they die, the other countries will most likely band together against you" she said

"You foolish bitch.. I've destroyed four armies by myself, and that was before I absorbed all the gloriously powerful people of this generation... especially that bushy browed faggot I drained of life" Daignmone said

Tsunade gasped just then the door shot open and Shizune ran in "Tsunade-sama, the secretar-" Shizune stopped when she saw Daignmone, who instantly whirled around, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a head lock, tightly around the throat

"How's this for a bargaining chip?" Daignmone said "Her avoiding a bloody painfu death for the village. Listen I can be you're best friend or worst nightmare... choose the smarter less bloody way" he said, but un denounced to him a small toad hopped from under the door and came up behind Daignmone as he spoke, and hopped up onto his jacket climbing up towards his shoulder

"Shizune.." Tsunade growled

"Ts-Tsunade-sama" Shizune choked

The toad hopped up and landed on Daignmone's shoulder and he turned to see the small animal "Well hey there little guy-" He said scratching the toads chin wit a free finger, "Where did you come from?" he asked milliseconds before the Toad whipped out it's tongue an whipped it into Daignmone's eye, so fast it made contact before he could blink

"RAAAAAAAHHHHH" Daignmone roared in pain as he threw Shizune across the room and into the wall, as the toad jumped from his shoulder "You FUCKING THING, GODDAMMIT, MY EYE, YOU WORTHLESS TOAD I'LL KILL YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU LOVE!!!!" He yelled in pain, flailing around holding his hand over his right eye

Just then an arm bashed through the door holding a Rasengan and it slammed into his back, launching the Blood Angel spinning and flipping forward, over the desk and crashing through the window, before plummeting to the ground and creating a groove in the ground from him sliding

Tsunade saw Jiraiya walk through the now destroyed door

"Jiraiya" Tsunade said, she'd never been this happy to actually see him

"Who the fuck was that and who had a butcher fest in the front lobby?" Jiraiya asked

"Him..." Tsunade looking out the window as Daignmone stood up

The Blood Angel spit out dirt and turned to the building as multiple ninja appeared around him "hhhmm... damn... to much noise" he said before flapping his wings and lifting in the air

"Don't let his get away!!!" Tsunade ordered from the broken window

"We'll meet again Tsunade_-baa-sama_" He said before he wrapped is wings around himself and everything that he was broke up into red feathers that scattered and flew away, Daignmone was gone

"DAMN!" Tsunade cursed, kicking out some of the remaining glass of her window

"Who was that guy?" Jiraiya asked

"The Blood Angel... Daignmone..." Tsunade answered "Shizune, are you alright?"

"Hai... thanks to Jiraiya-sama" Shizune said clearing her throat

Jiraiya blushed and a little blood dripped form his nose and next thing Shizune knew he was right next to her "So whatcha intend to reward me with??" he asked, obviously with perverted intent

Tsunade slammed her fist downward onto his head dropping him to the floor "Do honestly think NOW's The time to hit on my apprentice?!" she growled "freaking pervert... have you no shame?"

---

Daignmone's feathers reformed in the dense forest back into himself, and he walked south until coming to an opening where he saw Neruneia

"How'd it go?" Neruneia asked

"Shity" Daignmone said walking past him

Neruneia shrugged and followed him

"Where are the girls...? I need to let out some stress" Daignmone said

"Back at the castle..." Neruneia said

"They got lucky this time, but I always keep my wor... that village will have one more chance before I purge the world of it's existence" Daignmone said just before a monkey dropped from the tree's attacked his head screeching while it scratched and smacked his head

"Raaagahh WHYYYYYYY!?!?!?!?!?!?" Daignmone's yell echoed out

---

Naruto and Tenten were walking down the street of the village, heading towards the bridge, when Naruto stopped "Did you just hear something?" He asked

"Nope" Tenten said

Naruto shrugged and took her hand before continuing down the road while Tenten blushed

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Well there's chapter 12 hope you enjoyed, sorry is I over played the OC in this but it needed to happen, and for those of you who may know(WARNING ANIME/MANGA SERIES SPOILER AHEAD) Jiraiya is alive now because he has yet to fight Pein(Nagato) and die

-Later

****


	13. Rise of a Bloody Empire

_**THE BLOOD ANGEL**_

_**CHAPTER 13: RISE OF A BLOODY EMPIRE**_

_**

* * *

**_

NOTE: I apologize deeply for the sudden absence and no update... I was just to mentally tired to do it... but now I'm back so let's hope I stay this way, and you enjoy...

Dramatic announcers voice: ...ANOTHER EPISODE OF THE BLOOD ANGEL!!!! dum dum dunnnnn(insert dramatic effeeeeeect)

I thought I fired you... O.o

Dramatic announcers voice: I will ALWAYS be here, to forever narrate your miserable lif-

(pulls out Desert Eagle. BANG!!!), corpse drops dead, and I win... smartass..., Now ONTO my Fic god dammit!! (points gun at readers) you saw... nothing... (walks out slowly and disappears into the darkness of the night)

* * *

_A Young dark haired boy, no older then 14, slid back and fell to his knee's dropping his sword, bruises and cut's across his body_

_Zaikin walked up in front of him "Come on Jin, pick up you're sword, don't give up..." he said "You don't want to disappoint the people who came to watch the tournament... it IS the final round" he said looking at the stands of a stadium in which they were in the crowd cheered for more_

_Jin grit his teeth and grabbed his sword once more before jumping at his older brother "RAAAAHHHHH" he roared slashing horizontally at his brother's head, but he ducked below and went for a thrust at his brother, who spin around and deflected his brothers broad sword, getting to his right side and slashing straight down at him_

_Zaikin jumped to the side quickly, avoiding the attack and he slashed horizontally at his younger brother ,who brought his sword up to his side and blocked the sword, the force was so great sparks flew out and Jin slid across the ground as his brothers force pushed him_

_Eventually Jin was sent flipping through the air and landed hard as his sword landed out side of the rock circle that was the huge ring_

_Jin looked and saw his sword out of reach and struggled to his feet "Dammit... dammit... dammit..." he cursed through strained breaths "Why.. can't... I win...?" he growled agrily, his eye's trembling as he stared at the ground still rising to his feet_

_Zaikin appeared in front of Jin and threw un upper cut with his fist which Jin saw, grit his teeth angrily and grabbed his hand before kneeing his brother in the gut_

_Jin front flipped over his brother and spun around kicking him in the back of the head, sending him flying towards the edge of the ring, and Zaikin would have gone out if he didn't stab his broad sword in the rock of the circle and stop, before pulling his feet onto the ring_

_Jin growled and his face showed only rage "damn... damn... I almost had a ring-out!!" he thought_

_Zaikin dashed at his brother "not bad... can you keep it up?!" he yelled enthusiastically_

_Jin ducked down and sweep kicked at his brother who jumped over him and his strike_

_Jin grabbed his brothers ankles as he went over him "STOP ACTING LIKE YOU WANT ME TO WIN!!" Jin shouted as he slammed his brother onto the ground creating cracks that rippled out_

_Zaikin tossed his sword to the side and sat up as he punched his brother "I DO want you to win... why do you take this so SERIOUSLY brother!?"_

_"I want to WIIIIIN!!!!" Jin roared as he dashed at his brother who stood up and and grabbed his punch and flipped him over head to slam him on the ground_

_Jin kicked his brother in the head and hopped to his feet before diving at him, and tackling him to the ground_

_Jin threw a punch Zaikin caught and threw his other fist which his brother also caught_

_"JIN!! Winning isn't everything!!!" Zaikin said, Jin growled_

_"IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERS IN THIS WORLD!!!" the younger brother yelled, before slammed his forehead into his brothers head, drawing blood form both of them and Zaikin's head bounced off the hard rock, before he kicked Jin off and to the ground_

_Jin jumped up and spun around whipping a fierce kick towards his brothers head but Zaikin blocked it and grabbed his ankle before throwing him into the air across the arena, before dashing after him, jumping up and spinning around and slamming an elbow into Jin's stomach driving him down to the ground_

_Air and blood shot from Jin's mouth as his eye's went dull and he fell unconscious_

_A man on a balcony at one ode of the stadium stood up "The winner is Zaikin, the elder of the brothers, as expected!!" he announced and the crowd cheered "Though both made it to the final match only the elder brother could claim the title of this years champion!!"_

_"Zaikin! Zaikin! Zaikin!" the crowd sheered_

_Zaikin looked over the crowd and then his brother... he didn't have the face of a winner... more like a disappointed and depressed look_

_Jin opened his eye's and slowly sat up_

_"You're awake?" Zaikin asked_

_"What Happened?!" Jin asked_

_"I'm sorry my boy; You lost" the announcer said as he walked up to Zaikin and handed him a medallion "Congratulations!!"_

_"...yeah... thanks" Zaikin said taking the award, still looking at his brother, watching him clinch his fists tight enough to draw his own blood and he grit his teeth as fury filled his eye's_

_"Jin..." Zaikin thought, as fans, women and crowd members came down and swarmed him cheering and trying to talk to him, and congratulating him_

_Jin stood up staring at the ground, his eye's shaded by his hair "see... it IS everything..." he said before walking away_

_Zaikin didn't hear or notice his brother leave, as the crowd was relentless, eventually he saw his brother walking away with his head down "Jin!!" he yelled but the crowd was to loud_

_"Zaikin-sama, you were so amazing!!" a woman cooed_

_"Yeah, how did you get so strong?" another asked_

_"I'm sorry, let me through, JIN!!" he yelled again, but his brother walked out of the stadium through the entrance arch_

_"Stay and talk to us!!" the fans cheered_

_"please.. I have to go talk to y brother"_

_"He can wait, you're the winner after all..." a woman said_

---

Daignmone opened his eye's, sitting in his new throne of his castle, resting his head on his fist, and he was in a cold sweat "Cursed memories!!!" he growled "Why can I not be RID of them?!" he said slamming his fist onto his arm rest, cracking the hard stone it was made of

"Is the only way to be gone with my fathers memories...?? If that's the case, I have to make this world as my father dreamed it to become... then this crse will leave me..."

"Talking to yourself fun?" Neruneia asked as he walked in through a hallway to the right and into the throne room

"Silence" Daignmone said calmly "These dreams are going to continue... unless I do something" Daignmone said

"You've had those dreams all your life right?" Neruneia asked "I just came to tell you, we're almost at the hidden cloud village

"good... and to answer your question; Only after I turned ten and my powers awoke..." He said "And besides that... I just can't shake the feeling I'm leaving something unfinished..." he said pondering, tapping his chin with a perplexed look

---

"AH-AHCHHOO!!" Naruto sneezed

"You okay?" Sakura asked, before taking another bite of her dinner

"Yeah..." Naruto said twitching his nose

"that was one hell of a sneeze" Ino said

"Ino, Inari's here" Hinata said

"oh sorry..." Ino said scratching the back of her head

"It's okay... grandpa says that word all the time... along with others my mom hit's him with a spoon for" Inari chuckled

Tazuna blushed and grumbled under his breath before taking a swig of his beer

Everyone began to chuckle

---

Tsunade stood in her office looking out the repaired window, when there was a knock at the door "Come in" she said

A man walked through the door "Lady Tsunade?" he asked

"yeah, that's me" she said turning to him "Who are you?" she asked

"I'm a merchant from the land of the waves... a young lady named Sakura asked me to deliver this to you... sorry it took so long... I had a couple of stops to make first, not to mention the bridge was destroyed" he said putting the scroll on the deck

"The bridge was destroyed!? Thanks, I'll send my own messenger as a reply, you can go on with your job" she said hastily as she opened the scroll quickly as the merchant shrugged and walked out

Tsunade read over the scroll and her eye's widened "So they encountered him too... damn that merchant this information would have been helpful a day ago!!" she said crumpling it into a ball before sitting down and pulling out a blank scroll which she began to write in

---

Naruto had finished his dinner and was sitting in their bed room reading the Shintengan scroll, on the bed, and he laid back and looked at it, and just then something caught his interest. The light from the ceiling shined through the paper of the scroll, and he could see letter's that he couldn't, before, faded and underneath the one's he could normally see "What the?" he said to himself before looking at all the parts around the scroll

"It's like there's another sheet under this one..." she said as he picked at the edges of the paper, eventually it parted revealing a second page underneath, and he peeled them apart "Aha!! I knew it" he then saw the sealing letter's and symbols in a circle like seal on the under-paper "hhmm what's this...?"

Tenten walked into the room "Hey, just grabbing my weapons to train a little" she said

"hey Tenten look at this..." he said

"hhm?" she walked over to him and looked at the scroll "silly, this is an item scroll... though it does seem different from most, lemme see it" she said and he handed it to her, she bit her thumb and drew blood before smearing it on the scroll... nothing happened

Tenten frowned "what the... I'm sure all of these kanji are used in item sealing..." she said scratching the back of her head

"Maybe you need to put allot of chakra into it?" Naruto suggested

"I guess..." she said trying again only pumping a huge burst of chakra, bigger then she'd ever used to summon something and still nothing happened

"This thing's busted" she said handing him the scroll

"It's not busted.. we just don't know how to summon what ever is in there" Naruto said

"Sakura and the others say you have massive chakra, you try..." Tenten said

"Okay... I'll start with a normal burst..." he said before biting his thumb and drawing a line of blood on the seal paper, and a cloud of white smoke kicked up and on the scroll was the hilt and handle of a katana... but it's blade was missing

"How the hell'd you do that so easily? wait a minute... A broken sword??" Tenten asked "Why make such a seal for a piece of crap broken sword?" she asked

"I don't know... all that's there is the handle and the hand guard... nothing above that except a hole where the blade should be..."

"Naruto look!" Tenten said pointing to the scroll and the blood on it began to seep intoi the paper revealing a hidden ink

"Hello..." Naruto said

---

BBBOOOOOMMM!! an huge explosion rippled out as Daignmone's flying fortress hovered over the cloud village blasting red lightning from underneath itself at the village below, destroy buildings, ninja everything

The Ninja's of the hidden cloud village scrambled to counter the strike, they were caught in the dead of night in the middle of a thunder storm

Daignmone, Neruneia, Sorayomi and Kumoyomi walked out onto a balcony in the rain and watched the events below

"Meheheheh... first Kumo... then Kiri, then Iwa, then finally Suna and Konoha..." Daignmone shuckled

"World domination is that easy for you?" Neruneia asked

"No... why do you think I have you three... I wouldn't have given you your power if it wasn't for a reason... now, don't you think this rain and thunder, make for a fitting scene for the village of clouds end?"

"So true" Sorayomi said looking up and enjoying the rain beat against her skin and body

"Now... you three may serve you part... go and kill all who resist, women, children... and the strongest you find leave alive until I make my announcement" Daignmone ordered

"Announcement?" Kumoyomi asked

"You'll see... just go and have fun... I have something to do myself" The Blood Angel said

"Right..." they said in unison, and changed into their demon forms

Neruneia jumped off the balcony as Sorayomi and Kumoyomi flew off into the sky over the village

Neruneia landed on a group of three ninja, knocking one flying with a swipe of his arm, and landing on the other two

Another ninja ran up and formed hand signs, as Neruneia dashed at him "Raiton-" he was cut off when Neruneia ripped his claws through him horizontally, tearing him in two

Several shinobi at least at the Jounin level surrounded him, and he looked up and through the clouds he saw a full moon which he released a howl towards, before dashing at one of the ninja

Sorayomi and Kumoyomi flew through the streets slashing and ripping through the people and shinobi as they zoomed by

They landed and slid to a stop before confronting a group of four shinbi, chunin and Jounin level

Sorayomi held her hand out towards them "heheheheheeh" she chuckled before blasting a red lightning bolt out which hit one shinobi as the others dodged out of the way

The ninja dropped dead and Kumoyomi dashed at a female who jumped to the side and slashed her claws at her, but the Kunoichi dodged it and threw three kunai at the demon

Kumoyomi flapped her wings and deflected the kunai with the wind, before flying at her and jabbing her hands through her abdomen and absorbing her blood

Back at the castle Daignmone extended his wings out and floated into the air "Now... to begin my part..." he said before flying through the air towards the large building in the middle of the village

---

The Raikage walked out of his office onto a balcony and looked out at the village "Hhhhmm... what is this...?" he growled to himself

"The rise of my empire..." a voice said and the Raikage's attention whipped upward s and he saw Daignmone lowering himself to the balcony's level

"Who the hell are you...?" The Raikage asked still keeping composed

"One of two things... you're liberator... or your conqueror..." Daignmone said

"What kind of game are you playing?" the Raikage asked

"...'game'? I assure you... this is NO game... I... am the Blood Angel... Daignmone" he said bowing

"The ancient Boogieman I heard about as a child... ha..." The Raikage said shrugging "besides; he's dead... even in the legend..." he shrugged

Daignmone held his palm to the sky and blood floated up and he whipped his arm down, vertically forming his sword from the blood "Then shall I prove it to you...?" he asked

The Raikage took off his hat but not the mask, revealing sort, spiky blond hair, before holding his hands out to the side as lightning erupted from them and he floated up "If you can..."

Daignmone slashed and sent out the energy crescent which the Raikage swiped his right hand at destroying the attack with his electricity

"Impressive..." Daignmone nodded before disappearing in a blur and reappearing behind the Kage and slashing

The Raikage ducked down and rolled forward, before turning around and blasting a lightning bolt out at Daignmone who slashed through it

The Raikage jumped backwards and off of the balcony to the ground below and Daignmone flew to him slashing his sword at him

The Raikage ducked, and lit his arm up with electricity before creating a large projected arm of lightning that he upper cut Daignmone with, sending him into the wall of the main building

Daignmone held his wings out wide and released dozens of lred blasts from them at the Raikage from in the debris

The Raikage dashed in a yellow blur and he appeared in front of Daignmone and slammed another projected fist of lightning into his face which sent him flying out the other side of the building

Daignmone flipped and jabbed his blade in the ground sliding to a stop before looking forward only to see the Raikage dashing at him rearing another fist of lightning back and throw it at him

Daignmone grinned and slashed upward ripping the sword from the ground and slacing the projected arm in half as he dashed towards the Raikage and in a swift movement spun around, flipped hte sword to hold it n reverse and stabbed it into the Raikage's gut

The Raikage coughted before pulling out a kunai and stabbing it into the Blood Angel's throat

The Raikage gasped when he saw Daignmone still standing "Nani?" he asked shocked

"What? Surprized?" Daignmone asked before the bloodall becam string like needles that shot at the Raikage who jumped back pulling himself off Daignmones sword and when he cought his footing Daignmone was right behind him and he blasted a bolt of red lightning at his back, piercing through to the front and out

The Raikage dropped onto the ground as blood seeped from his lifeless body

Daignmone shook his head "I WAS gonna offer you a peaceful solution..." he said "oh well"

---

Neruneia, Sorayomi and Kumoyomi had a large group of Jounin and ANBU ranked ninja trapped; surrounding them on all sides

"Well... do we just wait until Daignmone gets back" Sorayomi asked

"Yep... these are the strongest of the warriors here" Neruneia said

"you don't need to wait long" Daignmone's voice was heard and they all turned upwards to see Daignmone floating down, flapping his wings, holding the Raikage's body, by the robe

"H-He... b-beat the Raikage..." one of the Jounin said in fear

"Yes... you leader has fallen and so has this village... it is now territory of ME; the Blood Angel... now... those of you remaining..." he said dropping the Raikage's body "Have a choice... resist me here and die... or join me and my empire as soldiers..."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

There, after a wait you got it, and a Happy Valentines day to you all

-Later


	14. A Desire And a Secret

_**THE BLOOD ANGEL**_

**_CHAPTER 14: A DESIRE AND A SECRET_**

**_

* * *

_**

NOTE: Okay, now imma down play my OC's and get on to some Naruto and his harem, hope you enjoy, and by the way I'm going to use a real person from history in this chapter

* * *

Naruto looked at the scroll after he'd just finished reading it, he then looked at the Katana hilt in his hand "this... I have an idea" he said before walking out of the room and Tenten followed

"Naruto, what did it say?" Tenten asked following him

"You'll see. Obaa-san!" he called through the house activating his Shintengan

"Who are you calling to?" Tenten asked

"The old lady who lived here before us... well her ghost anyway"

"um Naruto-kun..." Tenten started, but they walked into the living room where Sakura and Ino were sitting on the couch "You trying to find that ghost lady?" Ino asked chuckling

"Yeah... I would ask if you've seen her... but you can't see her" Naruto said going out the back

"You baka... did you forget we're at Tazuna's in the land of the waves or something... she's at our house in Konoha" Sakura said

Naruto blushed... the girls giggled "Ooops... Well regardless I need to find a Spirit" he said walking into the back yard through the door, seeing Hinata and Temari sparring

Hinata thrust her palm at Temari who brought her fan up and blocked it before stepping to the side letting Hinata stumble forward a little

Hinata whirled around and thrust at Temari's head and she ducked down before ramming Hinata in the gut with her fan

Hinata closed one eye and dropped to her knee's "Darn... t-that one hurt..." she said

"Sorry... " Temari said holding her hand out to help her up

"Arigato..." Hinata said taking her hand and raising up

"SERIOUSLY" they heard and they turned to see Naruto running to the side and he stopped

"I never thought I'd see YOUR Spirit" Naruto said

The spirit in front of him looked at him with shock... it was none there then Zabuza, his spirit was a black aura "how the hell can you see me?" he asked

Naruto pointed to his eye's "Kekkei Genkai..." he said

"hmph... yer the reason I'm stuck in this situation..." Zabuza said crossing his arms "If I could I'd kick the crap outta you"

"Yeah... but your about the best person I could have found" Naruto said

"And that would be why?" Zabuza asked

Naruto held out the Katana's hilt to him

"A broken Katana?" Zabuza looked at him like an idiot

"Naruto who are you talking to?" Sakura asked walking up to his side

"Zabuza..."

"ZABUZA!!" Sakura yelled "That monstrous blade-wielding psycho?"

Zabuza's eye twitched... "fuck you too... bitch"

"Hey... I need his help... I'm lucky he was so close... just on the outside of Tazuna's property walking" Naruto said

"Okay kid, you show me a broken Katana and expect me to help you... what the hell do you want me to do?" Zabuza asked

"The Shintengan scroll reads that your spirit is your chakra... more like your chakra is a by product of your spiritual energy" Naruto said

"... aaaand... your point?" Zabuza asked with a bored and irritated voice

"I want you to focus your spiritual energy in the hilt of this sword for me..." Naruto said

Zabuza looked at him... "Okay... I guess" he shrugged and held his hand over the blade slot in the hilt of the sword and focused his spiritual energy the same as he would for chakra into the hole

"Allot" Naruto said

"Fine... you want allot... here" Zabuza said before releasing a huge burst of his chakra

Sakura and the other girls only saw swirling energy in front of Naruto as he held the katana hilt out, and Naruto's blue chakra seeped from his hands and covered the handle, finding it's way into the whole, and just then a green katana blade of light extended out and crackled with a bit of electricity

"Bingo!"

Zabuza's eye's widened "Your kidding... a sword of light"

"No... a sword of chakra and life force... meant specifically for killing the Blood Angel"

"I don't believe it... The Angel Reaver found it's way into your hands..." Zabuza said shaking his head and chuckling

"You know about it?!" he asked

"Of course I do... The seven Shinobi Swordsmen of mist all know about it... though... not many of them believes it existed... That sword was crafted by Hitori Hanzo... The First Shinobi and the greatest sword smith ever... it was his final work before he was killed... it's said that he made for a man to bring an end to a mighty demons wrath" Zabuza explained

"That's what it said in this scroll...that demons the Blood Angel... maybe my family obtained it somewhere along the lines after that..." Naruto said

"Probably... is that all?" Zabuza asked

"Yeah... one question... you know Hoshigaki Kisame... right?" Naruto asked

"Fish-Paste? What about him?" he asked

"Any idea where him and Akatsuki might be?"

"Akatsuki? those bastards eh? well I did encounter him and his body one time before I fought you guy's"

"Itachi-"

"Uchiha... right... I only talked to them for a minute... but they were heading for a mountain on the mainland to the east..." Zabuza said

"hhhm... That may help... thanks" Naruto said

"I'm going now..." Zabuza said, turning and walking away

"Cool... I got a sword and figured out a possible hiding place of Akatsuki" Naruto said

"Naruto... that sword's insane, what did Zabuza tell you?" Sakura asked

"Yeah fill us in" Temari said

"Well... lets see... where to start?" Naruto said

---

"What!?" Hiashi yelled slamming his fist onto the table looking at the other council members

"Hiashi, calm yourself immediately" one of the council barked at him

"I can't believe this, even the council is taking the side of that demon brat! Since when did you want him to have anything good?" Hiashi said

"We're not taking any side but the village's... this marriage is for the better of not only Naruto's two clans but your own as well, because of it the next generation of three clans is around the corner, even if you are the head of the Hyuga house, you can't over-throw this vote by the council" an elderly female said

"your daughter doesn't seem to have objections..." Tsunade said walking into the conference room "Let her make her own decisions for once... quite frankly she'd run the Hyuuga's better then you" she said taking her seat at the front of the table "Sorry I'm late, I had a message to send"

"Tsunade you don't deserve the title of Hokage" Hiashi said "you're lazy, you're not strict enough, an-"

"You're one to talk... you're the one person who has objections to their marriage" Tsunade said "If a father can't be happy for her daughter regardless of who it's with, they don't deserve to have a rank such as Clan-head... and here's a shot in the face for you... I'm not gonna stay the Hokage for much longer... and guess who I'm looking to be my replacement" she grinned evilly

Hiashi narrowed his eye "Who?" he growled

"None-other then the boy you hate SO very much" she smiled in a way that was just MEANT to piss him off

"Nani!?" Hiashi barked

"You're thinking of letting him be your successor??" a council member asked

"Yes" Tsunade said "He's more then capable... given the time"

"You MUST be JOKING!!" Hiashi barked

"Control yourself Hiashi" a council member said

"It's immoral to have so many wives, it make's my daughter look like a slut, and that reflects on me" Hiashi said

"Stop thinking about yourself and think about your clan, your daughter and this village" Tsunade said

"Hmph..." Hiashi scoffed as he walked out of the room

Half-way down the hall he slammed his fist onto the wall "Let that little demon child be the Hokage?? And the head of my house with Hinata?? I'll DIE before that" he growled to himself

---

Daignmone walked through a part of some of a forest near the cloud village and he came to a field, that emitted the sweet scent after a rain "Ah... when the rain stops the cloud country is really nice..."

He looked around and enjoyed the warm sun and view, then out of no where a Humming bird came zipping in at him out of sight but without looking he grabbed the bird in mid-air stopping it as it's long beak wobbled, he glared a look of death at the small animal one eye wider open then the other "Ha... not this time... " he snapped before throwing the bird to the ground and stomped on it three times before blasting a red lightning bolt at it

"There... that's what you get..." he said just then he felt a slight breeze and a noise "The breeze is nice but the noise is..." he said turning around only to see a giant flock of various birds flying in at him like bullets

"Why... why?" Daignmone said, just before the flock flew past him with enough force to send him flying with them and he flailed and screamed trying to get free "You fucking birds I'LL kill you ALL!!!!!!"

---

It was night time and Naruto sat on the porch of the back yard looking at the night sky he then looked down at the Angel Reaver, as he rubbed his thumb against the dark blue fabric that wrapped around the hilt "This was made to put an end to the Blood Angel... To bad he had a kid..." he said to himself

The door slid open and Temari walked out and sat next to him "Hey... whatcha doing?" she asked

"Just thinking about how I might be able to ue this against The Blood Angel..." Naruto said

"I don't think any weapons gonna help unless you know how to use it... and last time I checked you didn't use a sword..." Temari said

"I know... But if this can actually hurt the guy then I need to work with it" Naruto said holding the hilt out and looking at it in the light of the moon

"Well if you wanna fight him again... don't do it alone... let us help you..." Temari said wrapping her arms around his and leaning against him "Wives are supposed to help their husbands right?" she said

Naruto chuckled "Yeah... I guess that's true... but I don't want you all to get hurt" He said

"And you think we want you to get hurt?" Temari asked

"Thanks... It's nice to be loved" he said smiling

Temari blushed "Hey, don't get mushy on me now... I'm not good with romance"

Naruto chuckled before grabbing her chin and turning her head to him "You're good enough" he said before kissing her

Temari broke the kiss "Hey... would you mind if me and you slept in a different room tonight? Just the two of us..." she asked

"Sure, I don't see why not..." Naruto said "It's kind of late already... let's go in" He said and she nodded before they both rose up and walked in side

Sakura and Hinata were sitting in the living room drinking some tea as Tazuna downed the last of his beer "Ahhh... Alright... I'm going to bed" he said tossing his bottle into the trash "Gotta get up early tomorrow to work on my bridge..." he said going up stairs

"Night" they said

"Hey Naruto... Let's go to bed" Sakura said

"Sorry Sakura-chan, promised Temari I'd spend the night with her in another room" He said

"Oh, alright... well I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Sakura said standing and walking over to him to place a kiss on his lips before going up stairs

Hinata stood up too and went up to him "Good night" she said kissing him before going up stairs "You too" he said

"Night ladies" Temari said "Guess everyone is in bed... think we should hit the hay?" she asked

"Yeah..."

With that they made their way up stairs and Temari tugged him along to the end of the hall and to the right, through the door into the room "I thought this would be a good room..." she said

"Any works right?" Naruto said

"Yep... now stay here... I'm going to go change" she winked and walked out

Naruto pulled off his jacket and tossed it onto the dresser, leaving only his white under shirt on, and he took off his pant and laid down in the bed

Shortly after, Temari walked in wearing her pinkish purple silk night gown with spaghetti straps. A clothing that left little to the imagination as it just barely hung over her sex and butt

Naruto chuckled "Sexy as ever" he said

She blushed slightly "Thanks" she said turning to the mirror and she pulled out her pony-tails, letting he hair fall loose and free before laying in bed next to Naruto

"You know... you look allot more beautiful with your hair down" Naruto said and she smiled

"You think?" she asked pulling a few strands of hair up and looking at them

"yeah" he said before kissing her

Temari turned to her other side and scooted her back into Naruto's chest. He wrapped an arm around her side and slid his other arm under the pillows below her head

The Kunoichi put her hand on his and rubbed it with her thumb. One of the VERY rare times she felt truly content... there's only one thing that could make it better

She decided and grabbed the hand he had draped over her and put it over her breast

Naruto lifted his head from the pillow and looked over her shoulder "Temari?"

"Rub it... please" Temari said

Naruto smiled and laid his head back on the pillow before he began to slowly and rhythmically squeeze rub and knead her soft breast

Temari's face turned a bit red and she moaned quietly enjoying the motions

After a minute or two of then Temari grabbed his hand and pulled it off "Okay... you can stop" she said

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Trust me... there's nothing more I want to do then make love to you right now... but I don't think you or me wants it to be all about sex" Temari said

"It's never about just the sex" Naruto said "I do it for you and the others if you want it"

Temari smiled "You're so sweet" she said

"How about this, do you want a full-body massage?" he asked her

"Sure" she said "That sounds nice" she said before sitting up and pulling her night gown over her head and tossing it to the ground

Temari then laid back again "Well... massage away lover-boy" she giggled

He sat up and got on his knee's before he began to massage her shoulders, going down her arms squeezing and rolling her skin. instantly relaxing her

He brought his hands to her stomach and lower rib cage where he began rubbing circle "These are good for you, you know... Gets the blood flowing"

"You get my blood flowing with out even touching me" Temari chuckled "It feels really nice" she smiled

"Thanks..."

he went down to her hips and began massaging al around her legs going down them... it was then that Naruto finally realized just how strong and tone her legs were, nothing to defined but just on the sexy scale

He moved to her other leg and repeated the process before rubbing his hand up her stomach and he grabbed one of her breasts in both hands gently kneading it as he massaged the soft mound of flesh

Temari closed her eye's and relaxed as he went on to her other breast doing the same to it. cupping his hands around the mounds and rubbing around them

Temari could feel her body reacting to his strong and yet gentle touch

Naruto slid his hand down to just above her sex and just below her stomach and began rubbing side to side(hip to hip)

_"He's so close to it... it's driving me insane_" Temari thought

Naruto saw her sex and he saw her tighten it and she unconsciously pumped her hips once, slightly

Naruto just ran his hand over her sex, rubbing it as he did so and Temari let out a slight gasp of pleasure

"Are you sure you don't want me to... you're really wet" Naruto said

"No I'm not sure" she shook her head "You're making me feel like never before... a massage has never done that to me"

Naruto siled and chuckled before he straightened out his index and pink fingers, and sliding his ring and middle fingers into her tight pussy and curving them up once they were in her

Naruto put his hand on her hips to hold her down and remembered what Jiraiya said was the way to give the greatest orgasm a woman could feel... though granted he was missing oil... but Naruto didn't care and he doubted Temari did

He then began pull his arm up and down fast and hard, but not painfully hard

"aaahhh" Temari arched her back at the sudden burst of pleasure and threw her head back as she grabbed the covers tightly in her hands "N-Narutoooo"

"_Holy shit, I just started and she acting like this, granted I've never seen this done before only heard the way to do it in words... I guess Jiraiya actually taught me something I could use"_ he laughed inwardly, and he picked up his speed as she spread her legs wide

"Oh my god... aaahhh yes... Naruto... Naruto... moto, moto" she said "_I haven't even cum yet and I feel better then I ever have before"_

Naruto pulled his fingers out sensing she was about to cum and he let her calm down a bit, just like Jiraiya said and then he slid his fingers back in and continued, pulling up and down, fingering her

Temari's legs began to straighten a little and her toes curled tightly her back still arched

Naruto would rub her cit with his other hand but the way he was fingering her from the side, the palm of his hand was massaging against her clit already as he fingered her

"Narutooooo" Temari moaned and he pulled out just as she came and cum squirted a little and her body pulsed with the orgasm, her legs going straight, her back arching and un-arching

"did you like that?" Naruto asked

"My god... Naruto, that was... the greatest thing I've ever felt" she panted

He smirked "I'm not done yet" he said before going down and licking her clit

"aaahh... Naruto... you're so gooood at this" she gasped

He fluttered her clit with his tongue "Well let's say I've had practice" he said before sliding his fingers in the same way as before and continuing "_It's not in the finger motion, but the hand and arm motion_" he thought before pouring chakra from his fingers into her, this wasn't in the description of doing this but yeah any sensible ninja would think to do the same, no? Chakra can be used for more then healing and fighting... besides it makes up for no oil

he kept going increasing his speed almost to he was picking her hips up every time, cum poured out of her pussy in large amounts. Her body was beginning to shake and she bit her lower, throwing her head back and curling her toes she clinched her hands into fists she was starting to lose voluntary control of her body this was so good

"Naruto-Naruto-Narutooooo, aaahhh-aahhh ooohhhh my god" Temari moaned "I can't c-control m-myself"

"That's supposed to happen" Naruto said and he pulled out just as cum shot out and soaked the bed again, and Temari let out a long moan as her body began react totally alone to the feeling as she continued to have orgasm after orgasm, it was a full body orgasm and she had no control over her flailing

Naruto held her leg down and put a hand on her shoulder and waited as she went through at least ten more orgasms, when she finally regained control of herself

"My god, I didn't think it would be that bad, I'm so sorry Temari" Naruto said

"Bad??" Temari asked grabbing his head and pulling him into a deep kiss as she slid her tongue in and rolled him over getting on top of him and breaking the kiss "That was beyond the bliss of Heaven, Naruto!" she said grabbing the collar of his shirt and ripping it up and over his head pulling it off of him

she began to kiss all over his chest and stomach feeling his muscles "The only problem is I don't know a way to make you feel like that" she said going down to his boxers which she pulled his erection out of and licked up it's length

"aahh" Naruto moaned "I don't care about getting anything in return" he said

"And that's why your special" she said before taking his entire dick into her mouth and she began focusing every movement her tongue could make on the top most sensitive part, as she bobbed up and down and stroked his balls

Naruto moaned and closed his eyes as he grabbed her long bond hair and ran his fingers through it

Temari began to pick up speed and she pulled off and licked the top several times before taking it all the way back in and continuing to suck on it

Temari took the length of his dick and put it between her breasts which were the perfect size for this and began to breast fuck him as she sucked the top of his dick

"Mmmm, Their so soft" Naruto moaned

Temari rubbed her tongue up and down his dick still with it between her breasts

"I'm about to cum" he said and took it deep in her mouth and let him release his load in side and she drank it down

She pulled off him and climbed on top of him grabbing his dick and sliding it in her pussy as she lowered her self, both of them letting out a moan

Temari braced herself before she began to bounce up and down, riding his manhood in and out of herself, and he grabbed her hips and began pumping

She leaned over and kissed him passionately diving her tongue into his mouth to play with his

His dick went in as deep as it could go and when he pulled out her tight pussy gripped around it. Her hips rolled and bounced up and down him as he pumped in rhythm with her

She finally broke the kiss and began sucking on his neck and he did the same to her, their moans drifting through the room

She pulled off of him and turned around and got on all fours "Come and get me lover-boy..." she said sexily

He sat up and grabbed her hips before pushing his dick into her pussy and he began pumping as he reached around and began rubbing her clit and groping her breast

Temari moaned with each of his pumps, her hair and lose breast bouncing forward with each of his thrusts in and out of her heated sex

Naruto pulled her back and laid on his back with her back in his chest and he continued pumping in and out of her as she spread her legs to the sides

He switched breasts to rub and kept rubbing her clit pumping in and out of her

"I'm so close to cumming again" Temari moaned

"Me too" Naruto said

"Don't pull out, keep going" she said

He continued to pump ad he came blasting in side her and seconds later her pussy tightened around him and she came again

Temari rolled off and to the side before cuddling up against him resting her head on his chest "That was... beyond words... thank you Naruto... I love you" she said

"You're welcome... I love you too" He said and they kissed one last time and Temari laid her head on his chest and was asleep instantly

_"__Usually it's the guys that pass out first_" Naruto inwardly chuckled

He then heard some kind of sniffling and crying, but it was n his head

_"Kyuubi... are you... crying_?!" He thought

**"I'm... I'm just s-so... proud... you've finally learned the female anatomy completely**" Kyuubi cried brushing tears out of his eye's with his paw/hand

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well there you guy's go... I really open you liked that lemon, I personally think it's one of, if not THE hottest I've written

(THE NEXT LINE IS A SERIOUS OFFER FOR PERVERTS ONLY!) Btw, that REALLY is the best way to give a girl an awesome orgasm; I've seen it. For any of you men or lesbians interested in doing this to your girl; PM me and I can show you the video I learned it from (Warning mass perverts only LOL) it's better to see then to read it

-Later

**__ **


	15. Bonds Are Formed

_**THE BLOOD ANGEL**_

**_CHAPTER 15: BONDS ARE FORMED_**

**_

* * *

_**

NOTE: Okay, thank you all for your reviews, they are my source of undying power-erm uh... glee... that's right glee..., this chapter is for the NaruxTen fans, because this is where I'm seriously cracking down on building their relationship...If you don't want to read a more slow pass romantic type chapter don't read this

Oh and on another note, when I finish this story I'm doing a yuri story, and if you'd be so kind as to go to my profile and answer the poll question, it would help greatly, Arigato Mr/Mrs Roboto

* * *

It was getting dark and back at Konoha. Tsunade walked into the hospital room Neji was in with a clip board and he was standing next to the window looking out side 

"Well we found out that what attacked you and your team was a demon human hybrid from about one thousand years ago, called the Blood Angel" Tsunade said

"It would seem appropriate..." Neji said coldly

"Don't worry.. .we'll get that bastard" Tsunade said

"hmph... I know we will because I'm going to help do it..." Neji said cinching his fist

"Well you're free to leave the hospital now... think you're up for a mission?" Tsunade asked raising an eye brow, in a voice meant to peak his interest

"Of course... what is it?" he asked

"It'll be an S-rank mission, I'll leave you in charge of it, I want you to form a group of as many shinobi you can trust your life to... here's a list of who's available for duty" Tsunade said handing him the clip board

He looked it over and flipped to the second page "How many can I take?" he asked

"Five to seven...Kankuro is on his way here to help out" was her answer "Report back to me when you've found them

"okay..." he said before turning and grabbing his normal clothes and going into the bathroom to change

Tsunade looked out the window at the sky "Just you wait... Daignmone" she said

---

Tenten looked at the night sky and the few clouds that loomed over head as she walked through the land of wave', she'd been walking for a few hours through out the village and the surrounding forest, and she walked up to a small cliff that was abut fifteen maybe eighteen feet high and she looked down seeing a hot spring of steaming water

"A hot spring... out here...? must have popped up recently" Tenten said before looking around, she then walked along the edge of the cliff towards the bottom where she could dip her finger into the water "mmmhh that's nice and hot..." she said before looking around once more

"No one will see me..." she said and she stripped her clothes off, down to her bare skin and slender form

She dipped her foot into the water and slowly lowered herself into the hot liquid "ooo hot-hot-hot" she said going farther down until her breasts were just below the surface and she swam over to the sheer cliff she once stood and leaned her back against the rock

"aaahhh" she sighed in relief, letting the heat consume her body, her tired feet soothed in seconds

She took out her hair ties and let her hair free, before she took in a deep breath and dipped her head under the water before pulling it out

She looked at the water and noticed a shadow and a persons reflection in moving over the water and she looked up to see Naruto naked and jumping off the edge of the cliff "Cannon ball!!" he yelled rolling into a ball and splashing into the water feet in front of Tenten who rose to her feet

"what the?" she said

"OOOO HOT!" Naruto jumped up out of the water, before landing back down "Damn didn't expect it to be that hot..." he said turning around and seeing a bare naked Tenten

Naruto then realized when he jumped her moved to a more shallow end of the water and him manhood was in plain view

Both teen's blushed and Tenten shrieked before dipping her body deep in the water, Naruto kind of sank himself down into the deeper end

"Sorry miss" he said

"M-Miss...?" she asked "It's me Naruto" Tenten said

"Tenten!? Holy crap you look different with yer hair down..." he said blushing, now he felt like an idiot

"Everyone says that..." she said, still blushing like mad

"I'm sorry" he said

"It's okay... what are you doing here?" she asked

"Well I came to relax in my hot spring" he said

"..'your' hot spring?" Tenten asked

"Yeah earlier today I used my Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai to bring up a spring of hot water... I was hoping to keep it as my own personal getaway place..." Naruto said

"Sorry... I kind of stumbled across it a few minutes ago and it seemed like a nice idea to get in" Tenten said

"That's fine... I don't mind sharing it" he said

"We'll keep it between the two of us" Tenten winked, and they both chuckled a little

"Works for me" Naruto said

"I hope me being here hasn't made you uncomfortable" Naruto said

"N-No... it's fine... I've just never actually seen a guy naked before" she said blushing

"Well I hadn't seen a naked girl-in person anyways- until recently myself" Naruto chuckled sticking his tongue out

"Y-You've made love to the others, right?" Tenten asked

"Y-Yeah..." Naruto blushed "Why?"

"Do you really love them?" she asked

"Of course... I only have sex with them if they want it though"

"I know... it's just.. .we haven't spent much time together... me and you..." she said

"Well we're here now... what do you wanna talk about?" Naruto asked

"If you want... y-you can come sit next to me..." she said looking down at the water and blushing as she poked her fingers together under the surface

"okay..." Naruto said and he swam over to her right and sat in the shallow water, leaning against the cliff wall

"Tell me more about yourself" Tenten said

"Um... well first thing's first; I LOVE Ramen, but you know that. I like training and can't get enough of the fact that I have a Kekkei Genkai, let alone two. I'm going to become Hokage someday and protect the village, showing everyone I'm not a loser and... that's all off the top of my head" he chuckled "what about you?"

"Okay... Let's see... of course I love practicing my weapon skills, I enjoy missions when they're really tough. I can't resist eating dango when ever I pass the shop. I used to have a crush on Neji and kind of still do. My family was killed in the Kyuubi attack. My favorite color is red and I need contact with other people or I'll shrivel up and die" she said quickly before panting

"What's you're goal in life?" Naruto said

"Iwanttokissyou" she said unconsciously

"Huh?"

"I mean I want to be a legendary Kunoichi" she said _"the fuck... how the hell did I say a kiss as my number one desire all of sudden... I've always wanted to be a legendary Kunoichi_" she thought

"I'm pretty sure I heard you say kiss..." Naruto chuckled

Tenten blushed "I d-did... but I did it unconsciously" she said

"Well your unconscious is what you really want" Naruto said before laughing

"D-Do you want to kiss?" she asked

"If you want too" he said scratching the back of his head

Tenten leaned over and Naruto turned to her and their lips met, and she closed her eyes, as Naruto rose his hand to put it on her cheek

They pulled apart and Tenten opened her eyes and smiled "that was pretty nice" she said

"Hey, I'll tell you what, I think I'm destined to have received both my Kekkei Genkai so I could stop this Blood Angel guy so I promise I'll get him back for what he did to Lee and Gai" he said

She turned her head and looked down "Though they really annoyed me they were my team... I can't help but feel like I could have stopped them from dying if I was there" she said tears starting to building her eyes

"No... That guy was too strong, we're lucky Neji made it out alive" Naruto said "Not even Kyuubi's help could stop him" he said remember the last fight he had with Daignmone

/\/\FLASHBACK/\/\

_Daignmone kneed Naruto in the gut and sent him into the air before flying up after him_

_The Blood Angel reared his fist back and threw it at Naruto, only to have it knocked away and they began another quick flurry of attacks "Meheheheh... that's right boy, fight harder..." Daignmone said picking up his pace forcing Naruto to do the same_

_"Fight for your life!!" Daignmone said, exhilarated, getting faster with his attacks yet again, Naruto was starting to struggle to keep up_

_"Fight for your world!!!" Daignmone yelled getting faster still_

_"Fight for you species and DIE IN A HEROIC BLAZE OF GLORY-" Daignmone yelled slamming a punch into Naruto's face sending him flying to the water below "LIKE SO MANY BEFORE YOU!!!!!" Daignmone roared before dashing straight down after him_

_Naruto slammed into the water with a huge splash, and seconds after Daignmone broke through the still open hole Naruto made and straightened the fingers on his right hand and piercing his arm through Naruto's stomach like a sword_

_Naruto coughed and hacked up blood that filed the water around them, as more blood poured from the new hole in his stomach_/\/\END FLASHBACK/\/\

"Well... we should get out" Tenten said standing up with a blush and walking towards the ground where her clothes were

"You don't mind walking naked in front of me?" Naruto asked looking away trying to be respectful, but his inner perv(damn you Jiraiya) forced him to sneak a few peeks

"No... I guess not... at last you won't gawk like most guys" she said getting on land and she started getting dressed her wet body soaking her clothes some what

Naruto jumped out of the water and ran up the side of the cliff and Tenten watched as he ran over the top

He reached down and picked up his clothes and towel which he threw to Tenten "Dry off before you put your clothes on" he chuckled

Luckily all she had on so far was her under wear which she left on as she ran the towel over herself drying her skin enough

She then threw the towel back up to Naruto who used it to dry off and then got dressed

They walked back towards Tazuna's house and Tenten snaked her hand into Naruto's, intertwining their fingers

---

The next day... at about eleven in the morning

Naruto was out back sparing with Hinata(something he promised to do with her) Ino, and Temari were out with Tsunami shopping for food, and Sakura sat in the living lounging on the couch

Tenten walked out of the bathroom after a bath and sat next to Sakura on the couch

"Hey Sakura... can I ask you something?" Tenten asked

"Huh?" Sakura turned to her

"I'm curious... about Naruto..." she said

"What about our loveable idiot?" she asked

"I think I wanna try a relationship with him but... I need ways to can't his attention, something he'd like..." Tenten said

Sakura looked at her "Well one thing he's to stupid to get hint's so YOU have to make the move yourself, trying treating him to ramen or ask to cuddle him, or if you feel daring enough you can strip down and fuck him... he won't resist.. trust me" she said

"Well I'm not going to fuck him yet... any other suggestions?" she asked

"Um...train with him?" Sakura shrugged "There's not to many ways I can think of... go on a date with him"

"hhhmm"

"you can be sexy... best way to get to a guy is through his hormones" Sakura said

"Isn't supposed to be through his stomach?"

"nope.. .trust me... hormones" Sakura said "All guy's are horny little bastards when you get down to the nitty-gritty, no matter how respectful or gentlemen-like they try to be.. even if it's not something they care to try and get they'll all take it when it comes to them"

"I guess I'll go give it a shot... I'll be back a little later..." Tenten said getting up and walking to the door, slipping her shoes on and exiting the house

"Ja ne" Sakura waved

---

Later that day, Tenten was walking back into the house carrying a brown paper bag and she kicked off her shoes

She walked up the stairs and saw Temari, Ino, and Sakura in the living room "I'm back" she called

"Hey!" Temari greeted

Tenten waked up into their room and it was empty so she walked in and put the bag down before digging in it

---

Naruto was out back as Inari threw attack after attack at him in a spar, and Naruto spun around and back handed him in the face knocking him off balance and fell to his face on the ground

"You gotta think more with your attacks... trust me ... .. I know" Naruto said

"Right... but let's stop for now" Inari said "Thanks for sparring with me though" he bowed

"No problem" Naruto said

"So Naruto-sensei, when do you think I could go to Konoha?" he asked

"... 'Sensei'? well um... when ever we head back" he shrugged

"okay" Inari said before walking towards the door to go inside Naruto was behind him

Just as Inari opened the door, Tenten was on the other side doing the same "oh, here..." Tenten said stepping to the side and letting Inari in

"thanks" he said

"Hey Tenten" Naruto greeted, just before Tenten grabbed him and pulled him out back again closing the door "C'mon, let's go on a date" she said

"uh, okay..." Naruto said "You seem rather happy for you're situation... are you just trying to be happy?" he said

"Well Lee and Gai are dead but i know they'd probably give me shit about wasting my youth crying over them" she said he voice quiet

When Naruto got to her side he saw that she was crying "Hey, it's okay... I'll find their souls one day and you can talk to them through me... huh? what do ya say?" he said wiping a tear that fell from her eye

"Thank you..." she said "but so long as i drive a kunai into that bastards neck, there's no way I'll be at a REAL peace with myself" Tenten said "Honestly... every night I've dreamt about the many possible ways they could have died"

"Just try to not think about" he said

"okay... let's try to have fun" she smiled drying her eye's with her forearm

---

They found their way to a ramen shop and Naruto ordered them each a large bowl, and before long they were chowing down on the ramen

"Tenten can you tell me about your family?" Naruto said

"Well like I said, I don't have any family, they all died in Kyuubi's attack... it's one of the reasons I need contact with people...I've been living with a foster mom since I was eight" Tenten said

"Wow.. .that's allot like me" Naruto said "I was alone all my childhood, constantly getting picked on and beaten up for no reason... but then I found out about Kyuubi being sealed in me"

"All my life I've been practically alone, except for when I was in the academy... I made allot of friends there...but it hurts not knowing yer family"

"I plead insanity!" Kyuubi blurted in Naruto's head

_"_Huh?" Naruto thought

"I swear to god, it wasn't my fault" Kyuubi said

_"How is it not_?" Naruto asked

"**_I wasn't under my own control at the time... it was that bastard Uchiha Meidara... some how he can control the Bijuu_**" Kyuubi answered

_"I remember you saying that name when Sasuke entered my mind and saw you_"

**_"He was the one who created the Uchiha clan and developed the Sharingan_**"

_"Yeah yeah, Kakashi-sensei said something about that at the valley of the end... there's a statue of Meidara and one of the first Hokage... but wouldn't he be dead and or dying by now_?"

**_"Some how he retained his youth_**..." Kyuubi said

"Naruto... you're spacing out on me" Tenten said waving her hand in front of his face

"oh sorry..." Naruto said shaking his head "let's eat" he said before pulling in a mouthful of ramen

"Right" Tenten said before doing the same

---

Soon they were finished and left the shop after Naruto paid

"Hey Naruto wanna race?" Tenten asked

"Sure, where to?" he asked

"How about to the hot spring you made?" Tenten suggested

"Okay" Naruto nodded "Ready... GO!" he said and they both took off like bullets down the road

They were neck and neck as hey tore around a corner and continued into the forested area where they hopped into tree's jumping from one to another, eventually they were side by side running along the same path of branches and Naruto realized she was getting ahead of him so he kicked it up a notch

Naruto soon had to move closer in towards Tenten because of the tree's growing closer together as they went on, but in doing so he bumped Tenten and she slipped on a branch twisting her ankle and she grabbed onto another branch but the awkward angle screwed her up and she ended up yanking her arm hard before she fell towards the ground and just before she hit Naruto landed under her and caught her bridal style

"Are you okay?!" he asked

"ouch... yeah... but I twisted my ankle and strained my right tricep" she said

"well here, we're almost there..." he aid and he carried her the rest of the way to the hot spring which was only a few minutes away

He sat her down near the edge of he water and she pulled off her shoes groaning in pain from her twisted ankle which she dipped into the hot water "aaahhh" she sighd in relief...

"you hurt your arm too right?" Naruto asked sitting down

"Yeah... strained my tricep trying to grab the branch, and also stretched some muscles in my back to" Tenten grunted rubbing her right side as far towards her back as possible with her left arm

"Do you want a massage?" he asked

"sure... that sounds nice" she said before pulling her leg out of the water and laying on her stomach along the edge of the water

Naruto knelt down next to her and massaged circles on her back focusing on her right side applying good amounts of pressure "mmmmmm" Tenten grunted

"Feel better?" he asked

"Yes... a little harder please" she said

"Okay Naruto replied pushing down a little harder as he continued the circles, eventually leading to her right arm which he massaged all around with both hands loosening her tight tricep muscle

"Damn were you trained to massage people?" she grunted

"No.. .why is it good?" he asked

"Yes..." she said as she let her right ankle dip back over the edge into the hot water and she melted into his touch...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 

Well there's a chapter of more romantic stuff, hope I didn't bore you to death with it but it needed to be done...

_**Don't forget to go do the poll in profile page!!**_

-Later

****


	16. Love and Hate

_**THE BLOOD ANGEL **_

_**CHAPTER 16: LOVE AND HATE**_

* * *

NOTE: sorry for the wait, I was working on other Fics a little, and I was out of town in the mountains since Sunday, getting back on Thursday night. Hope you enjoy it, interesting twists, and if I'm off or wrong about one of the characters tell me but don't hope for me to change this chapter, I'm taking a suggestion from one of my reviewers

* * *

_Jin walked into his room and tossed his sheathed sword in the corner before sitting on his bed staring at the wall "yet another day of training, and not even an inch closer to surpassing him.." he thought to himself before gritting his teeth "Damn you Zaikin... how do you gain so much power so fast... it's not fair... what makes YOU so damn special?!" he said looking at the back of his right hand, which had a diagonal scar on it, an injury gained from sparring with his elder brother  
_

_ Jin stood up and walked over to his desk to the right of the room and sat down before opening a rolled up scroll. He read over it quickly and when he got to the bottom there was still space, he grabbed a brush and opened an ink bottle before dipping the brush in and he continued to finished the scroll "This is the one technique that could get me past him... I just have to perfect it" he said to himself  
_

_ Just then a knock came at the door "Who is it?" Jin asked coldly  
_

_ "Me..." he heard Zaikin's voice as he opened the door and walked in  
_

_ "To what do I owe the honor of the presence of the great Zaikin" he said dryly with a sarcastic tone, never looking away from his scroll as he continued writing  
_

_ Zaikin sighed "Why are you always like this...?" he asked  
_

_ "Because I can... now can I help you?" Jin asked  
_

_ "I just came to show you something..." Zaikin said "You know how I've been developing a technique for the last four years, right?"  
_

_ "The one you haven't let anyone see or told anyone about? What about it?" Jin asked  
_

_ "I've mastered it finally" Zaikin said  
_

_ "Well BANZAI for you... do you want a cookie for your efforts?... or are you just here to rub it in my face...?" Jin snapped  
_

_ "Jin, I'm not trying to be your enemy... you're my little brother... why is it the only thing you seem to care about is power?" Zaikin asked  
_

_ "I told you at the tournament... power is the most important thing in this shit-hole world" Jin said  
_

_ "If that's the world you think you live in... I want no part of it... I'd rather have a pieceful world where war and rampaging demons doesn't exist... and if you hate this world so much.. .I'll use my new technique to change it for the better... then you wont have fight or feel the need for power... power always loses to a greater power"  
_

_ "You fucking baka... of course I will... I'll just want it MORE if you do something like change the world" Jin thought "Is this technique really all so great??" he snapped turning to his elder brother  
_

_ "If used the right way..." Zaikin said before holding his hand over his eyes and lowering them  
_

_ The room lit up with a blue light, and Jin's eyes widened and his jaw went agape_  
---  
Daignmone's eye's whipped open and he sat up in his bed, in between Sorayomi and Kumoyomi

He panted a couple of times rubbing the cold sweat from his brow "cursed memories... stop plaguing me" he said silently "The curse of the Blood Angel is to be tormented by the memories of my father... my children may be the same with my memories" he said looking at the females in his bed

Just then Kumoyomi opened her eye's "what's wrong babe?" she asked tiredly

"The memories again... no need to concern yourself..." he said

"You sure?" she asked

"Yes... go back to sleep... you need your rest for the Iwagakure raid tomorrow" Daignmone said

"Okay..." she said before closing her eye's and Daignmone laid back and put his hands behind his head "Now I have a small army... Rock will fall with even greater ease then Cloud..."

Just then banging was heard at the door "Lord Daignmone" It was Neruneia and he opened the door and ran in

"What the hell Neruneia?! It's the middle of the night!" Sorayomi snapped sitting up in bed

"Shut it wench, this is important... when I was going over the dead body count from cloud like you asked me to, and I found the Raikage is GONE!!!"

"WHAT!?!?!?!" Daignmone sat up with an infuriated look "What do you MEAN he's gone?!?!"

"Exactly as it sounds, he's gone, disappeared, vanished, pooffed, as in he's-not-there-anymore!!" Neruneia said, doing gestures with his arms for each word

"So the bastard lived... I had a feeling I killed him to easily" Daignmone said rubbing his chin

"What the hell do we do now?" Kumoyomi asked

"Nothing... let him go... no matter what he tries he wont stop us..." Daignmone said

---

The bloodied Raikage walked down a path with his arm around the shoulders of a Kunoichi of the cloud "Are you sure you'll be able to make it to Konoha Raikage-sama?" she asked

"Yes... though it may not seem like it... I've been in worse condition before..." he grunted

"Do you want to rest?" she asked

"No..." he shook his head "we must keep moving"

"Why don't we go to Iwa? It's closer" she said

"You know very damn well Iwa hates every one of the other countries great or small... they'd kill me on sight... you may be able to survive it though, Yugito..."

"I'm not going to abandon you... you were the only person in Kumo to not treat me like some lowly creature and or tool" The blond female said

"Being a Jinchuuriki is a curse..." he said

"I still hate the councils decision to make an artificial Bijuu for the Akatsuki to steal... though she was only my body double, it's still fucked up" Yugito said

"I tried to over write that but the council has more collective power than the Kage... it's the same for every major village" the Raikage said

Yugito smirked "I bet Akatsuki are STILL kicking themselves for that" she chuckled

"More than likely..." He said "Now let me stand on my own... let's get moving" he said taking his arm off her shoulder and she reluctantly let him stand on his own

He took a deep breath "okay... yukazu(1)!" he said and they dashed down the path at full speed

---

Naruto and Tenten stood across from each other in the back yard of Tazuna's house, and Tenten pulled out a small scroll ad unraveled it before biting her thumb and smearing the blood on one of the four seal circles on it, and in a poof of smoke a katana appeared and she grabbed the handle "I prefer a staff when it comes to melee combat... but i know my way around a sword to a fair degree" she said

"Thanks... never used a sword, any thing will help" Naruto replied holding up the Angel Reaver, and held it out before focusing his chakra into it and his blue chara creeped up the handle and into the hole for the blade and soon chakra was swirling out of the hole and the green blade shot out and crackled with electricity a few times

"Don't you need a spirit to help you make the blade?" Tenten asked

"Nope... not every spirit is just gonna put their chakra into the hilt for me... I only need to do it once in a while.. kind of like a refill... after that the scroll said I can use it several times before needing another spirit to lend chakra from" he explained

"oh... well... let's get started... now when you swing a sword you have to take in account its weig-hold on a minute... does that thing even fell heavier with the blade out?" she asked

"Nope... only weight is the handles" he said

"Okay... skipping lesson one... moving on to the next; posture... now there are several sword stances and countless sword style's to go with them... I know only a little of Bushido, and typical Kenjutsu, so you're gonna have to deal with those styles until you can find someone else to teach you more" she explained

"That's fine... though I gotta say I'd rather have a sword like Zabuza's" he said "Don't know why"

"What kind did he use?" Tenten asked

"A Really BIG sword that was at least as big as him" he chuckled scratching the back of his head

"That's a Zweihander style... that's gotta be the hardest to learn because of the weight of the sword... besides you don't want a Zweihander... you know what they say about guy's with big swords" she said with a smirk

"What...? what do they say?" he asked

Her jaw dropped and she let her arms limp at her side "it means they're compensating for something else" she said pointing down

"Compensating for what... the ground??" Naruto asked perplexed

Tenten dropped her head "why am I getting feelings for this idiot?" she mumbled under her breath

"Tazuna!!!" they heard a man yell and they turned to see a middle-aged man running up to the house and Tazuna walked out "What's wrong Akira?" he asked "Something didn't happed to the bridge did it?!" he starting wigging out

"no no the bridge is still fine, but look at this" he said holding up a scroll and unrolling letting Tazuna read its contents

Tazuna's eyes widened "What does Kumo mean they're canceling all trades?!? The hell is this shit?!"

"Read the second half" Akira said  
He then read the next part of it "By decree of the new master of the Cloud-Daignmone the Blood Angel-all trade's are to cease at once, you're items and weapons are no longer needed" he quoted

"What did you just say?!" Naruto ran up to him "The Blood Angel?? He HAS to be the guy that attacked us and destroyed the bridge!"

Tenten shook her head "You can put two and two together in that situation but you can't put one and one together for the compensation joke?" she said to her self

"What? do you intend to go to Kumo?" Tazuna said "idiot... it's way to far from here not to mention what happened to you last time you fought this 'Blood Angel' guy" he said

"I don't care about me, I can't just sit here while a guy worse than the Akatsuki is doing what ever the hell he pleases!" Naruto said

"We care about you..." he heard Sakura and turned around to see her, Hinata, Ino and Temari

"But this guy obviously is willing to kill anyone who he decides to! and if I understand right, he conquered the cloud village killing who knows how many people! I can't let him do this... if not me, someone has to do something" he said

Quite frankly Sakura was concerned, she already nearly lost him once to the bastard "We wait... we do nothing until Tsunade-sama instructs us to do other wise" she said firmly

"But who knows how many deaths there are gonna be" Naruto said looking down and clinching his fists

Hinata was torn between absolutely loving this side of him that wants to help people, and the fact that she didn't want him hurt, was she being overly protective? Naruto is one resilient son of a bitch after all... but if it weren't for Sakura, Ino and the Kyuubi's chakra he'd be dead "You need to value your own life sometimes too though" she said

"Well... don't worry babe... we'll get te word to move soon enough... then I'll help you kick the snot out of him" Temari said

"Yeah.. we won't let you fight alone again" Sakura said

"Right! What are men without their wives?" Ino said

"Lucky" Tazuna said raising his beer bottle as if to toast before he started drinking from it, Tenten slammed her foot on top of his and the sudden pain caused him to choke on his beer and he spat it out "yeouch!! The hell??" he said to her

---

At the front gates of Konoha, the two ANBU now assigned to guard it since the incident, stood at attention until they saw two figures dashing through the tree's towards them and they drew their Katana's from their backs and readied themselves

Yugito and the Raikage landed on the ground as some of the kage's blood landed in front of him

"T-The Raikage?!" one of the ANBU said "Why are you here?!" he asked readying his blade

"You may be bleeding but for all we know it's a trick" the other ANBU said

"You're a good ninja..." The Raikage said "I was hoping you wouldn't be stupid.. .even though I do seek the aid of Konoha prior to the peace treaty agreement"

"He has a point..." one ANBU said

"Okay... you can go in but we're going with you" the other said

"Fair enough..." The Raikage said

"You'd better lower your weapons from the Raikage" Yugito growled

"It's okay Yugito..." the Raikage said

---

Soon the ANBU led them to the central building and up to Tsunade's office where they knocked on the door

"Come in" she said, and they walked through the door "Raikage-sama?!"

"yes... hello, but we don't have time for formalities... I can tell by the tightened security of your village you've encountered this Blood Angel as well" he said

"Yes. Sit down, let me heal that wound... you're getting blood all over the place" Tsunade said getting up and walking around the desk as he sat on the couch on the side of the room

"Well I'll just get to telling you the first and foremost important thing..." he said pulling his mask down and taking his hood off

Tsunade stopped as she was about to reach her arms down to his wound when she saw his face. Her eyes widened in absolute shock and her jaw dropped "I-Impossible... y-you... died..." she said

---

Naruto and Tenten clashed their Katana's together the only problem is Naruto's Angel Reaver sliced through her blade like it wasn't even there, and the severed metal flipped through the air and stuck into the ground

Tenten had a blank face

Naruto's head sank down into his shoulders "ooops... I'm sorry" he said

"Maybe we should train with metal katana's from now on..." Tenten said

Naruto immediately canceled out the blade of energy "fair enough..."

"I had a feeling this might happen" Tazuna said and they turned to him and he tossed them both a katana in their sheathes

Tenten caught hers and Naruto tried to grab it with his free left hand(his bad hand) and it slammed into his finger dead on he began to fumble it "ouch-ouch-ouch... crapcrapcrapcrapcrap" he said frantically juggling the weapon before gaining control

Tenten began to giggle "careful now" she said pulling her sword out of it's sheath, the bade shined in the light of the sun, perfectly clean, not a scratch on it "Are these brand new?"

"Yep" Tazuna said with a nod

"Their well made" Tenten said as Naruto drew his out and looked at the shining blade

Tazuna turned around and started to go back in side "Just down hack any limb's off... I'd be the one to pay for that... then make you pay for it" he said

"Well, here we go" Tenten said

"Already?" Naruto said putting the sheath and Angel Reaver down

Tenten ran at him and they clashed their blades together and the ringing metal echoed out

Their blades met several time's and though not perfect Tenten's motion was a LOT less sloppier then Naruto's, he was barely managing to block her attacks, maybe attack once or twice every few strikes but he was out matched in this field still

After a powerful clash of metal, Naruto stumbled back and Tenten did as well but regained faster, and just as they were about the charge at each other, a swirling horizontal tornado like burst of wind blasted between them and they skidded to stop and turned towards the house to see Temari with her fan out and open "Sorry to disrupt your training but I suggest a free for all" she grinned

"Sure" Tenten said "Just give me a little warning next time you're going to try and hit us with a tornado"  
Temari chuckled "sure..."

"I guess it would help me" Naruto said "Bring it on"

"Great!" Temari said "I've been bored lately" she said before jumping up and swiping her fan blasting out a wave of wind at Tenten who rolled out of the way, but Temari then revealed hidden kunai in her other hand and threw them right where she was gonna land but Tenten wasn't as weak as when they fought in the chunin exams, and she quickly deflect them with her katana but one scraped past her arm and cut the skin, drawing blood

Temari then landed and turned to Naruto who was charging at her and swiped her fan at him sending out a burst of wind which collided with him but he disappeared in a cloud of smoke

"hmph... a clone should have known" she said, just then Naruto jumped from one of the tree's he was near and swiped down with the sword, and Temari quickly folded her fan and blocked his sword as he landed, but them Tenten came in and kicked Temari in the side sending her stumbling away

Naruto instantly swiped at Tenten with the katana and she barely managed to block it, and the force he put into it sent he stumbling back, he then stuck the sword in the ground and formed a familiar hand sign "Kagebushin" he said and ten more Naruto's appeared all with swords and he pulled his out "It helps me learn these kind of things quicker, try not to disperse them to quick

---

Tsunade sat down in the chair guest sit on when in a meeting with her, her face showed true shock and bewilderment, the man that sat on the couch before her very eye's died 16 years ago... she knew it... "what the hell is this?" she asked shaking her head

"Calm down please" the Raikage said

"M-M-Minato" Tsunade finally said "Namikaze... Minato..."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN (insert dramatic effect!!!) wuahahahahahahahahaha what insanity hath I wrought upon yee this day!?!?!?! read the next chapter and you will find out... remember... reviews are my source of powe-ummm glee (grins)(1) Yukazu translates basically into 'lets go!'

-Later 


	17. Return

_**THE BLOOD ANGEL**_

_**CHAPTER 17: RETURN**_

* * *

NOTE: Didn't want to leave you hanging for long, this chapter is really important and I also had to re-type it THREE FUCKING TIMES!!! in some way or another the first two got deleted... I was beyond pissed...

* * *

Tsunade shook her head continuously "You're REALLY Minato?" she asked, obviously shocked out of her simple human brain 

"Yes..." he nodded slowly

Tsunade stood up from her chair and Yugito looked up at her to notice her eyes shadowed over by her hair, she then noticed Tsunade clinch her fists tightly

The blond Hokage walked up to Minato grabbed him by the collar while pulling off the couch and too his feet before slamming a ferocious punch into his face sending him to the ground and sliding to the wall "Where the hell have you been? How are you still ALIVE?!" she said

Yugito shot to her feet "BITCH!! He's still injured!" she growled before getting ready to attack her

"Yamedo(1)... Yugito" Minato said, sitting up from the ground

"WHAT?! why? That could be counted as a declaration of war!" she said, next thing she knew Tsunade back handed her across the face sending her back down to the couch

"This has nothing to do with you girl" Tsuande said coldly

Yugito rubbed her cheek as a trickle of blood fell from her lips. She was pissed but she also felt she didn't want to anger this woman any more than she already is...

Tsunade walked over to Minato and pulled him by the collar to his feet "You better start explaining!! How the hell could you leave Naruto without a father?!" she yelled

Yugito's eyes widened "wait a minute are to m-married or something?" she asked

Tsunade turned a dark death filled glare to the Kunoichi, which was enough to shut this Jinchuuriki the hell up and sink her deeper into her seat

Tsunade turned back to Minato "Well... talk" she growled, she was beyond serious and terrifying at this point... just the way Minato remembered his sensei's team mate to be... well at least when she caught the two of them peeping...

"I can tell you out you're arms are gonna exhausted long before I'm done" he said

Tsunade scoffed and let him go, he then sat down on the couch and she knelt down to heal his wound "I'm waiting" she said  
"despite what you may think... this didn't all start with the Kyuubi attack..." Minato said

"Then where?" she asked

"Back when I was much younger and learning the countless aspects of my Shintengan... I met Shinigami..."

"...and...?" Tsunade urged

"After encountering him, I made a pact with him... out of my own stupidity and cowardice I sealed the pact... the power's I was granted were Shinigami as a battle aid... another ability was a second life after death..."

"Why did you do that?"

"It was before I met Kushina and fell in love with her now I regret the pacts price... a price I never thought would actually affect me... until I met Kushina" he said

"What's the price" Tsunade asked "I know pacts all come with prices"

"The price for my second life... was... I had to abandon my old life... or my second would fade"

"Baka... if you really love Naruto you would try to live the second life with him... even if it meant disappearing in the end" Tsunade said

"There's also a reason I couldn't do that..." Minato shook his head

"What?"

"After making the pact and before meeting Kushina I decided to alter my pact with Shinigami... I wanted him to protect my children... he agreed but being the genius he is he set the price for that at me dying and going to the second life, to live that out completely... so to protect Naruto... I gave up my life for this new one willingly... if I want Shinigami to protect Naruto... I need to live a separate life..." he explained

"hhmm..."

"but my own blindness... I chose to have him protect my children but I never even thought of my wife when altering the pact... I didn't expect her to be in any danger because i'd only fall in love with a Kunoichi... I guess I figured she could handle herself... but... nothing can against Kyuubi... she died in the attack... the hospital was collapsing just after Naruto was born and Kushina told me to take him somewhere safe... she was to exhausted from giving birth to move...

/\/\FLASHBACK/\/\

Minato ran into the hospital room as the building shook and began to crumble and burn from the fierce attack of the Kyuubi out side "Kushina!" he yelled getting up to his wives bed, two other doctors were there after JUST delivering a newborn Naruto which Kushina,-a beautiful yet exhausted woman with long brown hair- held in her arms "Minato! Get Naruto out of here now!" she said frantically

"What about you?!" Minato asked talking Naruto from Kushina as she handed him to his father

"I'm to tired and in too much pain to run..." she said

"Don't worry lord Hokage, we'll get her out of here" one of the doctors said

"Just get Naruto out of here Minato" Kushina said waving him towards the door

"Alright" he said before leaning over and kissing her on the lips "I love you" he said

"Love you too" she replied before he dashed out of the room carrying Naruto

In seconds he was out of the hospital and running through the streets he looked up as he saw Kyuubi thrashing his mighty tails about, ripping, tearing and shaking up the land in the process as he released a demonic ferocious roar towards the heavens as a huge mass of fire gathered and grew in his mouth which he then released in a random direction blowing several buildings up and starting a massive fire. He then gathered another mass of fire in his mouth and released in another random direction. Minato gasped as he saw the fire ball wizz of his head and crash directly into the hospital building behind him, blowing it into a fiery rubble as the heat wave hit his skin

He stared terrified at the burning debris as his lips quivered "No... no... NOOOOOO!!!" he yelled furiously

Minato laid Naruto into a basket and dashed toward Kyuubi, where just on the outskirt of his range he paced Naruto down before biting his thumb "You god-damn demon, I'll KILL YOU!!!" he roared planting his hand on the ground "SUMMONING" he yelled and in a massive cloud of White smoke he stood atop the head of Gamabunta, the head toad

/\/\END FLASHBACK/\/\

"You know the rest from there..." Minato said as tears fell down his cheeks

Tsunade finished healing his wound "You're cursed aren't you?" she asked

"Yes... Shinigami even warned me I'd be cursed if I entered the pact.. .I was to stupid and naive to realize he was serious" Minato said

Tsunade turned to Yugito "and who are you?' she asked

"Nii Yugito... a Kunoichi no Kumogakure...jounin level" she then looked at Minato as sh trailed off, he nodded to her "And The Jinchuuriki no Nibi"

Tsunade turned a death glare to Minato who began to wave his arms frantically 'It wasn't me, It was before I was even Raikage or even before Kyuubi's attack" he said

"He's telling the truth... I had Nekomata no Nibi in me since I as a newborn..." she said "And I'm twenty two now"

"hhmm... you could sympathize with his son' Tsunade said pointing to Minato "OH and not to mention Gaara of the Red Sand, who had Shukaku in him until Akatsuki ripped it from him, and he's also the youngest Kage in history"

"I've heard of him before" Yugito said

"I had a peace meeting with him four months ago... not a week before he apparently got captured by Akatsuki" Minato said shaking his head "I hear leaf ninja helped retrieve him, and a certain female puppet master sacrificed her life to revive him"

"Do you want to know who was in the leaf ninja team?" Tsunade asked

"Who?"

"Naruto and his team... he's was Kakashi's student and now they're a full on team" she explained

"REALLY?!" Minato snapped "please tell my boy's doing okay!" he said

"He's doing extremely well... he has two thing's going for him right now... he has four guaranteed wives, and one more probable wife, for his bloodlines and I'm also pushing to get him as the next Hokage" Tsunade said

"YAHOO, my boy's a ladies man!! hold on, SERIOUSLY?! You want him to be you're successor?!" he asked

"I want him to be yes... that boy's done more for the people of this village and others than anyone else I know" Tsunade said "He's even taught me a thing or two..." she said smiling and closing her eyes

"THAT'S MY SON!!" Minato sheered with glee

"Um Raikag-Minato-san, I can understand one's enjoyment at the moment but we have dire matters to discuss" Yugito said

"Right! Obviously you've encountered this Blood Angel too right?" he started "I thought he was only a myth"  
---

"Aaahh-aaahhh-CHOOOO!!" Daignmone sneezed as him and the harpies flew over their small army of Kumo shinobi, moving closing toward the now visible Iwagakure

"Gazoontite..." Kumoyomi said

"you okay?" Sorayomi asked

"Yeah... just a sneeze" Daignmone replied

"Well Daignmone.. .as you can see we're really close..." Sorayomi said

"And just before we start that raid, we've been meaning to ask you something..." Kumoyomi asked

"What would that be?" he asked

"nothing of major importance just a thing of curiosity... you're name... it sounds... foreign..."

"Mehehehe I was wondering when you were gonna ask that... now I wouldn't call it foreign, it's actually one of the first languages... the tongue of you're ancestors... it's an ancient language, ancient for even one thousand years ago. My human mother was an archeologist, who studied the language... and seeing how she was raped and still kept me-her child- she derived my name from the phrase "Dii gin mo'ann" which translates literally into 'from the darkness'... so she altered that and came up with Daignmone... it's meaning is the only reason I didn't change my name after killing her and my Blood Angel powers awoke" he said as he twiddled with the coin around his neck

"We're almost there lord Daignmone! You want us to begin the charge?!" Neruneia called form the ground as he walked in front of the Shinobi

"Yes... let's begin" Daignmone said

"About damn time" Neruneia said before he changed into his demon form "Ready!!! CHARGE!!" he yelled and the Shinobi all dashed towards Iwa

Daignmone turned to Sorayomi and Kumoyomi "Well... Gren galberreth el'ugor en orin?" he asked in a battle ready tone

"what?" the females cocked their heads to the side

"heheheheheh, knew I'd get you with that one... it translates to 'are you ready to build an empire?" he yelled

"Hell yeah" they said and they then flapped their wings and blasted towards Iwa

Daignmone began to chuckle to himself as his flying fortress rose up from the horizon behind him

---

Naruto dropped to his butt ad began panting before he fell to his back "damn... I'm exhausted..."

Tenten was on one knee with her katana stabbed in the ground for stabilization

Temari was still on her feet but she had her fan closed and was using to stay upright. She was panting horribly "W-What... tired already...?" she panted

"Don't act tough... you're just as drained as we are..." Tenten said

Temari looked herself over... "Wow... I'm a mess... I need to go clean up and change unless you two want to keep going?" she asked

"No" Naruto answered quickly

"I'm good..." Tenten said

"Good... " Temari said before pulling her fan up and resting it on her shoulder(she struggled greatly), she then turned around and walked in side "Time for a bath..."

"That sounds nice to me, too..." Naruto said

"We c-can go to... 'our' hot spring" Tenten suggested with a blush as she looked away

Naruto sat up "That's a good idea..." he said standing up

Tenten rose to her feet and walked over to the sheath of the katana Tazuna let her use and slid the sword back into it, Naruto did the same

They leaned the weapons against the wall of the house and they began walking to the hidden Hot spring, but not before Tenten snaked her arms around Naruto's left arm

---

Shortly they found themselves coming up to the small cliff-laki hill, that the spring was under(the one Naruto happened to cannon ball from, into the water)

They looked over the ledge at the hot steamy water below "Damn that looks relaxing" Naruto said

"Yeah it does" Tenten might as well have been drooling over the idea of getting in it

"C'mon" Naruto said as he tugged her down the ledge of the cliff until they were at the edge of the hot water

Tenten dipped her finger into the water "A bit hot for my taste but that's okay" she said

Naurto did the same "yeah this is fine" he said before looking at her only to see her pulling her shirt off, he blushed and turned his head away

Tenten looked at him "y-you don't have to look away..." she blushed "You've already seen me naked here"

"I just didn't want to gawk like a pervert" he said turning back to face her "I couldn't actually see your body when we first ran into each other here... the hot water covered it"

Tenten smiled at his sweet, respectful comment before removing her pink lace bra, and her pants after

"I like the fact that you want to look at me" Tenten blushed before removing her panties which matched her bra. She then let her hair free from it's buns and it fell down just below her shoulders

She then stepped slowly into the hot water and walked deep enough in to sink her self down to her shoulders "Are you gonna join me or sit out there?" she asked

Naruto smiled "sorry..." he said before taking off his own clothes and stepping in

Naruto worked his way over to the cliff wall and rested his back against it

Tenten swam over and sat next to him, before she laid her head on his right shoulder "I could relax like this everyday" she said closing her eye's

"Me too..." Naruto said before wrapping his right arm around her shoulders. She took this as an invitation, and she scooted as close to him as possible, snuggling against his side

They stayed like that in a comfortable silence for a few minutes "Naruto... do you want me?" Tenten asked "As your wife?"

"Of course..." Naruto said "if it's what you want"

"It is... I wonder when the grand marriage will be" she chuckled

"I don't know... Hopefully not to long from now" he replied "I can't wait to make you all my wives and make you happy... then I can spend time with all of you more" Naruto said

"Yeah you wont have to seperate your time to grow bonds with us anymore... I feel kind of selfish right now... Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari... they were here first and I've been hogging you for a few days now... I think that's why Temari really wanted to spar... it was time to spend with you" Tenten said

"She'd to proud to ever admit it though" Naruto chuckled

"She's the toughest of us girls though... and the most experienced" Tenten said

"True..." Naruto said "She's the oldest of us"

"Hey... N-Naruto-kun..." Tenten lifted her head from his shoulder with a blush "you've made love to the others already... right?" she asked

"Y-Yeah" Naruto nodded "Why...?"

"Do you.. .w-want to make love to me?" she asked. Her face was totally red by now

"What? like right here right now?" he asked raising an eyebrow

She nodded nervously "I-If you don't want too it's okay" she said

"Do you want to?" Naruto asked

"Y-Yes..." she replied

"Your wish is my command" he wink before leaning into her neck and sucking on it

Tenten gasped at the sudden sensation and instantly began running her fingers through his hair "N-Naruto... kun" she moaned

He trailed kissed to her shoulder and collar bone before grabbing her left breast and rubbing it in circles

Naruto went up and kissed her on the lips and she slid her tongue into his mouth to play with his

Naruto switched to her other breast and began rubbing it

Tenten felt a heat that wasn't the water they were in between her legs, and she tightened them together "Naruto..." she moaned

Naruto posstioned himself in front of her and began rubbing both her breasts before trailing kisses between them and lowering his head into the water

He reached her leg's which she parted for him and he began licking her clit still rubbing her breasts

Tenten pushed her hips forward and into him a little as she gasped and moaned, throwing her head back

Naruto began to suck on her clit methodically as he flutted her with his tongue

He let go of her right breast and began rubbing her sex as he lifted his head out of the water and took a breath before going back under

He began to lick the insides of her heated sex

"Damn your good at thiiisss..." Tenten moaned "I'm already cumming"

Naruto dove his tongue in her as deep as possible and seconds later Tenten arched her back and an orgasm rippled through her body

Naruto pulled his head back out of the water "you cum" he asked

'Yes... I've never came that quick before" she panted

"I guess I'm doing something right" Naruto chuckled

Tenten stood up from the water and pressed her back against the cliff wall "Do you want to go in?" she asked as she parted her dripping wet(from cum AND water) sex

Naruto stood up and kissed her passionately before sliding his erect manhood into her slowly "you're not a virgin?" he asked

"Sakura and Ino convinced me to do things with them..." Tenten blushed

"Well good at least you wont feel pain..." he said before he lifted her legs out of the water and she wrapped them around his waist ashe slid himself in as deep as possible

Both of them let out soft moans before Naruto began to pump his hips

His manhood was gripped tightly by her unexperienced sex "Naruto!" Tenten moaned deeply as she began to roll her hips "Fasterrr" she pleaded

Naruto did as she asked and began to go faster and harder into her sex

Tenten planted a strong kiss to his lips as she held his head and ran her fingers through his hair

Soon they found a perfect pace for each other and they were moaning loudly

Naruto pulled out of her and let her onto her legs agin before turning he around and bending her over slightly

He then slid it back into her pussy and continued to pump as she sratched her nails against the rock from pleasure, he breasts bouncing forward with each pump

"I'm cumming again" Tenten cried out

"I'm about to too" he said and he got even faster and harder to were Tenten might as well have been screaming in bliss before she came around his manhood and he released in side of her as he came

they dropped to their knee's in the water and Narut moved back ot her side as she turned round

"Thanks Naruto-kun" she said

"you're welcome... I'll show you more another time" He winked and she blushed

"Deal"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

there you ppl go, srry if the lemon was rushed but i have to go to school now I'll make it up to you winks

-Later


	18. Secrets and Possibilities

_**THE BLOOD ANGEL**_

_**CHAPTER 18: SECRETS AND POSSIBILITIES**_

* * *

NOTE: okay, because of a time crunch I left a bit to be desired in my last chap... it's okay... I'm good at compensating for your behalf... enjoy. Let's see if you can pick up on the hints that are in this chapter

* * *

Tenten was bent over the edge of the hot springs water and over the the solid ground and Naruto slid his still erect manhood in from behind "aahhhhh" she moaned as he began to pump in and out

"N-Naruto... you don't have to keep going" Tenten said through deep moans

"I know... but do you want me to stop?" he asked getting faster

"No!" she said, just before she felt him reach around and begin to rub her clit up and down with his middle finger

Tenten's face turned a deep shade of erotic red as he continued driving in and out of her, so hard he was causing small waves in the hot spring water

Tenten pushed him back with her arms and turned around to sit on the edge of the ground with her legs in the water still

Naruto spread her legs and went back in causing Tenten to moan hard as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and she kissed him

The blond braced himself with his hands on the ground just to the side of her hips

He was sending huge waves of sensations of all kinds through her body

"Faster... harder... moto!" Tenten pleaded

Naruto didn't want to disappoint her so he began to to pick up the pace. Soon her sex was so hot each time he pulled back some of her excess cum dripped of his manhood to the ground or into the water

She tightened her legs around him and closed her eyes tightly. It was so good she was seeing stars

Her moans got progressively louder as he went on, obviously growing closer to an orgasm

Naruto broke the kiss and began to lick and nibble her neck, bring one of his hands up to rub her left breast

"I'm so close" Tenten said and soon she threw her head back and nearly screamed but she controlled herself enough not to

She fell onto her back and panted, her face still red

Naruto pulled out of her "damn... you liked that one didn't you" he chuckled

"Yes" she said with a smiled and a face that showed she was beyond satisfied

"You want more?" he asked

"More?" Tenten lifted her head and looked at him with a raised eyebrow 

"Yeah, we don't have to... if you want to keep going I will" Naruto said

"_He has the same leftover stamina as a turtle after a race..."_ She thought to herself "_he can still keep going!... what a man... he'd keep going until I couldn't at all anymore... like to see some chick say HER guy could do that"_

"Yes... no way am I gonna stop until I can't even move..." Tenten said before sitting up and switching sides with Naruto and pushing him to sit on the ground with his legs in the water, while she knelt down and slid his manhood into her mouth before bobbing up and down "_There's no way I can satisfy him like he did me... but I can try_"

"aaaahhhh" Naruto moaned softly felling her soft warm mouth around himself

Tenten licked up the entire length several times before sliding it back into her mouth and bobbing up and down, getting faster with time

Tenten began to center her tonues attention on his top most sensitive of places... and after fucking her as hard as he did not five minutes ago, he came, and relasing some in her mouth which she drank down

"Though doing that isn't what I intended by 'keep going' I was talking about you..." Naruto said before once again switching places with he back to her sitting

Naruto sat Next to her and pushed her gently to her back before he ran his hand over her pussy a few times, before sliding his middle and ring fingers in and arching them up "Temari really liked this... you should too" he said before he began to finger her up and down fast and seemingly rough

Tenten began to moan and she curled her legs in still keeping them spread, she even dug her finger nails into the dirt and arched her back as he kept going

He stopped, pulled out and rubbed her pussy up and down a few times before sliding them back and getting back to full pace

"Aahhh-ahhh-oh my god, oh my god... kimochi, kimochi!(1)" Tenten said though loud moans

He began to massage her lower abdomen just above her sex, he also did this as a brace, knowing what could be the _outcome_(lol I made a funny)

within seconds he pulled out and her pussy released a squirt of cum out that went into the water and she began to convulse and shake with the repetitive orgasms running through her over and over

Once her body finished t's romp she lay there panting with half closed eyes... "I'm done now... I can't move... too numb" she said

Naruto chuckled "okay"

---

After about ten minuted Tenten finally got up and they got dressed before they decided to head home, hand-in-hand

Shortly after he began walking Naruto hear a faint ringing in his head and a head ache grew from that in seconds

He shook it off as he just fucked Tenten a little to hard

As they continued it was like each step he took his head began to hurt more and more, and now he was having trouble seeing, things began to blur in and out. Hiis eye's felt like they were a heart pumping, not necessarilly hurting but they felt like they were pulsing... His head began to throb

Tenten looked over to him "Are you okay babe?" she asked

"Yeah... just a head ache... hey go on a head aI think i'm forgot something at the sping" Naruto said

"weeelll okay... if you say so... see ya back at the house" she said before kissing him and turning to wak away

Once she was far enough away Naruto planted his hand on a tree for balance "Arrghh... my head..." he grunted holding his head with his other hand

"**_Kit!" _**Kyuubi said in a strained voice "**_This is no normal head ache... it's affecting me too... what's going on?_**"

"I don't... kn-know" Naruto said, just then he felt his chakra pulse though his body once out of it's own will, what he couldn't see of this effect is that from his right eye blue energy rippled through his veins glowing through his skin as it all went straight into his right arm. He felt the weirdest pain ever at this time, his arm was numb yet he felt a burning, and a soreness in his tendons and bones

"What's going on Kyuubi...? this isn't the effect of your chakra is it?" Naruto grunted dropping to his knees, just before another pulse of blue light traveled through his veins from his right eye inot his right arms all the wya down to his fingers again

"**_No... My chakra_** **_doesn't effect me in negative ways like this..."_** the demon fox replied

Naruto hissed with pain and bent over laying his forehead on the ground "arrghh... " he grunted

"**_W-Why did you have the broad to leave...? w-we may need her help..." _**

Naruto was in to much pain to reprimand Kyuubi for saying 'broad', he scratched his fingers across the grund and dug up a clump of dirt as a reaction ot the pain

And just as quick as it came on it just... vanished...

Naruto lifted her head, realizing he felt totally okay all of a sudden "what the..."

"_**HELL! How are we just okie dokie out of no where!"**_ Kyuubi growed, feeling fine himself 

"That... was the.. .weirdest thing ever... let's hope it doesn't happen again" Naruto sid standing up when all of a sudden his Shintengan activated by itself once again "Dan it-" He stopped him self when he realized that now with the Shintengan he could see a portal-like mass of light coming from the tree he leaned on

He looked around and walked up to it "**_No Kit. DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!_**"

"I doubt it's the light of death you're thinking of... with the Shintengan I can see it... so then maybe I can go through it..." He reached out for it

"**_You idiot! you have no idea whats on the other side of that thing!"_**

"Sorry Foxxo... but it's like the Shintengan is pulling me towards it" Naruto said pushing his hand in the light... he felt no pain so he proceeded to walk through the portal

Inside the depths of Naruto's mind Kyuubi hit the deck and covered the top of his head wit his hands/claws and then his nine-tails "**This kid's fucking insane or stupid!"**

Naruo walked straight yet came out of the same portal walking away. He looked around "the hell...?" he siad "it didn't take me anywhere" 

"_**Kit... there's something not right about this place... I don't know but it's not where we just were"**_

**"But it looks exactly the same..." **Naruto said

"The Kyuubi is correct..." Naruto heard an echoing females voice. He whipped his head around

"Show yourself! Is this a Genjutsu?" he yeled

A White spirit appeared in front of him... it was a beautiful woman with long hair, her being all white he couldn't tell what color it was when she was alive "Whats going on?" Naruto asked her

"You inherited the Shintengan...?" She sasked "I guess it's true... that's the only way mortals can enter this realm"

"Who are you and where are we if this is a different realm?" Naruto asked

"This is the celestial plain... the realm all spirits seek..." The woman said holding her hand out to the surroundings "This is the end of the road for wandering souls... the only spirits not allowed here are Demonic and Forsaken spirits"

"What about cursed spirits?" Naruto asked

"They can be good willed and cursed at the same time... and they are allowed redemption" she said

"hhm i see... a bit unfair but I see... just then a Falcon landed on his head... well the spirit of a falcon landed on his head. Naruto trailed his eyes up and looked at it's green aura "oh... hey there little buddy" Naruto said raising his hand towards it

"Hows it going?" the falcon responded 

"Ah prett-" Naruto stopped and looked at the spirit of the woman, then back to the falcon "How'd you talk?" he asked

"I'm a spirit idiot..." the Falcon replied "If you have the Shintengan you can communicate with spirits animal or human" The falcon responded before he flapped his wings and flew over to the woman and landed on her forearm she held out

"I wonder if he even realizes who he's looking at" The falcon said

"No... I haven't told him..." the woman said

"Huh...? the falcon?" Naruto asked

"no my boy... me..." she said

"Who are you... if it's not to much to ask..." He asked

"not at all... but you might want to make sure you wont react weird" she said, he nodded "My name is Tsubasa... Namikaze Tsubasa..." she said

Naruto's eye's widened "Wait-WHAT! Who!" he asked shaking his head

"Namikaze Tsubasa... my Father is the one who developed the Shintengan... Though I wasn't born with it, I learned from the scroll he left behind... using it found this realm... and decided to stay here and watch over it... but being here for so long I lost my physical form"

"you're... my grandmother?" he asked confused

"I would believe so... what's your name?" she asked

"Naruto" he replied "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto"

"I see..." Tsubasa said

"HHiiiiiyaaaaaaa!" Naruto heard and he turned his head to the right to see another animal spirit which happened to be a rabbit, in mid air diving at him with a kick and the rabbit went straight through Naruto's head as any ghost would

"Waaaaaaahhhhh" the Rabbit landed on its rear feet and got into the crane fighting style pose "It's an inturder Tsubasa-sama" the Rabbit said as he jumped in the air and flipped before diving at Naruto again

The Falcon on Tsubasa's arm flew out and caught the rabbit by the scruff of it's neck in his talons(spirits can touch each other) stopping the rabbits attack "Hey, let me go feather face...!" the rabbit squirmed

"okay" the Falcon said dropping the rabbit to his but on the ground

"ouch... dumb bird" the rabbit said

"It's okay my friends... he is not enemy... look at his eye's" Tsubasa said

The rabbit lifted his gaze up ward and looked into Naruto's confused eyes "Yep... though those are the eyes of an idiot it's definitely the Shintengan..." the rabbit said

"Be more respectful he's my great great great great grandson" Tsubasa said

"But if you were here how did you pass on the Namikaze bloodline?" Naruto asked

"I had a twin brother... he was better with the Shintengan than me... he trained with it more" Tsubasa said "He passed it on"

"Did you have to leave a loved one behind for this world

Tsubasa closed her eyes and shook her head "Sadly I never found true love..." she said but smiled anyways

"I'm sorry..." he replied

"It's okay... there wasn't a male out there that could catch my heart" she said "So why is you come here my boy?" she asked

"Well actually... I had no earlier intentions to come here... my Shintengan activated and I saw a portal... but I had the strangest headache right before that..."

"Headache? that's a new one..." Tsubasa said "maybe you just need to drink more liquids?" she suggested

"Maybe but this headache came on in seconds, lasted for a couple of excrusiating minues and then disappeared in seconds..." Naruto said scracthing the back of his head "Not to mention I felt my chakra pulsate through my body with out me choosing to"

"That's odd... I'll have to look in to that" she said rubbing her chin

"So what's this celestial plain like?" Naruto asked

"It's great... better then the physical realm" The Rabbit said

"and I can eat you as many times as I want with out you dying" they heard a voice 

The Rabbit's ears dropped down and he sighed "Crap..." he said just as a coyote blasted through the bushed and tackled the poor animal, grasping it in his mouth before whipping side to side

"Here we go again..." the falcon said to himself shaking his head

the coyote stopped whipping his head side to side and he grinned and chuckled "heehehehehe I love doing this" he said

"Honestly, you canines are so unethical and impulsive..." they heard a female like voice and they turned to see a Black panther spirit laying on a branch of a tree, waving her tail lazily as it patted the side of the branch 

The coyote turned hie eyes to her "shut it feline" he growled with the poor rabbit still in his mouth which lifted his head and looked at the coyote 

"Can you let me go now" he asked

"right" the coyote said before opening his mouth and dropping the rabbit out of his mouth, who began to walk away on his hind legs as he brushed himself off mumbling "gotta fucking cover me in coyote slobber again... it's third time today... now I got to go bathe again" he grumbled angrily, before lookign up to the panther "thanks" he said

"No problem sweet heart" the panther replied

the rabbit continued to walk and he looked forward in time to bump into the firmly planted leg of a tiger "You're lucky we're spirits rat..." the tiger said in a female voice, before looking straight up at the panther "and you call yourself a huntress when you save little rabbits?"

"Hey you better not hurt my little buddy" the panther said

"And if I do...?" the tiger grinned

"You know damn well" The panther replied

The rabbit jumped back and got into another martial arts fighting stance "don't think I'll go down with out a fight"

"Why is it you five have to fight like this?" Tsubasa chuckled as she dropped her head into her hand "you're all my fiend can't you get alon?" 

"If this guy would stop EATING ME!" the rabbit said pointing an angrily shaking paw at the Coyote who grinned

"And ma'am if I may... Idon't dispute with these ones" the falcon said

"what do you consider yourself betterthan us just because tsubasa-sama lets you sit on her shoulder or arm? Hmmm? Hhhmmm?" the rabbit asked "well guess what..." he said before jumping up and landing on her chest "I can nuzzle myself between her warm breasts" he said before dropping to his back sinking slightly between her rather large bust

The rabbit then looked up at the falcon "what now?" he asked

Tsubasa began to laugh and she pulled the rabbit out f her breasts and held him in her arms "you're so cute" she said

"I'm not cute..." the rabbit huffed "I'm masculine and foreboding..."

"Oh I know a way for you guys to get along!" Tsubasa said "Naruto would you take them back to the realm of the living with you? there they can't be so lax about fighting each other"

"But why and how?" he asked

"Simple; the shintengan can bring spirits to the physical plain..." 

"Oh right I read that in the scroll" Naruto said "but five animals is a bit much..."

"Please, could you do it for me...? these guy's need to learn how to get along... I can set it to where they have to listen to you... they can even protect you or your loved ones" Tsubasa said

Naruto rubbed his chin "Protect my loved ones huh?"

"the Rabbit... protect a far superior human?" the coyote said sarcastically

"Spirit beast have abilities normal beasts don't" Tsubasa said "they gain power from the humans that they're close to"

"hhhmm... tempting" the tiger said

"Agreed... I'll do it" The black panther said

Naruto looked around after getting an idea and counted the animals to make sure he knew how many there were "Actually... this works... there's five of you... and there's five particular people I'd like to always be safe..." he said

"I guess I can do it" the coyote said

"I'll go... I kind of miss being solid" The rabbit said

"Okay... I'll go... it might be fun" The Falcon said

"Why not" the tiger added

"Good. Now what do you say Naruto?" she asked

"Okay" he nodded

"Well before anyone sees you here who shouldn't you should get going..." Tsubasa said

"Why is it wrong for the living to see the dead?" Naruto asked

"No, but being in this realm leaves your soul open to unpredictable outcomes... it's why I lost my physical form

"I'll be back from my realm in a while" Naruto said "see ya later" he said and he turned to the portal as the animals all walked or flew for the falcons case, through the portal

"You may be rushing me out but I'll be back obaa-sama" Naruto said before walking out of the protal

"YES, peace and quiet!" Tsubasa cheered

---

Naruto walked out of the portal and saw The animals there waiting for him "Didn't I need to do something to make you guy's physical?" he said

"Well our spirits fed off the residual enregy of your doujutsu" The falcon said

"Oh... okay.. .well let me set something straight... it's not me yu're going to be listening too..." he said

---

Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Temari were sitting at the dining room table eatting lunch when the front door opened and Sakura looked around the corner to see Naruto walking in and her jaw dropped and she fell back in her chair at the sight

Temari, and the other girls hopped to their feet and looked around the corner to see Naruto and a pack of animals

"Who wants a present?" He grinned

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well there you go lovely ladies and you germs of the earth(you males know what I mean) hope you enjoyed. There was a hint in that and a previous chapter that if you pay attention to you'll know something about Naruto's lineage

(1) Kimochi-it translates to 'It feels good'

-Later


	19. Guardians

_**THE BLOOD ANGEL**_

_**CHAPTER 19: GUARDIANS**_

* * *

NOTE: well okay people whom I've never met, as you can see the girls get little guardians. Though I only recently got the idea from a friend and mixed it up a little I've set it to where they play big roles in this fic so... SUCK ON THAT BEASTMASTER!! eherm... on with the fic

* * *

"OH MY GOD!! It's so kawaii!!" Hinata squeeled as she ran up to the rabbit and latched her arms around him

"I'm not 'kawaii'..." the rabbit said crossing his arm(his front legs to be technical) "I'm masculine and foreboding-" at that very second Hinata squeezed him tightly as she hugged him "squeezing me to death!!" the rabbit said in a strained and gasped breath with a high pitch, as she crushed him

Hinata gasped and let him go, the poor rabbit then--like some sort of putty--melted to the ground before exhaling a sigh "good lord... not even the coyote squeezes that hard" he said

The rabbit then heard laughing and turned to see the coyote and tiger laughing as they fell to the ground "Shut up" the rabbit pouted

"Naruto... whats with the traveling zoo?" Temari chuckled

"We are spirit beasts... in all aspect granted a second life by this boy's Shintengan" The falcon said "In return we have to protect you and apparently learn to get along with each other"

"with 'each other' I take you mean you animals don't get along?" Tenten asked

"Not in the slightest" The coyote said

"So what do you girls say? Mind helping teach these idiots what team work and camaraderie is?" Naruto said "I can tell you why and how this happened"

"Please do" Sakura said crossing her arms... to say the least this was a shocker

Outside Tazuna's home, a man in a black cloak stood on the branch of a tree. the only part of his face one could see was his mouth, Other then that his hood covered is face

"the Shintengan huh?" he grinned "haven't seen that in a couple hundred years" he chuckled before looking up at the sky "It seems the time for the great war has come..."

Two more cloaked figures appeared next to the first

"Grei... Orin... it's time we seek out the lord of this word..." the first said

"Finally" the figure on the left said

"Yes... the war begins here and now" the third said

"It's time we found... The Blood Angel..."

"Cerberus... you sensed his presence far to the north did you not?" the one on the right asked

"Of course" the middle figure said "He or she has already made their move... the child of Ketsuro's power is incredibly high" the middle said just before the one on the left snapped his fingers and a sphere of reddish black energy consumed the three of them and shrank down and disappeared, taking them with it

--Back in Iwa Daignmone ran through the streets slashing his way through the shinobi before appearing in front of one and grabbing his neck; draining his body of all fluids before dropping his dried and withered corpse to the ground

three ANBU landed in front of him and formed hand signs "I don't know what you are but you AREN'T going any further!" one shouted and they all finished their hand signs before a giant wave of dirt and rock ripped from the ground and surged towards Daignmone who wrapped his wings around himself as the attack blasted into him

The tidal wave of earth faded and in the middle stood a still in tact Daignmone who opened his wings

"Impressive... the only problem is it was useless against me" he chuckled

"Teme(1)..." one ANBU said

"You three are strong... I could make you stronger... once this village is under my control... you'll have the option of death or loyalty... Until then business beckons" Daignmone saluted before disappearing in a blur

"Where did he go?!" one ANBU said

"I can't sence him any more" another said

Daignmone appeared on top of the central building and blood floated from his hand and was powered by his energy forming his sword which he flipped into reverse and stabbed into the roof just before looking up to see his fortress tearing a sloth of destruction behind it as it loomed over the village blasting its red lightning apon the buildings

"meheheheheh... with that, no military power can stop us... compensation for small numbers" he chucked before blasting lightning down the length of his bat wing like sword into the roof blasting, a hole which he dropped through and floated down to his feet

He looked around

"So you're the one behind all of this" he heard as the door to the room opened and in walked the Tsuchikage

"I would assume by your garments you're the leader..." Daignmone said

"obviously. I'm the Tsuchikage, head of Iwagakure... and the one that will kill you here and now" he said

"you'd do wise to not underestimate me... everyone who has, died in the process" Daignmone said

"I could say the same" the Tsuchikage said before taking off his hat and pulling his robe off revealing black brown and dark green shinobi wear and a vest

His black hair went down to his shoulders, and his eyes were stern and un-fazed "would you mind if we took this out side... I kind of like the building in tact" he said

"Fine with me" Daignmone said before flapping his wings and lifting off the floor "I would like this building in tact too once I've taken over your village and made it part of my alliance" he said before flying out of the whole he made in the roof

The Tsuchikage walked over to the window and jumped out to the ground below where Daignmone floated down to "Shall we begin?" the blood angel asked

"yes... we may" he replied entering his stance

Daignmone held his blade up and licked the side of it "This village is mine" he said before they dashed at each other

--Back in konoha

Tsunade, Yugito and Minato sat in Tsunade's office

"I can't believe he managed to take down cloud with that much ease..." Tsunade said

"It helps with a giant flying fortress of death" Minato said "I shouldn't have underestimated him"

"No you shouldn't have" Tsunade said angrily

"He claimed to be the ancient boogyman for the love of god" Minato defended "what did you expect me to do?"

"He had huge angel wings of pure blood... it think that's proof enough!" Tsunade said

"Damn, you are REALLY pissed at me aren't you?" Minato asked

"OF COURSE I AM!!" Tsunade yelled "I have a few good reasons to be too"

"Touche" Minato said

They heard a knock at the door and Tsunade looked up at it "Come in" she said

The door opened and Neji walked in "I hope I'm not disturbing any one, but I found all the people I want to take on that mission" he said

"That's fine... " Tsunade said

Neji looked at the two on the couch and then back to Tsunade before he made a double check and looked back at Minato "Why do you look so familiar?" he asked

"Use your Byakugan and look at the mountain behind the central building"

Neji did just that and saw through he building walls towards the mountain and looked over the faces of the Hokage monument and his eye's widened at the face just before Tsunade's

Neji whipped his head back to Minato "You're the fourth Hokage?!" he asked "But... you died killing the Kyuubi... well sealing it into Naruto at least"

"It's a long story and I'll tell you later but who did you choose for your mission?" Tsunade said

"Look out the window, we're all ready to go" Neji said

Tsunade turned around and peered out her window and looked down towards the ground where she saw Shino, Kiba, Akamaru(and all the giant glory that he is now), Shikamaru with a serious yet bored look, and Chouji

"We're missing allot" Tsunade said

"Lee and Gai are dead, all the women are with Naruto in the land of the wave, and I also wanted to ask if We could have Shizune on this mission for any needed medical attention" Neji said

"All right, I'll assign her to the mission, and I'm also sending Kakashi and Jaraiya with you" Tsunade said

"Um... I think it would be wise to have Jiraiya sensei stay here" Minato said

"Why? so you two can go gawk at the naked women in the bath or spa?" Tsunade asked

"No! Because he's a strong asset and Daignmone can't be to far from attacking this village" Minato said

"true... but if his patterns are the way I think they are he's going to pick off all the other villages first... besides we can call in reinforcements from Suna" Tsunade said

"What ever you say" Minato shrugged

"That's right, what ever I say... you're not the Hokage anymore... some how you became Raikage though" Tsunade said

Minato dropped his face into his hand and rubbed the bridge of his nose "She's not gonna forgive me any time soon" he said

"Nope" Yugito said "she's pissed"

--Back with Naruto and his ladies

Hinata held the rabbit in her arms and ran her hand from the top of his head down his back

"ooohhh yeah... this feels good" the rabbit cooed

"Can I have this one?" Hinata asked

"you can have me all you want babe" the rabbit said "so long as you keep this up"

"look at the rat... he's putty in the human girls hands" The coyote said "pathetic" he said

"pathetic huh?' Sakura said "lets see how well you resist it" she said before scratching behind his ear

"Arrghh cheap shot, cheap shot!" he said as he leaned his head into it and started kicking his rear left leg "but it feels so good" he nearly drooled

"HAH! you ain't so much better" the rabbit chuckled

Sakura stopped "there now you can't give the rabbit shit for enjoying the attention"

"We were wild animals and you expect us to just be tame?" the cotoye said "its awkward being through that transition"

"Well ladies I think i know the best combinations for you all" Naruto said

"Hinata you can have the rabbit, I think that's the most appropriate for you. Sakura-chan, I think the coyote would be best for you" he said "now before you feel insulted coyote's are smart, cunning, and dangerous when in the right situation, they can also fend for themselves"

"good because I was thinking you meant I was a mangy mutt" Sakura said

"Whats that supposed to mean?" The coyote barked before looking back at Naruto "I'm sorry I refuse to work with a person like that" he said

"to bad because my order to you is to protect her" Naruto said, he then turned to the falcon resting on his shoulder "I think this little guy here should go to Temari... Free spirited, smart and elegant... not to mention a bird is most suited for a wind user"

"Very well" the falcon said and he flew over to Temari and landed on her shoulder "I'll protect her with my life"

"no offence, but what could you do to protect me?" Temari asked

"I'll share your power and show you what I can do when the time comes" The falcon said

"Yep Spirit beasts are way stronger then normal beasts" Naruto said

"so which one of the two felines do I get?" Ino asked

"I think you're more like a tiger then a panther" Naruto said

"Agreed" Tenten said

"so that means Tenten has the panther and Ino gets the tiger" Naruto said

The pather walked up to Tenten "You're tenten?" she asked and received a nod "then I'll protect you the best I can" she said before sitting down next to Tenten

Ino watched the Tiger walk up "okay, I hope we don't have any problems" she said

"Yeah... me too" Ino chuckled

"then it's settled" Naruto said "these are your guardians... you should give them names so we don't call them 'the rabbit' or 'the panther'..."

"I'll call you Usagi" Hinata said "Do mind that?" she asked the rabbit

"Call me whatever you like, sweetheart" the rabbit said

"okay, Usagi it is"

"Call me Oboro" the Coyote said

"I'll call you Masuki if you don't mind" Temari said to the falcon

"Not in the slightest" the Falcon replied

"What do you want to be called?" Ino asked the tiger

"as long as it's not Tora(2)" the tiger said "it defeats the purpose of the name"

"I got one... Toshiko?" Ino suggested

"Works for me" the tiger said

"and now you" Tenten said turning to the panther "anything you want to be called?"

"uuuhhh... nope, anything works" she said

"Okay...Bakeneko" Ino said

"Isn't that a bit uninspired?" Temari asked

"It refers to the spiritual cats that are said to haunt, people, and reanimate the dead and bring misfortune, walk on two legs, create ghostly fire and shape-shift to that of a human"

"I don't mind being called that... if it works for you do it" The panther said "and the shape shifting thing works because us spirit beasts can enter your souls and come out when needed or wanted, and you can go into our souls"

"alright... I will" Tenten said

"okay, Usagi, Oboro, Toshiko, Masuki, and Nekomata" Naruto said "Well I think I'm going to go train once I grab the Shintengan and Uzumaki scrolls" he said "you guys get to know each other" he said before walking up the stairs

"Alright" they all replied

"boy are Tsunami and Tazuna gonna want an explanation" Sakura chuckled

Naruto walked into the room and up to the desk he had the scrolls rolled up, he picked them up but then the ringing and his head came back and the head ache began again

"arrgh" he grunted dropping the scrolls "Dammit... not again" he dropped to his knee's and leaned against the desk holding his head gritting his teeth

"Damn... why is this happening...? Two times in one day... whats going on with me?!" he growled "Why does it hurt so much?"

"**_Kit... you need to go back to that Tsubasa woman... she has to know something about this pain" _**Kyuubi grunted through his own pain

"I'll go back later tonight... maybe then she can tell me" Naruto replied still fighting back the immense pain coursing though him as his arm began to hurt like before only a bit worse this time

--Later that night, after they explained the animals to Tazuna and Tsunami, and the girls were out back getting to know the animals in a better and open environment.

Naruto walked out the back door into the yard "Hey girls... I'm gonna go for a walk, alright" he said

"okay see ya when you get back" they said

He waved and walked down the darkening path heading towards the tree that had the portal to the celestial plain

After a short walk he activated his Shintengan and looked for the tree, which didn't take long. He walked up to the portal and stepped through

He walked through and into the celestial plain before looking around "Um Tsubasa-baasama!' he yelled

It took a few seconds but he heard her voice "Naruto? back already?" she asked before appearing in front of him

"Yeah... I need help" Naruto said

"With what? Are the animals giving you problems already?" she asked with a chuckled

"No...you remember how I mentioned that strange pain earlier today?" he asked

"Yes... what about it?"

"Well I had a theory it was just being close to this portal but it's not... it happened again earlier tonight, only stronger. It has to be my Shintengan" he said

"Well I know nothing of this... you could ask my brother... he's here in the celestial plain" Tsubasa said

"Okay... can you take me to him?" Naruto asked

"Yes..." tsubasa said with a nod before putting her hand on his shoulder and they were consumed by light which blinded Naruto. Th light fade and he was in a different part of the world

Next to them sat a man who was leaning on the tree, his spirit was blue. He turned to them and saw Tsubasa "Hey sis... who's the little guy?" he asked "He has to know the Shintengan, or else I'd see just a spirit"

"He's your great great great great great great great great grandson" Tsubasa said

"Really?" the guy said with peeked interest

"Yes, and he's been having a problem I think you might know seeing how you know more about the shintengan than me" Tsubasa said

"what's yer question?" the guy said

"Do you knowing anything about a massive headache, burning and pulsing eye's and intense unexplainable pain in one or both of the arms?"

the guy's face went blank "what the fuck fuck are you talking about? I don't know wnything about that... the shintengan's never done that as far as I know"

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed

The guy activate his own shintengan and looked over Naruto "You're spirit is part demonic... a demons in side of you isn't it?" he asked

"yeah, the Kyuubi no Youko" Naruto said

"whoa... that's your problem right there..." he said

"No... because Kyuubi even feels the pain I do..." Naruto said

"I can under stand the holy half of the shintengans energy would hurt the demonic Kyuubi but the Hels's half of the Shintengan should nullify that out..." he was scratching his chin now

"So you don't know anything?" Naruto asked dropping his shouders

"Nope... sorry kid... I've never seen something like this before... I'll look into it, come back in a day or two okay?" the guy said

"Okay... by the way whats your name?" Naruto asked

"Hiro" he said "Namikaze Hiro"

"Well I should leave and get back before my friends worry" Naruto said before turning to Tsubasa "Ready Obaa-sama" he said

"alright" she replied before putting her hand on his shoulder and they vanished in a quick flash of light before returning to right in front of the portal to the mortal realm

"I'm sorry you couldn't find anything out about it" Tsubasa said

"It's okay... I'll figure it out" he said before hugging her and walking through the portal to the physical plain

"**_Okay Kit! I've been silent enough about this but everytime we go in there it feels like I'm being crushed under 700 times the normal gravity" _**Kyuubi Spat

"that's because Tsubasa said demonic spirits aren't allowed there... but since you in side me, who's a normal spirit and a Shintengan holder, when I go in there you're suppressed by the holy energies with a compromise" Naruto shrugged as he began his walk home

--Back in Iwagakure, Daignmone and the Tsuchikage's battle was still going on, even though just about the rest of the village had fallen to the cloud shinobi and the Demon generals Daignmone brought.

The Tsuchikage formed a quick flurry of hand signs and huge spikes of rock shot out across the ground in a trail that went straight for Daignmone, who extended his wings abroad "Sonic Zephyr!" he yelled before flapping his wings towards the the in coming rock stalagmites, creatign a massive burst of wind that was accompanied by the sonic boom

The wind thrashed through the rock tearing it apart and deflecting the attack

"Kuso" the Tsuchikage growled before he saw Daignmone blast a red lightning bolt from his hand. He reacted by bringing up a mud wall and sinking into the ground behind it as the lightning hit it and a few seconds later ripped through

the mud wall crumbled and Daignmone looked around, before jumping into the air a s large rock arms and hands came from the ground and tried to grab him. After evading the first one the second shot out of the ground behind him and he flipped in the air to recover before blasting a lightning bolt through the rock hand destroying it

A third rock hand shot up from under Daignmone at high speeds and grabbed him. The hand was so big you could only see his feet coming out one end before the hand pulled him into the ground and they vanished

Silence... not a sound was heard for a full minute before the ground began shaking and thunderous smashing noises were heard as the area Daignmone was pulled into began receive several small craters from the force of the battle under ground

The earth and rock began to crack as the craters and bangs grew more powerful. Fissures tore out through the village street as the quakes grew stronger

Then suddenly it stopped, the noise the shaking the cracking and destruction stopped. The few ninja near by saw red light shoot up from the ground where Daignmone was pulled in and in a blast of energy and red lightning Daignmone ripped from the ground and floated in the air... In his right hand he held the Tsuchikage by the back of his vest... his body withered and dried to the bone

The Blood angel threw the Tsuchikage's body to the side and when it hit the ground it broke and shattered into dust leaving nearly nothing left of his body as the dust blew away in the wind

Daignmone turned to the remaining ninja and grinned "Now... for my proposition"

Just then a reddish black sphere of energy appeared in front of him and he raised an eyebrow, before the sphere vanished and three figures in black cloaks stood before him

"Congratulations my lord" the one in the middle said

"We watched your fight , and though you held back, you're power is exponential" the one on Daignmones right said

"You're on the path to global domination now... just as our father; Ketsuro" the one on the left said

Daignmone began to chuckled "I know demon blood when I sense it... I know who you three are... the three pure blood demons that worked for my father... it seems you avoided being pulled into the demon realm" he said

"exactly... so you should know our names then?" the one in the middle

"But of course..." Daignmone said "According you the power you posses..." he said pointing to the one on the left "Grei, the shifter" then pointing to the one on the right "Orin the phantom" then to the one in the middle "Cerberus the guardian of hell" he grinned

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well sorry it took so long my fans, as you can see the scene changes are different because Fanfiction decided they were gonna be jackasses and wont let me do that anymore to the documents or even keep it from word works

(1)Teme- Translates to 'Bastard'

(2)Tora- most of you know that this translates to 'tiger' literally


	20. Discoveries

**_THE BLOOD ANGEL_**

**_CHAPTER 20: DISCOVERIES_**

* * *

NOTE: welcome back my peons, here we are yet again. I've returned to continue rotting your brains with my works... if yer not brain-dead yet you have fortitude. The plot shall thicken in this chapter

WARNING; NARUTO SERIES SPOILERS

* * *

"Where is it!?" Daignmone griped as he frantically looked around the eastern edge of the rock village. His right wing twitching, as he was hunched over and rubbing his hands together like a crack head, as he seemed to look for something of dire importance "I don't know what I'm looking for but I need to find it! Something is here!"

He walked around looking around every rock, cactus, and tumbleweed for what ever it was he sought, as a figure watched him from atop a rocky ridge a ways away from Daignmone, who had his back to the figure the whole time

This figure wore an Akatsuki cloak. Black covered in red clouds

As the blood angel whipped his head from side to side, seeking the irritation of a part of his very being missing from him... or so it felt "Must find it, must find it, must find it" he said frantically "I'll deal with that guy on the ridge later" he said as his right eye twitched, going back to looking around

The figure up on the ridge turned out to be Tobi, who slowly pulled off his mask, and grit his teeth in anger "Dammit... he knows I'm here... I should expect as much from the Blood Angel... I can't believe he's real" he said then shook his head and put the mask back on "Gotta tell Pain about this... because Tobi's a good boy!" he said switching from his serious demeanor before turning around and dashing away and disappeared in seconds, in the small on-coming dust storm

Daignmone continued along, moving rather far from the outskirts of Iwa, moving along the foot of a rocky plateau, brushing the dead vines and desert plants off of it as he went, until he pulled off a small tree growing out the side of the rock, pulling vines down with it, and he noticed something all to familiar...

He saw the same ancient language his mother researched and his father knew, he pulled more and more vines and plants off the rock wall until he saw four vertical rows of seals, close together, and after a few feet of a gap another four seal lines

He read over the seals on the left "Huu el'ugor en orin, losu forrenth endoren ma'shan... goron'tu maal vedi ezzenth... delok korut un bael" he read out loud "The Rise of an Empire, stained in blood... to proceed demon and human alike... must suffer or die..."

He read over the seal on the right "Huu el'ugor en orin, ballium dii gin mo'ann en furatu, gren enn'denth, gorij brou'el nema'ar" he read out loud "The Rise of an Empire, strength from farthest darkness, you must sacrifice, or you shall not pass"

"Hhhmmmm... I'll leave this for now... I'll figure out what to do... if this is what I think it is I'm not stupid enough to try and open it" he aid before reaching into his jacket and pulling out a small book which he flipped open and read through

"According to my fathers book... his hidden temple was hidden in what was once called the desolate zone... a barren sandy and rocky wasteland... barely able to support what little plant life there was" he said before looking around as the dust storm finally reached him "Yep... this has to be the place" he said

--

Naruto sat on his bed with a lost look on his face... he looked around the room, him being the only one in it... then he trailed his eyes to the floor "Wow... what the hell happened to me over the last few weeks?" he said "I have five BEAUTIFUL wives, who are happily with me... There's an overly-powerful mass-murderer on the loose and I am powerless to do anything about it... I have not one, but TWO Kekkei Genkai... to bad I'm not good enough with either of them in battle yet... the Shintengan... how DO you use that in battle... so I can see spirits and when I learn enough about it I'll be able to rip a soul from a persons body... but knowing something of that caliber, I'd die in the process" he said

There had to be more to the Shintengan, then what he as seeing...

Before Naruto could ponder the mega life changes any further, the incessant ring returned to his head, and the headache quickly followed(not wanting to be left out of course)

"aaahhh" he hissed as he grabbed his head and dropped from the edge of the bed to his knee's and bent over, he felt his eyes continue to pulsate, and his right arm began to feel the pain again... like some sort of foreign entity in his body moving from his eye's down his arm, through the muscles, and tightly around the bone... it was the closest way to describe it

He then felt the pain go through his other arm, now both were in agony "Damn it... this sucks" he grit his teeth together

"**_Kit... why haven't... you t-told the females about this yet?"_** Kyuubi's strained and pain filled voice echoed through his head making the headache worse

"Because... I-I... don't want t-to worry them" Naruto said

After a minute or two, the pain subsided and he rose to his feet "I need to go talk to Tsubasa and Hiro" he said before goign over to the window, opening it and jumping ou, landing on hte ground outside before he dashed towards the portal

--

After a quick run he reached it, activated his Shintengan,

"**_Here we go" _**Kyuubi tensed up, awaiting the pressure upon his being, and Naruto entered, moving to the celestial plain

"Alright... Tsubasa-obaasama!" Naruto called out

after a few seconds she responded "Back again are we... you must like it here" Tsubasa said appearing next to him

"No... this place makes me feel... well... out of place" he chuckled "could you please take me to Hiro?" he asked

"No problem" Tsubasa nodded and put her hand on his shoulder and in a flash of light they were transported across the celestial plain, appearing next to hiro who walking over a large lake

"Oh so you're back for those answers huh kid?" hiro asked

"Yeah, please tel me you found something" Naruto said

"I'm sorry bud... I've talked to every Namikaze family member after me... none of them knew anything about it... but I DID find something out" Hiro said

"What's that?" he asked

"I've discovered that every new generation of the Shintengan, has developed new attributes for it, each varying until it being passed down to you... the Namikaze were commonly one child families, so that one attribute got passed down to the next who developed their own... in short, every Namikaze member advances the Shintengan further then their father or mother" Hiro explained and received a nod "For example... my father only developed the ability to see and communicate with spirits and harness their power... I advanced it to be able to damage the soul of an individual with attacks, my daughter advanced it to rip souls from the body, her son advanced it to solidify souls in the physical plain, and it goes on... after my daughter they began to be born with the Shintengan"

"jeese..." Naruto said "This sucks! I'm in pain and I can't figure out why, it may very well be an advancement but why does it hurt?!" Naruto said

"The human body is only so strong... it will not go without pain for every step in bloodline development..." Hiro said

"Hey... you talked to all of out family members right?"

"Pretty much"

"Can you take me to my father?" Naruto asked

"Sorry kid... can't... that's something you'll have to wait and see once you're dead and here in the celestial plain yourself... it'll hurt ess for you that way... trust me" Hiro said with a saddened look "but, as for now you should get back to you're physical plain..." Hiro siad

"Fine... but I'll need more help... if there's like eight to ten generations between you and me then that means I have allot of abilities to learn for the Shintengan" Naruto said

"Yes you do..." Hiro said

"Well... let's go back Naruto-kun" Tsubasa said

"Alright" he nodded and she put a hand on his shoulder "By Hiro" Tsubasa said

"See ya" Naruto said

"Later" he waved and they vanished in a flash of light

They returned to the portal "Thanks" Naruto said

"You're quite welcome... come back anytime" Tsubasa said

"Bye" Naruto said before exiting the portal and returning to his realm

Kyuubi was released from the crushing power and took in a sigh of relief "**_Damn! I hate going there"_** he said

"Just deal with it... if you do i'll figure out how to release you from my body..." Naruto said

"**_REALLY?!"_** Kyuuibi snapped with glee

"Under certain conditions" Naruto said

**_"Anything!! Just so long as I can get out of this cage" _**Kyuubi said

"Okay... it's a deal... you don't complain about the celestial realm, and I'll let you free under early said conditions, one; in which you are my partner, my ally, my friend... my back up. Two; you promise never to indiscriminately kill innocent people... animals included. Three; you treat the girls I love with respect. Four; you're power is to be used ONLY for what is right" Naruto said

"**_Damn... I might as well be you're slave, where's the fun in all that?"_** Kyuubi said

"Then you can just stay in me until I die and take you with me" Naruto said

"**_Fine! It's not so bad..."_** he said

"See... it think it's a good deal for you" Naruto said

His talk with Kyuubi had left the walk back quick and nearly non-existent, and he walked up to the front door and went inside

"Where did you disappear to?" Temari asked as he walked into the kitchen and sat down

"Seriously I went to our room to to tell you something but you weren't there" Tenten said

"I was thinking about thing's..." Naruto said

"Well allot has happened in a short period of time" Sakura said

"What did you want to tell me?" Naruto asked

"We've been called back to Konoha" Sakura said "A message came while you were gone. We're to return immediately"

"Really?" Naruto asked "well I guess we should pack our things" Naruto started to stand up

"Don't have to..." Hinata said pointing behind him and he looked to see their belongings all packed up and next to the door. He didn't notice them laying there on his way in

"Wait a minute there's seven packs there... there's only six of us" Naruto said

"that's because I'm going with you" Inari said running in from the back yard "Remember?"

"Oh that's right" Naruto said as he noticed Tsunami and Tazuna walk in behind him

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Naruto asked them

both Tazuna and Tsunami nodded "I think he's old enough to go out in the world and train to be a ninja... especially if he's with six strong shinobi" Tsunmai said

"Well kid... I guess we'll see you later" Tazuna said "get strong and come back here to protect your home"

"Right! I'm gonna fulfill my dream! Finally the first step!" Inari cheered

"What exactly IS your dream Inari?" Hinata asked

"I wanna become a strong ninja and come back here to create my own hidden shinobi village to protect the land of the waves and it's people"

"That's really ambitious..." Sakura said "Any idea what you'd name it?"

"I haven't decided yet" Inari said

"Well we can have our brain storming as we walk" Temari said standing up "Let's go"

"Alright... it's time to move out" Naruto said

they grabbed their bags and Naruto saw the katana strapped to his pack "Oh, Tazuna, here... you can have this back now" Naruto said as he was about to grab it

"No don't. You can have it... train with it... think of it as a gift" Tazuna smiled "Same with you Tenten"

"Thanks" they nodded

They all got their packs on and walked out the front door

They didn't get far before Tazuna walked out after them "Hey Inari... come here..." he said

"Okay" ibari said before turnign to the others "Hold on one second please" he said before running over to Tazuna

"Whats up pops?" Inari asked

"Here... I got something for you too..." He said before sticking his hand in the bush next to the door and he pulled out a katana wrapped in a white cloth

Tazuna pulled the cloth off and showed him the white and black cloth hilt of the sword, and gold, diamond shaped hand guard, it had a white sheath with a gold plate around the end of it

"This is by far the best sword I've come across in my trading years... I've been saving it for you... you're mother would kill me if she knew I was giving this to you" Tazuna said

Inari's eyes lit up and he latched his arms around Tazuna in a bear hug "thank you grandpa!" he said before he grabbed the sword, he then realized the white cloth was tied to the gold, diamond hand guard. Looped into one of the diamonds points

"I'll make sure I use as best I can... I'll be responsible too" Inari saluted, before he put the sword on his back and looped the strap onto his body to hold it in place

"now go kick some ass" Tazuna said as Inari turned and ran towards the group catching up to them

Tsunami was looking out the second floor window and she smiled and shook her head "that father of mine" she chuckled "It's okay... Inari's not stupid"

The group of seven continued walking towards the now refinished bridge, and soon they were across it and on their way

--

Daignmone flapped his wings as he few through the air at high speeds, leaving a gap of zero air behind him

His eye's whipped side to side as he scanned the area below him "Ahah! Found you you little bastard... you got pretty far" he said before flapping his wings and flying diagonally down just aboe the tree's

Tobi turned his head and looked behind himself "Dang... he caught up quick" he said "But I'm not that easy to catch!" he kicked up his speed and began jumping from branch to branch at blinding speeds, seconds behind him Daignmone tore through the tree's, in which the branches off were no hindrance... even if multiple branches collided with is face

Tobi soon reached the end of the wooded area and launched into the air in a massive leap

Daignmone basted out of the tree's and pulled a small twig from his cheek, and a larger stick from his forehead

As the small wounds healed Daignmone was only feet behind Tobi who whirled around and preformed a flurry of hand signs before four pillar's of rock shot up from the ground below them and past Tobi but Daignmone impacted into them, cracking them, but less then two seconds later he pushed forward and tunneled through the rock and right into Tobi's face who he grabbed, latching onto his head and feet before hitting the ground he stopped and hovered there holding Tobi by the head

"now let's see what's behind door number... one!" he said pulled the mask off only to see a wooden blank face

"How the hell did I fall for that?!" Daignmone said before flinging the wood replacement in a random direction, just then he heard a sound. a whirling and flipping wind like sound

"what's that blasted sound...? it reminds me of hundreds upon hundreds of weapons flipping through the air in a cloud of death, heading straight for my personal space" he said JUST as every time of throw-able weapon man has ever conceived impacted into his body from all dirrections

By the time the weapons barrage ended, only about 25 of Daignmone's body was visible behind the shiny blood-stained metal weapons

He slowly lifted his hand and pulled a kunai that had lodged itself into his right eye socket, out "Son of a bitch" he said

Elsewhere, hidden in the leaves and bushes Tobi's arms went limp a his side "Damn... he's still alive... well... it IS the blood angel" he said before turning around and dashing

Daignmone spun around and the centripical force sent the weapons propelling from his body, and all of the wounds on his person began to heal, just before he dashed after Tobi sensing exactly where he was.

Daignmone disappeared in a blur and reappeared in front of Tobi and grabbed him by the throat stopping him in his track's causing his legs to whip forward in the recoil

"Gargh" Tobi choked

"Okay you little shit-tossing monkey... you're gonna tell me exactly who you work for!" Daignmone said "Let me get a look at your eyes" he reached up toward the mask, but Tobi grabbed his wrist "Don't touch the mask" he growled in a darker voice then before

"Ooohhh... hiding a hideous dis-figuration or something?" Daignmone chuckled, but now he was starting to sence a different aura about this one. He pulled his arm free

"Make you a deal... you live if you tell me everything you know, if not I'm going to start hurting you" the Blood Angel grinned

"nope... because Tobi's a good boy" he chuckled

Daignmone punched him in the face "Is he a good boy now?!" he asked with an irritated voice

"Yep" Tobi nodded

Daoignmone punched him twice in the face this time "NOW?!" he yelled

"Yep... Tobi's a good boy always bro" he nodded again

"God DAMN YOU!!" Daignmone yelled before he began relentlessly assaulting Tobi's head with punch after punch, eventually knocking his mask off and sending it to the ground with a few cracks in it

"Now show me your face you coward" Daignmone said

Tobi slowly turned his head from the left to the right until you could see his right eye, his black hair darkening his eyes in shadow

Daignmone's face took a skeptical look as what he saw was non-other then the menacing Sharingan(not that he knows what it is mind you)

Tobi's right Sharingan wheel spun around and instantly Daignmone was captured in his illusion

Daignmone looked around seeing a familiar house "this is..." he trailed off

"AAAAAARRGGGGHHHHH" he heard a scream

He turned around and walked to the window and looked into the back yard, seeing a small ten year old boy with shoulder long black spiky hair, curled up in a ball screaming "aaaaaaaaahhhhh-AAAAAGGGHHHH" he writhed in pain rolling on the ground and Daignmone turned to his left and saw a woman run from inside to the yard

"my god honey, are you alright!?" she asked frantically

"NOOO!! It burns!! It feels like I'm tearing apart on the inside! I'm seeing things mommy... memories I shouldn't HAVE!!" He cried, tear's pouring down his cheeks as he gripped his head with his fingers

"my god, whats happening?!" The woman yelled

The boy on the ground continued to scream in agony, as he writhed, and rolled over to his stomach, and two bulges came out of his back, and tried pushing through the fabric of his shirt. Then the bulge on the right pierced through the cloth and a liquid blood, angel wing shot out, the boy still screaming, just before the wing on the left shot out. They flapped and twitched as they straightened out

The boy's screams came to stop

"Daignmone... honey... are you all right?" the woman asked

"Never... felt..." Daignmone trailed off as he lifted his head and his hair turned red, his eyes now horizontal sits with red irises "...Better" he finished before turning around and looking at his mother before grabbing her throat and slamming her back first to the ground, as he began to drain the blood slowly from her body

"Dai-Daignmone... please... stop..." she said tears rolling down her cheeks

"I can't mother... I need blood..." he said with darkness in his voice, a sinister grin on his face

"damn you Ketsuro... god damn you to hell!!" she screamed before her face began to wither, and all the fluid in her body drained out... leaving a dried up skeleton with leather-like skin

The Daignmone inside the house smiled "Aaaahhh... good times, good times... well I'm done with this illusion now" he said before releasing red energy from his body, sending it outward, shattering the illusion

Daignmone looked around an Tobi and his mask were gone "hmph... I'll kill him next time" he said to himself

Zetsu melded his head from one of the tree's not to far behind Daignmone. He walked half way out of the tree "_He broke the illusion in under five seconds... and just who is Tobi to cast an illusion from the Sharingan...?"_ He thought to himself before melding back into the tree and vanishing

--

After their travel Naruto, Inari and the girls walked into the Konoha front gates, heading down the main street towards the central building

They walked into the building and headed up the stairs

They came up to Tsunade's office door and knocked

"Come in" they heard, and they walked through the door into the office

"We're back, plus one" Naruto said

"ah Naruto, you're back" Tsunade said

Minato who was sitting on the couch perked up "Naruto?" he asked

Naruto turned to him "Yeah, hi" Naruto waved and then turned back to Tsunade "Anywa-" he stopped himself and turned to Yugito and Minato "Who are you two?" he asked

"Hey son" Minato said with a weak grin

"...he looks like the fourth hokage... and the fourth hokage is... my... dad" Naruto's arms went limp at his side

"Heheheheh... long time no see" Minato said nervously

Naruto turned to Tsunade "Is he seriously...?"

Tsunade nodded

Naruto turned back to Minato "d-d-d-d-d-dad?" he stuttered his eyes twitching

Minato nodded silently

Naruto gave a passive nod looking around the room at it's occupants, "heheheh it's my dad" he pointed with a chuckle looking at everyone, he put his hands on his waist and the small smile never left his face "Wooow..." he said... seconds before dropping to the ground unconscious

"NARUTO!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well there you go, another fabulous installment of TBA, enjoy the fun? Hope you did, as for now I have to go before my eyes fry and shrivel up into raisens from lookign at this screen

-Later


	21. The Sum of All

**_THE BLOOD ANGEL_**

**_CHAPTER 21:THE SUM OF ALL_**

* * *

NOTE: Hello and welcome back, I'm sorry for taking so long... other things kept me too occupied, I hope my last chapter held your attention, today is the first encounter Naruto has with his dad(in my fic of course)... so read and enjoy

* * *

"Raaaaaarrggggg... you BASTARD!" a battered broken and beaten Naruto yelled

The buildings of his home village burned around him, and crumbled to the ground as the Blood Angel laughed as he hovered in the air with his arms crossed "Mehahahahaha... come on boy... fight harder!" he yelled "you're the last one left...what will you do now?"

"I'll kill you!" Naruto shouted before jumping up after him with a shadow clone right behind him forming a Rasengan in his hand

"Fool..." Daignmone said before he held his hand out and pointed his finger at Naruto and blasted a sharp thin lightning bolt out that pierced through Naruto and his clone, dispersing the clone and sending the real Naruto to the ground

Blood shot out of his mouth upon impact and he bounced up as the world slowed around him "wuahahahahahahahahahahahaha" was all he heard as his eyes closed

He opened them again and saw Daignmone holding Hinata by the throat, as she struggled to get free "And JUST because you're powerless to stop me..." he grinned before using his thumb to snap her neck back, and her body went limp

"N-No..." Naruto said before his eyes closed permanently

"Naruto. Wake up Naruto!" echoed the voice of a familiar girl

Naruto's eyes fluttered open and he saw the Pink haired kunoichi he was to be married to "S-Sakura...chan?"

"Finnally... you've been passed out for like... ten minutes" Sakura said with a smirk "seeing you're old man that much of a shock to you?"

"I have a dad?..." Naruto said groggily "HOLY shit, my DAD!" he shot up and looked around and saw Minato behind the group "yyyyyyyyooooouuuuuuuu!" he said pointing an angry finger at him before he pushed his way through his crowd of worried wives and dive-tackled Minato "You son of a bitch!" he barked

"Arggh!" Minato grunted as he smacked the floor

Naruto grabbed his fathers collar "okay you bastard-maker, you better explain full damn well... exactly... WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?" he shouted lifting Minato up and pushing him back down

"you little shit!" Yugito said as she was about to back hand the boy off of her kage

"Stop Yugito" Minato said hold up a hand "He has a right to be this way..." he said

"Explain... now!" Naruto growled "Or I might kill you myself"

"N-Naruto-kun... please don't be like this" Hinata said hiding behind Temari

"Calm down Naruto-kun" Tenten said holding hand

"No! I want answers... If you're alive then WHY have you been absent my whole life?! Do you realize how miserable my life's been because of that!? Do you?" Naruto said as tears began to fall down his cheeks

"Because... I... was selfish... and stupid... I made a pact with Shinigami to save my own hide... but in the process my family became cursed... but Shinigami has been protecting you all your life" Minato said

"**HAH! I've always felt like I'm being watched, and now I know WHY!"** Kyuubi shouted in Naruto's head

"Shut Up Kyuubi... nows not the time!" Naruto said

"You.. .can speak with the Kyuubi?" Minato asked

"Yes... thanks to YOU" Naruto said glaring at his father

"**Tell that inane prick that if I ever get out of here I'm going to make him pay for trapping me in here..." **Kyuubi said

"Kyuubi... last warning" Naruto said

"**Fine! be that way... little shit"** Kyuubi said before falling silent

"Okay... I'll explain it to you..." Minato said

--

Daignmone sat in side a bar at the now conquered Rock village drinking a large glass of sake "Aaaahhh... when are those three fools gonna be here... we need to discuss what I want them to do for my regime" he said to himself

just then a certain trio of cloaked men walked up to the bar and into the door. The one in the middle(Cerberus) looked around "meh... a bar... looks like the acorn doesn't fall far from the tree..." he said

"it's even a bloodbath" the one on the right said pointing out the blood stained pub

"yeah... none of them happened to be civilians though" Daignmone said "gaurds came in here after me... weaklings " He said before picking up a large bottle of sake and downing it "Get your demonic asses over here and sit down... we have business to discuss"

The three sat down next to him "So master... what's the first thing you want us to kill, maim and or destroy?" Orin asked

"Well... nothing to much..." Daignmone said with a smirk "prove your power to me and go lay waste to the village hidden in the Waterfall... its in the waterfall country to the south east of here... find it... and lay waste to it... recruit anyone smart enough to accept the offer and kill any resistance... understood?" Daignmone said

"Yeah... is... that it?" Grei asked "That's simple"

"Oh and I want you to bring back their leader dead or alive... to prove you did it" The Blood Angel said

"We can do that..." Cerberus said standing up

"Wait you don't have to go now... stay and drink with me" Daignmone said holding out the bottle of sake

"Sorry but that shit gives me the runs" Orin said with a disgusted face

"I can't stand the taste..." Grei said

"And you two have no idea how to live..." Daignmone said

"We'll just go on the mission and be done with it" Cerberus said

"meh fine... boring bastards..." Daignmone waved them off before taking another chug of sake

"We'll be off then" Grei said and the three vanished just as Sorayomi, Kumoyomi and Neruneia entered the bar "Hey.. .were those the three demons that you said worked for your old man?" Neruneia asked

"Indeed... I just sent them on a mission to lay waste to the village hidden in the waterfall" Daignmone said nonchalantly

"by themselves?" Neruneia asked

"Oooohhhh trust me... they can handle well beyond that minor request... from the genetic memories my father shared with me... it would take at least three village's worth of power while they're separated... working together they are an unstoppable team"

he took another chug of sake "I can't wait to free Nero from the demon realm" Daignmone grinned

"Nero...?" Sorayomi asked

"Who's that?"

"The only human father granted demonic powers to... in other words my fathers equivalent of you three"

"Why can't you wait to free him or her?" Neruneia asked

"Because... no offense to you three... he was far superior to you all" Daignmone said

"Really?" the girls asked

"Yes... and believe me or not I have yet to reach the level of power my father reached before his untimely... demise" The Blood Angel said

"Seriously?" Sorayomi asked

"Yep... he was 40 years old when he died... he had absorbed plenty more victims then me and many more years of experience as well"

"To think... there was ever actually something stronger then you" Sorayomi said

"Thats my father for you... I'll surpass him within do time because I wont make the same mistakes he did... my emotions wont blind me..." Daignmone said

"yeah but your carefree attitude might still screw you over..." Kumoyomi said

"I'm carefree when I can be and serious when the situation calls for it... don't worry... remember... I'm the bad guy the readers are supposed to like" he grinned and pointed a thumb at himself "at least... I hope... unless the poor schmoes can't recognize a great villain when he slaps them in the face and laughs with maniacal glee... "

"I don't think they'd still be reading if they disliked you..."

--

"So you went to the cloud village and worked your way to raikage?" Naruto asked as he sat on the couch with his girls and his father sat in a chair across from him

"Yes" he said standing from the chair and lowering him self to his knee's before respectfully bowing to his son "Please Naruto... Forgive me... I did it to keep you safe"

"I'll forgive you on ONE condition..." Naruto crossed his arms with a frown still present on his face

Minato looked up at his son "What...?" he asked

"You're the one I got the Shintengan from right?" Naruto asked

Minato nodded "yeah... I've practically mastered it... it's a VERY complicated ability" he replied

"So I've discovered... tell me how to use it..." Naruto said

"uummm... well... I can't... I'd need to train you for like 5 years for you to even gain the first and most basic 30 percent of the Shintengan's full potential" Minato said standing up

"at-t-t-t-tt" Naruto pointed at Minato "I didn't say you could stop bowing" he glared evilly at his father

Minato slowly went back to a bowing position

"Naruto, stop being like that to your father!" Sakura said

"Hey... just please let me do this... you have no idea what kind of self gratification having my father/Hokage/Raikage bow to me... let me enjoy this..." He said quietly to Sakura

Tsunade and Inari walked in to the office "and Minato you don't know this but your son has the highest aptitude for learning techniques" Tsunade said

"What do you mean?" Minato asked

"He learned and mastered the shadow clone just and the mass shadow clone jutsu in one night at the age of 12" Tsunade said

Minato's eye's perked "Really?"

"Not only that but he's taken and learned you're very own, specially designed jutsu the Rasengan in about a week and a half..."

Minato's jaw dropped and his eyes widened "No way..." he said before looking at his son "You DID?!"

Naruto stood up and formed a shadow clone next to him and he held out his right hand and the clone began to swirl chakra around in his hand, he formed the tightly compacted sphere of chakra and held it out to Minato

"Oh you tricky little shit..." he chuckled "You used the clone..."

"Yeah... and I have a good mind to break your face in with your own technique" Naruto said before he canceled the Rasengan and the clone disappeared

"Have you figured out how to use elements in conjunction with it?" Minato asked

"Only wind... thats my chakra nature" Naruto replied

"Of cource you'd have chakra nature... granted its the rarest of all elemental natures but me and your mother were wind users... though I was wind and lightning she was wind and water... so I'd assume you have a natural feel for those elements... how are your skills with you mothers kekkei genkai?" Minato asked

"Not so great... seeing how I've only known about them for about three weeks" Naruto said

"well... her families ability is far more simpel yet expansive then the Shintengan... I mean come on.. .controlling the sea's... whats cooler then that?" Minato said "and your mother was so elegant, graceful and beautiful when she danced around to control the waters to bend to her whim..." Minato now seemed to be lost in his memory as he stared off into space with a content smile on his face

"dad... stick with me here" Naruto snapped his fingers several times in front of his face

Minato shook his head "sorry... I get lost when I think about your mother... I miss her so much" he looked sorrowfully at the ground

"Hey it's Kyuubi's fault, not yours"

"**HEY, you little shit let me get this one fact STRAIGHT! I did NOT attack the village of my own will!! It was that son of a bitch Uchiha Madara, he mind controlled me with that cheap-ass bull-shit Sharingan, If I killed your mother I didn't MEAN to... I actually don't mind humans... well... until that all happened... now I hate you all... I'm sorry! THERE I said it..." **Kyuubi said

"I know it wasn't the Kyuubi's own doing... I could sense an outer influence somewhere" Minato said "But I never got the chance to check it out..."

"Kyuubi says the same thing" Naruto said "Also you're responsible for the seal, so... tell me... how the hell do I get the fox out of me keep him on a leash... so to say..."

"HAH... release the Kyuubi, you must be fucking stupid" Yugito said "Nibi isn't even close to Kyuubi's power, and if she ever got free... bad things would be happening everywhere..." Yugito said

"**OO, OO, Kit ask that Yugito girl if Nibi is still a lover with that mutt-Bijuu Houkou!!" **Kyuubi shouted

"what...?" Naruto said "Nibi's lover is a mutt called Houkou? you lost me Kyuubi..." he said with a confused look

Yugito raised an eye brow when suddenly she shook her head "Shut it you stupid perverted FOX!" she yelled in a voice that wasn't quite her own "Me and the five tails; Houkou just teamed up to fight you! Thats ALL!" she said angrily

Everyone looked at Yugito who slapped her hands over her mouth "Sorry... that was Nibi"

"**Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Granted the five tails is the third strongest Bijuu and you're the fourth strongest, but even then your puny attacks and weak assaults left nary a scratch in my fur! Even when Houkou was commanding all natural phenomenon. OH and are you STILL Shinigami's pet kitty cat?wuahahahahahaha"**

"she can't hear you and I think I'm gonna leave it that way... now will you just shut up for a minute?" Naruto said

"**aaahhh... you suck" **Kyuubi went silent

"Good...be glad you don't have it any worse" Naruto said

--

In the far and desolate desert of the wind country, where the sand village lays, inside of it's capital building a meeting of dire importance was being held

"This matter can no longer be ignored!" a council member said pounding his fist onto the table "This... 'Blood Angel' is a dire threat to our village"

"We've just received word that the hidden rock and its Kage have already fallen, just like the cloud village... neither of them were allied with any other of the five great nations" a second member said

"we're apparently dealing with a mighty and ancient force... and the picture of our culprit isn't exactly the most useful" an older council man said as he flipped a picture he held in his hands towards the other members and Gaara, the Kazekage

On the picture was a side image of Daignmone downing a large bottle of sake and holding up a peace/victory sign to the cameraman "Apparently he likes to drink..." the man said

"So wait... two of hte five great villages already fell to a drunk?" a council member said "What a disgrace"

"If he has the time and will to do that and let the camera man return to us, it's a sign he's confident in his own powers to succeed. We shouldn't test that..."

"Soku... pull out the continental map" Gaara said to the man on his right

"yes sir" he said and stood up unrolling the map and putting it on the table, before he pulled out a brush and red ink and drawing an 'X' over Iwa

"We have to figure out what exactly his strategy is" Gaara said

"Well he's obviously taking out the countries that don't have powerful allies...though cloud did have tight relationships with mist village. The ones left are mist, leaf and us" Soku said

Baki stood up and pointed at the rock country "I think I might know... the rock country is the northern most great countryand it expands to the east and west... from the rock village all the way in its eastif they travel through that country with out hinderance they could attack us from the north... same with konoha"

"but that leaves the mist village... what about them?" a council woman asked

"Well the cloud village could be considered their allies... but since they've already fallen, and mist is the smallest country, I doubt they could put up much resistance once we're gone... Konoha and mist aren't at war, but they have no peace agreement, and are on FAR from friendly terms with each other, so chances are the Hokage wouldn't send aid to help them" Baki said

"We'd have no choice but for the three remaining countries to form an alliance... We'd be able to win in a war against this Blood Angel then" a council woman said

"what is he trying to do... conquer the world? seems straightforward enough..."

"Well... if we look back to his legends we find that the first blood angel created a gateway to the netherworld to free demons and monsters to flood our world as part of his army... perhaps the new blood angel is trying to find and open the gates once again?" Soku said

"Where does the legend state that the gates were built?" Baki asked

"It never did..." Soku shook his head

"damn... so if the legend doesn't even know... no one does... probably why he's looking..." Baki said

"Don't get ahead of yourself Baki-san" Gaara said calmly "We have no guarantee thats what he's trying to do... it could be any number of things... I think its time we hold a meeting with the Mizukage, and Tsunade-sama" he said

"Shall we message them immediately Gaara-sama?" Soku asked

"Yes please... we may not have much time at this rate..." Gaara said

--

"So Tsunade-baasama, will you let Inari into the academy?" Naruto asked

"Yeah.. I don't see why not, he seems dedicated and willing to try and learn" Tsunade said

"YES!" Inari cheered

As Naruto and Inari talked to Tsunade, The brides-to-be all got up and walked over to Minato who was sitting on the chair

The Raikage looked up "Yes ladies...?" he asked cautiously

"you know we expect you to stick around for our fiancé's sake right?" Sakura asked with her arms crossed "I can't break the boundaries of the pact.. even though I want to... If I do Shinigami will not only take away my new life but he'll stop protecting Naruto" he looked down "According to shinigami he's kept my son from death on several occasions where he very well should have died..."

"Well... as long as you make amends" Temari said

"So ladies... what are you're names... I can tell this one is a Hyuuga from her eye's" Minato said pointing at Hinata who blushed and looked away... still working on the shy factor

"I-I'm... H-Hinata..." she said

"I'm Haruno Sakura"

"My name is Tenten... ask about a last name and I'll hurt you..." she narrowed her eye's

"W-well... ummm you'll be taking Naruto's last name anyways right?" Minato asked

"Yes" they all nodded

"I'm Temari, from the sand village" she said

"Oh... you're the Kazekages sister... I heard about you..." he said "_Scary stories_..." he thought

"And I'm Yamanaka Ino" Ino said "don't cross me, us or Naruto"

Minato grinned nervously "R-Right ma'am... heh heh" he chuckled "_Wow... I know they couldn't beat me but still... they're scary..."_ he thought as he looked at the girls who all might as well have had evil demonic masks floating behind them covered in detest and anger. A sweat beed went down the back of his head "_ Naruto's tamed four tough girls all for himself! Plus a cute shy Hyuuga girl! That's my son, I bet he could work any type of girl he wanted_,_ just like his old man_" he thought

"Well now we're properly introduced" Sakura said

"Indeed..." Minato said

"Ok granny" Naruto said as he turned away from Tsunade's desk, leaving the Hokage with a twitching eyebrow

Naruto walked up to Minato "Careful these girls will bite your head off..."

"I've noticed that now come with me to the trainign yard... we're going to talk Shintengan" Naruto said crossing his arms with a smirk

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

FINALLY! It's DONE!! Behold, I'm back!!... I hope... anyways hope you enjoyed

-Later


	22. Heaven and Hell

**_THE BLOOD ANGEL_**

**_CHAPTER 22: HEAVEN AND HELL_**

**_

* * *

_**

NOTE:... BY THE NINE DIVINE!!(Elder scrolls 4 quote) I'VE RETURNED!!! I bet everybody gave up hope.... I don't blame you... well I'm back for this chapter and I'll try to make it worth your wait. I'm a bit rusty so forgive me *cracks knuckles and neck* LETS DO THIS! THE LONG AWAITED NEXT INSTALMENT OF THE BLOOD ANGEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tip: You'd do well to re-read some of the previous chapters for a re-cap

Enjoy...

* * *

A small explosion riddled out from behind the central building at Konoha as Naruto smacked into the ground smoking, with blue aura fading off of him

Minato walked up to him and looked down at his son

Naruto gazed up to see the dark blues of the Shintengan

"That's only a fraction of the power my Shintengan" Minato said "You can barely see souls at your point... do you honestly expect to get anywhere at this rate?" he questioned his son

"Shut-it ass hole..." Naruto spat as he stood up "Just tell me all the forms of the shintengan... I'll figure them out myself"

"Stop being a fool Naruto..." Minato shook his head "It took me 19 YEARS to get to this point! you can't just bypass all of the effort and time it requires! You may have learned my Rasengan in less than two weeks but this is a completely different league you're getting yourself into!"

"If you're so damn powerful... why the hell did you let yourself lose to that BASTARD!?" Naruto roared as he activated his own Shintengan and a blue aura flowed from his eyes to his right hand. He reared the energy back and threw it at Minato

The energy smashed into Minato's chest and spread out behind him. It scorched and cracked the ground where it touched

Minato stepped back once from the impact and the attack faded

Naruto stood there panting

The Raikage looked up at Naruto "I bet you have no Idea what you just did... do you, Naruto?" His father asked

Naruto looked at him confused "what are you... talking about?" he panted

"You don't then... Learn this... what you just unleashed was not chakra... it was spirit energy. You're shintengan naturally pulls in this spirit energy from the world around you, amplifies it, concentrates it and unleashes the power in you favor and at your will." His father explained

"So that's how you did it..." Naruto said

Back inside the Central building all of he girls watched through the window to see Naruto and his father

"What do you think Naruto's gonna do?" Temari asked

"I don't know..." Sakura replied

"He'll probably push himself to the limit like always..." Ino added

Back out side Naruto tried again to draw spirit energy in and throw it at his father but just as the energy reached his hand his eyes widened as they throbbed and pulsated energy out "No... not now" he said just before his head began the accursed ringing again, the headache returning stronger than ever, as the pain flashed from his head to his arms and then hands. He grabbed his head and blood vessels grew around his eyes almost like the byakugan but the vessels traveled down his arms to his hands. The blood veins on the right side started to glow blue and the ones on the left side started to glow red

Minato's eyes widened "Wh-what in the world?! Naruto are you okay?!" he yelled running up to his son only to be knocked back by the force of chakra and power that began emitting from Naruto

Minato slid back on his feet and looked on at his son who screamed in agony

The five girls ran outside seeing their lovers problem

"MAKE IT STOP!!!" Naruto screamed in unyielding pain as energy started cracking and rippling apart the ground

The blonde jinchuuriki keeled over dropping to his hands and knees his left hand started to turn the ground red as his right hand light the ground up with blue light

Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked at her boyfriend only to see a red light in his left arm and a blue in his right "I don't get... I can't see his chakra network in his arms through that light and when I look at his left arm it hurts my eyes" She said

Ino and Sakura both tried approaching him but the power sent them both sliding back on the ground

"Don't go near him!" Minato ordered "It's too dangerous!"

Tsunade ran out back to see the commotion as two ANBU appeared in the area as well

"What's going on?!" Tsunade questioned

"I don't know! I've never seen this before!" Minato replied over the raging wind and energy "I think his Shintengan is going haywire!"

"WHY?! WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH?!?!" Naruto cried out, tears falling from his eyes. This pain was unbearable. Worse than anything else in his life

---

Elsewhere in Iwa, Daignmone and his three demon generals, when The Blood Angel sensed a jolt of power far in the distance. It felt familiar yet different then what he felt when fighting Naruto before

"What's wrong love?" Sorayomi asked her master

Daignmone's eyes became covered by the shadowing of his hair as a sinister grin crossed his lips "Meheheh-hehehaha... Good job boy... you live to fight me again. Bring me the challenge I desire! I can feel you have the power!" He said loudly with an evil tone

"Who...in the flying-donkey fuck are you talking to?" Neruneia questioned

"Just a foe I thought I left dead... but I think he's alive still. And Stronger then EVER! Heheheheh" Daignmone cackled holding his arms extended out to the sides "What will your will your lines be boy; in this, our Chorus of Armageddon?"

---

The fierce force around Naruto began to fade and his arms ceased to glow. Slowly the veins in his arms and face receded back to normal

"Its fading..." Ino said walking slowly closer to it

Naruto's scream also stopped as the energy faded away

Naruto collapsed to his stomach unconscious

"Naruto!" the girls all said as they ran to his side

Tsunade looked at Minato "What happened?" she asked

"I don't know... he was readying a Shintengan attack then this happened... I have no idea what just happened inside his body... something extraordinary though" Minato replied

Tsunade looked at the unconscious boy "I've never seen him express such pain before"

A couple dozen feet away Jiraiya stood in a high tree looking over the courtyard behind the central building. A concerned look plagued his face "Naruto... I hope this power won't the end of you..." he said to himself

---

Later that night as the moon climbed into the sky, Naruto lay in his bed at his new home with Ino and Sakura watching over him. Outside the slightly open door was Temari who had her back on the wall and her arms crossed her eyes closed as she thought. Hinata and Tenten were peeking inside

"I want to help him..." Hinata said

"We can't do anything for him right now... Ino and Sakura are the one's who can help... if they even can..." Temari said sadly looking down

"There has to be something we can do... Aren't you concerned at all??" Tenten asked Temari. then she realized tears going down the suna kunoichi's cheeks as she grit her teeth

"You think I don't want to help...? I would if there was anything in my power I could do... we can't even protect that baka from himself" Temari said

"There is something you can do for him..." Minato said as he walked up the stairs "You can leave him to rest"

"B-But" Hinata stammered

"But nothin'... He's not going anywhere" Minato said seriously

"Fine. Come on. Lets go Hinata" Tenten said

"O-Okay" She agreed reluctantly as her and tenten went down stairs

"This is all your fault..." Temari said to Minato as she passed him and went down the stairs

Minato looked down "_If only she understood the fact that this Kekkei Genkai evolves, in many ways... so many ways" _He thought to himself

The Raikage looked into the room and at his son "_Rest well my son... the road ahead of you is covered with thorns and blood... you'll have to be ready for it"_ he thought

---

Elsewhere in the water fall village, A waterfall ninja charged forward at the demon Orin

"Lets go-lets go- lets go Shinobi. I'll break you like the others" Orin said menacingly

"You bastard I'll kill you!" The shinobi yelled

"I bet you wish you could... human cur" Orin grinned as the shinobi slashed a katana through him

Orin's eyes trailed down at the shinobi "What was that? Were you swatting a fly?" he grinned

The shinobi's blade had done nothing. His eyes widened "Monster..."

"Not quite" The demon grinned before his hand lit up with dark energy "They call me Orin the Phantom... Dark matter and the shadows themselves are my weapons"

The shinobi jumped back

"Fool!" Orin yelled holding his hand out "Dark Matter! Disintegrate him!" He roared

His hand shot out dozens of baseball sized blasts out. They scattered out and converged on the shinobi covering him in dark energy

"Now Human... Suffer and die" Orin said clinching his fist shut and the energy around the man crackled with a bit of electricity

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" the shinobi screamed in pain before the energy shattered like glass and disappeared. Not even a spec of the shinobi remained

Shibuki. the leader of the waterfall village turned to see his ally gone "No! Juro!" He yelled

"Pay attention boy" Cerberus yelled as he swung his fist down at Shibuki who jumped back as his fist smashed into the ground

"It's not that easy punk!" Cerberus said in a slightly different voice. Then a surge of energy shot down his arm and into the ground "Heaven Slashing Hellfire!"

A large crescent blade of fire that grew from the ground high in the sky and then very quickly shot out tearing the ground apart as it went

"Dammit!" Shibuki cursed as he formed hand signs "Water Style: Water Dragon" he yelled and from the large pond a water dragon tore from the surface and into the fire blade, biting down onto it stopping it as steam shot out everywhere

"Baka..." Cerberus said. just then the fire blade tore through the water dragon and straight into Shibuki, causing an explosion

Shibuki smacked into the ground

He watched as Orin walked up to him

"The master wanted you dead or alive... looks like dead will have to do" The demon said

Shibuki's vision faded, as his eyes closed "I'm sorry father... I couldn't protect our village... I was to weak..."

Cerberus picked up shibuki's body by the collar of his shirt

Grei formed a ball of dark energy in his hand and shot it out at a group of shinobi protecting a crowd of civilians

The sphere hit three shinobi passing through them and the group

blood splattered to the ground... there was a perfect circular tunnel going through the group

"Does it hurt having a part of body transported to another dimension... while the rest of you suffers before dying?" Grei said

The people fell over dead and only a few civilians were alive still

Grei formed a bigger ball that broke into three sphere's and each one floated over to the terrified civilians

"Shine(Japanese for 'die')" Grei said and the sphere's consumed the heads of the civilians and then disappeared as the now headless people dropped dead "Heeheeheeheeh-AHAHAHAHAH. Excellent!" he cheered

"Well our job here is done" Cerberus said as he walked up holding Shibuki's body "You've had you're fun now lets go"

"Understood" Orin nodded

"Okay... I'm not done just yet but whatever" Grei said before snapping his fingers and the three where consumed in a dark sphere and disappeared with it

---

Somewhere on the continent, a certain Uchiha stood on a tree branch and stared off into the horizon "Something destructive is out there... two things... one felt almost familiar" Sasuke said to himself, Narrowing his eyes

He then disappeared in blur

---

_Naruto walked through a world of empty darkness. Every step he took would cause the dark ground beneath him to ripple like he was stepping in a thin layer of water_

_"Where am I.." The blonde asked himself as he looked around, a few seconds before a glint of light appeared ahead of him_

_"A light...? I hope that's not the light I think it is" He said as he began to walk towards it_

_After a short walk he came up to the light_

_The first thing he noticed was the black shintengan diamonds floating there in the pattern they would if they were in his eye with the light shining from behind it_

_"What is this...? The Shintengan?" He asked him self as he approached it. The shiny black obsidian-like Diamonds reflected his image_

_He stared over his mirror image in the center diamond "I don't get it... what am I supposed to do?"_

_'Understand...' he saw his reflection speak, but with a completely different voice... it was as if it was dozens of voices in one_

_"What..?" Naruto said in confusion "Understand what?" he questioned_

_'Understand...' His reflection repeated as it pointed behind him_

_Naruto turned to see the suffering and chained souls of countless Humans under a light, then another light lit up to the left, revealing the suffering souls of demons and the forsaken_

_The boy's eyes widened "What... I don't get it... why are there so many suffering souls?" he asked_

_'Understand...' His reflection repeated yet again before he turned back to look at it_

_"Understand WHAT?!" Naruto shouted_

_'UNDERSTAND!' his reflection yelled as the half on Naruto's left turned red and the half on his right turned blue_

_Naruto's eyes widened as his reflection turned into energy and then reached out of the black diamond and reached for Naruto_

_He tried to move but he felt his arms being restrained, he looked to see chains wrapped around both his arms and the chains lead to the human and demon souls "Why...?" he asked as his reflections hands grabbed his head 'UNDERSTAND!' It yelled again 'UNDERSTAND!'_

_Soon his reflection in the other four diamonds reached out and grabbed him_

_'UNDERSTAND!'_

---

A Few days had passed and at around noon on the third day Naruto fluttered his eyes open. He sat up looked around to Ino and Sakura cuddled together as they laid their heads on the bed from their chairs

He smiled softly "Thank you girls..." he said putting a hand on Ino's back

He stretched his arms and back and yawned "How long was I out...?" he asked himself "the last thing I remember is a red and blue light and immense pain..." he looked at his arms and hands

Ino lifted her head from the bed "Naruto... you're awake" she said before hopping up and hugging him tightly "My god you scared us..."

"I'm sorry Ino..." Naruto

"What happened?" Sakura asked as she rose her head up "Back there with that eruption of power?"

"I've felt the pain a couple of times since I first activated my Shintengan... it's like a headache but one that causes pain in my arms... my eyes burn, my arms feel like they're exploding, and my head feels like its being ripped in half..." He explained

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sakura asked angrily

"I didn't want to worry you guys..." He looked down

"Oh well you're okay and that's all that matters now" Ino said releasing her hug on him "I'll go tell the other you're awake. Tsunade wants to talk to you" she said as she walked out of the room

After a few minutes Tsunade walked in with the girls right behind her who all darted past her and dive tackled naruto with relief

"You're okay!" Hinata cheered

Naruto was buried under them "I was until you tackled me..." he mumbled underneath them, one of his arms out of the pile and twitching

---

After a few minutes of that Naruto was sitting in bed with bite marks and kiss marks over his face and body

"Naruto can you explain to me what happened" Tsunade asked

"Not really... I don't know why this is happening to me..." he said looking at his arms "But I'll get through it and figure it out one way or another" Naruto said

"Good... and its time to take action... I've received a message... the Mizukage, Hokage, and Kazekage are all going to have a meeting here in Konoha. The idea behind this to form an alliance between the three remaining great shinobi villages and the leaders of the rain, grass and star. We'll amass our numbers and come up with a battle plan to fight the Blood Angel. We're getting ready for war"

"what about the waterfall village?" Naruto asked

Tsunade shook her head "The Hidden Waterfall village was destroyed. No survivors, the messenger sent to tell them of our strategy meeting returned with the information this morning" She said grimly

Naruto clenched the bed cover in his fist "Dammit... what did they do to deserve that..?" he cursed as tears began to fall onto the bed

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said

"We'll stop him... Don't worry Naruto" Minato said, walking into the room "With a force like that I think we can manage"

"Right..." Naruto said still crying and looking down. He didn't really believe it himself

---

Dark clouds filled the sky of Iwa as Daignmone sat on a rock overlooking the rock country. He held his hand out and looked at it as it crackled with red electricity which he released into the sky... disappearing in the clouds "The time has almost come... Soon the greatest war will be born... and I'll be at the head of it all" he grinned evilly, just before a dark sphere appeared behind him, revealing, Orin, Grei, and Cerberus who was carrying Shibuki

"Here you go boss..." Cerberus said throwing shibuki's body to the ground next to The Blood Angel

"Excellent work. I had no doubt that you would be successful" He said standing up and holding his hand over Shibuki's body before red lightning shot from his hand and reduced his body to ash

"If he wasn't dead already he sure as hell is now" Grei said

"Enough of this... we have things to do... empires to crush..." Daignmone said evilly "Oh yeah and beer and liquor to drink... oooo and women too hee-hee" he said with glee in his voice as he rubbed his hands together, as sweat beads went down the three other demons heads

---

Night fell over Konoha. Tsunade had left Naruto's house and The blonde teen was in the bedroom with the five girls

"Then its decided..." Naruto stood up and looked at them "We're going to Iwa ourselves to stop The Blood Angel"

"We can't stop you so we're going with" Sakura said with a smile

"but this is no game..." Ino said "We're dealing with god knows what"

"Ino-kuns right" Tenten said "we'll be in trouble if we're not careful and plan out what we're doing"

"I can help with that" Hinata said "My Byakugan wont let anyone get within three hundred feet of us"

"Okay then" Temari said "Get your stuff together ladies and gentleman" she said standing up from the bed

"Me and Ino will take care of the wounded" Sakura said

"Right" Ino nodded

Minato leaned against the wall outside of the room as he shook his head "fools... walking right into deaths embrace..." he said and then sighed a puff of stress from his mouth before walking into the room

"You guys aren't going anywhere..." Minato said

"Don't try to stop us dad" Naruto said

"you guys aren't going anywhere... without me" Minato added with a grin as he crossed his arms. "I'll bring Yugito along. We'll need all the help we can get"

"Good" Naruto grinned

"Tsunade-chan's really not going to like this" Minato shook his head

---

After Naruto and the girls got their gear and supplies ready they met with Yugito and Minato near the front gate, which was closed due to the recent Blood Angel incident

"Ready kids?" Yugito asked

"As we'll ever be" Naruto replied

"Good" Minato said "Be ready for the fight of you lives"

"Right!" They all nodded

Naruto stared into the sky "_We'll stop him... we'll definitely stop him... Before this war even begins_..." he thought

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

NOTE: I hope you enjoyed this update. It's been a while so if anyone's even still reading this thank you and I hope life's been kind to you. (I'll update as soon as I can)

-Later


	23. Pulling the Strings

**_THE BLOOD ANGEL_**

**_CHAPTER 23: PULLING THE STRINGS_**

**_

* * *

_**

NOTE: Okay well first off... I'm back. Been a while but any fans of this still reading and happy I updated should be thanking the FF user 'Craine' for more or less forcing me to do this lol. giving me a prototype to work with. and this is what you get. Enjoy.

* * *

The vile Demonic Menace, Daignmone, had finally finished his final shot of Sake at the, now conquered, Iwagakure's local pub.

Despite the traditional result of twenty seven shots, The Blood Angel felt absolutely no different from four hours earlier. Only emptiness accompanied him as he stared lifelessly unto the small glass.

"God... dammit. I'm actually bored now.", he sighed to himself, "Guess its to be expected, though. After all, I've been wasting away at this cesspool of igneous deformity for longer than I would have hoped."

Placing the shot-glass aside, Daignmone flipped a coin unto the counter-top.

"Thanks bar-keep...", he said as he left the bar, actually forgetting that he'd long-since killed everyone who worked there.

Now outside, the red haired half-breed stared into the darkened sky; noting the red bolts of lightening eating away at the atmosphere above. For the first time in quite some time, Daignmone's nostalgic nature turned sour as he envisioned the object of his campaign.

"Yes, I know Father It's not quite what you wanted but trust me. I'm close... So very close. Soon, your dreams and mine, will rise to the surface, and the new age, the age of new life, will come."

Daignmone closed his demonic eyes and listened to the roars of thunder echo across the land of Iwagakure no Sato. Unfortunately for him, it seemed that he'd not be able to enjoy himself any longer. At least not until he had obtained what he had stayed there for.

Pulling him from his trace-like state, were the voices of his Demon Generals.

"Hey, Boss-man. We combed the village for any stragglers like you said.", Neruneia said, "As we thought, there were no remaining survivors aside from the ones we spared."

The fiendish females beside the ex-merchant nodded in affirmation, but soon noticed their master's unusual demeanor.

"My Lord? What's wrong?", Sorayomi called out.

"I'm not even buzzed.", the Blood Angel replied.

"Not even-... What?", Kumoyomi asked.

Daignmone turned to them with a very scathing frown, causing all three of them to jump back a little.

"I've chugged an equivalent of three bottles of the best Sake this pathetic village had to offer, and I don't even FUCKING feel it!", he snapped with a menacing twitch from his eye.

"Whoa! Daignmone-sama, you alright? You're, uh... you're not yourself.", Neruneia said.

"It's been almost two days... Two days, and I've been unable to enjoy myself as I usually do, because I cannot advance. And I'm unable to advance until those miserable derelicts show up.", Daignmone explained.

Sorayomi and Kumoyomi marched to their dark master's side, latching unto his arms to sooth him.

"You're referring the Fox-brat and his little posse, yeah?", Sorayomi asked.

The black-clad warrior nodded.

"Hey, Boss. If I may. Why don't you just send a squad of some of the Iwa-lambs we've enslaved? Chances of them dying in battle are high, anyway.", Neruneia suggested coldly.

"Ah, Neruneia. You're so cute, when you can't think.", the Blood Angel said, "Not only will we need them in the great war that is to come, but if either of them survived long enough to discover what they'd be searching for, mutiny would become far to plausible. When we're talking about humans and demons, _believe _me, the concept is just-... Dammit. Well its fucked. Lets just say that."

Kumoyomi nuzzled against Daignmone's arm.

"You don't trust any of us... do you?", she questioned rather dejectedly.

"No... Not to that extent.", he answered blatantly.

"Ouch... That hurts, Boss."

In that very instant, Daignmone was struck by an _enormous _sensation. A jolt of excitement coursed through him as he sensed something truly incredible. With broadened eyes and a sudden renewal of energy, the ruthless half-breed turned toward the direction it came from.

"Well, WHAT do we HAVE HERE?!", he yelled, startling his underlings.

The Demon Generals warily stared at their lord as they noted the infectiously lustful look in his eyes. He had just detected something of great power.

"Hohohohooo.. There are two of them. No, there are _three_. And they're strong... so very strong, mehehehehehehe.", he chuckled as he absently stumbled forward due to the excitement.

Sorayomi, Kumoyomi and Neruneia dared not speak a word to distract Daignmone from his little.. moment, in fear of incurring his wrath should they ruin it for him. The evil seed's chuckle morphed to a spine chilling cackle before he hunched over and sprouted his foreboding wings of blood.

"Oh, yeah! _I'm _BACK, baby!", he declared, hoisting himself from the ground and taking mach-3 flight toward the source of the power.

Now left with nothing to do... again... the three demons stared blankly after the soaring Daignmone, simultaneously letting it go.

"Soooo... who wants to put some of the Iwa-lambs through some drill exercises?", Neruneia suggested.

"We're in.", the devilish divas chimed.

--

Outskirts of Iwa...

The mysterious masked Akatsuki legionnaire, Tobi, sat idly upon a rock as he conversed with two of his colleagues.

"So, you've seen what this... 'Blood Angel' is capable of, huh?", an auburn haired man with multiple piercings and strange light purple eyes asked.

"Indeed. His senses are not to be trifled with. He was more than able to detect and out maneuver me. Plus, his regenerative capabilities are beyond anything I've ever seen.", Tobi answered.

"As far as I've been able to gather, he has conquered both Kumogakure and Iwagakure. But he seems to have slowed his advances for unknown reasons.", a woman with purple hair informed as the single lip-piercing danced with her sentence.

"It may have something to do with his erratic behavior when I first discovered his whereabouts. It seemed that he was at his wits end searching for something important to him.", Tobi said.

"Is this why you summoned us; to inform us of this?", the spiky haired auburn asked.

"That is correct. Considering what he has been able to do with little effort, I'd advise not testing him, as that could prove disastrous for Akatsuki. This is obviously a creature that has great power. Exercise extreme caution."

"Should we ever encounter this Blood Angel, might we throw in a proposal?", the purple haired woman suggested, "Perhaps indulge him in our plans for the sake of camaraderie?"

Tobi tapped upon the chin of his mask in thought.

"Do not jump into that idea too soon. If we are to remain neutral to him, or otherwise peaceful, simply imply that our goals are... similar, in a way; inform him of the Akatsuki Organization. Any direct threat, or attack upon him, is absolutely not an option."

At this point, the man of many piercings grew a bit skeptical.

"Surely you're not suggesting that this demon is so strong, he could wipe all of us out. He's only one being."

Tobi turned toward his fellow Akatsuki.

"Pein... _don't_ underestimate him.", he sternly enforced, "I mean it."

It was at that very moment, that all of them were stricken by a phenomenal sensation. Jerking their sight to the south, the three Akatsuki quickly spotted a distant spec in the sky.

"God dammit. Faster than I expected.", Tobi cursed as he prepared for departure.

"Hold on. Where are you going?", Pein demanded.

"Believe me. If he sees me before any negotiations are met, who knows what he'd try. Good luck to you both... you'll need it."

With that, Tobi vanished from the area and left his colleagues to face the acrimony of Daignmone. Though, they had no time to deliberate on the subject, as the Blood Angel drew ever-closer to them.

"The air is growing dense."

"Yes... it is, Konan.", Pein concurred, faintly detecting the scent of blood.

Finally, the winged enigma made his appearance before Konan and Pein, coming to a complete stop in the air. Daignmone looked down at the two, concluding that they were definitely the one's he had sensed moments ago.

"Hmm... Where's the other one? I'm certain that I sensed _three _strong forces here.", the red haired half-breed thought aloud, "Oh, well. I suppose I can entertain myself with these two."

Daignmone descended to the ground, landing before Konan and Pein. He smiled eagerly as he stared unto their eyes, and his opposites stood ready.

"You must be... the Blood Angel. We've been expecting you.", Pein stated.

Daignmone flinched back with blatant surprise at this.

"Oh, is _that _right? Normally, I'm the one who displays my commonly misplaced interest in someone who hasn't the bloodiest clue why I would say something like that... But I digress; is there something that I should be made aware of?"

Pein hastily withdrew a hidden blade from his black cloak, stirring a bit of curiosity within Daignmone.

"You could say that...", Pein said as he jammed the blade into the ground and knelt before the red-winged protagonist, "We understand that you've orchestrated quite a strenuous campaign as of late. Therefore, perhaps you'd be interested in an offer."

With his interest slightly piqued, the Blood Angel summoned his signature Ketsukiri to his grasp, and mimicked Pein's gesture.

"I'm listening..."

Konan, holding her calm and seemingly depressed exterior, stood ready for any hidden deception.

"You seek control, don't you? Control of all things in this world?", Pein asked.

"Hmhmhm. In a way, I suppose."

"What would you say if you and I were after the same thing?"

"Well, I'd probably say that you're full of shit, until you've given me a reason to believe you. So far, I'm not convinced of resisting the soul-devouring urge of tearing this blade from the ground and gutting you like the pathetic fish you are-continue..."

Pein's eyes narrowed upon the opposition, noting his strangely laid-back tone. Despite his free-spirited demeanor, however, he could sense Daignmone's inner-nature simply by staring into his fiendish eyes.

"We, too, desire control of this world and all of its people's. We have existed among the inner-workings of Society, building our forces and solidifying our foundation. We are the Akatsuki.", Pein said.

Daignmone perked an eyebrow at this.

"Akatsuki, eh? I'm intrigued. Explain what it is you 'Akatsuki' do.", he requested.

"I've explained all you need to know in the grand scheme of things, Blood Angel. I only wish for you to consider this proposal.", Pein said.

Daignmone smirked a little.

"Let me guess. You're growing nervous of my conquest and are trying to save your own asses by coaxing me into consulting with your little group... I'm flattered." He mocked

A slight twinge of annoyance tugged at Pein's conscience at that remark, but he wisely remained silent as he awaited the half-demon's elaboration.

"Or perhaps there's something more to this offer than you're telling me. Out with it, Strange One. What is it that you want from me?", the Blood Angel demanded.

The auburn Akatsuki Leader fought off his flustering headache at Daignmone's straight-forward attitude, and wanted to be done with it already.

"An alliance. You have resources. We have resources. And we're after the same thing, are we not? There is only one thing we would request of you, should you choose to accept."

Pein became silent as though awaiting Daignmone's answer. And for a time, the red haired fiend gave it some actual thought.

"Hahahahahaha! Strange One I sense dedication... , I'll give you that. But..." Daignmone leaned forward and whispered in to Pein's cautious ear "Is that dedication really to domination? Meheheheheh."

Pein's eyes widened for a short second before narrowing them and he looked at Daignmone wearily

Daignmone Leaned back "Very well, then. I accept your offer.", Daignmone said happily, "However, there is one thing I would like from the two of _you_, in exchange for my services."

Both Konan and Pein carefully studied the Blood Angel's person as they awaited his counter-offer.

"A Test of Valor. I see that you are very strong. You've, indeed, become very powerful in your years. I am uncertain of your intentions should you survive this, but rest assured that I will lift my sword for the sake of Akatsuki when you succeed... _If _you succeed, that is. Mehehehehe."

Pein and his female companion immediately went into yellow alert.

Daignmone dissipated his blade of blood and stood tall, as did his new acquaintance. The free-lancing hybrid's fingers glowed with a brilliant red light, before a peculiar red crystal materialized in his grip.

"What are your names?"

"... I am Pein."

"... My name is Konan."

The Blood Angel smiled.

"I am Daignmone. Konan, Pein... I'll remember to engrave that on your tombstones should you die here."

Daignmone abruptly tossed the crystal high into the air, before expanding his malevolent wings and launching himself away from that area as fast as he could. Though confused by this action, Konan and Pein stood their ground and braced themselves for anything that was to come.

The very instant the red crystal crashed to the ground, a radical display of light surfed through the ground. Alerted, the two Akatsuki Shinobi watched the sporadic rays of light expand across the entire area; farther than the eye could see.

It was only a matter of time when the two realized that they were standing on a gigantic sealing symbol.

They retreated far away from the center of it all, standing upon high hills to gauge the symbol.

"Strange... Its a containment seal.", Pein deduced.

"Yes, but... a containment for what?"

It was then that a cluster of light, forming a make-shift dial, began spinning and clicking in seemingly random directions. Four surrounding clusters of light methodically clicked back and the center of the symbol coiled open, expelling flames and dense, heavy, red chakra.

A massive, earth quaking roar thundered across the rocky lands of Tsuchi no Kuni.

"W-What the Hell?!", Pein exclaimed.

Just then, a huge... enormous... _gargantuan _hand reached out of the opening. The two Akatsuki had to jump even further out of harms way to avoid being crushed. And as they soared through the air, now sweating bullets of anxiety, Konan and Pein witnessed the gigantic, dark beast that was connected to that hand, emerge, pulling itself from the opening to what seemed like Hell itself.

"What in God's name IS that thing?!", Konan shrieked in terror.

"That... That must be our test of Valor."

--

Iwagakure no Sato...

All was dark and dead at the nearly decimated rock village.

The string of destruction, caused by the Blood Angel's onslaught, laid across all that constructed Iwa's once glorious architecture. Painted with blood and withered bodies, Iwa stood crumbled beneath the blackened sky, illuminated only by the flashes of red lightning that ravaged the skies above.

Naruto, his future wives, his Father, Minato, alongside his assistant, Nii Yugito, witnessed this first-hand.

Having finally arrived at their destination, in the hopes of tracking down the Blood Angel himself, the squad used the highest level of caution as they advanced toward the Gates of Iwa. Stepping over dead Shinobi corpses.

As Naruto, his father and Temari acted as the Vanguards of the advance, Sakura, Ino and Yugito remained hidden among the corresponding mountains, while Hinata and Tenten took the high-ground for scouting and sniping purposes.

Through communication mics, Hinata gave the 'all clear' before the Vanguards proceeded through the gates... which were predictably unlocked.... probably due to being blown to pieces

Once inside, Naruto, Minato and Temari relaxed somewhat as they detected no life-signs what-so-ever. The results stood clear. With a heavy heart, Minato lifted the mic connected to the collar of his jacket.

"Regroup, everyone... Regroup.", the blonde Drainage said.

In a matter of seconds, the other Shinobi appeared beside the rest, and took their eye-full of the destruction.

Knowing that time was of the essence, however, they swallowed their pity for the destroyed village, and moved forward with caution. As they continued onward, they glimpsed the true girth of the havoc.

"This wasn't a battle... it was genocide" Hinata said solemnly

The darkened skies and furious lightning told a rather hellish story behind the Rock Village's condition. Even Minato was slightly moved.

_"Good God... Even Iwa didn't deserve such a horrible fate...", _he thought.

Naruto's will was greatly tested as he resisted the urge to throw his arms skyward, and howl for retribution.

_"How could anyone do this... to all of these innocent people?", _he thought as his fists tightened.

Hinata muffled a gasp of terror when she saw many young children scattered among the body-count of the slaughtered villagers. They all did well to remain strong in the face of such blackened annihilation, no matter how disturbing it was.

After a few minutes of travel, the squad stopped, and Minato gave Naruto a rather assuring stare. Nodding in agreement, the Jinchuuriki lifted the Ram hand seal to focus, and activated his mysterious doujutsu, the Shintengan.

The others eagerly waited for Naruto to relay any information... but received only a curse of anger.

"Naruto-kun? What is it? What do you see?", Ino asked.

"They... They're still screaming... crying for mercy.", Naruto said.

Through the eyes of the Shintengan, the young Genin was able to see the residual energies of every spirit around them, and could hear the cries of those who were slaughtered during the Blood Angel's attack.

Even the children received no mercy by the hands of Daignmone's demonic forces.

More disturbing, still, was the sight of many Kumogakure Shinobi aiding this dreadful cause. This only fueled Naruto's righteous anger toward their enemy.

"Its... Its just as the message read back at the village.", Naruto said, deactivating his doujutsu, "He already has an army to lead. An army of Kumo Nin. They've helped cause all of this senseless destruction."

Minato grimaced at this fact.

"If that's true, than there's no doubt that he's enslaved a number of Iwa Nin as well, fortifying his army... That clever bastard.", he said.

A distorted shadow dashed across the squad's path.

Now on full alert, they readily divided into their previous groups and rushed to any vantage-points , Minato and Temari withdrew their weapons and steadily advanced toward the source of the disturbance.

All was, again, quiet, but a swift rush of murderous intent thickened the air, encouraging a sharper edge to their focus.

As such, two of the Vanguards divided from Minato to gain the element of surprise should he be attacked. The blue eyed Raikage advanced further, and stopped dead-center at an intersecting cross-walk.

He knew the dangers of this position, all too well. Entrusting his fate in the abilities of his team.

Like a sitting duck, Minato stood firm, awaiting any sort of assault.

As expected, he sensed a swift attack from the rear. And the moment he turned around, he was met with the sight of Neruneia's grueling, saber-tooth fangs and claws.

Minato could only smile as the saber-tooth were-hound was thwarted by an enormously powerful gust of wind, sending him on his way into a nearby building.

Looking skyward, Minato gazed upon two winged figures, circling him vicariously. By the illuminating whim of red lightning, Sorayomi and Kumoyomi dived in for the assault.

Yet again, Minato smiled as one of the female assailants were thrown wildly off course by an even sort of senbon and kunai (Tenten), whilst the second was simply thwarted with a chakra-enhanced knee to the face. Courtesy of Sakura.

Minato felt a great sense of pride in his son's future wives.

_"Sure knows how to pick 'em. Just like his old man.", _he thought.

Hasty to the task, Neruneia, Sorayomi and Kumoyomi regrouped before their opposition, as did the Konoha squad. With weapons, fangs and claws drawn to the ready, both sides faced off.

"So, you must be looking for Lord Daignmone.", Neruneia stated with his ferociously demonized tone.

"If you know where he is, then _start _talkin', Mutt-face!", Naruto shouted.

"Hmm. Loud-mouthed. Short-temper. Looks like an idiot... You must be the little brat that Daignmone-sama beat to near-death at the Nami no Kuni.", Sorayomi deduced.

"Ah! It would appear that his instincts of your inevitable arrival were dead accurate. Like a moth to a flame.", Kumoyomi concurred with an unnerving lick of her lips.

Naruto clinched his teeth in annoyance at the demons' non-caring attitude.

"Hey! Stop talking like you're in control! Tell us where your freak of a master is, or ELSE!", he threatened loudly.

Minato resisted face-palming himself at his son's hot-headed nature.

"Cool it Naruto. Don't let them get under your skin.", he silently warned.

"And exactly what do you hope to accomplish, boy? Do you actually believe you can do anything to stop him? You hopeless IDIOT!", Neruneia mocked heartily.

"You're just one kid and a bunch of worthless losers who actually think they can make a difference in all of this. Just look at what you're up against!", Sorayomi added.

"A mere squad of eight, and you've fooled yourselves into thinking you can actually walk away from this? Daignmone-sama will be pleased to listen to your squeals for mercy when he's finished with you.", Kumoyomi smirked confidently.

At this point, even the cool-headed members of the squad felt a little tested. Now put yourself in Naruto's shoes... and try to understand why he was now marching toward the demons; steaming pissed.

"I'm only gonna say it once more... Where--is--Daignmone?!?!", Naruto howled.

"Bitch-Bitch-Moan-Moan.", Sorayomi mocked with a careless twirl of her wrist.

The three Demon Generals shared a good laugh at the blonde Genin, seeming to actually want to get his goat. Unfortunately for Naruto, many of his opponents over his career, seemed to be _very _good that.

Eh! N-Naruto, wait!", Sakura shrieked when she saw her future husband dash at the demons like a mad-man.

"I've had about all I can STAND FROM YOU!!!", Naruto yelled. "What you've done is UNFORGIVABLE!"

The Demon Generals leaped out of harm's way, landing atop a nearby building, looking down on the opposition.

"Well, you'll never beat him like that, kid. But I'll tell you what. If you truly want another shot at our lord and master, then perhaps you'd be willing to make a wager.", Neruneia challenged.

Sorayomi and Kumoyomi chuckled before taking flight above their heads.

"Beyond Iwagakure, to the North, there is a mountain. Unlike all others, this one actually has vegetation and life growing upon it. Trust me, you can't miss it. Once there, you must locate an opening. There, you will find us. But only after enduring trials the likes of which you have never experienced before, will we... enlighten you on the information you desire!"

"STOP FUCKING AROUND! THIS ISN'T A GAME!!" Naruto shouted

"It's as much of a game as we make it you little whelp" Sorayomi said

"Enough!" Neruneia inhaled an obscene amount of air before roaring at the squad. Barely able to avoid it in time, the ground beneath them was obliterated and the winged divas flew off and The saber toothed demon vanished in a blur.

"Don't run from us, you COWAAAARDS!!!", Naruto shouted again.

With an evil cackle from the lot of them, the demonic trio continued their retreat in the direction instructed.

Now, with a new obstacle in sight, Naruto and the others were faced with a difficult decision. With no knowledge of The Blood Angel's whereabouts, the choice they make could either lead them to there destination... or their gruesome fates.

--

... Twenty-four hours later...

Bloodied and exhausted of nearly all of their chakra and strength, Konan and Pein continued their increasingly fruitless fight for survival against the gargantuan monstrosity summoned after the Blood Angel's retreat.

Despite their superb skills and tactics against this monster, the duo realized the futility of their front. Understanding, soon into their struggle, that the only other option was to survive.

Fleeing from the area was not an option. For, the humongous containment seal, prevented any and all possible escape.

After hours, upon hours, upon hours of strategic combat against the impenetrable giant constructed of flesh, wing and claw, Konan and Pein had reached their limit.

But the gigantic demon's tireless assault, crushed any chance of rest for the two. No matter how many convenient and/or ingenious hiding places they discovered, they would always be flushed out, via the demon itself, or the endless legions of Hell Sprites it'd beckon to its aid.

Any Genjutsu was utterly useless.

The Akatsuki Nin were grateful that the towering beast could only stand in one place, as half of it's body was bound in the fiery depths from which it came.

You could imagine Pein's displeasure, realizing that he and his female companion were running from a creature that couldn't even travel.

On the verge of passing out, Konan and Pein stood weakened before this mighty demon, gauging it's oncoming fist as they prepped a (useless) counter-attack.

Jumping just in the nick of time, they escaped the earth-shattering impact, both dashing up along the massive arm.

After falling for this trick more times than it could tolerate, the gigantic demon hoisted his limb off the ground before it's miniature prey got too far, resulting in Pein expended hundreds of feet into the air, and Konan forced to disperse into several origami birds.

Lifting its enormous arms, the monstrous demon clapped its hands unto the airborne Pein, expelling a massive, thundering rumble across the land.

It was only a few seconds before the monster saw the very same Shinobi standing at the end of it's elongated snout.

Enraged, the brutish fiend blindly struck itself in the face, missing Pein by a mile. With a chance to strike, the auburn man sought to make it count, digging deep to gather a large some of chakra one last time.

"Got to time this just right!", he grunted.

With aim true and ready, Pein's hands glowed with a brilliant white energy.

"Now!!"

Unfortunately for Pein, the demon blew an obscenely powerful puff of air towards him, utterly destroying his balance.

The giant gave a crooked smile before reeling an arm back, and crunching together a mighty fist, creating a shockwave doing so. Roaring with the infallible dominance it was made of, the monstrosity launched it's fist toward the now TERRIFIED Pein.

His only instinct was throwing his arms before himself to cushion the oncoming blow... before he and the fist made a brutal connection. A connection that sent Pein flying straight into the barrier that bound them all.

Now broken and raddled by the force and power of the containment spell combined with the force of impact, Pein's motionless form free-fell to rocky grounds below.

It was at this time that Konan rematerialized in the air.

"NO!!!!", she shrieked.

Before Konan knew it, her body was instantly constricted from both sides; binding her arms together, as she felt the last remnants of her strength leave her.

She choked in pain before slowly peeling her eyes open. It was to her absolute horror, that she realized the monstrous demon held her between its thumb and index, as it glared unto her.

**_"BRRAAHAH-HAH-HAH-HAAAA! PUNY INSECT! I CRUSH YOU!"_**

True to it's word, Konan's body received one slight squeeze from the demon... slight for _it_... crushing for her.

The purple haired kunoichi yelled and howled in agony at the pressure of her arms driving into her ribs. Revealing a sadistic nature to it, the Herculean beast repeated his previous action.

Konan regurgitated blood in response.

Ready to end this long struggle, the demon dropped the crushed woman to the ground, watching make a near-fatal landing on her back. It cackled again, sending deep rumbles throughout the mountainous region.

From the outside of the containment seal, the evil Daignmone sat at the plateau of a rocky hill smiling.

"Hmhmhm. I'm amazed they lasted as long as they did... against the almighty Hiyami no Maki." He said before expanding his wings and looking to the east and seeing the sun peeking some of its dawn light through the foreboding clouds. the enormous monster did the same and looked to the sky before looking down at the beaten and bruised prey in between his fingers. He then flicked his wrist and finger sending Konan's body flying into the containment barrier

A shock wave of energy and red electricity rippled out upon her impact, before her lifeless body dropped to the ground with a painful thud

**_"BRAAHAA-HAA-HAA!!"_** The beast bellowed as he began to glow red and his body slowly turned into red energy which then began to collect into a glare in his forehead region. The enormous beast vanished into the glare which quickly floated down into the center of the enormous seal. Instantly the seal began lock and turning before it receded to the middle and returned back to a red crystal laying on the ground

Daignmone flapped his wings and rose to the air. He flew down and over to the two Akatsuki duo. Landing next to Konan's body. He then noticed his crystal, only in time to see its bright red color fade and its surface crack. It broke to pieces and released a slight ember of red chakra, which quickly faded

"K-Konan... you b-bastard... y-you Killed her... I'll make you suffer for t-this..." Pein growled as he dragged himself towards Daignmone

The Blood Angel tilted his "She's not dead you idiot..." He said

"She will be in a few minutes!" Pein barked angrily "And there's nothing I can do without chakra"

"Calm down lover boy.... sheesh..." Daignmone said before kneeling down over Konan and placing his hand on her back

"What are you doing to her?"

Daignmone moved his hand to her mouth and used his index and ring fingers to wipe some of her blood off. He looked at it and rubbed it between his fingers as red energy lit the blood up. The energy soon consumed his hand

The Blood angel closed his eyes "Two cracked vertebra, three cracked ribs, one broken rib, a partially collapsed left lung, internal bleeding and flooding of the lungs. Nothing I can't fix" He said before opening his eyes

"How can you tell that?" Pein demanded, feeling as though he were being taunted

"Fist... I want you to tell me why you hide behind the lie of world domination when your eyes, though stern and cold, tell a different story..." Daignmone said

"I-I don't know what your talking about..." Pain said through a strained breath

"you can't lie to me boy... I see right through you and your strange eyes. You want something bigger than anything for yourself... you want peace don't you?"

Pein narrowed his eyes

"I knew it... Every creature's blood tells a story... I can just read those stories" He explained as he raised his glowing red hand up and dropped his palm on Konan's back. Her body lit up with a red glow and chakra which consumed her. Red electricity crackled around all her open wounds and as if they were stitches pulled the wounds closed and they all healed almost instantly. A final wave of chakra pulse from her before the light faded

Konan immediately coughed and gagged as she pushed her upper body up with her arms, breathing heavily with sweat running down her face "I-I'm... Okay..?" She panted

Pein's eyes widened. He'd never seen any medical jutsu heal wounds like that so fast... "_What IS this guy...?" _He thought

Daignmone turned his head to Pein "Now it's your turn" He said as he reached his hand towards him

---

Naruto's group stood in front of a cave opening. The only cliff side with vines growing on it... what little there were of course

"Okay... This obviously a trap" Temari said

"That isn't going stop me" Naruto replied quickly before walking into the dark tunnel

"Naruto!" Minato called "Dimmit... do you WANT to die?" He said before running in after his son

"Dammit... guess we're going in anyways" Tenten said

"Naruto! You IDIOT!" Sakura yelled as the girls ran in

---

Deep within the rain country, atop a balcony stood the mysterious Tobi, who gazed into the partly cloudy sky. "It hasn't rained since I got back. I wonder if Pein and Konan are dead..." He thought to himself. Just then a drop of water smacked into the forehead of his mask. Then another and another.

Drip by drip the rain started up again, and the clouds darkened, covering the sky

"Mmhh... At Least I know Pein is alive now..."

"Madara!" Came a sudden voice behind Tobi

The orange masked man didn't turned his head to look at the person stepping from the shadows inside the room the balcony protruded from

"What is it Itachi?" He asked

"The statue... the king of hell statue in the lower levels..."

"What about it? You know that you should just wait for Pein. That is _his_ 'pet' project after" Madara replied

"It cracked!" Itachi said firmly

Though it was unseen Madara's eyes widened under his mask "It WHAT!?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

Well folks I hope you enjoyed this. Thanks for readying

-Later


	24. Inheritances

**_THE BLOOD ANGEL_**

**_CHAPTER 24: INHERITANCES_**

* * *

Authors Note: Okay people... I have finally decided to continue writing this. Its time for the final climax of the story. It is down the the last 5 maybe 6 chapters! So buckle your seat belts people, its about to get wild. Enjoy!

* * *

Naruto, Minato, Yugito, and the 5 woman destine to be Naruto's wives, slowly and with trepidation, walked deeper into the cave. The light of the entrance growing weaker and more distant, the farther they went.

"We're gonna need some light up ahead. Minato pulled out a small scroll and opened it before biting his thumb and pressing the blood onto the sealing sign it contained. In a small puff of smoke a hand full of Kunai with paper tags tied to them appeared.

Minato pulled one back and threw it ahead of the group, it stuck into one of the shadowy rock faces ahead of them. The kage quickly held up two fingers "Guiding Light" he said and the tag attached to the kunai lit up like a bright street light.

A portion cave tunnel ahead of them became revealed. It was lined with a countless tangle of root and vine.

"Whats with this mountain?" Sakura asked in confusion. "Everything else is baron... except this place"

Temari pulled out a kunai and scraped some bark off a root and inspected it "...I get a strange feeling in my body when I hold this. Something weird is going on here..." she deduced.

"Ya think?" Yugito mocked sarcastically, receiving a glare from Temari "Those demons lured us here for a reason and I'm willing to bet whatever that reason is, is probably what made these roots"

Sakura noticed something on one of the roots, putting her finger on it "Hey everyone, check this out..."

Everyone turned their attention to the pink haired kunoichi, then to what she was pointing at. They all came closer to see what had caught the attention of their companion.

"Its an inscription carved into the root" Ino said upon observing it closer. "To save a brother, to save a foe..." She quoted it out loud.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked with concern and confusion.

"You expect us to know?" Yugito retorted.

"Hmmm commit it to memory people, it may be a clue" Minato said. Before bopping Yugito in the back of her head "And stop with attitude!" He said sternly.

"Let's just keep going" Naruto interrupted before he continued heading further into the eerie depths of the unknown tunnel.

Hinata gulped before activating her Byakugan to be safe, even though it's vision can not penetrate rock.

As they walked Ino leaned towards Sakura to whisper to her. "Naruto seem a little..." She trailed off trying to word it right.

"Pissed?" Sakura whispered back.

"Yeah..."

"Ohhhh yeah... I'm afraid that if he gets angrier, something bad is gonna happen." Sakura said in a scared and sad tone.

The rest of the group followed suit. As they reached the limit of the light provided by Minato's kunai, the kage threw another ahead of them, repeating the process, as they went.

A dripping noise began to come into ear shot. "There's water here?" Ino asked

"It's getting louder..." Hinata commented. Just before she noticed another carving on a root. "G-Guys... I found another inscription!"

"What's it say?" Tenten asked, with curiosity in her voice.

Hinata read it for everyone "Commit to one and the lose the greater. To commit to the greater and prevent the fall..."

"Oh boy another cryptic message..." Temari scoffed.

"It could be a puzzle... I like puzzles!" Tenten said, optimistically.

A few more minutes of travel had passed before Minato tossed yet another kunai, causing light to finally reveal more of the tunnel.

Naruto felt a sharp pain in his head and he pinched the bridge of his nose and put his other hand on the wall of the cave to stabilize himself. "Not now..." he grunted quietly.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Sakura asked as she came up and put her hand on his back.

"Yeah, I'm fine... just a bit of a headache." He said as he opened his eyes. "We can't stop now..."

Naruto pushed off the wall and kept going. Sakura looked at her future husband with concern. The group shared a look of worry amongst each other before reluctantly following the young Jinchuuriki.

Minato tossed another kunai ahead of them once more to light their path, all while the dripping noise grew louder. Every few seconds... drip... drip... drip...

The group continued quietly walking through the depths of the tunnel before Temari broke the silence "How deep does this tunnel go?" she questioned.

"I don't know..." Tenten answered "But I know how deep _your_ tunnel goes" she teased.

Temari's face turned a light shade of red and her face took on a look of anger "HEY!"

The others began to chuckle.. save for a very angry and oblivious Naruto.

* * *

Neruneia, while in human form, walked up to the entrance of the cave and peered his empty eyes inside. "Fools... No idea what you're getting into..." He said to himself, just before the two harpies flew in from above and landed next to him. They quickly changed into their human forms.

"They take the bait?" Sorayomi asked with a deviant glee.

"Like moths to a flame..." Nerunei answered, a dark sneer crossing his face.

"Daignmone will be happy with us... Where is he anyways? I miss him" Kumoyomi cooed.

"I'm not sure... not like it matters you're gonna have to get in line, he's mine first" Sorayomi said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Like hell he is..." The other harpie growled

"Well you can't stop me..."

"ARGH will you worthless wenches, stop your insensate pattering!?" Neruneia snapped at the females, making them flinch.

"Sheesh... what crawled up your rectum and exploded?" Sorayomi said, meekly.

"We're on the verge of accomplishing our goals and all you two whores are concerned about is jumping Daignmone's dick. Stop being yourselves... just for one day will you?"

"You're just jealous that we don't want YOUR dick..." Kumoyomi remarked, with a smirk of superiority.

Neruneia's eyes twitched and his face began to crack while he grabbed fistfuls of his hair, trying to pull it out. He stopped himself and sighed before turning his gaze skyward. "God... is this my punishment for betraying mankind? to have to endure the ignorance of uneducated whores for the rest of time?"

"Don't seem too upset about it my friend" A voice said and they turned to see Daignmone hovering just inches off the ground, with the gentle beat of his wings.

"Thank god... you're back... I was on the verge of ripping the jugular veins out of the necks of your whores" Neruneia said with great relief

Daignmone chuckled before Kumoyomi retorted "Hey fuck you fur-face... you wish you could kill us"

"Oh my dears... Neruneia would shred you both like unwanted credit cards" Daignmone said as he lowered himself all the way to the ground and retracted his wings.

"C-Credit cards...?" The females asked in unison.

"An explanation for another time" Daignmone smirked as he waved it off.

"Why is it that you seem to have all these inside jokes? and who the hell are they with?" Neruneia scratched the back of his head.

"The readers my friend, the readers... the inside jokes are for them..." Daignmone grinned stupidly.

"Okaaaay you have mentioned these readers before... are they some kind of all-seeing clan or something?" Neruneia questioned.

Daignmone dropped his face into his palm. "Nooooo... well... yes-I mean... Okay the readers are the people who this story was written for..."

"Okay you lost me... what are we just in a book? Letters on a pages?" Kumoyomi asked, with sheer confusion.

"In a sense yes... we're real don't get me wrong... but you see there's this thing called an 'internet' and you see people use this internet for a lot of things. What would you say if this world we know was just a story based around Naruto? And then that was taken by a good friend of mine and twisted around to fabricate a fan written story ab-"

"You know what? I don't care anymore" Neruneia interrupted, throwing his hands up in defeat. "You've CLEARLY lost hold of the few remaining threads of your sanity.. . and that's okay. Can we continue with our plans please?"

"Oh, certainly, of cours-" Daignmone was cut off when a tiny white rabbit jumped up and latched onto his face biting on the bridge of his nose "AAARRGGHHHH WHY!?"

* * *

Naruto read from another inscription carved into a vine "One must witness, what all men must face. One must surrender thy grip on earthly bounds." He furled his brow. "These things don't make any sense..."

"Well maybe they will once we reach wherever this cave is leading us" Minato said before tossing a Kunai ahead of them revealing the fact that the tunnel curved to the left.

"And that dripping noise is really starting to get grading" Sakura said, with annoyance dripping from her voice.

The dripping nose continued to grow louder as they went a bit farther down past the curve in the cave, Minato tossed a kunai ahead of them to light the path but when the light flooded the chamber it revealed one large root growing up through the floor and into the ceiling of the cave. The kunai was stuck in it.

There was just enough room on either side of the root to walk past and just as Naruto was about to he noticed one more inscription on the face of the large root. "Wait a minute..." He said stopping the group.

"Is it another inscription?" Ino asked.

"Yeah..." The blond Jinchuuriki answered. "To see the sight of the unseen and your paths will be revealed."

"That make sense to anyone..?" Tenten asked.

Minato peered behind the large vertical root and tossed a kunai to reveal a dead end a few feet behind the root. "Look... end of the line"

Naruto's irritation grew. "What!?" He barked with a face of sheer defeat, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Did we miss a turn somewhere?" He asked as he whipped his head side to side.

Minato narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "No... There weren't any other paths..." He turned around to look behind the group "Expect an ambush at any minute..."

With that remark everyone took a defensive stance, preparing themselves for the worst.

Drip... Drip... Drip... Drip...

"I don't see or hear anything..." Hinata said, focusing into the tunnel "Except that dripping..."

Minato began to scan the walls and roots frantically "That water... somethings not right about it"

"You think it has something to do with a trap?" Yugito asked as she scanned the walls as well.

"If it was a trap, wouldn't it have triggered by now?" Tenten questioned with doubt.

"I don't think it's a trap... it's... just not right. It sounds like it's right next to us... but there's no sign of water anywhere." Minato explained with caution in his voice.

"Maybe it has to do with the riddles we found." Naruto suggested as he inspected the last inscription once again. "See the sight of the unseen and your paths will be revealed."

"Sooo... are we still expecting an ambush or are we gonna just talk about water?" Ino remarked.

Naruto punched the large vine and growled "Damn it... I didn't come here to read riddles and walk through a cave with a dead end... I came to fight that bastard!"

"Punching an inanimate plant isn't going to solve our problems..." Yugito scoffed "I say we turn back and leave. Obviously those demons played us like a cheap deck of cards"

"Aghh..." Naruto suddenly winced in pain before grabbing his head, the ringing pain began pulsating in his skull.

Some of the veins in the young shinobi's arms began to glow. The veins in the right arm glowed blue, the ones on the left a shade of red. "Aaagghhhh... god not this again..."

"Naruto!" Minato shouted, before moving next to his son. "Are you okay?!"

"NO!" He shouted back at his father.

"_Understand..._" A voice in the blonds head, echoed "U-Understand... what?!"

"N-Naruto..?" Sakura asked as she reached her hand out towards him.

"_You must understand_..." The voice echoed once again with in the confines of Naruto's head.

"STOP SAYING THAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO UNDERSTAND!" Naruto shouted in pain, his eyes held shut but a blue light peeked out of his left eyelid and red light from left.

"_You must understand yourself... only then can you understand our words..._" The voice faded into silence as the ringing pain in Naruto's head faded as well.

The light in his veins faded as he opened his eyes. His eyes continued to glow their respective colors however... "Whoa.." He said as he looked at the root.

In his vision he saw the inscription glowing with a white aura, and above it, were purple glowing words that weren't there before. Words of the prior inscriptions. "I can see the other inscriptions here now..."

"Of course... I can't believe I didn't think of that" Minato said before activating his Shintengan. He now saw what Naruto saw.

"To save a brother, to save a foe...

Commit to one and lose the greater. To commit to the greater and prevent the fall...

One must witness what all men must face, One must surrender thy grip on earthly bonds...

To see the sight of the unseen and the paths will be revealed"

Naruto finished reading and began to ponder on it. "I'd think that using the Shintengan would show me a door or something... guess it's not so straight forward."

"Hmm there must be a point as to why it appears in the spirit realm. Reciting it didn't open any paths" Minato thought out loud.

"It's a cryptic riddle... try finding the meaning behind the words" Tenten suggested.

"Start with the first part..." Sakura said. "To save a friend, to save a foe..."

"That's weird... why would I save an enemy?" Naruto questioned.

"Maybe that's the point... maybe you have to find a reason" Minato said

"What like save both brother and foe?" Naruto said then all of a sudden the purple glowing words of the first part of the inscription turned white.

"Whoa... that was it... that conclusion you just came to triggered the words to change color." Minato explained, with eagerness in his tone.

"So then... part two..." Naruto continued. "Commit to one and lose the greater. To commit to the greater and prevent the fall..."

"It just trails off leading to the next verse..." Minato said.

"Commit to one, what?" Naruto asked himself out loud. "and what does it mean by 'the greater'..?"

"It could mean a number of things... a greater purpose... a greater enemy or friend" Minato pondered.

"What if it means the same thing as the first part?" Naruto asked "That maybe I can't just save one... I have to commit myself to them both. But the 'fall' its talking about doesn't make sense... prevent the fall of what..? or who?"

"The fall of a friend? or maybe the fall of a foe?" Minato tried.

"What if it means we have to commit to both to prevent all of our downfalls?" Naruto finished and the second part of the inscription turned white as well.

"There we go... now we're getting somewhere..." Minato exclaimed.

"Now the last one that's still glowing purple..." Naruto said "One must witness what all men must face, One must surrender thy grip on earthly bonds..."

"This one is the strangest..." Minato said rubbing his chin. "What is it that all men must face?"

"...Fate..?" Naruto tried.

"Perhaps it means challenges?" Minato suggested.

"Wait... it must mean death..." Yugito said. "No one escapes that"

"But I've already seen my fair share of death though." Naruto explained, scratching the back of his head. "And The Blood Angel seems to have escaped that just fine..."

"Maybe 'witness' means something else..?" Sakura added.

"Witness what all men must face... witness what all men must face." Naruto tapped his chin before slowly looking up as if coming to a conclusion. "Wait a minute... I don't think it wants us to verbally acknowledge it..."

"What are you getting at son?" Minato asked.

"Okay guys... I'm gonna try something..." Naruto pulled out a kunai and looked at it before looking back at the glowing words. "Bare with me, Its easier explained if I just do it... I hope I'm right... I hate puzzles and riddles" Naruto said before exhaling.

The blond shinobi suddenly stabbed the kunai into his chest, piercing his own heart. He coughed up some blood. "NARUTO!" His future wives screamed in sheer terror as the boy fell to the ground, hacking up blood.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT-THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Minato shouted in shock.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari rushed over and knelt down next to him.

Sakura instinctively reached her hands out as they lit up with green chakra, but Naruto grabbed her wrist "N-No... don't..."

"But you're DYING!" Sakura said as tears began flowing down her cheeks, the other girls had tears welling up in their eyes as well.

"What the hell we're you thinking?!" Ino barked as tears streamed down and fell to the ground.

Naruto hacked up some blood as he pulled the kunai out of his chest "... A-A Leap of f-faith..." he smiled lightly before his eyes closed and his arm went limp, the kunai bouncing out of his hand and clanging on the stone ground.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed, even more tears flowing down her face as she lowered her forehead onto her shoulder

* * *

Outside of the cave Daignmone leaned against stone face of the wall, picking his teeth with a tiny stick sighing contently. "Now THAT... was one tasty rabbit..." he said as he plucked a tuft of white fur from between his teeth.

"Deranged..." Neruneia commented blankly, with his arms crossed.

"Indeed" Daignmone replied with a smirk.

Just then Sakura's scream echoed from the dark depths of the cave bringing the 4 demons' attention to it's entrance.

"The fuck was that..?" Neruneia asked.

"The distress of foolish girl? I don't know... I can't sense anything within that cave... its shielded from me." The Blood Angel flicked the tiny stick away. "We just have to keep waiting to see what happens..."

* * *

Madara stared blankly(though unnoticeable through his mask) at the king of hell statue, which had a massive crack going down its face and into its chest.

Itachi stood next to the masked villain, before turning his attention to the Akatsuki leader. "What does it mean..?"

"I'm not sure... it still holds the Bijuu we have captured, its sealing integrity hasn't been compromised"

"An ill omen..." Itachi concluded.

"When Pain returns I will have him take a look at it. He should be able to repair it" The masked madman implied.

* * *

In an empty world of darkness, Naruto sat up from the ground, holding his head. "Wh-Where am I.." He wondered jsut before he remembered what he had done to himself, putting his hand on his chest... no wound, no blood... there wasn't even a hole in his clothing.

Naruto looked around himself... "Not this again... did I kill myself for nothing..? Am I dead like the ghosts I see?" He stood up and looked around some more just before a blue light appeared in front of him, along with the diamond shapes in the formation of Shintengan.

Naruto stared into his reflection like had before. "Well?! Are you happy... I fucked up! I'm dead for no reason." He said solemnly.

His head began ringing again as that pain swelled up once more. The young blond put his head into his hands and winced in pain. The reflection of himself didn't, however.

"_You feel pain..?_" His reflection asked.

"Yes... aghhh... It hurts so bad...Like my heads being ripped apart by someones bare hands" Naruto replied, agony apparent in his voice.

"_Then you yet still live..._" mirror Naruto said emptily.

"How come now you're talking to me all of a sudden..?" Naruto asked through his pain.

"_You have begun to understand yourself a little more..._" The mirror said "_Behold!_" He pointed behind Naruto who turned around to see that once again his arms were chained to images of humans, demons and lost souls.

"Why... why do you keep showing me this...?" Naruto asked.

"_The trial you just faced within the cave brought you more understanding of yourself... and you must first understand yourself, before you can understand your purpose._"

"Yeah you said that earlier... it doesn't mean I know what your talking about. I understand myself just fine"

"_No... you do not. You have only just begun to understand. The pain you feel is brought upon you by yourself_"

"It's n-not like I hit myself in the head with a hammer in my spare time..." Naruto winced in pain as he dropped to his knees.

"_Your mind, body and soul are at odds with each other and with that of your bloodlines... you must find a harmony between them..._"

"What do y-you mean?"

"_You are too concerned with your loved ones and with obtaining revenge... because of your bloodline, this has caused a fracture in your very psyche. It is ripping your mind apart_."

"Well, SORRY for caring about my loved ones!" Naruto said. "You expect me to believe that's why I'm in so much pain?"

"_Your power represents both the majesty of the heavens and the savagery of hell. You can not forsake one and expect your power to work for you... it will only work against you_."

"Would it KILL you to stop talking in riddles?! Is a straight answer so much to ask for?! I've studied everything there was to study about the Shintengan, and nothing mentioned this!"

"You must live for a purpose that is greater than yourself, your friends, your enemies and earthly bonds..."

The throbbing ringing pain in the boys head began to subside once more. "What is greater than protecting the ones I love..?"

"_I cannot give you all the answers... our time is up for now. Your sacrifice proves you worthy to continue your journey. Remember this; you are the fate of all..._" The mirror image of Naruto faded away, and seconds later so did the image of the Shintengan diamonds.

"Wait... you can't just leave now..." Naruto said as a tunnel of light enveloped him.

* * *

A mourning group surrounded the lifeless corpse of the Jinchuuriki, all of them shedding tears of sorrow.

Sakura was still crying into Naruto shoulder.

Hinata sat on her knees just outside the circle of girls, her face buried in her hands as she cried.

Ino looked at the man she was too marry and she turned her gaze to wound in his chest. She noticed his blood pulling itself back into the gaping wound "Hey... look! whats going on?"

Everyone turned their attention to the wound as the last bit of blood was pulled into his wound and the hole sealed itself leaving Naruto's chest as though it had never been stabbed at all.

Suddenly Naruto gasped and inhaled deeply as he sat up, panting hard. His eyes immediately began glowing and he held his hand towards the large root "Oh seal of life and death, I yield my faith to you, reveal to me the path you conceal" He said in a monotone voice.

"N-Naruto..?" Hinata stammered, not knowing what to think or even do.

As if by some form of jutsu the root receded from the ground and into ceiling, just before a seal appeared on the dead end wall. The rock of the wall split evenly, opening up a doorway that light shined through.

"Whoa... How... did you do that?" Ino asked as Naruto shook his head, the light in his eyes faded.

"I don't know... it... just came out..." Naruto said as he stood up and took a few steps towards the doorway. "I don't know whats beyond that door... but its important..."

"How are you alive?" Tenten asked.

"It was a trial... I had to witness what all men must face" Naruto said as he inspected his chest. Just before he turned to the rest of the group.

Sakura walked up to Naruto with her head down. "Naruto-kun..." She reared her hand back and slapped him hard across the face forcing him to stumble to his side. Minato winced at seeing this "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO US! You didn't even give us a warning!" She yelled angrily.

Naruto regained his balance and held his cheek, while he looked at her "Would you have let me do it otherwise?"

"NO!" The girls all yelled in unison.

"I don't care whats on the other side of that door, it wasn't worth that kind of risk... you baka..." Sakura put her hand over her eyes as she continued to cry.

"I'm sorry... but... whatever is in there... is more important than any of us. I know it..." Naruto said before he turned towards the door once again and began walking.

"Careful..." Minato cautioned his offspring.

Naruto walked up to the edge of the door way, he reached his right hand forward. Instead of his hand passing through the doorway it was stopped, as if a layer of glass separated the two sides of the entrance.

"The majesty of the heavens..." Naruto closed his eyes and lifted his left hand before he pressed it against the invisible barrier as well. "...The savagery of hell"

The invisible barrier cracked outwards from the spots his hands were touching... seconds later it shattered like glass and the blinding light emitting from the other side faded with the broken shards, allowing the group to peer inside to a large circular room with a pedestal in the center. Now the dripping water sound grew to its loudest.

* * *

Outside of the cave the 4 demons waited, when suddenly Daignmone's eyes shot open and his irises flashed a eerie red glow for a split second "Finally..." He said in a serious voice as he clinched his fist "It... is... time!"

* * *

Naruto stepped into the large room, its walls lined with luminescent vines, providing the light. The groupe slowly followed after him into the room

"It's... beautiful..." Hinata said as she looked around.

"Whats that floating over the pedestal?" Minato asked as he pointed to the object in question.

Naruto jogged up to it. His face went from one of interest to that of confusion. What he saw was a bird bath like fountain with a small elongated red crystal floating over it... every few seconds a drop of red liquid would fall from the bottom tip of the crystal into the fountain which was filled with the dark liquid.

The others came up to the fountain and observed the crystal "Well we found what was making that dripping noise" Temari said.

"What the hell..? Is that... blood?" Sakura said before gently tapping her finger into the water before looking at it and smelling it. "Oh god... yeah that blood..."

"What does this mean..? What is this crystal?"

"Perhaps I can shed some light on that..." An all to familiar voice came from behind them and they all turned to see Daignmone walking into the room, a look of stern determination on his face.

"Daignmone..." Naruto growled with ferocity, about ready to pounce the menace when Minato held his arm in front of his son.

"Don't..." Minato ordered.

"Hmmm... so this is my fathers legacy... that was so wrongly stripped from him and sealed here." Daignmone said darkly.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto demanded.

"Step aside mortals..." Daignmone pointed at the crystal "That belongs to me..."

"You expect us to just listen to you?" Ino growled at the demon lord.

"No... I expect you, to be yourselves..." Daignmone said before he swiped his index finger quickly, slicing a cut into Ino's left arm. The blond girl winced from the sudden pain.

Just as soon as he finished the swipe of his finger, he gripped at the air between him and Ino and suddenly she was pulled through the air towards him.

He stopped her approach inches in front of him, holding her body in the air with an invisible force.

"Ino!" Sakura and Naruto shouted.

"Ah-ah-ahh... Don't make any sudden moves... unless you want it to rain wet chunks of Blondie here" Daignmone waved his finger side to side.

"You... miserable coward..." Naruto growled with the greatest fury hes ever felt.

"Sticks and stone my boy... sticks and stones. Now if you intend to be able to see her tomorrow and every day after... you will step away from the crystal... now!" The madman demanded.

Ino winced and gasped for air as she struggled against the invisible force.

"Don't squirm Blondie... now that your bleeding from that fresh wound you're at my mercy... I could rupture every one of your cells with a mere thought. Last warning people... step away from the crystal"

"Why do you want it so bad..?" Minato asked as the group slowly stepped away from the said gem.

"When my uncle faced my father in their final showdown, my uncle's only hope of victory was to separate my fathers body from his power and soul, he then crystallized it and sealed it away in an attempt to hide it for eternity. Leaving my father as a lifeless... EMPTY HUSK!" Daignmone said with rage as he approached the crystal slowly.

"What? you think you can revive your father or something?" Temari questioned.

"No you mindless meat bag... my father is gone forever. However... THAT crystal is a repository for all of his knowledge and power. It's his legacy... and my Inheritance. The one thing that can bring peace to my mind and the one thing I have searched for all my life." He said, finally reaching the pedestal.

"Finally... our dreams will at last come to fruition father" The Blood Angel tossed Ino through the air towards Naruto who caught her in mid air.

Daignmone reached his right hand out and latched on to it tightly, suddenly a shockwave of red energy rippled outwards sending everyone but The winged demon flying into the walls of the room with hard thuds.

Red lightning bolts peeled from between his fingers and scratched at the surround walls. "AAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHHH!" Daignmone yelled as if in agony.

Naruto began struggling to push himself off the wall but to little avail. "Daignmone..." He growled. "I won't... let you... have your way..."

Naruto began to gain a little room between himself and the wall as his Shintengan activated. His eyes and arms began to glow their respective colors once again. "Raaaaaaggghhh" He roared and with one final push the force that seemed to hold him against the wall faded and he dropped to the ground on one knee and both hands.

Naruto looked up at Daignmone, gnarling as the energy in his eyes blocked out everything but the Shintengan irises. The energy seemed to take on the traits of fire as it poured from his eyes.

The blue fire-like energy began to crawl down the right side of his head and the energy began bursting from beneath his skin as it traveled down his arms and to his finger tips and as if it burned away his flesh and left only his bones visible beneath the energy.

The red energy repeated this process down his left arm. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH DAIGNMONE!" The boy shouted, before holding his hands out in front of himself and a bright light blasted out from his hands, filling the room.

* * *

Neruneia, Kumoyomi and Sorayomi awaited their masters return outside of the cave. "I wonder whats taking him so long? Those humans can't possibly be delaying him this much..." Neruneia remarked with irritation.

Just as soon as the demon finished his sentence a massive beam of white light blasted out of the top of the mountain, releasing a shockwave that sent the demons flying back as dirt and loose rubble followed suit.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well ladies and gentleman that was my return chapter for THE BLOOD ANGEL! Bow before its magnificence! and remember reviews make Daignmone and Naruto stronger! Until next chapter...

-Later


End file.
